New life with ponies
by raykage52
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke successful seal Kaguya with a forbidden sealing technique that Naruto created. But it was come with a prices, Naruto got teleported to whole new world where he meet the mane 6. Now Naruto had to adjust with his new life with his new friends, new foes and, some old foes. Can Naruto protect his new home or watch it burn to the ground? Naru/Harem
1. Shinobi to Pony

**Author's note**: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if I am any good, hope you all can help me along the away with my story to make it better. Well, let's get this started enjoy reading!

**Declaimer: **I don't own Naruto or MLP

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Biju Speech**_

"_Flashback/memories"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Prologue**

**Shinobi to Pony**

_**Na…ru**_

_**Na…ru…to**_

_**Na…ru…to…wa…ke…up**_

A Gigantic orange fox with 9-tails and other Gigantic Beast inside an empty space trying to wake up the boy who's laying on the floor, but with no avail. The giant fox got annoyed not knowing how to wake up the sleeping boy, so he shouted with a monstrous roar.

_**NARUTO WAKE UP!**_

The boy sprung up to action with a kunai on his mouth ready to combat any treats. He blinked, but there were no enemies attacking him after calming down he look at his surrounding with the sun shining on him the boy got confused how the hell he's in a freaking forest? Last thing he remembers was fighting a psycho maniac who want to put everyone in endless illusion. Then he ask his giant fox friend inside his mind.

'_Hey, Kurama Where are we? What happen to Kaguya? And where are the others?'_ The boy ask with confusing expression.

_**I don't know? I don't feel any nearby chakra anywhere**_ Kurama said.

'_Are others still there?'_ Naruto ask with a worried expression.

_**Yeah but they're still out cold **_Kurama looking at the other beasts inside Naruto's mind.

'_We should find a way out of here and look for any people around.'_

But before he could move he felt something was wrong, like he had no fingers, he tried to move one but got no response, then he lift his hand to look if fingers were broken. But in front of his face were not hands but hooves. In a few second Naruto freaks out. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS!?" that's not only thing he noticed, his whole body was transformed into a small horse or a pony. His coat is a dark orange, his mane sun-kiss spiky blond with two gravity defining horn-like mane, still have cerulean blue eyes, still have 3 whiskers mark each cheeks, and his blonde foxlike tail with white tip at the end then his final feature is a mark that's located at his butt is symbol of Uzumaki Clan and circling around it is 9 black magatama. When you look at it closely, it almost looks like the sun. Then after examining his new form Naruto freaks out again. "AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"other tailed beasts got startled and woken up from Naruto's shouting.

Kurama sighs it seems they're not in their world anymore, Kurama try to calm Naruto down. _**Naruto calm down **_but Naruto didn't listen. Kurama got ticked getting annoyed from Naruto's inability to calm down Kurama shouting at him to calm down. _**I said calm down you goddamm moron! **_Naruto stopped shouting and starts to calm down taking a deep breath before talking to the giant orange fox.

'_Ok Kurama I am calm, Ok what happened to me?'_The orange pony ask the giant fox.

_**You turned into a pony **_Kurama smug at the shinobi turn pony in amusing tone.

_Shut up, you bastard! I know I turned into a pony the question is how? _Naruto replied annoyed.

_**Well… I guess when you used that kinjutsu seal on Kaguya, it teleported us into a new world were equines rule this world. Your body was so badly damaged from the justu you used, so your body has to make a stable form. So it turned you into something that is a dominant specie in this world. **_

_**Well it seems there's no way for us to go home, we're stuck here **_Kurama responds with a sadly tone. He knows how much the blonde idiot wants to be a Hokage. Now, without a way to go home, so they're stuck here.

Naruto frowns at the response and starting to remember what happened to the 4th shinobi war he thought he knew why they're stuck here. He and Sasuke had to use kinjutsu Fuinjutsu to seal Kaguya Ōtsutsuk the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths from continuing the _**Infinite Tsukuyomi**_ but he had to sacrifice everything for the sake of the ninja world. He sacrificed his dream to become a Hokage he doesn't know what happened to Sasuke he guessed he might have survived from the sealing, the jutsu come only have one drawback…to give up 1 life. But somehow instead of sending him to the great beyond, it teleported him to a whole new world. He's starting getting flashbacks, starting from day he started schooling at the ninja academy to team 7 and their mission to chunin exam and traveled with ero-sannin. Everything from his 3 years training trip to 4th shinobi wars. He shredded tears remembering all of his friends and love ones. he will miss them dearly.

Kurama tried to comfort Naruto and others followed because they knew how the blonde really wants to be with his friends and become a Hokage. Kurama tries to tell Naruto who he is, the boy who never gives up, never backs down on his words and never surrender attitude. The boy who changed him for the better. He believes in Naruto to move on from this.

_**Naruto listen, I knew you wanted to become a Hokage and be with your friends, but right now there's no way for us to go home. That jutsu almost took all our chakra, we're even lucky we even survived, even if we used jutsu again there's no way for sure we could teleport back to our own world, there's a ton of different worlds out there. It will take forever for us to reach them **_Kurama sadly explain he know Naruto won't sacrifice his friends for his own selfish needs then Kurama sad expression change into a caring smile. _**But doesn't mean you can't start a new, Naruto you can find new dreams, you can make new friends in this new world you can move pass this.**_

_**Yeah Naruto, where's the boy…no! I mean where's the shinobi I knew who never gives up even in the brink of death. That befriended every Biju, that Naruto I've grown to respect **_The Gigantic 4-tails Red Ape name Son Goku said smile with an encouraging tone.

_**Hell Yeah! You're Uzumaki Fucking Naruto who had the power to do almost the impossible **_said the insane One-tail Raccoon-Dog name Shukaku with a massive grin.

_**Naruto-kun you're not alone in this. You have us, we're friends aren't we? **_Matatabi the 2-tailed demon cat said with lovely smile, Naruto nodded. _**Naruto-kun we will never leave you we're here for you no matter what. Maybe we can find a mate for u here or mate's hahaha! **_Matatabi licked her lip seductively.

_**Naruto, if you need any help you can ask us, we're here for you. That's what friends are for isn't it? **_Said the 8-tails Ox-Octopus name Gyuki.

Naruto eyes softened, looks at the tailed Beast with a smile at their faces. Remembering all the words he said and the words people pass down to him.

-Flashback-

Naruto: "_And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!_"

Kakashi: "_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._"

Naruto: "_Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

Naruto: "_I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my __**nindō**__: my ninja way!_"

Naruto: "_Just give up… on trying to make… me give up!_"

Jiraiya: "_Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!"_

Jiraiya: "_I think we all have to acknowledge you. Gamatatsu, Gamakichi, Sakura, Tsunade… and I… we all admit you've worked really hard. But I wonder what's pushing you forward._"

Jiraiya: "_Never go back on your word… and never give up. That's your ninja way… and as your mentor… I have no business whining! Because… the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!_"

Nagato: "_You are an odd kid… You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I… will believe in you…"_

Naruto: "_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!_"

Nagato:_ "Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really—_"

Nagato: "_Naruto… I'll be returning to where our master is, so I can see your story… If you ask me… You're the third part that concludes the series… The first part was Jiraiya… He was flawless… But… The second part was me, an almost complete failure… I couldn't even get our master to acknowledge me… Ending the series is the third part… The final work will settle it all! Become such a masterpiece that that failure will be like it was cancelled altogether… Naruto!_"

Kushina: "_There are some important words I want to tell, _only to the men_ who compliment my hair… Naruto…will you hear them? I __**love**__ you_"

Kushina: "_Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!"_

Minato: "_You will find the answer… I believe in you._"

Naruto smile at them for giving him his nindo back he will never give up. Even if he's stuck here in this new world. He has to move forward to find happiness that he never had, he's Uzumaki Fucking Naruto!

'_Thanks you guys. I really need that thank you for believing in me'_Naruto said with a smile **'**_Ok how to walk in this form, let see if I can stand up, _Naruto try lift his body but his legs got wobbling and fall the down with a 'thud,' Naruto groan at his misery. A tailed beast approach Naruto it was the 5-tails dolphin-horse name Kokuo.

_**Naruto I think I can help with your new body **_said Kokuo looking at Naruto's misfortune. _**We have similar body I can teach you how to use your new body and how to perform jutsu.**_

Naruto looks at Kokuo with hope in his eyes. '_You can?' _Kokuo nodded _**so what are you waiting for start teaching me!**_Kokuo chucking at the shinobi turn pony antic._**Ok Naruto take it slowly try to stable your leg, **_Naruto did what he is asked, starting to lift his body tries to stable his legs for he will not fall down. Then now Naruto is standing in four legs Naruto smile at his achievement. _**Good… now here's hard part… walking, try to walk one step at time front leg then back leg, front leg and etc., **_Naruto starts his right front leg then left back leg and front left leg then he repeats the process before long Naruto started walking like he was walking in years. Naruto grins and his walk is getting faster and faster not too long it turns into a full-blown run, Naruto keeps laughing that he could feel the wind blowing at his mane he feels free.

Naruto saw a cliff, the Bijus shouted at him to stop but he wasn't smirk starting picking up the speed he put chakra on his hooves when he reach the cliff he starts running down to the bottom of the cliff. Naruto laugh like a maniac but his happy moment was short live suddenly his chakra stop flowing under his hooves. Naruto start free falling to the ground Luckily Naruto fell on a bush that broke his fall Naruto groan ask what happen.

_Hey what happen? Why did my chakra stop?_ Naruto ask the tailed Beasts with clueless expression.

_**I was afraid of this may happen **_Kurama sighs at the newly reform shinobi. _**It seems your new body put your chakra out a whack. When you turned into a pony your chakra coil changed and your chakra control turned back when you're still a kid. We need to start over again with your training kit.**_

Naruto frowned at that, he has to start all over again, all his hard work gone. But before continuing his thought he hears a cry for help coming from out of the distance. Kurama ask Naruto about the cry. _**Kit did you hear that? **_Naruto _reply 'Yeah I can hear someone needs help bad'_ Naruto runs towards to the source, when he reaches to where the yelp is coming from… he saw a small filly with yellowish coat, red mane and wearing a magenta colored ribbon on her mane, crowing in fear she's cornered by three wolves-like creatures that was made out of wood and are ready to pounce onto the poor defenseless filly. Naruto rushes towards to the little filly before the beasts pounce on her. The little filly close her eyes waiting for her impending doom but her doom didn't came she felt a warm hoof around. She open her eyes she saw a large stallion not as big as her brother but it was close.

_**Careful Kit those are no normal wolfs **_Kurama said caution.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto ask the little filly, tears falling down from her eyes who just simply nodded she was really scared. After he saw the little filly was ok, he looks towards at the wolf-like creatures he thinks he will call them wood wolves… ok that was lame even for him. How about timber wolf? Yeah that's good name he was hoping no one named them yet. If he only knew.

"Go hide behind the tree over there I'll finish this in a flash" The filly got hesitant a bit but listens from the large pony she ran behind the tree and watch to see Naruto kick some major butt at the timber wolf.

"We can do this the hard way? Or Easy way?" Naruto gives them a warning before they get hurt. It seems Naruto knows their living creature like they were like real animals because he has a strong connection with nature. Naruto always hates killing, he doesn't want to hurt them so badly. But the timber wolves growled and rushes towards him. "So the hard way it is" Naruto spring upward and punch one of the timber wolves at the face, the wolf broke into twigs then the 2nd wolf jumps behind him but Naruto was ready for that. Naruto backflip and lands behind the wolf gives it a hard kick at the back, just like the first one it broke into pieces of twigs.

_**Hell yeah! those punks are nothing **_Shukaku is shouting excitedly but got a whack behind the head by Matatabi _**Don't go get careless Naruto-kun they may be easy to defeat but they still pack a punch don't let your guard down **_Naruto nodded understanding Matatabi's worry but he got this.

The little filly watches in awe thinking how can a pony fight like that he was fast like a certain Pegasus she knew and strong enough it shattered a timber wolf, only her sister can do that. The last wolf was hesitating to attack Naruto, before Naruto gives one last wolf the haymaker he hears something behind him looks at the 2 defeated wolves who were merge together then last wolf joins in and they merge into one larger timber wolf not as big as a biju but the size was impressive.

The large timber wolf roar at Naruto and swings its' mighty paw downward to Naruto. But Naruto saw it coming he dodge out of the way that gives a large dust cloud covering everything that the filly couldn't see what's going on. He was about to perform a jutsu but forgot that he doesn't know how perform without hands. Naruto curses under his breath his inability to perform a jutsu. But there's two jutsu's that doesn't need hand-seals, one of his favorite's jutsu is **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** Naruto summoned two shadow clones, he has full mastering of the art of shadow clone he didn't need hand-seal. He commands one of his clones to distract the timber wolf then he lift his right hoof while another clone gathering the chakra necessary for the jutsu. But it will take some time to finish the jutsu because he still can't control his chakra with his current body. Naruto's clone dodge left and right from every attack timber wolf can make before long a blue orb is starting to form at the right hoof of the real Naruto. After completing the jutsu Naruto dispels the two clones and turns into a poof of smoke then he charges at the large timber wolf, slams the blue orb at its side and yell **"Rasengan!"** Naruto lower his attack to five percent power so he won't hurt it too badly after dusts clears the timber wolf is knock out cold.

Naruto went towards the filly and said "you can come out now little one, you're not hurt aren't you?" the little filly shook her head… a sign that she's ok. Naruto almost forgot to ask the little filly's name "what is your name?" "Apple Bloom mister" the filly answers with a small smile and ask his name "what yours?" Naruto response with a wide grin he can muster maybe he would try the introduction form of his late sensei.

"I AM THE SON OF THE FASTEST STALLION AND WILDEST MARE TO WALK LAND OF FIRE! STUDENT OF THE THUNDER CYCLOPS, APPRENTICE TO THE TOAD SAGE OF MOUNT MYOBUKO, JINCHURIKI OF ALL 9 TAILED BEAST, AND DESCENDANT OF THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATH! I AM VALIANT, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto cried out with an exaggerated pose. As for the biju's they cast genjutsu at the background cherry blossoms floated everywhere standing behind Naruto were all 9 tailed beast with their own posing. All the biju's sweat drops why they cast this genjutsu, Kurama got ticked and wants to bonk the boy's head for his Ridiculous intro.

Applebloom doesn't know what to think about this pony, Uzumaki Naruto is a strange name in this part, don't know where's land of fire at? Student of a Cyclops? A sage? What's a Jinchuriki? And what are those monster behind him!? But she has to admit it was funny to see a pony introduce himself like that. Few second later Applebloom falls over landed on her back laughing loudly seeing a pony sillier than a certain pink mare. Doesn't care if there were monsters behind him it was just the most hilarious thing she ever saw.

"Wow! You're a very silly pony mister Uzumaki" Applebloom wipes her tears from her eyes.

Naruto scratches behind his head before smiling at filly, Naruto loves making children laugh from his silliness he always wanted siblings. "Why thanks Applebloom, But please don't call me mister, make me feel old call me Naruto" Naruto said to the cute little filly.

"Do you know where this place is?"

"Everfree Forest."

"No, what country we are at?"

"You never been in Equestria Naruto?

"No, I'm from somewhere east outside of Equestria."

"Ok my next question, what are you doing here in the middle of the forest?" Naruto ask the little adventurer.

"Well… I was trying get my cutie mark for navigating unknown land, maybe I can get a compass cutie mark or something" Applebloom looks away from Naruto's face. She really wants to get a cutie mark almost all her school mates have one.

"What's a cutie mark?" Naruto ask with a questionable expression.

Appleboom gasped how a pony don't know what a cutie mark is "What you talking about? Everybody knows what cutie mark is" Naruto scratch back of his head before he chucking "Well maybe you can enlighten me what this cutie mark is?" Applebloom is happy to explain what a cutie mark is "Ok sure, Cutie mark is a mark are for ponies who finds their true talent, usually you get cutie mark like age 6 – 8" Applebloom frowns with sad expression "But I'm still finding mine, I tried everything that I can think of but I still haven't got my cutie mark. I am 10 for pony sake why I still haven't got my cutie mark yet? Appleboom throws her hooves up high continuing her mini rant about why she still hasn't got her cutie mark?

"Hey now don't think like that, I believe you can get your mark cutie" Naruto said in encouraging tone. Applebloom calms down from her rant earlier looks up at him.

"U really think so?" Applebloom ask the blonde pony.

"Think so? I know so, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said in a nice guy pose in pony style with foxlike grin.

Applebloom's glad that some pony believes in her like her family would. After remembering about her family she panics, her family has been worried sick about her.

Naruto looks at her, is something bothering her? Naruto calls her "Hey you ok? Come on I'll take you home" Applebloom snaps from her thought looking at the dark orange pony "Yeah I know the way, mah house just right ahead" Naruto nodded and follow suit to the yellow filly.

Meanwhile during battling the giant timber wolf, five pony mares were searching for the little yellow filly the one with the cow boy hat, orange coat, blond mane and tail, emerald green eyes and, her cutie mark a 3 red apple. "I am telling you guys I heard some ruckus somewhere in the forest" spoke with southern accent. "Hope Applebloom didn't get in the mess" the Southern cowgirl got concern about her little sister's safety.

"Applejack dear, am sure Applebloom is fine no need to worry dear" said the white Unicorn mare, with indigo mane and tail, azure eyes and, her cutie mark were 3 diamond spoke in elegant tone to the cow mare.

"Rarity this is mah sister we're talking about" Applejack said to the white Unicorn.

Rarity thinks for a moment let out a sigh "good point we should fine her fast before anything happens to her"

"Don't worry you guys as long as you got the fastest flier of all Equestria" said the cyan Pegasus let out cocky tone. She got Rainbow like mane, her eyes is cerise and her cutie mark a cloud with a slightly-curved three-colored lightning bolt. "We'll find the kid in 10 seconds flat"

"I hope the little dear is ok?" ask the concern yellow timid Pegasus, she has pinkish mane and tail, her eyes are cyan and, her cutie are three pink butterfly.

"Don't worry Futtershy, Maybe there's a party in here that's why there were some noises around because they were partying all night" said the hyper energetic mare, her coat is pink, with a lighter shade of pink for her mane and tail, and her cutie mark is three balloons with curved strings. "I need to bring out my party cannon" the pink mare brings out a cannon out of nowhere.

"Ah no Pinkie I think that's not necessary, there's no party" Futtershy said with a timid tone. Pinkie Pie nodded with a smile grabs her cannon puts it in her mane and it vanish like how'd it appeared in first the place.

Suddenly they hear a sound in front of them inside the bush. Comes out Applebloom who saw her sister and rush toward her. "Oh Applejack am glad I found ya I was scared" Applejack hugs her sister in sisterly emerge Applejack looks at her sister who were crying buried on her chest "It's ok little one your big sister is here" after their sister moment they separate from their hug Pinkie offers a cupcake that she pulled out somewhere to make them feel better. But denies the offer so she eats it herself.

Applejack asks her little sister what happened. "Well, I was trying to getting my cutie mark" looks away from her slight angry face "I was attack by timber wolves" this information alerted all the mares around her "What?!"

"Oh darling you ok? What happen to the timber wolves" Rarity ask in worried voice

"Futtershy looks at Appleboom if she's alright" Applejack asks the yellow mare to check her sister she knows the mare is natural healer.

Futtershy nodded checking Applebloom for any injuries. While Rainbow Dash asked the filly if any of those timber wolves chasing her? "Ok kid are they coming" Cyan mare moves into fighting stance. The yellow filly replied "No, I was rescued" her big sister ask the little sis "By who?"

The filly excitedly told them what happened to her, after the story each mare have different reactions Applejack's glad her sister is safe if she finds the pony who saved her, She will invite her sister's savior for home town apple family cooking, Rarity thinks the savior of the little filly were like a knight in shining armor. She has dreamt of the day about a stallion saving her from an evil warlord. Futtershy sigh in relief that the pony who saved Applebloom didn't hurt the timber wolf to badly, Rainbow got a bit jealous at the pony stealing her spot light but she let it slide, for Pinkie's will…. Thinking a new pony has come to town getting excited, she must prepare a welcome party for the new pony. Before any of the mare ask some more questions to the filly they can hear noises behind them.

They looked at the bush behind them, they were thinking a timber wolf might come out. But an orange stallion emerge from the bush looking at his surroundings. After looking around his face the group of mares in front of him were all in different shades of red_ 'hmm are they sick or something?' _Naruto thought clueless. But all biju's inside of his mind were just chucking at how dense their container is. Matatabi thought about how to teach the boy how notice female's feelings.

When Applebloom saw her savior she called him and rushes towards him "Naruto!" Each of the girls looks at Naruto top to bottom thinking different thoughts about the blonde hero.

Applejack thought _'hmm so this is the hunk… I mean the guy who saved mah sister, looks at that leg muscle, I could use a stallion like him around the farm and around me with those strong hooves of his'_ Applejack blushes heavily about her last thought.

Rarity thought _'well hello handsome, so fairytales do come true? I think I found my prince charming look at those eyes it's like I'm diving in large body of water, his mane is a little spiky for my taste but looks at his tail is SMASHING! I can rub those thing around me all day' _Rarity lick her lip while blushing thinking how handsome this new stallion is and his tail brings her a new idea for her new fashion line.

Futtershy thought _'wow he's so sexy, he's not as big as Big McIntosh but just right how big his thing under all those fur oh dear bad futtershy…bad thought…bad thought' _Futtershy got a small nose bleed from her nose. The blood counts as one of the different shades of red haha, she quickly wipes it before anyone notice it. thinking dirty thoughts about the stallion might do to her. Yes people the Futtershy we knew and love is a secret pervert. Well in my world anyway so deal with it! whahahaha.

Rainbow Dash thought _'he is cute, not many stallions caught my attention. I can tell his somewhat an athlete looks at those ripping muscles but his body is built for speed' _she blushes a slight of pink first thought about calling him cute but turns into a competitive look, she wants to race with this new pony.

For Pinkie well… she just stares cause everyone else is doing it. For shade of red she got that from eating red velvet cupcake earlier. Come on people "Pinkie is, Pinkie does".

For Naruto, he has a different thought about all of the five mares. _'The mare with the hat is kind and beautiful, those emerald like eyes of her reminds me of glass field' _Naruto describes Applejack in his own opinion. Next he looks at the white Unicorn mare _'she has an aura of beauty and grace like Koyuki maybe she is some kind of royalty' _Next Naruto looks at the rainbow mane pony _'I can tell this one is like me but not much, I feel like she wants something from me' _Naruto looks at the next pony with the yellow coat _'hmm she reminds me of Hinata I hope she won't faint on me'_ then Naruto looks at the Pink pony next to her _'I don't know about this one, I feel like if I get near her I'll will lose my sanity. _

After all the mare's had their fantasies with Naruto, well except for Pinkie Pie. They shook their head to regain their composure, Applejack approach the ragging handsome stallion. She greets him with a smile.

"Howdi partner, name's Applejack thanks for saving mah little sister from the timber wolf." Applejack thanks the stallion for saving one of her kin while ruffing her sister's mane. Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously looking at Applejack thinking he didn't do anything much.

"No problem, anyone can do that I just do what's right that's all hehe" Naruto nervously laugh from embarrassment.

"You mean any pony can do it? but darling no one is brave enough to save a filly from 3 timber wolves" said the white unicorn.

"Well except me" said the cocky rainbow mare. "Hi! Name is Rainbow Dash by the way am fastest flier in all equestrian don't you forget it" saying it proudly her self-proclaim title.

Applejack roll her eyes from her friend's cockiness. Rarity gasp almost forgot to introduce herself to the handsome stallion how unladylike. "Oh dear I forgot to introduce myself, well my name is Rarity my dear stallion" gives him an elegant greeting.

"Um… my name is Futtershy" Futtershy says her name but it was hard to hear from her timid voice.

"Come again I can't hear you, can you speak louder?"

"Futtershy"

"What? little louder please?"

"Futtershy"

"Futtershy is very cute name, from a very cute pony" Naruto said it with a beautiful smile. Futtershy blush heavily from that compliment.

"Ohohohohohoh me next, me next, me next" Pinkie excitedly waves her front legs rapidly left and right

Naruto chucking from the mare's silliness "Sure, What's your name?"

"Hiyamynameispinkiepie,Whatisyourname?whereyoufrom?doyouliketoparty?doyoulikecake?youwannabemyfriend?whendoiplanyourparty" Pinkie was stopped when 3 other girls pulled her away.

Naruto steps back and blinked from the mare he couldn't believe that a pony said a sentence in one breath her energetic behavior reminded him of Gai and lee. If he'll see her go into FLAMES OF YOUTH on him he will really go insane.

"Sorry 'bout that, she gets excited whenever she meets somepony new" Applejack Apologized.

"Nah it's alright" replied Naruto with a foxy grin. "To answer your questions Pinkie Pie, name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, I'm came from Far East outside of Equestria, I'm not sure I like parties never been into one. Yes, I do enjoy cake, I would love to be your friend but don't go flame of youth on me ok? For last one I don't know? Maybe after we get out of here first.

"He's right! Let's get out of here before anything happens to us" Applejack quickly said to the group.

The group agreed to move out, after a few minutes of walking they're almost out of the forest. The mares were at front behind them were Naruto and Applebloom who's sticking closely to Naruto.

"So where are we going?" Naruto ask curiously

"Our hometown, Ponyville" replied Applebloom. "You going to love ponyville, there's a lot of nice ponies there, beautiful scenery and you gotta love our Apple acre.

"Ponyville huh? Well seems it's going to get more interesting from now on" Naruto smirked. While the biju nodded everything will change.


	2. Ponyville and An Unexpected Darkness

**Author's Note: Hi! Everyone, thank you for the positive reviews. Hope all of you enjoy the story so far. Now let's see what's next for our blonde hero and his mares? Enjoy reading everybody.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto nor MLP**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

"_Flashback/Memories"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 2**

**Ponyville and An Unexpected Darkness**

* * *

Naruto's group are traveling through the Everfree Forest in a steady pace making their way to ponyville. Front of the group is Applejack with Rainbow Dash. Behind them, Rarity and Futtershy, and far behind them would be Pinkie, Naruto and Applebloom. Rainbow Dash looks behind the group keeps an eye out for the new pony they're traveling with, she maybe thinking the stallion is cute but she still gives him suspicious look. Why is he in the forest anyway? He could be an evil pony who wants to rule over us, but at the same time it's like she can trust this pony because he is giving off this warmth feeling like a blanket protecting her from any harm. She looks at the stallion Naruto gives her a warm smile… it made her heart skip a beat, she shook her head with a tint of pink on her cheeks and looks away.

They arrived outside the forest, took deep breaths they sighed because of relief that they're out of the forest. Then they kept on moving toward to town, Naruto looking left and right seeing different kinds of colorful pony. The group stood apart from Naruto then looks in front of him and they greeted him with a welcome smile. "Welcome to Ponyville Naruto!"

Pinkie shouting excitedly "oh I must prepare your welcome party" Pinkie disappear in a gust of leaves, Naruto's eyes went wide '_Did Pinkie use "__**Shunshin**__"? I thought ponies didn't know jutsu?' _Naruto shook his head looks towards his group.

Rarity approaches Naruto "Come darling we'll give you the grand tour around town" before the group travels through the town they hear a cry right above them "look out!" Naruto ducks as the grey Pegasus with crossed eyes shot over his head, nearly colliding with him. The dark orange stallion looked back at the downed mare and goes towards her if she was all right? The mare pushes herself back to her feet with a little groan "Don't know what went wrong" the grey replied with a disappointed tone.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto ask the Pegasus, who shook her head in an effort to recover from the impact. Once she had recovered. The Pegasus looks at the stallion with slight of pink at her cheeks how handsome the stallion is.

"Yep am ok, I'm just delivering mails Hi! Name's Derpy Hooves" Derpy greeted the handsome stallion in front of her.

"Well… my Name's Naruto Uzumaki, no mister, no sir, just Naruto" Naruto greeted Derpy back, Naruto looks at her curiously "Hey you sure you're ok? Your eyes–" Naruto was cut off by Derpy.

"No my eyes are just fine, my eyes has always been like this" Derpy has a sadly expression on her.

Now Naruto feels like a dick talking about her condition, Naruto quickly Apologize to Derpy "Uhh… Sorry didn't mean offend you, But I think it makes you unique and cute" Naruto gives her a genuine smile.

Derpy blushes heavily a stallion called her cute, no one called her that. "Thank you… I must keep going now I have more mails to delivery" she looks away, picks up her bag then she looks back before moving on.

At the sideline 4 mares who was with Naruto and got slight annoyed that the grey Pegasus got all the attention from the stallion, but they don't know why? Why they felt like this? Are they jealous? They just met the dark orange stallion. While Applebloom got confuse why her sister got angry, few second later she knows why her sister got angry, she smile evilly.

"Ok bye Derpy! Hope we see each other again, I would like to hang out with you" Naruto wave goodbye to Derpy. Derpy blushes, as the stallion wants to hang out with her? Then she moves faster from the embarrassment.

After Naruto says his goodbye to Derpy, he looks at the 4 Mare's in front of him. They're slightly angry at him Naruto's sweat drops "is something wrong?" Naruto ask with a caution tone, the Biju's just snickered in Naruto's misfortune.

_**Oh… Naruto-kun you poor… poor boy **_Matatabi and Chomei will teach Naruto about girls one day. The male's biju laugh at Naruto's inability to understand girls.

"Oh nothing… darling, Come now let start our tour" Rarity grits her teeth, before regains her composure.

Naruto and his group found themselves walking down the main street of Ponyville, a cool breeze whisking past them bringing with a plethora of different smells. Flowers and freshly baked bread were the most dominant in the air. Ponies were out and about, some idly standing around enjoying the great day while others were in a rush to get to where they were going. Rustic houses and small gardens lined the street, each garden filled with vegetables, flowers, or a dazzling combination of both.

They passed by what seemed to be the market area. Market stalls stuffed to the brim with a bunch of different goods lined the square, each with a pony advertising their own goods. Ponies meandered around stall to stall picking up what they wanted, their wallet slowly growing emptier. From first glance, it was a pretty prosperous town, reminding him of the ones he passed through when he travelled through his world. It made him slightly homesick but he would get use to it eventually. Applebloom noticed Naruto's expression and stopped walking.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Applebloom asked. Naruto stopped as well and looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… I didn't notice it before, but the air here… it's so clean and fresh... and it feels… peaceful here." Naruto said. Applebloom tilted her head at this, but still gave a cheery smile.

"Well, feel free to breathe whatever air is around. It's not going anywhere soon," the group giggled. This made Naruto chuckle. As he did, a small gurgling sound came from Naruto's stomach. He looked down in embarrassment as he scratched his head with his hoof.

"Eh heh… Guess Mr. Hungry down there doesn't like the fact I haven't eaten yet, um…" he said with a sheepish smile. "Any place to grab a bite to eat around here? I'm starving."

"Sure, there's a restaurant a couple of blocks around here" Rainbow Dash answers.

"Lead the way! Haha."

As they continued walking down the street, they found restaurant. Naruto looks at the place the restaurant has both outdoors and indoor seating in the form of bales of hay and giant-sized mushroom tables. Naruto and the mares were at the outside of the restaurant. Since they sell stuff only ponies would eat like flowers or grass, Naruto was looking for ramen at the menu "Hey! Do you guys have any ramen?" Naruto ask their waiter. Savoir Fare an Earth pony waiter with a pale cream coat, a two-tone blue mane and tail, brown eyes, and a cutie mark of a serving dish with a silver cover.

"Ramen... what's that?" The stallion asked.

This couldn't be... Naruto felt like he'd just been told the sun would never rise again. He grinned weakly at the stallion, hoping beyond all hope... "Heheh... That's a good one. But seriously, you can make some ramen right?"

The Stallion looked at the Mares, who shrugged back. He looked back at Naruto, who was beginning to look distinctly uneasy.

"I'm sorry monsieur, but I really don't know what ramen is." he said.

Everypony in ponyville could hear a scream of despair going "NoooOOooOOO!"

Naruto was grumbling as he followed the group through the ponyville. The flower sandwich the chefs had made were undeniably tasty, but how could these ponies have never made ramen?! It was like... Naruto didn't know a word to accurately describe it, but it was just bad and it's making him crazy!

The group tried to hide their amusement at Naruto's seeming distress. The way he was pouting over this "ramen" showed that through it all, like he was still a child. But they find it cute.

Before they move onto their next destination they hear another cry "move out of the way!" They saw an orange Pegasus filly with purple mane and tail, riding a scooter and is in collisions course to Naruto. _'What's with these ponies try to ram into me?'_ Naruto jumps to avoid the little filly. The filly looks back and sigh in relief that she didn't crash onto that dark orange stallion, but now she has a new obstacle to confront a fruit stand in front of her.

She crashes at the fruit stand, Naruto's group rushes towards to the little filly if she was alright. Naruto approaches to the orange filly "hey! You ok?" the filly groan push herself to her feet and reply "yeah am fine, I'm tougher than I look" the filly look at the stallion and his group she spotted a pony in Naruto's group a rainbow mane pony. She froze then she excitedly rush towards Rainbow Dash "oh my gash, you're Rainbow Dash the greatest flier of all Equestria" Rainbow Dash smirked looking at the filly, she is one of her fan "Yeah kid, the one and only" the orange filly squeals for joy she finally meets her idol "my name is Scootaloo, I'm your num#1 Fan, I know your every move" Scootaloo smiles widely at her idol maybe she could teach how to fly.

"You don't say" Rainbow Dash raise an eyebrow, Scootaloo frowns from disappointment "Well… I know them it just I can't fly yet" she looks away afraid of her idol thinking that Rainbow Dash must be thinking of her as some kind of a loser… don't how to fly yet, Rainbow Dash gives Scootaloo an encouraging smile "Hey now, your still a little filly you still can fly, one of this days when that day come I will teach you all my awesome stunts to you" the orange filly's eyes widens looking at her idol "Really? You'd do that?" Rainbow Dash nodded.

Scootaloo jumps for joy she can't wait to fly, so Rainbow Dash can teach all her awesome tricks. Rainbow introduces her friends to Scootaloo everypony greet her. Scootaloo is introduce to Applebloom they became fast friends talking about how to get their cutie mark. Naruto suggests Scootaloo to come join them for the tour, Scootaloo nodded she could have some time with her idol.

Next stop they found themselves in front of a dressmaking shop. Naruto checks the house out and was awed by the sheer look of it. It seems to be a two story house which was painted purple, blue, yellow and white. It sort of looked like a mini castle. On top of the door there was a sign that read Carousel Boutique.

"Welcome darling to my humble home, Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique." Rarity greeted everypony to her home with her shop slogan. Everypony enter the shop, the boutique was more stunning on the inside, in Naruto's opinion. His hooves trotted forward as they were on auto-pilot as he stared in amazement. The bright vibrant of colors caught his eye right away, many assorted in various arrangements in what resembled clothing each differing from the other in some way, even Naruto knew the work of an expert.

"Rarity! Your home?" Naruto looks at the corners of his eyes. He sees a filly exiting from the kitchen. The filly is unicorn filly, she has a white body, a purple and pink mane and tail, and her eyes were pale green.

"Sweet belle, yes am home I hope nothing bad happened to my shop, right?" Rarity looks at her sister with a suspicious glares. Sweet belle got nervous and tried to defend herself "Of course not, nothing happen everything's is fine" Sweet belle nervously smile at her sister.

Rarity looks at her sister again with a suspicious look then she releases her tension on Sweet Belle. She nodded and looks toward her friends "anypony like some tea?" the group nodded they could have some tea at the moment. Rarity trotted to the kitchen to make some tea for everypony.

Sweet belle sigh of relief she's out of her sister's wrath. She looks at her sister's friends and greeted them. "Hi! My name is Sweet belle Rarity's sister"

"Well, Sugarcube! Name's Applejack" Applejack introduce herself then point at the next pony "that's Rainbow dash, Futtershy, Naruto and, the fillies over there is my little sister Applebloom and Scootaloo." Applejack introduce everypony to Sweet Belle.

"Nice to meets you all" Sweet Belle stares both at Applebloom and Scootaloo curiously.

"Can I help ya?" Applebloom feels uncomfortable from Sweet Belle's stare.

"Oh sorry… It's just… you guys don't have cutie marks." Applebloom and Scootaloo frowns deflated their ears turn into sad expression.

Sweet Belle saw their expression, She frowns she didn't mean to make them sad "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, it's just that I'm also a blank flank." Sweet Belle frowns looking at her mark less rear.

Applebloom raises an eyebrow it gave her an idea she smiles at Sweet Belle "What if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?" said Apple Bloom as she wondered what they were going to do to find their special talent.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm liking this idea" said Scootaloo.

"A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though" said Apple Bloom.

"The Cutie Mark Three?" asked Scootaloo.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said which got approval from the other two fillies.

"It's perfect!" shouted Scootaloo.

"This is gonna be so great!" said Sweetie Belle.

"We're gonna be unstoppable!" shouted Apple Bloom.

Naruto's group smile at the three fillies, a new bond has been forge. That could never break, Naruto smiles at them it reminded him from his days with team 7. Of course his team is a little complicated.

After Rarity serves their tea, the group moves to their next location. Rarity won't join them she has to finish her work, Rainbow Dash has to go back to the weather team before the sun sets and, Futtershy has to attend to her animal friends back at her cottage that leaves Naruto and Applejack. The Newly formed Cutie Mark Crusaders leaves the group to go hang out and find their cutie marks, but before they left they heard a cry of a wrath of an angry fashion designer sister "Sweet Belle What have you done to my inspiration room!" Sweet belle sweating "oh look at the time… got to go" Sweet belle ran for the hill don't want to face her angry sister, her friends followed her.

The group chuckled said their goodbyes, they will see each other later tonight. Naruto and Applejack made their way through town, following a dirt path until a large red barn could be seen in the distance, and a forest of apple trees flanked either side of the two.

"So... an apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acres is owned by your family? Is there a high demand for apples in Ponyville?" Naruto asked.

"It's not that there's a demand but mah family are well known for growing some of the best apples in Equestria. The family is spread all over the country." Applejack explained. Naruto lets out an impressed whistle.

"Ok, little more impressive than I was expecting."

Applejack chuckled. "Just a little." They made their way towards the front door and Applejack stepped forward, open the door Naruto sees an Elderly mare with light lime green coat, orange eyes, light gray mane and tail, she had a cutie mark of an apple pie. Who sitting on a rocking chair.

"Howdy Granny, I brought my friend for some apples" Applejack greeted her grandmother.

"Well, hello there Dearie! You brought some guest. My name is Granny Smith or call me Granny everypony else does" Granny Smith Greeted Naruto.

"Granny this is Naruto, his new in town" Applejack introduces Naruto to her Grandmother.

Naruto nodded to Granny Smith, then Naruto meet another pony larger than him comes from the back door of Applejack's barn, he had red fur, a scruffy ginger mane and tail, his cutie mark is depicted with six-pointed white stars around the apple

"Hey Naruto, meet my big brother, Big Macintosh" said Applejack as she stood across from them, introducing the young stallion.

"Hey my name is Naruto" said Naruto, giving him a small wave.

"Hi!"

"So you work at Sweet Apple acres?"

"Eyup"

"So is it fun working at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Eyup"

"You're a Stallion of few words aren't you?"

"Eyup"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…want to be friends?

"Sure"

"Sweet"

Everypony move to the dining room to eat some apples. Naruto sat at the table, eating a piece of apple pie, apple fritters and, a big glass of apple juice that had been served for him.

"Eat up everypony" said Applejack taking a seat and grabbing some apple fritters.

Everyone began to eat, just as Naruto was about to get an Apple pie, Granny Smith looks at him.

Granny Smith examines Naruto and nodded. "So ah take it you're Applejacks coltfriend?" She asked. Applejack began choking slightly on her fritter, eventually starting to cough heavily while the Biju's and Big Mac giggled slightly.

"A coltfriend? What's that?" Naruto replied took a bite of his pie.

"Ah you know, a special somepony, one of the herd." Naruto frowned a little as he thought about it.

'_What? Hang on, replace pony with body... special somebody... isn't a colt a guy? A guyfriend... boyfriend, she thinks Applejack's my...'_ "Oh no Granny, I and Applejack aren't like that" Naruto explain Granny Smith that Applejack and he are not together.

"Well what are you talkin' about? Applejack here is in her prime. Look at her mane and tail is gold as Celestia's sun, the build of an athlete and though she doesn't like showin' it, she has the perfect hips for bearing foals."

"Granny!" Applejack exclaimed, her orange furred cheeks burning brightly for all to see.

"What? There's no need to be embarrassed bout it."

"Well we're not together in that way, ain't that right Naruto?"

"That's right." He replied, his cheeks glowing in crimson too. Granny shook her head and got out of her seat, hobbling over to the stallion.

"Well ah can't see why not. Look at this here feller, stand up dearie." Naruto nodded and stood up. "He looks strong, he's a gentlecolt too"

"Granny I just met him" Applejack tried to hide her red cheeks.

"Now AJ, it doesn't matter if you've just meet. Your ma and pa were the same."

"Yeah AJ... It was like love at first sight." Big Mac said through his chuckling. Applejack shot her brother a glare, he's still holding back his laughing.

"That's right, now let's see here..." Granny Smith said as she looks at Naruto up and down. "He seems spry enough, he could probably be a good help around the farm." She grabbed one of his legs and started squeezing it. "He's got good muscles on him, ya work out a lot sonny?"

"Y-Yeah I do."

"Makes sense, polite too." She looks at him up and down one more time before smiling. "Seems like a fine colt to me, you know there aren't many stallions around AJ so you better snap her up quick."

"Granny! Please stop!" Applejack demanded. Naruto's entire face was flushed completely red and felt so hot that he thought steam was going to come out of his ears. Granny just gave a wide grin.

"I mean it AJ, you better get him quick. Heck, with a flank like that I might even try to get him." Granny Smith exclaimed as she slapped Naruto on the rear. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Biju's and Big Mac burst into a full blown laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks while Granny Smith was crackling too. Naruto's eyes went wide as he stammered.

"I-I-I think I sh-should head off now!" He said. Applejack grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on Sugarcube"

Naruto came out of Applejack's home, his belly is full and his face is beet red. Applejack walks out with him with her hoof cupping her face.

While the Biju's still laughing inside Naruto's head. '_Shut up you guys!' _Naruto got annoyed from the Biju's laughing.

"Ah'm so sorry for that, ah've never seen her act that way."

"I-It's fine Applejack, I'm sure no ill intentions were meant by it..."

"Ah still can't believe Granny slapped ya'll on the flank..." Applejack said as she looked down at her hooves. They were making their way towards a gingerbread house while the sun was beginning to set.

"Nah its fine" Naruto chuckled nervously. "So Where to next?"

"Next we're going to Sugarcube Corner" Applejack replied.

As they continued walking down the street, something caught his eye. It was a house... of gingerbread. Complete with graham crackers, icing, cherries, sprinkles, and gumdrops. He haven't seen anything that amazing before. He stood there in awe, his mouth slightly drooling. He looked at Applejack, the corner of his mouth starting to twitch.

"Do we have to eat that entire house? I mean, even I have limits..." Applejack giggled.

Applejack opened the door. The door gave way to complete darkness on the other side. Not a single light was on and even though the moon was out, they could only see a foot or two into the shop. Naruto looked back towards Applejack.

"I think they're closed… and forgot to lock the door." Naruto grinned. "Oh well, let's rob the place, I'm hungry anyway!"

"Hey! Touch the goods and you'll regret it!" came a random voice through the door. Shuffling and muffled voices could be heard in the darkness. Naruto glanced back and forth between the door and Applejack.

"Uh, the house just spoke to me. Is this place haunted?" Naruto said, confused. Applejack sighed in frustration as she bumped him through the door and into the shop. He yelped at the unexpected nudge and tripped over his own hooves onto the floor. Then the doors slammed shut without warning, plunging the once moonlit entrance into inky blackness. That did it. He was creep out now.

"Uh… hello?" He spoke to the darkness. The lights turned on a moment later, blinding him.

"SURPRISE!" Several voices yelled out at once. Naruto scurried backward until he hit something cold and solid in shock. He squinted, trying to get his eyes accustomed to the light before opening them fully. His jaw hit the floor.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and, CMC stood in front of the other ponies who were crowding the shop. He didn't seem to recognize any other pony in the shop at the moment. However, he wasn't gasping in awe at his friends but at the bakery itself.

Balloons, streamers, ribbons, glitter, and confetti covered almost every surface inside the shop. Hanging in the middle of the room was a big cloth banner, the words "Welcome Naruto" in bright gold letters. Tables lined the walls, each filled with an eye-catching assortment of cakes, pastries, and food that smelled heavenly even from afar. A gigantic bowl of what seemed to be fruit punch was in the corner, area in front of what seemed to be a DJ booth, some ponies already helping themselves to the sweet concoctions. His stomach gurgled in anticipation of the feast ahead.

"Well… What are we waiting for? Let party!" Naruto grinned excitedly announced, Everypony cheer.

The crowd was bustling and lively as party streamers and confetti stayed aloft in the air, as if they too were dancing to the music. Pinkie Pie rocketed around the room dancing, occasionally stopping at the food table to grab a cupcakes or two before flying off once more into the crowd. Applejack was talking with Big Mac by the punch table while Rainbow was animatedly gesturing and talking with Rarity and Fluttershy in the corner.

"So you've never heard of 'Ramen' before?"

Naruto was now talking to Mr. Cake, whom Mrs. Cake had introduced him too soon after the party had gotten completely underway. They started off with idle banter about their daily lives in Ponyville before it eventually ended up with Naruto constantly questioning the baker about ramen. Mr. Cake shook his head.

"Nope, can't say I have Naruto, sorry."

"Oh…" he said, his stance noticeably deflating. Three strikes and that's that, Naruto thought. Ramen didn't exist in this world... or he was just asking the wrong ponies. Regardless, he still had no leads on finding ramen again. Mr. Cake placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"Keep your head up Naruto," he said cheerfully," I'm sure somepony knows about it. From your description, it sounds like a foreign delicacy. Maybe you'd have better luck in one of the bigger towns. Then again, you could always make it yourself since you seem to know a lot about it!"

Now THAT was an idea. Naruto making his own Ramen? A while back, he did help out Ichiraku when they were in a tight pinch. Ichiraku taught him and his friends the steps on how to prepare and cook the perfect bowl of ramen. How could he have forgotten such a thing!? He could open his own shop and eat ramen whenever he wanted! As Naruto drifted off into Ramenland with a lifetime ticket, he was jerked away by Pinkie and dragged onto the dance floor.

Wh-what are you doing Pinkie!?"

"What do you think silly? You're going to dance with me!" she said, twisting her body in such ways that made even Naruto cringe. He watched as she danced across the floor gracefully avoiding some ponies and purposely nudging others during her maneuvers. Naruto panicked as he was suddenly flung around the room by Pinkie Pie's hooves. Despite the incredible G-force he was undergoing, he couldn't help but wonder. How was Pinkie bending in such ridiculous ways and how was she holding onto him with no fingers!?

Naruto was beginning to get dizzy from the crazy dancing, trying to tell her to stop.

"P-Pinkie, s-stop! I don't even know how to dance, and this is definitely not 'dancing'!"

"Of course it is silly pants! Everypony dances like this!" she said as she dropped Naruto to the floor in a tangled pile of limbs.

"Who in the world dances like this!?"

"I do!"

'_That's not the point!'_ Naruto thought once more as he shakily stood up.

Also the Biju's got dizzy inside Naruto's mindscape _**Ahhhh make it stop! Am about to hurl! **_Shukaku shouting before covering his mouth. '_Don't you dare Shukaku!? You can't vomit in my mind' _Naruto stop Shukaku from vomiting, but got another thought about biju's '_Matter of fact, where you guys going to bathroom anyway? _The Biju's shrugged back _**Well… you see there no bathroom here so… **_Gyuki answer nervously. Naruto's entire face fill with horror and disgust. '_No… Noo... Oh my KAMI! Yuck! Gross! Oh Come on! You could at least tell me I could imagine a bathroom in there' _

As the party continued, everyone seemed to be having a spectacular time... that is, except for Naruto who was still being flung around the room like a rag doll. After what seemed like an eternity, Pinkie Pie finally let Naruto go and ventured off to find some hot sauce of all things. He honestly didn't care at this point what she did as long as it didn't involve him for a while. With each step, a twinge of dull pain shot up his front legs as he made his way to the nearest seat.

He sighed in relief as his legs were now off the ground. He eyed the crowd as he sat there and he soon found himself deep in thought. Back home, he never recalled attending such a large party. In fact, when was the last time he even went to a party? It felt alien to him... probably because the 'parties' he attended weren't of the happy kind. A tear fell down his face as thoughts he never attend a party before he never get invited to any of his classmates to their party, even if they invited him their parents won't let them.

Naruto walked over to the table lined with different foods and some punch. He grabbed a glass and filled it with the pink liquid before looking out to the crowd of ponies.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Came a voice from beside him. Naruto turned and saw Fluttershy standing there, he gave her a smile before looking out to the crowd once more.

"Yeah, having a great time. Gotta remember to thank Pinkie, where ever she disappeared to." He said as he looked around.

"I'm sure she knows, she just likes to make sure that everypony is having fun."

"So why are you over here by yourself?"

"Oh, um, I'm just not good with large crowds. It's fine though, I'm ok just watching." Naruto frowned slightly in response.

"That doesn't matter, it's not like they're wild animals." He said with a laugh. A noise caught his attention and he looked to the source. A tipsy Rainbow Dash was wrestling with a tipsy Applejack, while Applejack was riding on top of Pinkie Pie. "So that's where she went..." Fluttershy just giggled while watching.

A sound echoed through the room and a voice came from the DJ booth. White unicorn mare with cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes mane and tail with purple shade sunglasses and her cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes.

"Alright everypony, it's great to see you all here for our new foxy Pony" Vinyl Scratch spoke through the attached microphone. As she lowers her shade she winks at Naruto the crowd lets out a loud woop. "Now it's time to crank up the tunes and get those hooves on the dance floor!" Vinyl started flipping some switches on her soundboard and the music started, many ponies starting to dance to the sound.

"Oh that looks like so much fun." Fluttershy said. Naruto smiled and set down his glass.

"Wanna dance then?"

"W-What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"O-Oh umm, I, I don't know." Naruto let out a sigh with a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, you only live once after all." He grinned as Fluttershy stammered. He grasped her arms and lifted her onto her hooves before walking with her to the dance floor. Having let Rainbow Dash down and moved away from the floor as everypony began to dance.

Of course Naruto don't know how to dance but he wants to make Futtershy comfortable around ponies to lose some tension from her. Futtershy blushes as she was dancing with Naruto it may not be a graceful dance, but for Futtershy she was in heaven they lock each other eyes dancing the night away. "Futtershy, you ok? Look kinda red" Naruto put his forehead to Futtershy forehead "I guess you're ok? You're not feverish or anything"

_**Hey kit, take her now she look ready for you **_Kurama told Naruto within the mindscape

'_What you mean Kurama?'_

_**Am Saying go have sex with her ravish her, dominate her, fuck her brains out.**_

'_W-Why w-would I do that? Baka-Fox, I'm a human and she's a pony it will never work'_

_**You're a pony now dumbass, you need a lady in your life not like that pink hair bitch, not this one the another one, **__Naruto looks at Pinkie __**no not the crazy mare, I mean from our world idiot.**_

While Naruto was battling with his mind, Futtershy blushes in crimson red, Naruto's face was so close to her, she could faint right on the spot. Back in her mind she wants to take Naruto home and ravish him '_take him… take him now' 'no Naruto won't want that' 'look at him he's asking for you to ride on him' _Futtershy blushes some more_ 'no if I want Naruto, I want it slow and steady, I don't want ruin our friendship' 'awh! You're just a coward… I know you want to use all those position from your playmare magazine on him' _that was the final straw Futtershy fainted.

Naruto panic "Futtershy! You ok? Speak to me" his friends rushes towards the two. Seeing an unconscious red goofy smile Futtershy and Naruto pleaded to wake Futtershy up.

_**I told you, you should take her earlier **_Kurama snickered.

'_Shut up! Baka-Ero-Fox!'_ the Biju's just laugh in his mindscape.

"What happed?" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know, we're just dancing then her body turn completely red" Naruto's still in a panic.

His friends just sighed, Rarity approaches Naruto "its ok darling, she fine, she just needs some rest" Naruto nodded.

Rainbow grabs her unconscious friend and brings her home. Party is still going strong Naruto approaches Pinkie "Hey! Thanks for the party Pinkie" Naruto gives her a quick hug with that she returned eagerly.

"You are very welcome" said Pinkie Pie as she let go of him, she steps back "Meet a good friend of mine, her name is Vinyl Scratch but her stage name is Dj Pon-3, she is always able to give me the best jams for my parties"

"It's no problem Pinkie, always happy to help one of my best buds" said the girl as she pushed her glasses showing her magenta eyes.

"So you're the guy that we're throwing the party for" said Vinyl looking at Naruto taking his figure "Gotta say you're a lot better looking than the way Pinkie had described you, as she moves closer to Naruto's face giving him a seductive look, Naruto blushes how close her face is, then she extended her hoof which Naruto took.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Cool name" she said as she let go of his hoof "We should hang out later, so you can meet a friend of mine, she's a bit uptight but she is a great friend" she puts her glasses back on. "Anyway I better go, somepony has to keep the music pumping" she winks at him and swaying her hips which brought Naruto's attention to looks her ass as she started to walk away from him and back to the Dj booth.

"Hey! Naruto, don't have anywhere to stay for the night" slight tipsy Applejack call Naruto.

"Exactly no, don't have anywhere to sleep" Naruto replied.

"Well, you can come live with us at the barn"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose" Naruto nervously look at Applejack.

"It's fine, we have extra room at the barn" Applejack said.

"Ok if you're sure? I won't mind"

"Great, tomorrow morning you have to work. And don't ya lazy around in mah barn" Applejack smiled at him "Now let's continue this party, Heewhaa!"

Naruto chuckled and follows the cowmare.

-Somewhere in an unknown location-

There's a gigantic gate guarded by 3 Headed dog name Cerberus. But beyond this gate what we seek, "Tartarus" this place is a prison for the most evil creatures that walks in Equestria. Lays deep down lower level of Tartarus we see a cage, inside of it a creature that have a body of a horse but it has an upper body of a Minotaur, black coat, red skin, white mane, bread and tail, has two tiny horns on it's head. The creature's name is Tirek, an evil centaurian tyrant who imprisoned in Tartarus for stealing magic from the ponies of Equestria centuries ago.

"Well… I have a new roommate" Tirek looks at the new figure in the cage across of him.

The figure steps forward to the light so Tirek could see better, he saw a pony? A pony with red armored chest plate, dark gray coat, long black mane and tail, his cutie looks like a fan with white at the top and red at the bottom. When Tirek looks closely the pony have wings!? This pony is an alicorn!? When the alicorn opened his eyes Tirek saw ripple-like pattern which spreads over the pony eyes, with both light purple sclerae and irides.

"Do my new roommate as a name?" Tirek raises an eyebrow asking the mysterious alicorn.

The alicorn spoke "**Madara Uchiha**"

* * *

**Hi! Everyone, hope you all enjoyed reading this Chapter it may not be the funnies or action pack but all about Naruto's interaction with the locals before any major events happens. Yeah I let CMC meet earlier before the canon, I will explain it in the next chapter.**

**As you notice there were mares who interacted with Naruto, but doesn't mean they're in the marem they could be or maybe not. I know Pinkie and Rainbow Dash didn't interact with him much but for me they should be the hardest to get to fall in love with him. That's why Naruto needs to earn their friendship before I let them think of Naruto in a romantic way.**

**Some people think making a Harem is hard? I agree! It's is, But I will try my best to make this work of course little too much can be a bad thing. The two mares that interact with Naruto are one of my favorite Ponies in MLP, I could put them in the marem but I guess that's asking too much.**

**I was planning 9 mares in Naruto's herd. But I'm asking you readers would you like 9 mares or just the mane 6? If 9 mares this is your option Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Trixie, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia, Derpy, Queen Chrysalis, and Sunset Shimmer. Only the top 3 will join the mane 6, but before voting who will be in the marem vote first is it 9 mares or only the mane 6? Voting ends after the next 3 chapters.**

**This is Raykage52, Signing out**


	3. A New Family and a New Beginning

**Author's Note: Hello! Everybody, thanks for all your positive feedbacks. This Chapter will explain why I let CMC meet earlier and voting is running smoothly. It seems some of you wants more mares than 9 to add in the marem, we will see what will the story progress I could add more mares in the marem, But this will just do for now. But I will remove Lyra Heartstring. **

**Voting in 9 mares or just the mane 6 **

**9 Mares – 11**

**Mane 6 – 0 (ok it's just the first week so…like I said, voting ends in after 3 chapters)**

**Who will joins the Mane 6?**

**Derpy – 9 (Woo Derpy for the win! hahaha)**

**Vinyl Scratch – 8**

**Princess Celestia – 5****  
**

**Princess Luna – 4**

**Trixie – 4 **

**Queen Chrysalis – 3**

**Sunset Shimmer – 2 **

**Octavia – 1**

**Declaimer: I don't know Naruto and MLP but Pinkie does haha. **

**Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**3 Chapter**

**A New Family and a New Beginning**

* * *

Celestia's sun rises from the mountains, to greet the ponies of Ponyville ponies going to their daily life. But one particular male pony still sleeping in, the morning sun light shines at his window hitting his face. He blocks the light covering himself with his blanket, didn't want to disturb his morning sleep. But before he snoozes back to dreamland, a small cry interrupted him from his sleep.

"Naruto wake up!" the door open from his room he saw little filly rushes towards him, jump into his bed and bounce on him to wake him up.

"Wake up… wake up, the Summer Sun Celebration is today" the filly excitedly telling naruto about the event going on in Ponyville.

"Scoot, the SSC is until tomorrow" Naruto groans under his sheet.

"Yeah… but I'm so excited I just can't wait." said Scootaloo with excitement oozing out of her. "The Music, food and the games. It's going to be great!"

"Ok, ok am up, Scootaloo" the filly nodded rushes towards downstairs.

Naruto rub his eyes, stretch his body and gets out from his bed. A lot changes for Naruto in 1 ½ year time span, nothing changed much for Naruto physically the only thing changed is his spiked blonde mane grew a length that could reach to his shoulder but with red tip at the end. Maybe it came from his Uzumaki genes, still have 2 horns like bangs top of his mane.

Naruto moves downstairs towards to the kitchen, he saw Scootaloo already sitting at the table waiting for him to make her some breakfast. He still remembered the day he adopted Scootaloo and moved in with her a year ago.

-Flashback-

_Naruto was walking down the street of ponyville, suddenly he hears a cry in a house like any other house in ponyville but have flower bushes surrounding the middle of the house._

_Naruto looks at the window, he saw Scootaloo crying at the table staring to nothing. Naruto frowns seeing that one of his friends crying with no one to comfort her. _

_Naruto walks up to the front door, he steps forward to knock but before he could knock it was already open. He steps inside slowly, Naruto moves towards the kitchen. He hears Scootaloo mumbling something. _

"_It's not fair… why can't I have a family…" Scootaloo mumbles between sobbing. _

_Naruto frowns remembering growing up all alone without a family, on one took care of him. Only Hokage-jiji who took care of him, but nothing much because he was so busy being a Hokage. _

_Naruto approaches Scootaloo, as she continued sobbing she felt a warmth embrace covering her. She looks up, she saw Naruto who's giving her a sad smile "dear, dear… it's ok, everything will be fine for now on."_

-Flashback End-

Naruto adopted Scootaloo that next following day, Naruto ask where she got the house. She said it was left by her late parents, she didn't remember them but her next door neighbor said they disappeared one night leaving Scootaloo at a tender age of 5 months old.

Scootaloo said she has a nanny once who took care of her but she died of old age leaving Scootaloo in the age of 7 years old.

Naruto asked her, how she survived without anyone's help for that past 3 years. She said she had money left for her before her parents disappeared. Naruto was impressed by the little filly, she's tougher than he thought. She was like him surviving all those years in konoha.

Naruto decided to move in with Scootaloo, Applejack tried to protest she wants Naruto to stay at the barn and let Scootaloo move in with them. But Naruto explained the house that Scootaloo was living on… it was a gift from her late parents and he didn't want her to leave her last memento from them.

Applejack sighs in defeat, of course Naruto told her he will still work on their apple farm. That made Applejack slightly happy to hear that.

After Naruto adopted Scootaloo he brought her to Ponyville Hospital for her checkup. The results were devastating for Scootaloo.

-Flashblack-

"_I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, the filly will never fly even if she'll a full grown mare" the Pony Doctor said in a sad tone._

"_You see Mr. Uzumaki her bone fracture is damage beyond repair, her Radius bones were badly damage in a young age it stopped healing in a certain point of her life and her Ulna is so under develop she won't even lift off. It's almost impossible for her to fly, I'm so sorry Mr. Uzumaki." The doctor pony explained to Naruto about Scootaloo's condition._

_After returning from the Hosptial, he arrives at the house of Scootaloo soon to be his and her home. After more paperworks for Scootaloo's adoption paper, Naruto groans it is the kage nightmare. _

_He steps inside the house he moves upstairs to Scootaloo's room, he found the little filly laying on her bed crying her eyes out. After discovering she could never fly. She went straight home to her room. _

_Naruto approaches the orange filly, put's a hoof on her shoulder "Hey… I know, I don't understand how you feel about this. I'm not a Pegasus, but doesn't mean you can't find a new purpose in life" Scootaloo looks at Naruto who gives him a hug, Naruto who returned it with a warm embrace._

_After their first family moments, Naruto put his hooves on Scootaloo shoulders and looks at her with a sad smile. "Hey, I want to show you something cool" Scootaloo looks at Naruto curiously, Naruto stood apart from her. He moves to the center of the room looks at Scootaloo directly, Naruto clap both of his hooves together and yell. _

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **_

_In a puff of smoke Scootaloo jerks off from her bed. After the smoke cleared up she saw 2 Narutos, 2 Narutos? "Wow! How do you do that?" Scootaloo asked her new step-brother. Naruto chuckled "Well, it's called a jutsu I use chakra to perform one of my jutsu" Naruto replied to the curious filly._

_Scootaloo eyes went wide "you have more of those jutsu? Can I learn it?" She wondered if she can learn this jutsu thing. Naruto nodded _

"_Yeah, everypony can use jutsu as long they have a chakra for it" _

"_Do I have chakra?" _

"_Of course, every living being have chakra but I will not teach you how to use it." Naruto said in a serious tone._

_Scootaloo frowned, But Naruto smirked "I won't teach you ninjutsu, but I will teach you in __**Ninshu**__._

_Scootaloo raise an eyebrow "What's Ninshu?_

"_While Ninjutsu was born in a war. But Ninshu was born for peace and understanding to one another. Someday I will teach you Ninshu."_

_Scootaloo smiles "Pinkie Promise?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow "Pinkie Promise?"_

_Scootaloo was doing some gesture with her hoof "Pinkie Promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Now you._

"_Ok… cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Naruto repeats the gesture. Scootaloo smiles at Naruto, he promised her someday he will teach this Ninshu stuff._

"_Don't worry Scoot, you're an Uzumaki now. We Uzumaki never breaks a promise, Dattebayo!" Naruto smirked and also doing a nice guy pose in pony style. _

_-Flashback end-_

Naruto smiles at that memory, as he walks to the pantry "Hey! Scoot, what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto ask the filly, who is sitting at the table.

"Apple Ramen" Scootaloo immediately answers Naruto what she wants.

Naruto knows how to make ramen now with the help of Pinkie and Applejack, they taught him how to cook with any pony related recipes. It was a few weeks after he adopted Scootaloo. He was searching for any ramen recipes in his memories and asking the biju's if any of them know any recipes. After some headache searching in his mind, he found it.

He immediately gets to work, he has to get some PA or pony-approve ingredients. Ponies don't eat meat, so he has to buy some apples, carrots, some celery and some that pony eats. Naruto was experimenting for weeks until he made his first "Apple Ramen."

Naruto gives it to Scootaloo to try, Scootalo was hesitating to eat this "Ramen." She grabs a fork and she blows at it because it was hot, she puts it in her mouth, and she chews it, chews some more and swallows it. In few seconds Scootaloo went into delight she grabs the bowl and swallow it whole, and asking for more. Naruto got huge smiles, immediately he made some more for the little filly.

After serving Scootaloo her Ramen, Naruto went to the Apple family to tell them about his ramen. The Apple Family tries some of his ramen, after they tasted his "Ramen" immediately they ask Naruto to make some more. Ramen has been popular ever since, if any Apple family who's catering in any event in Ponyville ramen is always a top seller.

Naruto smiles at her and nodded, Naruto grabs some flour, 3 eggs and salt. Then Naruto summoned 2 clones without clapping his hooves.

He commands his clones "Ok, Clone num#1 will do chopping the ingredients. Clone num#2 set up the table while I make the pasta" His Clones saluted "All Right Boss"

Naruto summoned chakra arms from his back without going tailed state. He gained this ability a year ago, using his chakra arms to mold the dough, flattened it and toss it into the air. Using his chakra claws to slice the dough into thinly strips and putting it in boiling water and of course add salt on the boiling water.

While Naruto and his clones was doing the cooking, at the other side of the kitchen Scootaloo observes Naruto looking at all his cool jutsu. Scootaloo thinking will she do all those jutsu that Naruto was talking about, her training started not too long ago.

2 months ago Scootaloo trained with Naruto building her chakra in a certain point. What she enables to do now is "**Kawarimi, Bunshin and, Henge**" her Henge was not perfect compare to Naruto. Very basic for Scootaloo, she wants to do some more awesome jutsu. But Naruto forbids it, not until she builds up her chakra reserve. Her chakra was very low for a shinobi standard but he build her chakra reserve to the point that she is mid genin level to high genin level.

Naruto also taught Scootaloo some taijutsu, he taught her some of his frog kata, Goken style and some karate from Rainbow Dash. Of course he also taught her the infamous Dynamic Entry, Scootaloo promises Naruto to never tell anypony about his or her jutsu, she only uses jutsu in no-choice situation then she can kick some flank.

Speaking of training, Naruto was training for the past year too building up his chakra control to the point that could rival the Shodai Hokage. He could introduce Scootaloo to his training but she won't survive. His training is a little extreme, of course if you have 9 biju's coaching you.

The biju's trained Naruto to the brink of exhaustion when he returned home he couldn't eat any ramen that's how tired he is. Naruto learned that he can use jutsu while using his chakra arms for head-seals or he just thinks the hand-seals in his mind.

The Biju's taught Naruto all the jutsu that they know, their previous jinchūriki and more. Each biju's taught Naruto in different area of jutsu.

Matatabi teaches Naruto in Fire Release and Cat related taijutsu.

Isobu and Saiken teaches Naruto in Water Release and Genjutsu. Of course Genjutsu is still Naruto's worst area, but improved a lot he can use C to B-Rank Genjutsu now.

Son Goku teaches Naruto in Earth Release and Lava Release.

Kokuo teaches Naruto in Wind Release.

Chomei teaches Naruto also in Wind Release and some insect related jutsu.

Gyuki teaches Naruto in Lightning Release and 3rd Raikage jutsu when he fought him.

Both Kurama and Shukaku teaches Naruto about fuinjutsu and Shukaku also teach him in Magnet Release.

Of course without his **"Kage Bunshin" **he couldn't reach the level he is in now. Without his beloved jutsu he can only reach mid jonin level to low kage level. While his was still at the shinobi world he was a low jonin level. But now He has 9 tailed beasts resigns in him his Chakra reserve is through the roof. When he had Kurama's chakra plus his own, he can only summon 1000 clones. But with all 9 biju's inside of him, now he can summon about 5000 clones or even more. He is literally one man army or in pony term one pony army.

Naruto has created some weapons in his hidden basement under the house. That Scootaloo didn't know, he has created a lot of weapons with his **"Raiton: Ruminasufōji" (Lightning Release:** **Luminous Forge). **Naruto uses this jutsu to heat and melt any metal and then reshape it into anything he desires.

He created kunai, shuriken, some armors and, a replica of Zabuza sword the "Kubikiribōchō" and of course created Hiraishin Kunai too.

After all the training for the past year Naruto is satisfied that he is in pair with Sage of the Six Path. Naruto is grinning how powerful he became, he's proud about this accomplishment and now he has the power to protect his precious people or ponies.

After Naruto made their breakfast, they sat at the table eating their breakfast talking about Scootaloo's training "So when will I learn the "**Rasengan?"** Scootaloo curiously ask Naruto.

Naruto raises an eyebrow looks at her "and why you want learn it so badly?"

Scootaloo throws her arms in the air "Oh come on! I want learn it! You said your dad created it and became part of the family jutsu. Your godfather knew it, your surrogate brother knew it by the way not an official family member and even another surrogate little brother so it was pass down. Well, I'm an Uzumaki now so it's tradition now" Scootaloo crosses her front legs to her chest. Yes Scootaloo know about Naruto's past she's the only one who knew.

Naruto looks at Scootaloo and sighs "not until you build up your chakra control, to use that jutsu it is required to have enough chakra control to form a sphere. We haven't started chakra control exercise yet." Scootaloo sighs in defeat "Fine! But you will teach me right?" Naruto nodded "of course, Lil sis" Naruto ruffed her mane and she giggle.

After they ate their breakfast, Scootaloo went up stairs to her room while Naruto cleans up the dishes. Then after cleaning everything up, he moves into the living room and sat on the couch.

Naruto saw a familiar book at the coffee table, and smiles at the title of the book that he re-publish and co-author of the book is **"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"** in memory of his late sensei Jiraiya the toad sage.

The book had grown in popularity in the past year. at the beginning it started slow but overtime more ponies got interested of his book. One time it got sold out in middle of its release. Naruto smiles at his book that it got pass down to ponies, the teaching of his late sensei. Then Naruto smiles and frowns at the same time, he re-publish and re-edited a different book from his ero-sensei. Naruto face-palmed or face-hoofed that the book got top ratings in all Equestria the book is title** Icha-Icha Paradise in Equestria**. It was popular for lone-mares, lone-stallions, and couples and, Celestia dammed perverts.

Naruto didn't know anythings about pony body, so he went to the library that's called Golden Oak Library. But it was close down for years, so he went to ponyville hospital to borrow about pony anatomy.

Before he continued his training of thought, he hears a knock at the door Naruto stood up walks towards the door he open and reveals Applebloom and Big McIntosh.

"Howdy Naruto, is Scootaloo here?" Applebloom ask the dark orange stallion.

"She's upstairs getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration" Applebloom nodded then walks towards the stairs.

Then Naruto looks at the red stallion "Yo, Mac how's the farm?" Big McIntosh gives Naruto the "look."

"Oh hehe… Still mad about that prank I pull off on you" Naruto nervously laugh.

"Eyup" Big Mac gives a deadpan at him.

Naruto is a big time prankster in Ponyville along with his partners-in-crime Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They prank the town for a whole week, they can still remember the maple syrup accident Big McIntosh still have maple syrup inside his ears.

"Hi! I'm Sorry, you know I'm not the only one who set that up" Naruto Apologize.

Big Mac looks at Naruto and sigh "Fine! You know you could help us at the farm, there's a busy event today and a Family reunion today too. The Apple Family misses you and Scootaloo."

When Naruto was still living at their barn. Relatives of the Apple family visited the farm for a family reunion, Applejack introduced him to her relatives.

They immediately welcomed him with open arms, he had fun with the Apple family sometimes they teases him and Applejack asking when is their wedding will be. Of course Naruto and Applejack were flushing, they keep on asking when will they get together.

When he brought Scootaloo to the next Apple family reunion they teased him again about asking if Scootaloo is Naruto and Applejack's foal. Naruto and Applejack got crimson red on their cheeks Naruto explained she is his adopted little sister. Scootaloo immediately got accepted by the Apple family both Naruto and Scootaloo became full fledge Apples. Scootaloo is the first Pegasus in an all Earth pony family.

Naruto gives Big McIntosh an Apology look "Sorry Mac, the Mayor ask me to escort this overseer from Canterlot" Big Mac sigh then nodded "Ok."

Both Scootaloo and Applebloom rushes down the stairs and towards the door. Scootaloo gives Naruto a pinch on the cheeks "Later Bro! Am hanging out with ma friends" Naruto chuckled "Ok be careful out there" Naruto gives Scootaloo a wave of goodbye.

Naruto could see Scootaloo fades out in the distance. After saying goodbye to Big McIntosh he walks through ponyville to a medium size building, painted dark cyan blue with dark purple waves on the left side with music notes on it. On the other side there was a window that showed a few instruments, surrounded by a splash of dark purple. On the top of the store was a record with a scratch on the right side with words on it that said The Wub.

Naruto steps inside, there's a young mare seated behind the counter. Just like Rarity she seemed to have an air of elegance about her. She had black mane that reached her lower back and light purple eyes with a hard gaze. She had a light gray coat and her cutie mark would be a bass clef.

"Hello, welcome to the Wub! How can I help you?" the light gray Mare greeted the customer who entered the shop. But blinks when she saw a familiar a dark orange stallion. "Oh it's you Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto grins "What? can't I visit my favorite musician Octavia–chan?"

Octavia an earth pony who have a taste for classical music. Co-owner of the Wub and roommate of Vinyl Scratch, she and Naruto had a rough start, but they got along overtime. Their good friends now.

Octavia blushes, his favorite musician before she spoke to the orange stallion. The shop opens and reveals Vinyl Scratch "Yo Octy, I'm back" yelled Vinyl "And I also brought you your lunch"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, Vinyl?"

"Oh come on Octy, it's a good nickname and I know you like it" she said as she went into the back, behind the counter, before giving her lunch "Oh Naruto you're here, did you finally come here to ask me for a date?" Vinyl smirked.

Naruto blushes he doesn't have much experience with girls. Ok maybe 1 time with Shion the Demon Country priestess.

"Ok that's enough stop teasing the stallion" Octavia got annoyed from Vinyl's flirting.

"Aw c'mon, Tavi. It's all in good fun." Octavia lets out a snort at the unicorn's statement.

"I think I'd better get going." Naruto points to his left hoof to the door. "There's somewhere I have to be, and..." The dark orange stallion is cut off as a hoof is placed on his shoulder.

"I do hate to be a bother, but I've seen you and Vinyl hang out quite a bit lately, and perhaps you can convince her that her 'project' is a tad unrealistic?"

"Hey!" The white mare snaps. "Once it's completed, it'll be the best sound system in Equestria!"

"Maybe so, but I've gone over this blueprint a dozen times, and something seems a little off." Octavia turns to Naruto. "Could you look over it and try to convince Vinyl here that it just can't be done?"

The Stallion lets out a sigh "Ok."

The mare smiles. "Splendid!" she chimes as she disappears into the house.

"You're not really taking her side are you?" the white unicorn inquires as she turns to the stallion.

"Just taking a look. I don't think she'll let me leave until I do."

Octavia returns a short time later carrying a clip board and holds it out towards Sonic. "Sorry for the wait, this is all I could find in that 'disaster' of a room of hers."

"Knock it off, Tavi!" Vinyl snaps. The dark orange stallion takes the clips board from the gray earth pony and begins to flip through its contents.

"So?" the earth pony asks eagerly as she leans towards the stallion.

"Give me a sec," Naruto replies as he flips through a few more pages.

"You understand any of it?" Vinyl adds as she turns to the Blonde stallion.

"A little bit, I had a friend that was good with stuff like this," Naruto sighs, during his training trip he visit Princess Yuki at snow country or newly name spring country. She showed him the inner working of the heat generator that her father created telling him different wires and circuits. "I was hoping that something would have stuck." Naruto turns to the last page on the clip board and hoofs it back to the gray mare. "Well you were right, this thing won't work."

Octavia grins smugly in triumph. "I tried to tell you, Vinyl. It was impossible." The Stallion holds up his hoof to silence the pony.

"Now hold on, I didn't say it was impossible."

"What?"

Naruto takes the clipboard, turns it to the last page, and hold it front of the now distressed unicorn. "This capacitor here, it's the wrong kind. As it is, the bass is too high. It's enough to punch a hole into something, like a cannon. You need something…" His words are phased out as Vinyl grins and lets out an amused chuckle.

"Bass like a cannon..." she muses. She flips her glasses back down. "That gives me an idea." Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, don't give her any more ideas."

"Too late!" The white unicorn adds as she rubs her forehooves together.

After leaving the Wub, Naruto went to town hall to meet with the mayor.

Mayor Mare was going over a checklist and instructing ponies for their jobs, "No, Rarity's on decorations...The Apples are on food...Desserts are being handled by the Cakes...You'd rather not work with Rainbow Dash, though it'd be good for you...That leaves-

Mayor Mare the Mayor of Ponyville she has a Pale, light grayish amber coat, dark blue eyes and light gray mane and tail.

After she gives the ponies their instructed jobs, she lets out a sigh and she saw an orange stallion approaching her.

"Oh Naruto you're here, good now I'll tell you a little detail to help the inspector who's coming to Ponyville" The gray mane mare said in a professional tone.

"Naruto, you need to focus on this, you need to try to keep the inspector happy and try to show them that the preparations are almost finished and everything is going smoothly. Applejack seems to be finished already, so that will be your first stop to take them to."

"Yes Ms. Mayor." Naruto said, giving a mock salute.

"You know Naruto, you can just call me May when it's just the two of us."

"Okay... May." said Naruto._ 'Even though you're real name is mare'_

"Well anyways, I better go back to my work." She said as she left towards to the town hall.

Naruto waved her goodbye until he remembered something important. "Wait May! What does the pony look like?"

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that?" She said thoughtfully. "She is a unicorn, she has lavender coat and, purple mane in a hime cut and a purple tail with a pink stripe down the middle of them. Her cutie mark is a pink star undergoing an explosion."

"Got it." Giving her a nice guy pose.

May smiled and almost laughed when she saw that ridiculous pose he made.

"Well goodbye Naruto." She said with a wave as she walks to the direction of town square.

"Now what do I do now, I still have..." Naruto look at the Ponyville clock tower and saw that it was already 1:55. "An hour left, might as well check on the others and see how they are doing."

-Few Days Earlier-

We see a lavender Unicorn who's laying on the grass "...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generation's since." said a purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle, after finishing the story. Twilight rushed into the library.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." said Twilight as she hit the ladder causing her assistant dragon Spike over. Spike was a purple dragon with green eyes and green spikes. He is slightly shorter than Twilight. He is only slightly younger than Twilight but due to the dragon aging system, he is a baby dragon.

"Ow!" yelled Spike as he hit the ground.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Spike got up and groaned a little. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Twilight then saw Spike with a present. "What's that for?"

"Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but..." said Spike frowns as the present was ruined.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" said Spike.

Twilight using her levitation spell to gather any books that's related to Elements of Harmony.

"No, no, no... No, no, no! (Grunts) Spike!" said Twilight as she was trying to look for this old book.

"It's over here!" said Spike but Twilight knocked Spike out of the way and retrieved the book.

"Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?"

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale."

"Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal!" Twilight gasp "Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-whoa!" said Spike as he was knocked down again. "Ow!"

"Take a letter please, to the Princess."

"Okie dokie."

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." said Spike as he was struggling.

"Threshold."

"Threh..."

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!"

_For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact a Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her the eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight Sparkle. Got it!" said Spike as he finished the letter.

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" asked Spike.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." said a skeptical Spike.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"Impera... impera..."

"Important!" shouted Twilight.

"Whoa!" said Spike as he stepped back a little.

"Okay, okay!" said Spike as he breathed fire on the letter to send it to Princess Celestia. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trust me completely. In all the years she has been my mentor she never once doubted me." Suddenly, Spike belches out the letter and out comes the letter.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." said Twilight. Spike picks up the letter and after clearing his throat, he starts to read it.

Spike using his Princess Celestia's impression. "_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

"Mm-hm!" said Twilight in a gloating tone but it was short-lived.

_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! Twilight then gasped in disbelief. My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville._

-Present Time-

_...And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"_ said Spike as he finished the letter. Twilight then sighed that she had to make friends. They were both on a chariot run by two Royal Guards. They were headed to Ponyville on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" asked Spike.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." said Twilight.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" said Spike.

"She said to check on the preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Unknown to her, 6 ponies would change her life forever.

-Ponyville-

Naruto was walking to Sugar Cube Corner to see if he could get something quick to eat but he saw that they were going to be at town hall to cater the food.

"Oh man," Said Naruto sadly as he really wanted to get some of Pinkie's red velvet cupcakes. "Might as well head there now."

Naruto walked across the road which leads to Town hall. When he got there he notices that the town hall had been decorated. There were long white ribbons with yellow and orange stripes going down the middle, tied to each pillar. Four big bouquets in vases that held flowers of various kinds were near the entrance of the door with a red carpet coming out from the double doors. Near the top of the building were three banners and each one had the sun on it.

They really did a great job on the decorations, if Naruto had anything to say about it. He also notices that they were setting up the stadium right next to it as well.

Naruto went inside to see if Rarity were in there. When he stepped inside Naruto was amazed by how it looks on the inside then the outside. There were purple ribbons hanging on the banisters and purple silk banners hanging on each pillar. There were bouquets of white and yellow roses in every corner in sapphire vases. Tied to the banister of the balcony in the front of the room was the same banner that they had outside as well.

Naruto saw Rarity and Caramel that was assigned to help the mayor to inspect some of the decorations while moving some things around with Rarity levitation spell.

"Hey there Rarity." said Naruto greeting her.

"Hello there, Naruto." Greets Rarity but was still focused on putting up the decoration.

"What are you doing here? Naruto" Rarity asked to answer her curiosity.

"Oh nothing, buying time for now"

"Wow! you did an amazing job Rarity." Naruto got amazed of all the decorations.

"Ah, thank you Naruto, I really appreciate it," Rarity said happy to hear somepony enjoys her work.

"How has your day been Naruto?" Said Rarity.

"Oh you know, pretty much like everypony else, busy."

"Well today is a very important day and everypony must be at their best today."

"Well I better get going then, what time is it?"

"It's..." before Caramel could tell the time, Naruto looks out at the window so he could see the town clock "2:55."

"DAMN! I'm going to be late!" Said Naruto jumping out of his chair and started to run out the door. "BYE, SEE YA LATER!" He yelled as he ran out of the building.

"I don't know why you didn't ask him out yet? You had a good opportunity." Caramel asked looking a Rarity.

"Oh Caramel, there are many things you should know about mares, and one of those things is that a lady strikes when the mood is right." She said as she focused back to her work.

"Really, I wonder how you plan on doing that with all of the competition." He asked before he gets back into his own work.

"I'll find a way." She said staring at her work with her mind being occupied by the ponies also wanting to be with Naruto.

Up high… coming near Ponyville, was a chariot being pulled by two Pegasus wearing golden body armor which covered their whole body, making them look like twins.

In the chariot two creatures, a little dragon and a Unicorn, were a having a small argument.

"Well, maybe you should listen to the princess, maybe it's a way to help you and she did give you the public library to sleep for the night." said the baby dragon as he reread the scroll.

"Spike, how is me checking on preparations and making friends going to help stop Nightmare Moon and save Equestria." said the girl giving a small huff.

"Can you at least try to make some friends, Twilight?" asked Spike as they finally made it to the entrance of Ponyville.

"No promises Spike." said Twilight as she and Spike got out of the chariot before looking at the two Pegasus guards giving them a smile. "Thank you good sirs for the ride."

"You're welcome Madame Sparkle." said one of the guards before they left back to the castle.

"Let's get this over with. The faster we finish this the faster we can check for more information on Nightmare Moon." She said as she started walking into town; determine to finish this assignment that her princess gave her.

"Wait, Twilight."

"What is it Spike? Don't you see time is of the essence?"

"It says here that someone is going to come to help guide us around town."

"I don't have time to wait for them Spi- OOF!" Twilight started to walk until she bumped into somepony, and fell flat on her butt.

"Are you okay?" said the voice as they helped her get up. "Sorry about that I was a little distracted trying to look for somepony. Are you by any chance the one the princess asked to check on the preparations?"

"Yes, and who are you?" She asked as she looked up to the person she bumped into while dusting her coat.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki at your service; I'm your guide for the day."

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews hope you enjoyed reading. Ok this chapter doesn't really explain how the CMC meet earlier but with Scootloo now knows Ninjutsu or in peaceful term Ninshu. Naruto could have his own genin team. Maybe? We'll see? **

**Voting will still continue, cast your vote.**

**This is RayKage52, Signing out. **


	4. A Story Retold

**Author's note: Hello! Everyone, Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Voting is almost ending, cast your vote before it's too late.**

**Voting in 9 Mares or just the Mane 6**

**9 Mares – 23**

**Mane 6 – 0 (look like 9 Mares will win in a landslide)**

**Who will joins the Mane 6 in the Marem?**

**Derpy – 18 (Derpy is still in the lead)**

**Vinyl Scratch – 17 (look like Vinyl is gaining up for our 1****st**** runner)**

**Princess Luna – 11 (looks like Lulu might overshadow her sister hehe…)**

**Princess Celestia – 11 (our very own sunbutt lost 3****rd**** place, what a shame?)**

**Queen Chrysalis – 10 (Seems Queeny gaining up with our Princess)**

**Trixie – 4 (The great and powerful still far behind)**

**Sunset Shimmer – 3 (Still waiting for the sunset to start the race)**

**Octavia – 1 (it seems that she's struck MEDIC!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP if I did Pinkie will come out from screen and annoy me to death.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 4**

**A Story Retold**

* * *

Twilight had met her tour guild he had dark orange coat, blonde spiked mane with 2 horn like bang and a foxlike tail. The stallion's name is Naruto Uzumaki, she never met any pony with an exotic name like his. She looks at him from top to bottom, she blushes she thought how handsome the pony is. She stares at him about a minute.

Before she continue her train of thought she was interrupted by two voices.

"Hey miss unicorn you alright? /Twilight you ok?" both Naruto and Spike ask her with a confusing expression.

Twilight shook her head "Yeah, am fine."

Returning her composure Twilight extended her hoof to the dark orange stallion waiting for a hoof shake "Hello, My Name is Twilight Sparkle and the Dragon here is my Assistance Spike." She formally greeted.

Naruto just nodded "Well, welcome to Ponyville Miss Sparkle I'm your tour guide today, Name Naruto Uzumaki please just call me Naruto" Naruto smiles at them.

Twilight returned her hoof from embarrassment but thought it was ok, then got a tint of pink on her cheeks at that smile, Twilight cough "Well, let start the tour shall we?"

Naruto salute "Yes mam" Spike chucked.

"Maybe ponies in Ponyville got interesting things to talk about" said Spike.

"Yeah Ponyville got all kinds of interesting things here" Naruto add **'**_**and here she come now'**_ Both Naruto and the Biju's thought.

Seeing Pinkie Pie walking towards them. As Spike convinces Twilight making some friends "Oh come on Twilight just try"

Twilight nervously greets Pinkie Pie "Uh… Hello."

Pinkie gasp and runaway of course seeing the new pony in town she has to prepare a welcome party.

Twilight raises an eyebrow "Well… That was interesting alright."

As she walked away Spike lets out a sigh. Naruto chuckled seeing this, this could be interesting.

As they walk on a dirt road, Spike read off the checklist. "Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yeehaw!" yelled an orange mare rushes towards an Apple tree and she kicks it then all the apples fell down in each bucket.

"Yo AJ" Naruto greets the orange mare.

"Howdy there Sugarcube, what you doing in this part? I thought you weren't joining us till later cause' you're escorting somepony right?"

"Well, I'm here with our inspector right now" Naruto introduces Twilight to Applejack. Twilight then sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with… Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" said Twilight before being interrupted. Hoofshaking the mare in question rapidly

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. Am Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said Applejack.

"Friends? Actually, I-" Twilight still hoofshaking. But was stopped by Spike before holding his laughter, Twilight shot a glare at him. Naruto snickered.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" asked Twilight.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." said Twilight. After she said that, Applejack rings the bells.

"Soup's on, everypony!" said Applejack. Suddenly, a multitude of ponies emerge seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" Twilight tries to protest but to no avail.

"FOOD!" Naruto exclaimed before vanishing, leaving only a dusty afterimage of a smiling stallion standing with Big Macintosh. The red-coated stallion chuckled and waved his hoof through the dusty-Naruto before trotting towards the main brunch table. Big Mac stopped as a crowd began to form.

Apple Crisp walked past him, dropping a cupcake, which he barely managed to catch in his hoof. His family members parted when Applejack pointed in his direction.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She brought in a deep breath and continued. "Big McIntosh, Naruto, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and….Granny Smith" Applejack gives an apple to Twilight and stuffs it in her mouth before introducing her to Granny Smith.

"Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said to an old mare.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." said Granny Smith slowing walking towards the table.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

After Twilight ate some of the food, she spat it out quickly. She saw Scootaloo and got curious.

"You're all Earth Ponies, but she's a Pegasus?"

All the Apple Family looks each other and say "Adopted… and proud of it." Apple family smiles at the orange Pegasus filly who got blushes at her cheeks.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight Sparkle reacted with a nervous laugh. Despite how appetizing the gathering of food was on the table Twilight steeled her resolve. "I have many things to do so I really can't stay. The Apple family made an "Awww" of disappointment. Two fillies known as Applebloom and Scootaloo walks up to her.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" asked both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as they use** "Puppy-dog eyes no Jutsu."**

"Sorry, but we've really got to get going and check the rest of the preparations," she said, albeit uncertainly. The Apple Family collectively 'Awwed' and hung their heads. Naruto would have, but he actually wanted to see the outcome of this, seeing as even the little dragon had his head hung in despair.

Finally, after a moment of depression and just before Naruto could try to cheer everypony up, Twilight relented, "Ugh...Fine. Let's eat-"

"YYYAAAAAYYY!"

Naruto laughed at the nervous smile that appeared on the new Unicorn's face. She was almost as good for a laugh as Pinkie was.

"Alright, main food supply, check!" listed the little dragon as he walked ahead of a slightly sick Twilight Sparkle. Naruto trotted alongside the mare.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." said Twilight groan with a full belly.

"Too much pie?" Naruto asked out of amusement, chuckling when he got a groan in response from the Unicorn, "Yeah, Granny S' pies are the best. But Ramen still food of GOD" said Naruto while praying to the Ramen god for his beloved ramen. Twilight tuned the stallion out and focused on her assistant, "What's next Spike?"

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." said Spike. Twilight and Naruto looked up and saw clouds still in the skies.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips. "Rainbow is…well she's a rather interesting character. She can be a bit difficult to get along with if you don't know her, but she's a good pony at heart."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." said Twilight. Naruto stopped and ducked suddenly, just in time for a blue blur to shoot over his head and slams into Twilight's side. He stood up and laughed when he saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle coated in mud, Spike joins in.

Somehow he thought seeing two mares wrestling in the mud seems to turn him on, Naruto shook his head and putting that thought back at his mind "Sup, Rainbow don't tell me you still haven't perfected that trick by now." The blonde looked at the cyan Pegasus expecting a reply in the form of 'Nope I was just testing out the landing for my newest trick, that neither of you have seen before.' but all he received was a nod in the form of a yes. "So I can't tell Scootaloo about your recent failings then." He got another nod, both knew the little filly looks up to her, and it was apparent when she usually asked Naruto to spend time with her watching the cyan mare practice her tricks when Naruto watched over the two fillies. He watched as Rainbow Dash picked herself off the ground and slightly laugh at the fallen Unicorns plight.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" said the Pegasus as she starts to laugh again.

"Sorry! I was aiming for him, didn't see you next to Naruto," Rainbow Dash apologized with a giggle.

Naruto sat on his haunches and tilted his head forward, just as Scootaloo approaches on her scooter. Unable to stop, the young filly unintentionally used her brother's back as a ramp and impacted with Rainbow Dash, the two of them falling further into the mud puddle.

"Whoa!" Spike exclaimed in awe, "How'd you know that filly was coming?"

Naruto started with a wider smirk, "I'm just that awesome."

The Biju's got another answer for the little dragon inside Naruto's mindscape _**it a Ninja thing.**_

The stallion then looked at the frowning filly as she pulled her scooter out of the puddle. He sighed and approaches her, wrapping his tail around the handles and spinning the scooter at a rapid speed, flinging mud into the air. One bit struck Spike in the face and sent him to his back, as did one to Rainbow Dash.

When he was certain the scooter was clean, Naruto set it back down in front of Scootaloo. The young filly beamed up at him, "Thanks Naruto."

"Yeah-huh," Naruto replied with a nod, "Now go home and wash up. I'll be back before the celebration starts."

"Okay. Bye Rainbow Dash, sorry about the mud. Bye New Pony, bye Lizard-guy!" Scootaloo replied before getting on her scooter and zipping away towards their house. Naruto chuckled before looking at Twilight when Rainbow Dash suddenly pulled a full raincloud over her.

"Oops, sorry," Rainbow apologizes when she noticed the glare she was receiving from the drenched Unicorn, "I'll give you my patented Rain-Blow Dry!"

"...Oh Celestia," Naruto groaned out as he put his hoof on his forehead.

As the rainbow tornado created to dry Twilight off quickly built up and then faded, revealing a poofy mane and tail. With these new styles, Rainbow Dash and Spike quickly found themselves laughing aloud on their back.

Also Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at Twilight's new look. Twilight glares all three of them before looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." said an annoyed Twilight.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow Dash proudly boasted.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the skies clear." said Twilight. She then sighed and continued speaking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Rainbow Dash as she sat on a cloud.

"Practicing for what?" asked Twilight.

Before Rainbow Dash answers, Naruto beat her to the punch. "Wonderbolts, It's her dream" As Naruto closes his eyes as his remembering his dream to become a Hokage then spoke again. "Her dream is to be a Wonderbolt"

"The Wonderbolts? The most talented fliers in Equestria" Twilight questioned. She didn't have an interest in such sport events, but she at least knew of them by reputation. "It was nearly impossible not to at least know about them."

"That's them! And they're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow gushed.

Twilight let out a snort. "Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." She challenged the Pegasus. Naruto glares a bit at the lavender mare who insulted his friend's dream. He's a little sensitive about Ponies making fun of other Ponies dreams.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow proudly boasted.

With a smirk on her face Twilight decided to challenge her. "Prove it."

As Rainbow dash hears that challenge, Rainbow dash skyrockets into the sky with impressive speed and agility clearing all the clouds. "Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say?" said Rainbow Dash as she cleared the entire sky.

"Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Suddenly, the sound of sheep goes "baa" nearby. Twilight and Spike was speechless at the amazing talent Rainbow did, Naruto smirked at the two faces. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."

Before Rainbow Dash flew off she looks at Naruto "If you're ready for me to whip your tail in a race again Naruto I'll take you on anytime." Of course Naruto is faster than Rainbow Dash if he use **"Hiraishin no Jutsu" **but he should beat Rainbow without using his jutsu.

"Hey, try me again without flying and we'll see who excels with speed." Naruto challenges with a determined grin. Rainbow smirked always love to race with Naruto he is the only one who could give her a challenge then she flew off to the sky.

"Wow, she's amazing!" said Spike as he starts laughing at Twilight's mane. "It kinda pretty when you get used to it."

Twilight grumble as she walk away towards their next location. Naruto chuckled following the poofy mare.

"Uh the decorations for the Celebration!" Spike replied with a smile as he hopped onto Naruto's back, "Whoa! I get a much better view on your back, Mister Uzumaki. Must be because you're so tall!"

"Kid, just call me Naruto," the stallion replied with a chuckle.

"Ok, Naruto," Spike said before furrowing his brow, "Hey, why's your name so...uh..."

"Weird?" Naruto supplied before eyeing the equally curious Twilight. With a smile he shrugged as he trotted, "Well, it's because I'm not from Ponyville, in fact, I'm not from Equestria either I came from Far East outside of Equestria. We have different customs. Names being one of them. And festivals being another. I'm still trying to remember Ponyville's most important holidays...though I wasn't good with that sort of thing anyway." Naruto lied of course he wouldn't tell them his from another world.

"If You're Wondering about what my name means, its mean Maelstrom" said Naruto and he also adds "it's not fishcake, sometimes my name means that" Both Twilight and Spike giggles, Naruto glares at them both.

"Whoa, so you're like, from Cloudsdale?"

"Wrong direction, Spike," Twilight informed the baby dragon, "And he's an Earth Pony. It'd be hard for him to live in Cloudsdale. I think he means Griffin Empire. (If you look at Equestria's Map Griffin Empire is at east of Equestria.)

"Enn! Wrong!" Naruto replied with a buzz, "I'd love to continue talking about my past, but we're here!"

The two newcomers to Ponyville looked at the decorated Town Square, Spike being the first to vocalize his thoughts, "Wow...so beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"What decorations? I'm talking about her!" Spike replied as hearts grew in his eyes. Naruto and Twilight followed his gaze before landing on a white coated Unicorn. Naruto chuckled while the other Unicorn rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No...No...ugh far too green...No," Rarity dismissed color after color, not noticing the approaching ponies.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked Spike.

"Good afternoon–" Twilight pried, as she trotted forward. But she was cut off.

"Just a moment, I'm in the zone… as it were," Rarity said before looking back at the fabric floating around her, gasping in glee when a shiny red ribbon, "Ah, yes! Rarity, you're a genius! Sparkle Red is perfect! Now, what may I-Oh! N-Naruto hello. I wasn't expecting you for a while."

Twilight arched a brow and looked at the orange stallion, who seemed to be oblivious to the white Unicorn's blush. She's kinda jealous she doesn't know why?

"Yeah, well I'm with our inspector here" Naruto replied as he pointing at Twilight.

"Well let me introduce myself, My Name is Rarity" Rarity introduces herself before looking at Twilight, "And you arrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee! My word! What happened to your mane?!"

"She met Rainbow Dash," Naruto supplied helpfully, before Twilight could speak, "Got a 'Rain-Blow Dry'..."

Rarity tisked in pity, "Oh you poor, poor thing. Honestly, that mare acts more like a filly each day. Come with me, I'll get you all fixed up."

"But I-" "You to, Naruto! That rat's nest you call a mane needs to be brushed! And don't try and back out of it! I've already finished hanging the rest of the decorations!" Rarity cut off Twilight's attempt to escape with a stern order. Naruto frowned and ran his hoof over his mane.

"It's not that bad..." muttered the stallion as he trailed behind the two mares and the lovesick dragon.

At Carousel Boutique Rarity is still dressing up Twilight like a doll "Now, you were telling me more about yourself," Rarity said as she tightened a dress that she had shoved on Twilight. Naruto, his mane somewhat brushed, sat off to the side with Spike.

"Wow, she's amazing...I've never seen anypony shove a dress onto Twilight so fast," Spike gushed. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah she is, She one of the best" said Naruto.

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying.

"Huh? Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to Spike as they decided to flee before Rarity got back. Spike then sighed as he was stuck in "lovestruck" mode again so Naruto just dragged him.

In the Outskirts of town Naruto, Twilight and Spike who is sitting on Naruto's back are walking at a dirt road going to their next location.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" said Spike asking both Naruto and Twilight while he's still in love-struck mode.

Naruto chuckled at the love-struck dragon he had to admit Rarity is quit looker. He didn't expect a pony could be attractive but he's pony now so it make sense right? When did he start seeing the mares in his life attractive?

"Focus Casanovas. What's next on the list? Said Twilight.

"Oh, uh music! It's the last one!" said Spike. Suddenly, everyone hears birds singing nearby.

"That would be Fluttershy" Naruto saw Fluttershy teaching her birds to play some songs as she sang with them. Naruto couldn't help but be enchanted by her voice. Naruto always loved listening to her sing. Her voice always seemed to calm him down.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" Before they could start, Naruto interrupted.

"Hey there Fluttershy." said Naruto breaking her melody as well as scaring her. The bird didn't flew away because they know Naruto every well, every animal knows about Naruto they always feel calm, peaceful and in harmony around him. They don't call him a sage for nothing.

Fluttershy lets out a loud 'eep!' as her wings retracted. Fluttershy closes her eyes preparing for the impact as she fell. Then she felt something catch her. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding her. Fluttershy blushed so hard that she could put a tomato to shame by her blush.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smile but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I-is o-okay Naruto, you just s-startled me." Stuttered Fluttershy quietly.

Suddenly Twilight greets Futtershy but it was a bit loud "Hello!" this time the birds flew away. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." The mare did not respond even when she was close to Naruto. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "So your name is Futtershy?" asked Twilight with a nervous smile.

Naruto encourages the Pegasus mare "go on, you don't have to be shy" Futtershy looks at Naruto and nodded.

"Um... Yes I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered on of her eyes. Everyone was quiet. "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy then made another squeaking sound.

"Yes her name is Futtershy, she's a little shy hehe…" said Naruto while scratching the back of his mane.

"You don't say" Twilight said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oookay." Twilight said Both Naruto and Fluttershy. "Well, that was easy." As she walk back to Spike Fluttershy looked through her mane to see a Baby dragon.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she rushes towards to Spike and knock Twilight away. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

Fluttershy change another behavior and Spike boosted pride.

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely everything." said Fluttershy.

Before Spike starts to talk about his life story Naruto interrupted "Futtershy I don't think they have time cause they still need to check the other preparation for Summer Sun Celebration" Twilight gives him a "Thank you look"

Futtershy folds her ears down got all depress not hearing about dragons. Naruto feels bad for Futtershy "Maybe next time Futtershy me and Spike will come visit after the celebration is over right Spike?" Spike nodded.

Futtershy is slightly happy for that "uh… Thank you Naruto." She said gratefully he will visit her soon. "Not that I mind you visiting me, I love seeing you-I-I mean I love it when you visit me-I-I m-mean-" Said Fluttershy, stuttering while her blush made a second come back.

Naruto gave a small chuckle seeing as Fluttershy was becoming a stuttering mess. He always did love teasing Fluttershy because he found it really cute when she blushed. He was tempted to tease her some more but it seemed like she already had enough, as if the increasing blush was any kind of indicator. But he didn't know that the more he tease Fluttershy the more Fluttershy wants to snag him, lock him in her bedroom and no one will ever hear from him again.

"Fluttershy calms down, I know what you meant, now take some deep breath." said Naruto, trying to calm her. Thankfully Fluttershy started to calm down as she took some deep breaths.

"Sorry Naruto and thank you." Said Fluttershy quietly, as she finished taking some deep breaths.

"Don't worry about it and you're welcome." said Naruto giving her a big grin. "Anyway I just came by to check on you and the girls and see how things were going but things seems to be going fine in your area."

"Oh thank you, me and my little critter friends are working really hard."

"Well I'm going to check on the others and let you work with your little friends, see ya." Said Naruto as he started to walk away as he saw her bird friends come back.

"Naruto, wait." Fluttershy called out to him.

Fluttershy fidgeted a bit blushing from her head to her neck "W-w-will y-y-you." Fluttershy took a deep breath "Will I see you at town hall?"

"Yep." said Naruto giving her his infamous good guy pose.

Twilight interrupted the blue eyes ponies "Ok! Let get going then" Twilight grit her teeth got a little annoyed by the two ponies' interaction. Naruto nodded and wave goodbye to Fluttershy

Fluttershy stood there giggling watching him leave, giving a defeated sigh. She Turned around and saw her critter friends giving her deadpan stares, how they were able to do it without eyebrows she did not know.

"I know, I should've told him, but I was scared."

One of her birds, a robin, got in her face and started to give a series of chirps.

"But what if he said no and doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection."

The robin gave another series chirps, which made Fluttershy give a small sigh. "Yes, you're right. He wouldn't do something like that even if he didn't share the same feelings." She said as she looked to where Naruto left, watching him disappear through the thick trees that leads to town.

Naruto, Twilight and Spike who's riding on Naruto back walking through Ponyville to a familiar Tree house/library.

"So you gonna live here now huh?" Naruto asked the tiresome Unicorn.

"Yes I'm living here in order of Princess Celestia" said Twilight.

"Well it's good to have a new pony in town we should hang out sometime" Naruto said with a smile.

"Uh… Yes hang out" Twilight blushes with nervously laugh.

"Well… goodbye" As Twilight drag Spike inside the house/library. Naruto goes through an open window for Twilight's surprise party. Using his chakra enhance his hearing to hear Twilight mumble to Spike.

"Huh. Rude much?" said Spike giving her disappointed look.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"

Naruto frowns at Twilight who didn't wants be friends with any pony. Before he raise an eyebrow about this Nightmare Moon, before he could continue his thought the light turns on every Ponies in the room shouting.

"Surprise!"

Twilight grasped before letting out a sigh, she has to deal with some crazy ponies again. Speaking of crazy pony Pinkie Pie appeared out nowhere in front of Twilight.

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie in a blaze of questions.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." said Twilight.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. Twilight just groaned as she just wanted the night for herself.

"And if you're new, that means you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" said Pinkie Pie while Twilight ate some of the cupcakes while Naruto saw what Twilight ate his eyes went wide and mumble "Uh-oh." Suddenly, Twilight's face turns red. The sound of a kettle whistling was heard.

"Are you all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked the Lavender unicorn.

Suddenly Twilight's mane and tail burst into flames. Twilight ran for her room while Spike looks at the bottle near the cupcake and read "hot sauce". Then Pinkie pour some hot sauce on the Cupcake and ate it. "hmm it's good"

Naruto gives her a deadpan look and lets out a sigh then Naruto smiles at the pink mare, she is who she is. While Shukaku got another comment at the pink mare inside Naruto's mindscape _**I said it once and said again that mare is crazy~ **_other biju's nodded to agreement.

Some time had passed as the party continued on. Twilight was groaning in her bed as she heard the party going on downstairs. She didn't want to interact with anyone.

"Hey Twilight! They're starting to play pin the tail on the pony! Wanna play?" Spike asked.

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" the aggravated Unicorn demanded.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he left the room. Twilight mocked his words after he left.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight looks out of her window and saw four stars moving towards the moon which had a symbol that strongly resembled the face of Nightmare Moon. "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night. I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight until she heard a familiar voice.

"How long are you going to hide up here?" Naruto asked as he entered the room. Twilight was surprised that the pony was up here instead of partying with her friends. "You know making friends it not hard than it look"

"Look I don't have time for friends." said Twlight in an angry tone.

Naruto lets out a sigh "let me tell you a story, it about a colt who was all alone in world no family and no friends" Twilight listens to the story, Naruto continues "The Little colt was just normal pony like you and me who lives in a village, but he was hated by the villagers for his existence" Twilight gasp why the little colt got hated "They hated him so much they kept beating up the foal every inch of his life" Twilight gasp again and tears running down to her cheeks "They ignored him all his life, the little colt tries to figure out why he was hated, he tries to make friends but all the children just plainly ignores him and avoiding him as possible" Twilight tears kept running down.

"Why…why would anypony be treated that way?" the befuddled unicorn asked. She couldn't imagine anypony being treated like they were unwanted. A part of her wanted to reject what the stallion was saying as such things didn't happen, but the conviction in his eyes supported that he wasn't lying.

Naruto continues with his story "The little colt almost gave up making friends and life" Twilight gasped "But he was told about bonds" Naruto smiles sadly remembering his first time he met Sasuke and the first bond with his teacher Iruka Unimo

-Flashback-

_Naruto playing at the playground with konoha's children, but when the parents of the children that Naruto was playing called them for dinner they whispered to their children to don't come near him._

"_What do you think you're doing? I told you don't play with that boy"_

"_Oh come on lets go, don't get near that boy understand me?"_

"_Ok… mom"_

_As they left the playground Naruto frowns from all their whispers. All alone no parents to take him home for supper, as Naruto gone home to his empty and loveless apartment he saw a boy with black hair that looks like a duck ass and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with a fan on its back by the lake staring at the distance. Naruto stares at the boy while walking, the boy notices it and stares back, Both Naruto and the boy got an annoyed look on their faces and stares at each other. _

_Naruto huff and looks away so did the boy, Naruto keeps walking back to his apartment._

_The day of genin exam, Naruto failed to do a __**"Bunshin no jutsu"**__ Naruto was told that he'll have to get a make-up test by a chunin named Mizuki who told him how to graduate is to steal a forbidden scroll from the Hokage vault._

_As Naruto was found by Iruka, Naruto tells him about the Make-up test that Mizuki told him Iruka's eyes went wide 'why would Mizuki do this' suddenly a cluster of kunai aims at both Naruto and Iruka._

_Iruka pushes Naruto away from the cluster of kunai, Iruka got hit against the wooded wall. Mizuki appeared with 2 giant shuriken at his back._

"_Naruto give me the scroll" said Mizuki._

"_Huh? What!? What's going on? Said a confuse Naruto_

"_Naruto! Whatever happens… don't give him the scroll" Iruka yells at Naruto while getting all the kunai off of him. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden jutsu written inside it, Mizuki used you to get his hand on it!"_

_Naruto was shock that he was stealing a forbidden scroll. "Naruto… there's no point in having it" Mizuki smirked evilly "I'll tell you the truth"_

_Iruka's eyes went wide in fills with rage "N… NO DON'T!"_

"_12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that day… A special rule was created for this village."_

_Naruto got worried what does this have to do about the demon fox "what rule?"_

"_But… this rule was never meant to be told to you"_

"_What is this rule?! Tell me!" Naruto shouts_

_Mizuki laughs at the boy stupidity "What …kind of rule?_

"_The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."_

_Naruto's eyes went wide open from hearing what Mizuki said "What? What do you mean?" Naruto was confused and frightened_

"_Stop it!" Iruka shouts._

_But Mizuki got a huge evil smile "It mean that you… are the nine tailed demon fox… that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village… you were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"_

"_Stop it!" Iruka shouts again but Mizuki continues to destroy Naruto's spirit. _

"_..You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you?_

_As he continues his tale about Naruto being the nine tails he throws a giant shuriken at Naruto "Iruka is the same! He also hates you!"_

"_Nobody will ever love you!"_

"_That scroll was used to seal you up!"_

_As Naruto closes his eyes waiting for his life to end, but he feels no pain he opens his eyes and saw Iruka being stab by the giant shuriken on his back so he could protect him. Naruto ask "Why…?"_

"_My parents… after they died I was a Nobody too… no one complimented or acknowledged me… I always acted like an idiot just to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good in things like learning and making homework it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot… it was painful… Naruto, you also must have a lot of pain" Iruka cries for Naruto for all the pain for being alone. "I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job… you wouldn't have to feel like this"_

_Naruto doesn't know what to do the only thing he thought about is to run, run as far from anyone, from all the people in konoha who hated him with all of their hearts. _

_As Naruto runs away Mizuki laughs at Iruka "hehehe Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart and I think he's planning to use the scroll to get revenge. You saw those eyes earlier… the eyes of a real demon."_

"_Naruto… isn't like that!" Iruka yells at Mizuki but Mizuki continues his rant._

"_There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll. Unlike what you're assuming"_

"_Yeah"_

_While Mizuki keeps talking about Naruto being the demon fox, Naruto didn't run away he was hiding behind a tree near both Iruka and Mizuki after hearing Iruka truly hated him 'I knew it… see… even Iruka sensei deep down… doesn't acknowledge me'_

_Then Iruka told mizuki "The demon fox would do that… but Naruto is different… he is… I've acknowledge him as… one of my excellent students" Naruto was shock that someone acknowledge him "he may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart, he isn't the demon fox, he is a member of the hidden leaf village, HE'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto cries his eyes out hearing that finally someone acknowledges him, that someone noticed him and that someone loves him._

_As Mizuki got fed up by Iruka acknowledging the demon brat he throws the giant shuriken at him. He got knee kicked at the face by Naruto._

"_You shouldn't have done that" Mizuki said with venom in his mouth._

"_Don't touch Iruka sensei, I'LL KILL YOU" Naruto shouts at Mizuki._

"_You idiot! Why did you come out?! RUN AWAY!" Iruka yells._

"_HAHA I'll kill someone like you in one shot" Mizuki gloatingly said._

"_Try it trash! I'll return the pain thousand times over" Naruto yells at the bad sensei._

"_Then do it! Demon fox!" Mizuki challenges Naruto._

"_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU"**_

_Naruto summoned about 1000 clones and brutally beats Mizuki every inch of his life. Naruto scratches the back of his head "hehe… I went a little too far" Naruto nervously laugh._

"_Naruto come over here… there's something I want to give you" Iruka calls Naruto over._

"_Naruto close your eyes"_

"_Now sensei?"_

"_Ok, you can open your eyes now"_

"_Congratulations on Graduating! Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a cup of ramen!"_

_Naruto tackled Iruka while crying with joy that his first bond has been forge._

-Flashback End-

Naruto sheers in tears from those memories and lost track of his surroundings he didn't notice that Twilight keeps calling his name.

"Naruto… Naruto!?" Naruto return to reality seeing Twilight staring at him with tears running down her cheeks. Naruto shook his head "uhh… sorry I got lost there" Naruto looks at Twilight giving her a smile "Remember what I told you Twilight bonds can gives you what you really need" As Naruto about to leave Spike came back into the room "C'mon, guys, it's time to watch the sunrise!"

Naruto nodded looks back at Twilight "Remember we're your friends we will help you with any problems that you're facing" Naruto leaves the room giving Twilight to think what Naruto told her.

All of the citizens entered the town hall to prepare for Princess Celestia's appearance.

"You sure you'll be able to stay up for this, Scoot?" Naruto asks his sister as the little filly rode on his back towards the Town Square. Scootaloo scowled and sat up on his back.

"I'm gonna be fine!" the filly replied stubbornly replied before yawning. Naruto looks back at her smugly, getting a deeper scowl from the filly.

"I'm not tired," Scootaloo stubbornly reiterated, "I was just...practicing!"

"Really?" The blonde stallion asked with an arched brow, "And what were you practicing for, may I ask?"

"Uh..." "Yeah, that's what I thought," Naruto chuckled out when his sister was unable to come up with a good reply. The filly huffed and crossed her forelegs with a pout on her face. She brightened up when Big Macintosh slowly comes up to Naruto's side, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle on his back.

"Hi Scootaloo!" her two friends greeted her, to which she eagerly responded. The fillies soon fell into a calm conversation, leaving the two stallions free to talk without eavesdroppers.

"So, this thing is to celebrate Princess Celestia's Sun rising, right?" Naruto asked his friend.

Big Mac nodded and shifted his sprig, "Eeyup."

Naruto seeing an opportunity to a prank he slightly bucked, making Scootaloo cry out in surprise while she tried to hold on to his mane. The stallion returned into a full upright stance and looked over at the glowering filly. Naruto gave her an innocent smile, "Sorry, thought something crawled up my hind leg."

"Meanie..." complained the filly before she looked at her friends, "See what I have to deal with?"

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled tiredly, both trying to hide their own exhaustion. The three had been discussing their elder siblings and had been quietly arguing over whose was the worst. Sweetie Belle claimed it was Rarity due to her stuffiness; Applebloom claimed Applejack had the victory in the bag because she was stubborn at times and bossy at others; and Scootaloo said Naruto was the only reasonable choice because of his more mischievious side.

"Ah, you love me for it," Naruto dismissed his complaining sister. Suddenly Pinkie appears out of nowhere.

Naruto jumps in shock, consequently jostling Scootaloo, before he rounded on the pink pony.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Dammit Pinkie, don't do that!" the rustic orange stallion yells at the frowns mare. Scowling, Naruto then looked over his shoulder at his passenger, "You ok, Scoot?"

'_How did she sneak behind me without me sensing her?'_

"Uh-huh..." replied a shaking filly, her forelegs pressed tightly against his shoulders in an effort to hold on. Naruto gave her an apologetic look before looking back at the party pony.

"Opps… Sorry" Pinkie Apologized.

Naruto gives out a sigh looking at the pink mare "its ok Pinkie, you didn't mean it" Naruto petted the pink mare who got red each cheeks looking away from the orange stallion. Before Naruto talked to the party pony. The Mayor announce the ceremony.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. All of the ponies started to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, as the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began their song.

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

'_This doesn't feel right' _Naruto thought.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Mayor Mare.

"This can't be good," Twilight muttered to herself. Naruto silently agreed with the mare, holding a smirk back as Pinkie tried to keep everypony calm and in good spirits when Rarity came back out, no sign of a royal Alicorn princess behind her. Naruto's hidden smirk became a deep scowl when he saw something starts to appear behind Rarity.

"Well..." Naruto said, loud enough to get the others' attention, "Shit."

Before anypony could scold the stallion for his language, a large light navy blue cloud resembling the night sky swirled up and became a tall Alicorn, similar to Celestia, but much darker in color. Her mane was that of the cloud before her and the color of her pitch-black coat and wings. Her Armor on her head and chest has a lighter shade of her mane, head and hooves, but it was the symbol that got Naruto's attention; a white crescent moon. Icy blue-green eyes with slitted pupils gazes over the crowd before they shut then the strange Alicorn stretches her wings out.

"Ah...it feels good to get out and stretch one's wings after a thousand year nap," joked the Alicorn to herself before addressing the crowd of stunned and horrified ponies, "Oh, my precious subjects! I've missed you...it's been far, far too long."

Naruto glances over at where he last saw Big Mac, and eyed the fillies hiding behind his hind legs. His eyes narrowed and steam shot from his nostrils when he saw Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle shaking. The stallion tenses and waited before he acted. He needed the right excuse to strike. For all he knew, this was part of the ceremony.

"What?" she asked in a regal, yet somewhat cruel, voice, "Has it been so long that my own subjects don't recognize me?"

"What'd you do with our princess?" Rainbow Dash asked demanded, before trying to rush at the strange Alicorn. Applejack quickly stopped their friend by biting down on her tail. Pinkie Pie started to guess the stranger's name, only to be silenced when a large apple was shoved in her mouth.

"Am I not familiar to any of you? Has my imprisonment hindered your memories of the legacy of the crown?" The Alicorn asked as she hovered over a frightened Fluttershy before going to a petrified Rarity as she continued, "Do none of you know the legend? Has no pony seen the signs?"

"I did!" Twilight Sparkle announced, just before Naruto would rush at the strange Alicorn. His tail brushed over his hind leg and a hidden marking glowed, unseen as every other pony focused on Twilight.

"I know who you are," Twilight continued, "You're the Mare in the Moon; Nightmare Moon!"

The gathered ponies gasped in fear, while Nightmare Moon smirked, "Well, well, well...Somepony remembers me...but do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be our 1****st**** battle in 3 Chapters, 1 more Chapter to go before voting ends. Cast your vote before Pinkie brings more spicy cupcakes.**

**This is RayKage52, Signing out.**


	5. Sage vs Goddess of the Moon

**Author's note: Hi! Everyone, first off thank you for all your support and more. A big thanks to my Editor/Sister who keeps complaining that I don't pay her hehehe... Anyway this is all thanks to my sister who made this possible, Thank you. This Chapter is the last voting phase this is your last chance to vote before it's done. Hope all of you enjoy reading. **

**Voting in 9 Mares or just the Mane 6**

**9 Mares – 47**

**Mane 6 – 0 (this is the end no other comments.)**

**Who will joins the Mane 6 in the Marem?**

**Derpy – 33 (we're almost in home stretch Derpy is still in the lead.)**

**Vinyl Scratch – 28 (using her Bass Cannon to gain on the leader.)**

**Princess Luna – 28 (OMG Luna might beat her sister Run! Luna! Run!)**

**Princess Celestia – 25 (Sunbutt getting slower.)**

**Queen Chrysalis – 17 (Queeny lost some ground but still going strong.) **

**Trixie – 6 (no comment.)**

**Sunset Shimmer – 6 (no comment.)**

**Octavia – 2 (I keep no comment, I really got no comment.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 5**

**Sage VS. Goddess of the Moon**

* * *

Last time Twilight discovered that Nightmare Moon will escape from the moon in the longest day of the thousandth year. She has informed Princess Celestia but got assign to Ponyville to check the preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration and the Princess also assigned her to make some friends. As she did met all kinds of different Ponies but she didn't want to make some friends. Now, Nightmare moon has escape and declared everlasting night to the world.

Twilight swallowed and slowly stepped back. Nightmare Moon opened her mouth to speak, when something flew past her head. Dismissing it, the tall Alicorn scanned the crowd before a three blades like dagger aim at her she smirked so she dodge the dagger. But a yellow flash in her peripheral vision warned her of something appearing behind her.

Naruto snarl, causing Nightmare Moon's head to whip around and look at him. Just in time for a hoof to slam into her jaw. Nightmare Moon slid backwards, to stop her slip by opening her wings.

_**Careful Naruto this Mare is powerful. She is in pair with the Shodai Hokage" **_Kurama warns him in his mindscape.

"Humph, bold little foal, aren't you?" The dark Alicorn muttered as blood leaking out from her mouth she wiped her mouth with the side of her right foreleg. Naruto dropped to the ground as his tail went through the hoop at the end of his dagger. '_This pony's radiant power is very interesting' _the dark Alicorn thought, she got interested to the dark orange stallion.

"There ain't anything 'little' about me, 'Princess'," growled out the dark orange stallion. He summoned 5 clones to surround the dark Alicorn ready to attack at any giving moment. Everypony in the room got shock except for Scootaloo, that Naruto could use magic without a horn.

The dark Alicorn got really interested at the stallion "you're a very interesting pony you can use magic without a horn and that your radiant power could rival my sister" Everypony gasp especially Twilight that Naruto is in pair with Princess Celestia's power.

"No, I didn't use magic, I use Jutsu" Naruto corrected her "I love to give you more info but a Shinobi never reveals everything" Before they could charge at each other, Mayor Mare interrupted them.

"Seize her! She has information on the whereabouts of our Princess!" the Mayor ordered as several Pegasi guards flew into action. "No! Wait" Naruto shouted at the guards before they injure themselves. But it was too late they earned a sneer from the Alicorn before her eyes shined a bright white.

"**FOALS!**" She exclaimed as a shield made from lightning shot out around her. Naruto and the Pegasi guards were sent flying back, the orange Earth pony is being sent through the walls of the Town Hall.

"Naruto!" Both Rarity and Fluttershy cried out in worry before jumping down through the hole and after the stallion.

Her mane shot up and covered the slowly brightening sky. Ponies chattered worriedly as the Alicorn laughed evilly. She transforms into a large cloud and flew away into the renewed night sky, being chased by Rainbow Dash.

"Darn!" the Pegasus grunted when the cloud left her sight. She looked down and took notice of the purple Unicorn she slammed into on accident galloping back towards the library. Narrowing her eyes, Rainbow wondered, '_where's she off to?'_

Naruto groaned as he pushed away some of the rubbles that had fallen on him. His right hoof went to his head and he rolled onto his other three legs. Luckily he has super regenerative power, heals all minor wounds he had in seconds.

"Naruto? Naruto!" The orange stallion grunted as he turned to look at the white Unicorn and the yellow Pegasus that was approaching him. Knowing that if he said anything, Fluttershy would overreact and blab to Nurse Redheart. Naruto hate being stuck on a bed and in a freaking hospital.

"Oh my heavens," gasped the Unicorn as Naruto pushed himself up and held back a wince, "Naruto, are you all right?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," dismissed the stallion with a familiar grin, "What happened after the light show?"

"Nightmare Moon escaped," Mayor Mare said as she and two of the Pegasi guards entered, the guards carrying their third teammate. His wings was busted and he couldn't fly anytime soon by the looks of it. The Mayor trotted closer to the larger stallion, "Naruto, where...what happened in there?"

"That's a good question," Rarity muttered as her eyes slightly narrowed accusingly, "Where in Equestria's right mind would you attack an all-powerful Alicorn? You could get really hurt or worse" Naruto frowns making them worry.

"Sorry… didn't mean to worry you guys" the stallion apologizes before he saw Fluttershy's eyes leaking tears seeing him hurt. Naruto walks up to her "Don't worry Shy am ok, really I am. Please don't cry I hate seeing you cry for my sake."

"You… could… get really hurt and I… can't bear to watch you get hurt" said Fluttershy between sobbing. Naruto gives the yellow mare a hug to calm her down.

"Now you feel better?" Fluttershy slightly nodded wiping her tears.

"So where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"Big Macintosh is taking the CMC to your house since it is closer," quietly answered the Pegasus mare, "Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash went after Twilight Sparkle, who was running towards the library."

"I have a feeling that she knows more than she's letting on," Naruto mused to himself "C'mon lets find the others" Both Mares nodded following after him out of town square.

"...So what are you, a spy? Huh? Is that what you are?" Was the first thing Naruto heard as he, Rarity and Fluttershy entered the library. The stallion sighed he bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail and pulled her away.

"Ow! What was that for, Naruto? NARUTO!" the blue Pegasus repeated with a beaming smile before hugging him tightly a tint of pink appears on her face, "You're OK! Oh man, that was awesome! How did you do that teleporting thing? And socked Nightmare Moon that was a good one! You've got to teach me how to do that!"

Naruto chuckled and pushed the mare away, "Maybe later Rainbow."

He barely repressed a very foalish scream when Pinkie Pie and Applejack slammed into him with a hug. Pinkie lets go first and was shortly followed by a slightly blushing Applejack, and the former burst into a relieved spiel, "We were so worried! I mean, I knew you'd be fine because there was that time you accidently ran into a wagon and demolished it, but you just stood up and trotted off like it was nothing! But a brick wall is harder than wood. And then there was that time you fell into that pit I dug in the back of your house when I was trying to find some gold-" "That was you, I knew Scootaloo was too short to get in and out of that hole!" "Oops. Oh well, anyway, there was also that time you got caught in the stampede and only got a busted lip. I think you're invincible Naruto, maybe you're an immortal or something. Well, so far that's what it looks like. I mean, you haven't been set on fire yet like in that play we saw last year, or been stabbed...Hey, have you ever played chicken with a bull yet?"

"Pinkie," chuckled out at the stallion as he put a hoof on her mouth, "Later, ok?"

The pink mare blinked innocently before smiling under his hoof and nodded vigorously. Naruto sighed in relief before looking at a wide-eyed Twilight. His gaze hardened and he asked, "What do you know about that mare?"

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" Twilight answered after a moment.

"Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," Pinkie Pie said happily from where she stood near a bookcase. She was quickly shoved aside when Twilight appeared almost instantly in her former spot.

"How'd you find it so fast?" She asked the pink mare, the other ponies in the room looking at their party loving friend curiously as well.

Pinkie bounced across the room with a giggle before she sang, "It was under _E!_"

Everyone save Twilight chuckled at Pinkie's antics. Naruto's smile slowly falls, looks at the purple Unicorn and asked, "So what does it say?"

"According to this, the Elements of Harmony are six stones that represents each element: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth one isn't listed, and the book says the Elements were left by Princess Celestia in the old castle that resides in..." Twilight trailed off with a deep swallow. Curious, the others in the room approached and read over her shoulder and many faces paled. Except for Naruto who still don't know what new danger that this world have to offer.

"The Everfree Forest!" said the Ponies.

"Isn't this the forest you found me?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah this is the place" answered Rainbow Dash with hint of fear.

"Whee let's go" said Pinkie without a care in the world.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." said Twilight.

But Naruto won't allow it "oh no you don't if any ponies going in there, it should be me" Naruto looks at all 6 mares with frowns "I don't want any of you to get hurt so I am going."

"No!" All 6 mares shouted at him Naruto flinch a bit cause he knows the fury of women or in this case mares.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. Naruto scowl "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." said Applejack. The rest of the ponies "hmph" in agreement but some were still shaking.

"I'm not gonna change your mind am I?" Naruto lets out sigh.

"You should just let me do it," Twilight said, stepping forward. Applejack shook her head.

"No we do this together" said the farm mare before they enter the forest.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there," Pinkie said as the four other mares trotted ahead of her, Naruto and Twilight. Upon getting a weird look from the Unicorn, the party loving mare continued, "What? Those things are good!"

"Only you, Pinkie..." Chuckled out Naruto as he followed after the five mares. He looked back to the confused purple Unicorn, "Well come on, Miss Canterlot-Unicorn. We let those mares get ahead of us and they'll run into some sort of trouble."

Twilight gave a nod and followed the rustic stallion into the woods. Naruto soon found his way to the front of the group, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"So, none of you been here before?" asked Twilight curiously.

"We did come here before looking for my sister" answered Applejack.

"She was almost attack by 3 timber wolves" said Rarity.

"But she was save by Naruto, thanks goodness" Fluttershy looking at Naruto with a smile.

"So...why is this forest so feared?" Twilight, having only heard tales of the infamous Everfree Woods, asked, "I mean...there isn't anything true to those old Ponies' tales...right?"

Naruto stayed quiet he doesn't know why this place is scary, it's just like from where he is from anyway.

Applejack answered, "This forest ain't natural. It doesn't work like the rest of Equestria..."

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked some of the girls in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow quit it. You know how easily Fluttershy get scared" Naruto scolds her.

"Cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly the cliff broke down all 5 ponies sliding down, Rainbow and Fluttershy rushes towards them. Rainbow dash grabs onto Pinkie, Fluttershy grabs onto Rarity by the tail and Applejack grabs a root with her teeth. While Naruto and Twilight still sliding down until they reach the edge of the cliff.

Applejack, seeing this, carefully made her way to the struggling Twilight first. Pushing her hooves down onto Twilight, she said "Hang on, Twilight!"

"What other choice do I have?" Twilight ask as she strains to hold on, "Applejack, what should I do?"

Applejack pauses, glancing upwards before looking back at Twilight, "Let go."

"Say what?" Twilight asked.

Naruto grunted as his hooves slid slightly before calling out, "Hey, as the other Pony dangling for his life: DO WHAT SHE SAYS!"

"You're crazy! Both of you!" Twilight shouted angrily.

"No we ain't," Applejack answered with a completely honest tone, "I swear to you, Twilight, you ain't gonna get hurt."

"Whatever you're gonna do," Naruto grits out as his hooves slowly slid, "Do it now!"

"Trust me," Applejack urges before glancing over at the other orange pony and back.

Twilight looks at her fellow mare dead in the eye before taking a deep breath and nodding. Applejack nodded once before lifting her hooves and letting Twilight fall. The purple Unicorn screams in fear as she fell before being caught by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack tried to carefully get to Naruto before he fell, but just as she got to him, his grip faltered and down he went. Looking over the edge, Applejack cried his name, "NARUTO!"

The others looks up and watches as the orange stallion fell. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gasped before racing to him. Naruto looks down below him and his eyes widened. He looked back to the approaching Pegasi but looks like they won't make it. Naruto quickly cast a Jutsu, thinking the jutsu Naruto inhale deeply and release a big bag of air from his mouth **"Wind Release Stream" **as he release the jutsu Naruto slowly approach to the ground.

As Naruto landing safely to the ground the mares let out of sigh of relief. Fluttershy rushes towards to the dark orange stallion checking if he has any injuries "Shy I'm fine no need to worry ok?" Fluttershy looks at him she nodded but she was really worried about the orange stallion.

As he's about to say something to the mares, Applejack looks at him with a curious look "how did you do that Naruto? You just blew a big bag of air out of nowhere" Naruto sighs and looks at the Mares

"Look AJ I know all of you got a lot of questions. But right now we need to stop Nightmare Moon, I promise I'll explain everything later, you know I never break a promise, Right Pinkie?" Pinkie happily nodded that Naruto never breaks a promise especially a Pinkie's Promise.

The other mares looks at each other and nodded "Ok Naruto, after all this is over you have some explaining to do" said Applejack, Naruto scratches the back of his head and laugh nervously.

"Let's keep moving" said Naruto the mares nodded. While everyone else is getting themselves dusted off, Nightmare Moon suddenly lunges forth at a sleeping creature causing it to roar in pain.

A few minutes later Rainbow Dash explains how she and Fluttershy recuse Rarity and Pinkie from falling to Twilight. "…And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." said Rainbow Dash.

While Rainbow Dash gloats about how she saved her friends from falling, Naruto is talking with the Biju's _**Naruto you could saves all of them from falling using your chakra arms you know **_said Gyuki. _'Yeah, but if I do that Twilight will never learn about honesty…, the mare needs to learn how to rely on others' _said Naruto inside his mindscape.

"Yes, Rainbow I was there… and I'm grateful but we gonna–" said Twilight in annoyance. But suddenly they see a creature that have a lion for a face and body with bat wings and a scorpion's tail.

"A manticore!" The manticore roars at them.

"We've gotta get pass him" said Twilight. While Fluttershy got worries on her face. The manticore raises its paw and almost hit everyone. Rarity kicks the monster cat in the face.

"Take that, you ruffian!" said Rarity. But the attack only made the creature more pissed and it barely clawed Rarity but it only messed up her hair.

"_**My hair!"**_ said Rarity as she ducks away from another attack.

"Wait." said Fluttershy but it was in vain. The manticore saw Naruto charge at the creature giving him a punch on the jaw. The manticore got really piss, he was about to hit Naruto with his paw. But he was stopped by Applejack.

While Applejack rides the manticore, Naruto looks at Fluttershy who tries to stop them for hurting the monster cat. Naruto's face-hoofed _'Of course, Fluttershy can understand animal I almost forgot about it.'_

"YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." said Applejack as she rides the monster cat.

"Wait." said Fluttershy but was cut off when Applejack was thrown off by the manticore.

"Whoa! All yours, partners." Applejack said as she signals Rainbow Dash.

"I'm on it." said Rainbow Dash saluted as she charged right for the manticore.

"Wait!" said Fluttershy but still she couldn't stop Rainbow from attacking. The manticore used its tail and swatted her away but without hitting him with the stinger.

"Rainbow!" Shouted Twilight. Rainbow quickly recovered, the others looks at the manticore and charged at the beast but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"WAIT!" said Fluttershy. Everypony stops and looks at her. The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it. The manticorn was ready to strike Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Rainbow as she's ready to charge at the beast to save Fluttershy. She was stop by Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Can't you see the manticorn is about to attack Fluttershy?" Rainbow shouted angrily at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and let the mare look at the yellow Pegasi.

"Shhh... It's okay." Said Fluttershy as she rubs her nose at the manticorn's paw. The manticorn frowns and he let Fluttershy see his paw, he got a big torn on his paw "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." said Fluttershy.

"Little?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain.

"Fluttershy!" everypony shouted except for Naruto he already knows the outcome. The mares were about ready to charge at the manticorn. But they could see the manticorn licking Fluttershy like it was some kind of a cat. Naruto chuckled seeing the manticorn licking Fluttershy.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. The others smiles and walk pass the manticorn.

"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Twilight.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled.

"Good job, Fluttershy I knew you can do it" said Naruto. Fluttershy uses her mane to hide a tint of pink on her face. So the dark orange stallion won't see it "thank you, Naruto" Naruto nodded.

Naruto picks up the torn and destroys it. Cause he could sense negative emotion leaking from the thorn. As Naruto is ready to catch up to the mares he feels something was watching him but the presence disappeared Naruto tries to sense the presence again. But presence is long gone

Seeing that the presence is gone Naruto rushes to catch up to the mares. As Naruto leaves the area a blue mist watches the blonde stallion from a distance seeing the stallion's power from the fall earlier Nightmare Moon lick her lips.

"You're a very interesting pony Naruto Uzumaki" said Nightmare moon with a seductive tone. "I look forward to our encounter later." Nightmare moon disappears to get ready for her next trap.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." said Rarity. The way started to go dark as everypony entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight.

"Well, I didn't mean literally" said Rarity.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know It." said Twilight.

"Damn, I can't see anything." said Naruto. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon's mist form seeps into the trees.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies." said Rarity as she bumped into Naruto.

"Hey! Watch it" said Rainbow as Pinkie steps on her tail.

"Oh sorry… oh my sorry again" Fluttershy keeps on bumping to Twilight.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped on somethin'." said Applejack. Suddenly, Fluttershy screams at the sight of something. "It's just mud." Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" All of the ponies then scream as all of the trees around them had similar faces.

Especially Naruto he still have fear of ghost, Naruto turns pale white as snow but before he fainted. They hear a laughter echoing around the forest, they saw Pinkie Pie laughing at the scary face tree.

"Bleh. Ooo!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making funny faces in front of a tree.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" said Twilight.

"Oh Everypony, don'cha see?" said Pinkie.

"**Oh…! Raykage Music Please" said Pinkie as she looks at me from the screen.**

"**Uhhh?…. Sure Pinkie" said me as I insert the music on the story while am doing this 'O_o? WTF?'**

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._

_Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not..._

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..._

_Both Rarity and Naruto: She is._

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw_

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way_

_To deal with fears at all_

_Rainbow Dash: Then what is?_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear."_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_Ponies: [gasp]_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_So, giggle at the ghostly (Fluttershy giggled)_

_Guffaw at the grossly (Rainbow laughed with a skip)_

_Crack up at the creepy (Rarity raised her brow and laughed)_

_Whoop it up with the weepy (Pinkie Pie smiled as she gave Applejack a lift as she is whooped by)_

_Chortle at the kooky (Pinkie pushes Twilight and Naruto up to a face of a tree, and they laughed it away)_

_Snortle at the spooky (Everypony laughed together)_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..._

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh! _

Almost at once, all the scary faces vanished in pink poofs, revealing nothing more than barren trees, everypony even the Biju's inside Naruto's Mindscape falling onto their backs and lets out life-enriching laughter.

"Thanks, Pinkie I can always count on you to make me laugh" said Naruto as he give the mare a grin. Pinkie blushes he said he can count on her to make him laugh.

It wasn't long when they were all laughing and carrying on, Pinkie is hopping ahead when she suddenly stops at a riverbank, everypony bumps into the pony ahead of him or her. Everypony looks past Pinkie, as she said, "How're we gonna get across this?!"

The river before them was turbulent, and looks too treacherous to cross, and without any idea how deep it was, it was just too risky. But at that moment, they heard a mournful sobbing, making them all, "Huh?"

They followed the sobbing upriver and peered through some bushes. They found the source of the river's turbulence in the form of a large purple sea serpent thumping his tail in the water (why he was called a sea serpent? for one that lives in a river was anyone's guess). The serpent had a slicked back orange mane and moustache and appeared to be in distress.

"What a world, what a world!"

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." said the sea serpent.

They could see the missing half of the serpent's moustache, now a mere messy tuft on the serpent's nose.

'_**Seriously?' **_Both Naruto and Biju's thought inside the mindscape

The serpent cried as he just fell over, unintentionally sending a wave to splash the seven ponies, except Naruto who steps aside leaving the others all soaked.

"Oh gimme a break!" Rainbow gruffed.

"That's what all th' fuss is about?" applejack asked with a tone one might use to say 'are you serious'.

"Uh, that's sad and all but can you stop crying so we can move on because we don't have much time anyway." Said Naruto.

"Naruto don't be rude and why of course it is!" Rarity spoke up, her nose pointing up. "How can you be so insensitive?"

They all watches in bewilderment as Rarity approaches the serpent, resting his head on the bank.

"Why just look at him, such lovely luminous scales!"

Sniffing, the serpent said, "I know!"

_**Is she serious?! **_Shukaku muttered, earning him a 'shush' from Naruto.

'_Let her talk!'_ he whispered inside his mindscape.

Your expertly coiffed mane." Rarity complimented the serpent.

"Oh I know, I know!" the serpent ran his hand through it.

"Your fabulous manicure."

Gasping, the serpent said, "It's so true!"

"All ruined by your beautiful moustache," Rarity lamented.

"It's true! I'm hideous…!" the serpent wept. Naruto rolled his eyes _'ok this is a little overdramatic'_

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" Rarity swore, and she quickly plucked one of the serpent's scales.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

Rarity held the scale out, Twilight saying, "Rarity, what're you-"

They all gasped as the scale slit through the air, the serpent moaning as he fainted, and they all saw Rarity had slit off her own tail!

Her horn shined as her magic levitated her shorn tail to the serpent's nose, and with her magic, Rarity replaced the lost half of the moustache with her tail, much to the serpent's joy.

"Oh! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! My moustache…!"

"You look smashing!" Rarity beamed.

'Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight worried.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"Even if your tail is short Rarity, you still look fine as always to me" said Naruto with a grin. Rarity looks away with a red cheeks on her face.

Twilight smiled despite getting little jealous, but Rainbow muttered to her, "So… the moustache issue is gone right?"

Twilight gasps and she was starting to wade through the river, which no longer posed a threat. "We can cross now, let's go" But she found herself lifted up by the serpent's tail.

"Allow me!"

And the serpent formed a bridge of his coils, allowing all the ponies lacking wings pass over.

As the ponies carried on, left Naruto as he thanks the serpent "thanks er…?"

"Oh! How rude of me, I never gave them my name either. My name is Sebastian, and you are?" Sebastian asked curiously.

The stallion chuckled "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Oh my, what a famous name!" Sebastian gasped, "You must be who write this book?" Sebastian takes out a book behind some trees. The title of the book is **"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."**

"Your book is a masterpiece, my dear sir. the drama, the thrill, the romance and the action." Said Sebastian excitedly.

Naruto scratches his head nervously "Well… jezz thanks I never got too many fans from that book."

Sebastian gasp "What are you talking about? A lot of poines and especially griffin, diamond dog and dragon loves your book."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he didn't know his book could reach outside Equestria "Well… Thanks" Naruto gives the serpent a smile.

As Naruto was about to say his goodbyes, Sebastian stops him "before you go, could you sign my books" Sebastian gives Naruto his book to sign, Naruto nodded.

After Naruto signs the book, Naruto thought of something before Sebastian ask to sign his book _'Wait…did he say books?'_

Sebastian took another book somewhere behind the tree. "Could you sign this book too?" Sebastian try to hide his tint of pink on his face.

Sebastian gives Naruto the book, Naruto looks at the book he is shock at the title of the book, It is **"Icha-Icha Paradise in Equestria."**

Naruto looks at Sebastian "how do you know I am the author of this book?"

"Well your handwriting or what you ponies use to write, mouthwriting is the same as your other book." Sebastian hides his embarrassment.

'Oh!' Naruto thought. Naruto said his goodbye to Sebastian he catches up with the mares.

"Naruto where had you been?" said Twilight.

"Oh…Taking some business" said Naruto.

"C'mon, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony is almost in our reach." said Twilight.

"Twilight, wait for us." said Applejack.

"We're almost there." said Twilight. Suddenly, she almost goes over a cliff. "Whoa!" Suddenly, Naruto bit her tail to stop her from falling.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" said Naruto.

"Now what?" ask Pinkie Pie as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge.

"Oh yeah." As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge, she hears an eerie voice.

"Rainbow..." said the eerie voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow Dash as she got in defense mode.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly waiting for the arrival of the best flier in Equestria!"

"Who?" Rainbow asked rather dumbly.

"Why, you of course!"

"Really?! I mean- oh yeah, me!" Rainbow bragged. "Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? Cause I've been trying to get into that group for, like, ever!"

"No, Rainbow Dash, we want you to join us!" The source of the voice approaches and Rainbow sees three Pegasus ponies.

"The Shadowbolts!"

They wore purple and black flightsuits, with lightning yellow borders, the one in the middle was a mare while her escorts were stallions, each of them had bone-white coats while their manes were an ominous blue, and their eyes Everfree Forest! And soon, we will be the greatest in all Equestria! But first… we need a captain"

Instantly Rainbow got starry-eyed, having an idea where this was going as the female Shadowbolt carried on.

"The most magnificent…"

"Yep!" Rainbow agreed.

"Swiftest!"

"Uh-huh."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

Chuckling, Rainbow said, "It's all true."

"We need…!" the Shadowbolt cried before whispering into Rainbow's ears, "you!"

"Whoo-hoo! Sign me up!" Rainbow leapt before going over to the rope-bridge.

"Just lemme secure this thing, then we have a deal."

"NO!" the Shadowbolt yelled. "It's them or us!"

Rainbow realized something was wrong here.

"Rainbow!"

It was Twilight, "What's taking so long? Oh no!"

Twilight could see Rainbow alone before the Shadowbolts.

"Rainbow!"

The mare Shadowbolt glares at them, her goggles flashing yellow, causing the clouds to cover the others, muffling their voices.

"Oh no, Rainbow's in trouble!" Twilight worried.

"We gotta get over there!" Rarity insisted.

"Oh my, oh my!" Fluttershy fretted.

"Don't worry about her."

All eyes fell to Naruto, who looks into the fog with an unreadable look. Applejack stood next to him, asking, "What in the hay do ya mean don't worry?"

"Believe in Rainbow Dash," Naruto insisted. "She'll make the right choice."

For a few agonizing moments, everypony looks through the mist, so thick they couldn't even see that telltale rainbow mane they all knew and loved. Then, without warning, they saw the bridge on their side jerk, and the fog parted, Rainbow flying up to them, as they all cheered and made their way across.

"Good job, Rainbow!" Twilight said proudly.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hanging," Rainbow smiled and flew ahead. Naruto smirked he knew Rainbow would make the right choice.

They enter the ruin seeing only some windows still persisted, and a few pillars still stood, most of them enwrapped with vines. In the center stood a great monument that held up five stone spheres, each carved with a different shape.

"Those must be it." said Naruto.

"Whoa…!" Applejack voiced out what everyone felt as they all entered. "Come on, Twilight," Applejack invited, "isn't this what you've been waitin' for?"

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight awed as she gazes upon the spheres. "We found them!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy both collected the stones, Twilight saying, "Careful, careful…"

"1 – 2 – 3 – 4…" Pinkie counted. "There's only five!"

Where're the last one?" Rainbow asked.

"The book said that when the five are present, one would be revealed through hope, the others by a spark!" Twilight explained.

"Wha' in the hay is that s'posed to mean?" Applejack asked, thinking it sounded like hooey.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea!" Twilight said as she kneels before the stone. "Stand back, I don't know what will happen."

"Come on y'all," Applejack said, leading everyone outside, "she needs ta' concentrate."

Naruto steps beside Twilight "remember what I told you ok?" Twilight looks at him and nodded.

But as they left, the shimmering haze returned, and became a whirlwind, sucking in the elements, Twilight gasping.

"Twilight!" Everypony outside gasped.

"The elements!" Twilight shouted as she dove into the whirlwind after them, Naruto rushes towards to Twilight using his three bladed dagger to teleport to her. Both Twilight and Naruto got sucked into the whirlwind, which blinked away, much to everypony's shock.

"Where did they go?!"

"What happened?"

"How do we find 'em?"

As everypony dashes around in a mad attempt to locate their friends, Applejack yelled, "Twilight! Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Look!"

They look and to see Rarity looking out a window, and in a nearby a tower, lights flashed from its windows.

"Come on, y'all!"

Twilight coughed, as the haze cleared and she gasped! Ahead of her, on a pedestal, stood Nightmare Moon, the elements levitating around her, caught in her haze of a mane and tail, laughing wickedly as lightning flashed around her.

"The Elements!?" Twilight shouted. She looks around, she knows Naruto followed her. But he's nowhere to be seen.

"You! What have done to Naruto!?" Twilight shouted angrily. Nightmare Moon just laugh.

"Ohhh… where in deed?" The dark mare smirked evilly.

Naruto groans rubbing his head "Well, that was a ride" Naruto looks around but he saw Twilight coughed and with Nightmare Moon.

"Twilight you all right?" Naruto yelled but got no response.

"Hey! Twilight can you hear me?" As Naruto tries to touch the mare he just pass through her "What the hay?" before he could say something else he hears an evil laugh. He saw Nightmare Moon on a pedestal with another Nightmare Moon.

'_What another Nightmare Moon?'_ Naruto thought.

"Well it's good to see thy again Uzumaki" said Nightmare Moon with a seductive tone.

"What's going on? Why there are 2 of you?" shouted Naruto.

"Oh… my apologies. Let me welcome thee to thy shadow realm, this is a little pocket dimension that thy created just for us" said Nightmare moon with a hidden lust "you see in this pocket dimension no pony can hear us or see us, But we can see and hear them. This dimension is nothing but an illusion, a clone. That Nightmare moon outside? That is not thyself, the real me is right here." Nightmare moon explained.

"So why? You want a little old me to be alone with you" Naruto growls at the Dark Alicorn. The Dark mare smirked looking at him with lust in her eyes."

"Well, you see Uzumaki It's simple really." Nightmare Moon walks towards him and puts her tail around him.

"Thy needs a strong Knight if thy wants to rule over Equestria and thee Uzumaki Naruto fits the bill. Thou are strong, thou are indeed powerful even stronger than thy sister. With thou by my side we could rule Equestria forever, thy can give thou anything to whatever thou desires, thy can give thou wealth" the dark mare uses her magic to fill the room with gold, diamonds and gems

"Or thy can give thou powers" she cast an illusion. Seeing both Naruto and her rule over Equestria.

"Or thy can give thee the mare of thou dream" As she whispers in his ear. She cast another illusion Naruto found himself on a blue heart shape bed, he looks up seeing Nightmare Moon floating above him without her armor instead she's wearing a white lingerie.

Naruto tries to move but he is bound by chains on each limb. Nightmare landed on top of him she looks at him with uncontrollable lust. She purrs as she rubs her snout against Naruto's neck, Naruto can't move in any mean. Nightmare nipping on Naruto's left ear suddenly she feel something under her belly and growing. She smirked.

'_Kurama! Guys! Get me out of here!' _Naruto shouted at the biju's inside his seal.

_**We're trying Naruto! But the mare's spell is hard to crack. Just stay calm Naruto **_Kurama tries to calm down Naruto.

_**You know, you could just let her rape you **_said Shukaku.

_**Shusaku! This is not the time, Hang on Naruto-kun. **_Said Matatabi

"It seems the little one wants to come out and play" Naruto eyes went wide. Nightmare Moon notices his expression she giggles.

"Oh do not worry will not go that far… yet" Naruto have horror written on his face. Nightmare Moon looks directly at his eyes with those ocean blue eyes she could mesmerize any mare. She locks her lip onto Naruto's lip with full force tries to open his teeth with her tongue.

Naruto's eyes pops open, trying to close his teeth tighter. His and Nightmare's lips part ways, she chuckled seductively "a feisty one eh…? I like that in a stallion" As she tries to kiss Naruto again. The bijus dispels the illusion and breaks free Naruto from his shackle.

Nightmare Moon looks shock but got angry "**Thou dare reject me! If thy can't have thou pony to thyself then no pony shan't have him!" **

Nightmare summoned lightning to strike Naruto. Naruto dodge each lightning that strikes at him. "You're not the only one who can summon lightning" Naruto lift both of his hoofs and yell **"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder.)"** Naruto summoned lightning from his hoofs, strikes at the dark mare but she flew into the air so the attack miss.

As Nightmare Moon scans the room, Naruto disappeared but reappears behind her with a yellow flash of light and sucker punches her. Nightmare moon went straight to the ground with a dust cloud covering over her, Naruto waits for the dust cloud to clear.

After the dust cloud cleared this time Nightmare Moon disappeared. She turn into a blue mist and reappears beside Naruto who she gives him a kick to the face. Nightmare Moon smirked and sent the blonde tumbling backwards with her wing dismissively. Naruto groaned and pushes himself to his hooves.

Naruto puts his hooves together suddenly a puff of cloud covers the room. After the cloud cleared instead there were 1 Naruto now there are 5 Naruto's.

The four clones charge at the dark mare and kicks her into the air. Then, while she is floating in mid-air, the real Naruto delivers the final body assaults to the Alicorn with a rotating heel drop while yelling **"Na!" "Ru!" "To!" Uzumaki Rendan"**

The Alicorn flies straight to the ground that created a large crater. Nightmare Moon emerge from the crater with a promise pain in her eyes.

"How dare thy? Do that me thou shall pay." The Alicorn charges at Naruto, Naruto and his clones also charges at the dark mare. Delivering punches and kicks, Nightmare Moon created a shockwave sending all the Naruto's flying to the wall.

All Naruto's clones dispels, Naruto groan rubbing his head then he stood up and he inhales a huge bag of air and then he exhale's a giant fire ball at the Alicorn.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.)"**

The fireball connects onto the dark Alicorn creating a huge explosions. After the smoke is clear seeing the Alicorn is unharm, she created a barrier to protect herself from the fireball.

Nightmare unleashes bolts of magic at Naruto, Naruto keeps dodge the incoming attack trying to get close to her. Naruto throws his kunai with his tail in the right moment, seeing the opening he throws a kunai above the dark mare. Before he teleported above the dark Alicorn, he impales his hoof into the ground to perform the jutsu.

Nightmare Moon stopped firing as she sees that Naruto suddenly disappeared. Naruto reappears above her with a huge stone hand **"Doton: Sutōnfisuto (Earth Release: Stone Fist.)" **Naruto punches down towards the mare who got her eyes widen.

The punch created a shockwave and another crater**. **After Naruto lifted his stone hand he looks at the mare who is laying down on the crater. But she turns into a blue mist and surrounds Naruto then it turns into Nightmare Moon and punch him to his jaw sending him upward, then she summoned lightning to strike Naruto while he's still floating in mid-air.

The lightning hit Naruto, but instead Naruto was hit It was a log who got hit from the dark mare's lightning.

"**A LOG!?" **The dark Alicorn shouted angrily.

"Yes! All praise the log." Said Naruto while praying to the log god. Naruto appears across the room. Looks at the mare with a frown.

"Why are you doing this" asked with a sad expression.

"Why…? Why!? I shall tell thee why!?" Nightmare Moon shouted angrily "Because thy sister got all the love, while thy got nothing" the dark mare shed a few tears "the ponies only sleep at thy night no pony loves thy night."

"That's not true, Ponies love your night. You are the night light to the ponies who is scared in the dark. Your night gives a beautiful starling sky, you just don't know it" said Naruto with a sad smile. "Also me I also love your night."

"You? Love my night?" asked the dark Alicorn. Naruto nodded.

"No! You are a liar!" Nightmare Moon yelled at him "you do not love my night. If ponies will not love my night, I shall **make** them love my night. So I could be acknowledge." She charges using her long horn, aiming to impale the stallion. Naruto just dodged easily and gives another right hoof straight punch to Nightmare moon. This sends the dark mare pinned against the wall.

"So you want to put the world into enteral darkness just to be acknowledged?" Naruto said seriously. "Then you really are not worthy to be princess, you idiot!"

"How dare thou say that to thee!?" Nightmare Moon's horn glows unleashing a powerful beam at Naruto sending him to the wall. That created a huge hole at the wall.

Nightmare Moon was about to finish the job, suddenly Naruto emerges from the hole with a huge amount of power. When he came out from the hole, she was surprise seeing the orange stallion's eyes changed from sky blue eyes to yellow toad-like iris with an orange pigmentations around his eyes.

Naruto has entered Sage mode, he entered Sage mode instantly because his charka control is rival with the Shodai Hokage he can enter Sage mode almost instantly.

"The real battle begins!" Naruto turns into his frog kata stance in pony style and disappears from Nightmare Moon's sight. She tries to look for him but she felt an incredible force against her face sending her flying through 3 walls.

She emerges from the destruction with anger in her eyes she summons the shadow creatures to attack the blonde stallion. Naruto summons his chakra arms to perform a jutsu with a series of hand-seals inhaled and unleashes a wave of water at the approaching shadow creature.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave.)"**

The creatures got all washed away, Nightmare Moon appears right front of the blonde stallion. Her horn glows and she fires a bolt of magic in point blank range, no time to dodge the attack Naruto quickly cast a jutsu.

Nightmare Moon fires her magic at Naruto seeing there's no escape. A huge white explosion covers the area, the dark Alicorn dusted off her coat from the explosion she checks if the stallion is still alive. But she hears a crackling like electivity.

Naruto emerges from the smoke, the dark Alicorn was shock seeing the stallion is alive from a point blank attack.

"How are thou still alive!?"

"I activated my **"Lightning Release Armour" **it's known as my ultimate shield. Lucky for me I activated it just in the nick of time." Naruto grins. "Not only it increases my defense it also increases my speed."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning, Nightmare Moon activated her shield keeping her safe from the all-powerful sage. Naruto reappears across the room he summons his chakra arms. He turns his chakra arms into like a lance or a spear, Naruto charge at the dark mare with full force behind it.

Nightmare Moon seeing the blond pony charges at her with a demon like speed. She increases her shield to its maximum capacity, Naruto hits the barrier, Nightmare Moon tries to maintain the shield but it was starting to crack. Naruto pushes harder, then the shield shatters. Using his ultimate spear **"Hell Stab" **it could destroy any shield. The dark Alicorn got knocked away from the sheer force of the attack.

She groans and tries to stand up, Naruto who stood beside her. "Do you really think that Ponies will acknowledge you after you putting the world into enteral darkness? The Princess values peace and safety of her ponies or any races. The Ponies will only think of you as a tyrant who will execute anything even if it costs nothing but suffering. Is it really the way you want to be acknowledged by your ponies?" Naruto shouted towards the near unconscious Nightmare moon who's lying in the middle of the crater from his other attack earlier.

"All… that thy ever wanted… is to be acknowledge as who thyself… not just as a shadow of thy sister…" Nightmare Moon said while breathing heavily due to the damage of Naruto's attacks.

"Then all you need to do is look for another path where you can be acknowledge as who you are, not by over-throwing your Sister." Naruto replied. "Because you cannot acquire love if you continuously yearn for Hatred. Remove the darkness within your heart and start moving forward."

Nightmare Moon looks at him one last time and smiles at him before losing consciousness, the pocket dimension shatters into pieces. Naruto looks at the side of the room he saw Twilight's horror, the elements shattered!

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me?! Now you will never again see your princess or your sun! The Night will last… forever!"

"No!" Twilight whispered.

"Oh, don't feel bad," Nightmare's clone mocked, "you won't be around to enjoy it!"

Without warning, Nightmare's clone shot a bolt of energy at Twilight, who was too downtrodden to notice.

"Twilight!"

Twilight looked and saw an orange figure leap in front of her, the figure stomp his hoofs to the ground and created a rock like shield. Shielding her from the attack.

"Naruto!"

"Hey! Twilight!" Before he looks at the dark Alicorn he was hugged by the lavender mare crying on his coat.

"I thought something happened to you, I am so glad you are alright!" Naruto smiles at the lavender mare using his hoof running down on the mare mane. "Shh… it's alright I'm here. C'mon let us end this" Twilight nodded but turns into sadness.

"Naruto… I failed," Twilight whimpered. "The elements are destroyed! It's over…"

She felt a hoof wipe her tears away, and saw Naruto smiling.

"Remember what I said at your bedroom."

Twilight looks at him and starts to remember the word he told her.

_Bonds can give you what you really need._

They both look at Nightmare's clone who looks shock "How are you here? If you're here the original is defeated" she scans the area she saw the original laying on the floor unconscious.

She teleported into the original and merge together. In a flash of light she teleported again on the pedestal.

But before Nightmare Moon could charge another energy bolt, Twilight hears familiar voices, and looks behind them to see a doorway.

"Twilight! Naruto!, don't worry!"

"We'll be there!"

"We're coming!"

"Don't give up!"

And it was then Twilight experience a revelation!

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight faces Nightmare Moon

"Well you're wrong!"

She heard them all galloping to her side and declared, "Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony… are right here!"

The shards of the elements all glowed and shivered around Nightmare's hooves and rose up

"What?!"

"Applejack," Twilight spoke, "who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of… Honesty!"

Applejack found herself surrounded by some of the shard.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of… Kindness!"

Fluttershy hesitated but found reassurance in the shards around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fears by giggling at the face of danger, represents the spirit of… Laughter!"

Pinkie got giddy as shards surrounded her.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of… Generosity! Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

As Rarity and Raibnow were surrounded by some shards, Twilight looks down at Naruto, who's smiling at her, and she finally understood.

"You still lack the last element!" Nightmare insisted but looking troubled. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did… a different kind of spark!" Twilight corrected as she faced the others, smiling at them all as they smiled at her.

"I felt it, the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you… The Spark ignited inside me! When I realized that you all… are my friends! And created bonds that could last forever."

A light shined above, and the sixth element appeared, floating down towards Twilight.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by… the Spark that resides in the heart of us all, it summons the final Element! The Element of… Magic!"

The mares shines with power, the shards transforming into necklaces while the seventh element became a crown upon Twilight's head.

Her eyes flashed a bright white, encasing the room in blinding light.

The light hit Naruto and he starts to glow, as he feels the power, Naruto lifts his right hoof and gather the chakra for the last attack.

"This is it! Nightmare Moon! This is the end! **"Sage Art: Harmonic Rasengan" **the light from the Elements of harmony is somehow absorbed by the rasengan! The rasengan glows brighter than it ever did before, turning iridescent, as trails of rainbow colored light swirls around it and behind Naruto.

Nightmare Moon gave a final cry of dismay before vanishing in the sudden explosion of white.

And like a bad dream she vanished as Twilight and Naruto opened their eyes, releasing a pure white light.

"Ohh…!" Rainbow groaned, as she got up. Looking around, she notice that the others are all lying on the floor, stirring as well.

"My head!"

"Everypony ok?" Applejack asked.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely," Fluttershy said, as Rarity posed.

"I know!" Rarity waved her tail, which had somehow been restored to its full length and same beautiful style.

"I"ll never part with it again!"

"No, your necklace," Fluttershy pointed out. "The jewel looks just like your cutie-mark."

Rarity saw for herself the jewel was indeed shaped like one of the jewels of her cutie-mark, colored the same purple as her mane.

"So does yours!"

Fluttershy's jewel was a pink butterfly, much to her thrill.

"Lookit mine, lookit mine!" Pinkie bounces, her jewel a blue balloon, Applejack's jewel is an orange apple with a green leaf.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow was feeling pret-ty good, her jewel's a red lightning bolt.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." said Applejack.

A light appeared as it radiated a heavenly voice, "Indeed you do!"

Everypony looks out through a window, they saw the sun rise in the horizon, as a light came down, into the ruin with them, dimming to reveal…

"Princess Celestia!"

It was the Princess of the Sun, tall and regal, her coat white tinted pink, her mane flowing with resplendent colors of pink, pale green, turquoise, her wings spread, her horn like a lance of pearl. She wore a crown, hoofboots, and a mantle, and her cutie-mark was a shining sun!

Everypony bowed except for Naruto who never bow to anyone or anypony while Twilight approaches her teacher, who greeted, "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student!"

Teacher and student shared a loving nuzzle, and Princess Celestia stood up with a smile.

"I knew you could do it."

"But you told me it was all an old ponies tale," Twilight protested.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends," Celestia gently reminded her, "nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Twilight and the others all smiled.

"Now if only another would as well," Celestia spoke, stepping past Twilight. "Princess Luna!"

Everypony looked and were shocked to see that in Nightmare Moon's place was a little alicorn, surrounded by the remnants of Night Mare Moon's armor. She had a deep blue coat and gentle blue mane and tail, wore a little black crown, and had the same cutie-mark. She looks nothing like Nightmare moon, as she cringed in fear at the approach of the Princess of the Sun.

"It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this."

Luna looks away in shame, Celestia kneeling down to her.

"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?!" everypony gasped.

Celestia stood up, pleadingly asking, "Won't you accept my friendship?"

Everypony leaned in, hopefully (Pinkie leaning a little too much given she fell on her face), and Luna got up, crying as she nuzzled Celestia, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

Celestia shed tears of joy, replying, "I missed you too!"

Pinkie lets out tears and sobbed, crying as she felt happy for the royal sisters reunited! But suddenly she stopped (somehow the waterworks vanishing) as she said, "Hey! Y'know what this calls for?"

"What, a party?" Naruto answered.

"A party!" said Pinkie Pie as the ponies started to cheer over Princess Celestia's return. Everyone welcomed the heroes'.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." said Twilight.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike then got his paper and pen. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._ The ponies in Ponyville then cheers.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." said Twilight. The villagers then cheered while Naruto watches from the sideline with smiles on his face. But remembers he has to explain everything to them.

* * *

**Thank you for your vote and reviews. Next chapter it could change the mane 6's lives and others as well. Next chapter is the result of the voting I know some of you want more than 9 mares, I could, maybe somewhere in the near future. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This is RayKage52, Signing out. **


	6. Revelation and Training

**Author's note: Hello! Thank you for all your reviews. First off, sorry this chapter is little late to update. This chapter was supposed to be two parts, but I decided to combine two chapters into one. So this chapter could be the longest chapter I've written… yet. Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. Let us see who won the votes. Joining me today as my co-star the mare who defined the law of reality, our very own crazy party pony the one, the only none other than Pinkie Pie.**

**Pinkie: Thank you! Thank you!**

**RayKage: So, Pinkie it's a pleasure having you here. I hope that Equestria is not that far coming here.**

**Pinkie: Oh, no I just jump out of the screen. That's All! **

**RayKage: Uh..huh ok, Today we will determine who are the winners for who'll be joining the mane 6.**

**Pinkie: OH! I'm so excited. I hope Vinyl joins us with Naruto, hey when will I go down and dirty with Naruto. I already have whipped cream ready.**

**RayKage: Soon Pinkie…Soon, Anyway let get this started shall we! Pinkie Drum roll please. **

**Pinkie: okie dokie!**

**Dididididididididididididididididi…..**

**Those who vote 9 mares or mane 6. The winner is….**

**9 Mares – 121 (who won in a landslide!)**

**Mane 6 – 0**

**This is it! The moment we all been waiting for, those who will join the mane 6 are…..**

**Dididididididididididididididididi…..**

**Princess Celestia – 92 (Wow! Incredible Sunbutt won 1****st**** place) said RayKage**

**Princess Luna – 80 (Luna almost won but a least she's in 2****nd**** place) said Pinkie**

**Queen Chrysalis – 68 (Queeny's fans gave her a spot for 3****rd**** place) said RayKage**

**Derpy – 56 (in 4****th**** place…Derpy! Nooo! Don't worry there's always next time) said Pinkie**

**Vinyl Scratch – 38 (Vinyl's bass cannon got flatten she stopped at 5****th**** place) said RayKage**

**Sunset Shimmer – 22 (she gain a boost but is wasn't enough only reached 6****th**** place) said RayKage**

**Trixie – 12 (in 7****th**** place, The Great and powerful, but not too powerful enough sorry maybe next time) said Raykage**

**Octavia – 3 (in 8****th**** place, Maybe this is not a good idea to let her in the race) said Pinkie**

**Thank you for voting. Hope you enjoy!**

**RayKage: and thank you! Pinkie for coming here, hope we do this again sometime.**

**Pinkie: you're welcome RayKage, See ya! coz my spicy cupcake almost done. Bye!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 6**

**Revelation and Training**

* * *

Naruto who sat down on the couch of his house with 8 mares, a baby dragon and CMC. The Mares don't know why the 3 little filly are here, but Naruto said cause it involve Scootaloo too. Naruto looks at the mares who gives him a bit of a glares.

"Well… Where to start?" said Naruto who nervously scratch his head.

"How about at the Beginning? Please" said Princess Celestia with a serious tone.

"Ok… Let's start with the world I came from" Everypony were shock except Scootaloo.

"You came from another world?" said Twilight, she rushes towards Naruto, she keeps asking him different question.

"What is it like?"

"Do you do magic?"

"Where do you come from?"

"How did you get here?"

"Gah, so many questions that needs answers!"

"Whoa there sugarcube, I think you're scaring him" said Applejack, while Naruto was freaked out, he was slowly backing away from the crazy pony.

"Sorry Naruto. I guess I got a little carried away." Twilight apologized.

"It's alright Twilight. I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your hooves." Naruto replied.

"Anyway, Yes I'm from another world. Before I came to this world I am not exactly a pony" Everypony gasp.

"If you're not a pony, then what are you?" Said Spike.

"…Human" Naruto replied.

"What's a Human?" said Rainbow who glares at Naruto that he was lying all this years.

"Think of them as monkeys just they don't have fur" Naruto replied.

"When thou fought with my other half thou call thyself a Shinobi?" Princess Luna asked.

"What's a Shinobi? Said Spike.

"In another word… a Ninja."

"Ohhh…! Ninja! Like those who wear black outfit, who sneak in the shadow and doing ninja stuff" said Pinkie excitedly while doing some ninja poses.

"Well, we prefer to be called Shinobis. And I am one of those Shinobis. Shinobi World is a war thorn world, and peace is unstable. My world's history is filled with battles and wars, and I have experienced the fair share of that history myself."

"War-torn world? Now that thee explains why thee felt like thou is some kind of a warrior after thy have first saw thee from that ceremony. From what thy saw from that scene, thou have already been to countless hard fights and battles." Luna said with a frown.

"Yeah." Naruto sadly smiled. "The Shinobi World's system is run by continues chain of hatred. That's why battles here and there are just as regular as breathing for us. People who seek for peace are the ones often tainted by pain and hatred. That's why I am like this, wary of anyone that I have just first met."

"Since your world is a world filled with battles, does that mean that you have already killed somepony?" Fluttershy said in wary.

"Well, not really. I believe, and I know, that I have not killed any living person. I am against killing after all." Naruto dismissed the idea. Fluttershy smiled in relief.

"My world is called Elemental Nation. It's divided into 5 great countries in each countries they have their own ninja village, there are Land of Fire where I grew up and I live in Konohagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Leaves. Then next is the Land of Wind, Sunagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Sand. Next Land of Water, Kirigakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Mist. Then there Land of Earth, Iwagakure no Sato or Village Hidden in the Stone. Last and not the least Land of Lightning, Kumogakure no Sato or Village Hidden of the Cloud." Naruto explained.

"Ok, now how do you do all that stuff like teleporting without a horn or creating a solid clones" said Twilight who already have a scroll to write down all information.

"Those things I can do aren't magic, those are jutsu" said Naruto.

"Jutsu?" everypony asked expect Scootaloo.

"I better let my student handle or hoofdle this"

"Student?" everypony said in unison again then Scootaloo moves to the front of everypony.

Everypony got curious why Scootaloo is in front of them.

"I'm his Student" Everypony in the room gasp "I will explain what "jutsu" is."

"Scootaloo? You know all about this? You know about those Jutsu? And you never told us!?" Rainbow's voice got higher and higher with each word angrily. Scootaloo sadly nodded.

"Why!? I thought we're friends why keep it a secret from us!?" Rainbow glares at both Naruto and Scootaloo. Naruto walks up to Rainbow looking at her with apologetic looks.

"Rain, I know you're hurt that I don't trust you enough to tell you my secret" Naruto tries to calm down the cyan mare, but still looks at him with anger inside of her "Don't be angry at Scootaloo I made her promise never to tell anypony about my ability. If I tell you what I am, you all might get scared of me and won't be friends with me anymore…"

Rainbow calms down a bit after hearing the last part what Naruto said, Naruto continues "you will think of me as a freak, a monster and a demon." Remembering all those years in konoha calling him names by the villagers. "I know sometimes you jump into conclusion without getting the other side of the story." Naruto looks at her with sorrow in his eyes, Rainbow's head hang out a bit after hearing that, she does sometimes jump into conclusion without letting anypony explain themselves.

"Ok fine, but I expect an apology from you for lying to me after this is over and I don't see you as a monster. You're my best friend Naruto and I will never see you as a monster" Rainbow looks at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiles back at her and nodded. Naruto looks at the other 4 mares who knows him for a long time. They glared at him

"Ah…hm, you mean all of us, you should also apologize to all of us for lying and you know I don't like liars" Said Applejack angrily then turns into a frown "I don't care if you're not a pony you mah friend, Naruto."

"Yes Darling, lying to a lady is not gentlecolt like. And I never think of you that way" said Rarity who's smiling at him.

"Yeah! We're your friends, I don't care if you're a cupcake monster or something." Said Pinkie and smiled.

"Naruto, I always thinks of you as a friend, you're brave, strong, gentle, nice, funny and kind to me and my animals I will never think of you as a monster" said Fluttershy with a smile. Then Twilight approaches Naruto who gives him a hug.

"I may not know you for a long time, but to me you're one of my friends… No, my precious friends who taught me about bonds, you said it yourself _bonds can give you what you need._"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he shed tears of joy that his friends still thinks of him as their friend. "Thank…you…"

"Hey! Don't forget about us" Naruto looks at the 3 fillies and a dragon who gives him a smile.

"We don't care if you're an alien or whatever. You're my brother who I always love" said Scootaloo she gives her brother a hug, Naruto also hugs her back.

"Yeah we don't care what you are" said Applebloom.

"Yeah what they say" said Sweet Belle nervously cause' got nothing to say to the blonde stallion all the word have been use. Naruto chuckles he gives Sweet Belle a smile.

"Dude, I don't care if you're an alien or not you're pretty cool in my book" said Spike giving him a thumbs up. Naruto chuckles.

All 9 Ponies and plus a dragon group hugs the stallion, the princess smiles at the scene. Then Celestia cough to catch their attention "I hate to ruin this lovely moment but you still need to explain your powers."

Everypony looks at the princess with embarrassment. They separate from their hug, Naruto clears his throat "Yeah, sorry about that Scootaloo if you will" Scootaloo nodded.

"Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. It's where you combine your physical and spiritual energies together to make chakra which is the energy inside of you." said Scootaloo. Scootaloo then clap her hooves together and summoned a clone. "One of my Jutsu are clones unlike Naruto's clones mine are just illusion but his are real. To perform a real clone I need a bigger chakra reserve." She dispels her Jutsu. "Plus, with chakra, you can walk on water or even up trees and walls."

"Cool!" said Pinkie.

Everypony was impress how the filly knows so much. Naruto is proud of Scootaloo, Scootaloo continues her explanation.

"That's not all. Chakra can be formed in five different natures: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. The order I gave you can show their weaknesses and strengths. For example, fire techniques can beat wind techniques but fire techniques will lose to water techniques-" said Scootaloo before Twilight spoke up.

"Because water douses fire?" said Twilight.

"Yes."

"And fire beats wind because the wind will cause the fire to get bigger."

"Yeah, looks like you're catching on. However, there are those that can have two or more chakra natures at once. Sometimes you can form what is called a kekkei genkai or Bloodline Limit. It is where you combine two different chakra natures at once to form a new chakra nature." Scootaloo pointed at Naruto "Naruto have 3 Bloodline Limit Lava Release than combine Earth and Fire, the others are Magnet Release than can Magnet anything and next his chakra chain that can use as a barrier, weapon and other things."

"I see." said Celestia.

Scootaloo smiled then Naruto step forward. "I will also add something than I didn't tell Scootaloo about chakra. Chakra wasn't always inside of my races, chakra came from a fruit that grow from the god tree known as Shinju." Everypony are shock that Naruto's abilities came from a mere fruit. "Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju, a tree revered as a deity, bore a Chakra Fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by my Ancestor Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Ever since then she was known as the Rabbit Goddess" Everypony was speechless to hear just a tale.

Naruto continue his tale "Some Time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Their name are Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Both were under tutelage of their mother, teaching them about jutsu. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya meld together with the Shinju into an entity that would be christened by many as the "Juubi", which ravaged the world attempting to reclaim its lost chakra. Two of her sons battles her but didn't know they're fighting their own mother, to stop their mother they have sealed her. In the end Hagoromo use a sealing jutsu to seal his own mother into him." Everypony gasp, a mother who want to destroy her own sons, only to get more power. Fluttershy was saddened a mother shouldn't do that to their own children, Celestia who act like a mother to her little ponies won't never do that even if she have her own children.

"After the battle Hagoromo becoming the jinchūriki of Juubi, causing him to be revered as a god for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion, Ninshū resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". Like I told Scootaloo Ninshu was born for peace, hope and understanding, while Ninjutsu is created for war. What I teach Scootaloo is Ninshu not Ninjutsu."

"What are the different between Ninshu and Ninjutsu" Celestia asked.

"Ninshū is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Ninshū would eventually come to be known as Ninjutsu, a more weaponized version of the Sage's teachings."

Celestia gives Naruto a satisfied smile. Naruto continues his tale again "Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. The older son, Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his **"Creation of All Things"** ability to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Ten-Tails' husk kept him alive.

Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used **"Chibaku Tensei"** to seal the husk of the Ten-Tails in what would become the moon." Everypony was shock especially Luna, a being with that kind power who can separated a god-like entity into 9 lesser entity and also created the moon. Truly God-like.

"What are these "Tailed beasts" thou speak of?" Luna questioned.

"They prefer themselves as Chakra beast, they're beasts that have immense chakra. Unlike the Juubi who is a mindless beast, each of them have their own trait and personality. Their strength is by how many tails they have 1 is the weakest…" before he continue he was interrupted by Shukaku who yell at him _**Hey! who said I'm the weakest! **__'I'm just giving an example Shusaku' _Naruto cuts his connection from his mindscape, then when he returned he saw everypony looking at him with curiosity.

"Naruto you ok?" Twilight asks with worry on her face.

Naruto shook his head and clears his throat "Yeah sorry about that I got lost a bit. Anyway what I was saying _'before I was interrupted' _1 tail is the weakest while 9 tails is the strongest" hearing in his seal 2 biju's arguing who is truly the strongest. Naruto mentally rub his temple from annoyance. "The tailed beast have a hard life, they were hunted down for their powers." Everypony gasp.

"Why would they do that to them?" asked Fluttershy.

"The Shinobi villagers tried to collect the tailed beasts for power throughout history. But the Biju were too strong to control on their own. So, they sealed them inside of young children so that way they can be used to the power of their Biju when they grow up and hopefully they can control the power when they grow up. Also, the selected person must be a close friend of the village leader or they are a member of the family. Some examples can be the child or the spouse." Everpony had a different reaction about a child or foal turning them into a weapon. Fluttershy, Rarity, CMC and Spike were shock and almost crying. While others were shock, saddened, and angry turning a foal nothing but mindless weapons. Celestia remained calm, but inside she is also angry. That somepony so young to suffer a heavy burden.

"What we call those who host the tailed beast inside of them are known as "Jinchūriki." Said Naruto.

"So… Their like host for the tailed beast?" Twilight asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"Are you one of those Jinchuriki?" Twilight asked with a sad tone.

Naruto lets out a sigh "Yes."

Everpony were shock to discover that their friend is one of those children who turned into a weapon. Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Luna and, Scootaloo were outrage. While Flutterfly, Pinkie, Spike, Celestia and 2 other CMC, Twilight looks at Naruto with sadness in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to bring bad memories" Twilight apologizes. "That story you told me about a colt who was hated by everpony in the village, was you wasn't it?"

Naruto looks at her with a frown "It's ok Twilight and yes I'm the colt who I told you in the story." Twilight hang her head down and she apologizes again. "I'm sorry"

"Again, It is ok Twilight and thank you all, that you never look at me that way" Naruto gives the mare a smile. Twilight smiles back and giving the stallion a hug. Naruto finch a bit from the sudden hug, the only thing he could think of is to hug the mare back.

After their hugs, Celestia spoke again to the orange pony "You said that you're a Jinchuriki" Naruto nodded. "So, which beast resigns in you?"

Naruto discuss with the Buji's _'so guys, should I tell her?' _Naruto ask the tailed beast inside his mindscape.

The buji's discuss to each other, Naruto was waiting for the answer until Kurama spoke to him _**Ok kit, you can tell them about us. They seems trustworthy enough."**_ Naruto nodded and returns to the real world.

Naruto looks at everypony "Ok I'll tell you which beast resigns in me… is all of them" Everypony in the room are shock that the orange stallion holds all 9 beasts inside of them.

"How?" Luna asked.

Naruto sigh "Maybe another time, it's very long story."

Celestia looks at the shinobi turned pony and nodded "Ok, we will respect your wishing you can tell us when you're ready." Naruto nodded, but she wasn't finish yet "If you host all 9 beasts can we speak to them?" Everypony in the room nodded they want to see the biju's.

Both Naruto and the biju's were shocked no one or no pony ever asked to speak to them _'guys what you think?' _The biju's looks at each other for a few moments, they nodded _**ok Naruto, but they need to touch you so they can speak to us in your mindscape **_Naruto nodded.

"Ok, but I can't bring them out all at once. So we will enter my mindscape" Everypony got confuse except Twilight and the princess.

"So, basically we're going inside your mind?" Ask Rainbow and raises an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded "just hold my hoof while the other holds my other hoof" Everypony nodded and moves into a circle. Now they holding each other's hooves for a brief moment they found themselves in a gigantic beautiful forest with some flower growing.

Applejack raise an eyebrow feels like something's missing "Hey y'all where's Naruto?" Everypony looks for the blond stallion but there is no sign of him. Suddenly they hear a voice behind a tree.

"I'm over here" When the mysterious figure steps out. They saw bipedal creature looks to be at least 18, stood at a solid 6 foot tall, and was rippling with compact muscles built for speed and manuevarbility. He wore a form fitting short sleeved black shirt that was tucked into a pair of black shinobi pants that were taped at the ankles. Over top the shirt he wore a sleeveless crimson red trench coat that bore a rust orange spiral which had the kanji for Sage at the center of it. On his feet he wore a pair of black ninja sandals that looks like they had seen better days. A pair of shining bright blue eyes glowed even in the bright sun of the mindscape (how was there a sun? Will it Naruto's mind he can imagine anything in there), reflecting what little sunshine was able to make it through the clouds. His face was devoid of any fat or blemish leaving a refined and handsome face befitting someone of royalty. In contrast his long bright blonde hair fell messily in spikes around his shoulders, a black cloth headband with a metal plate being the only thing keeping his long hair out of his face. Even still the long locks covered parts of the metal barely showing a symbol that looks like a leaf.

"Naruto…? Darling? Is that you?" Rarity asked with curiosity. The figure nodded.

"So, this is what a human looks like" Rainbow looks at Naruto intensely before nodded. "Well, I gotta say you don't look half bad. You look kinda cute really" Rainbow smirked at Naruto who got a tint of pink at his cheeks. Suddenly a purple blur tackles him.

"Oh my gash, this is what you really look like, fascinating" Twilight examines Naruto very closely, she examines him in every detail on his body. When she met her face at Naruto she realizes how close they are. Both blushes, then Twilight steps back from embarrassment she looks away from Naruto "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to invade your privacy I got little carried away again" Twilight apologizes.

Naruto clears his throat "Yeah, no problem lets go inside shall we?" Everypony nodded.

Naruto enters the forest the other follows, they see a breathtaking scenery _'is this what his mind looks like?'_ they thought about Naruto's mind. How beautiful it is, Naruto changes his mindscape for the biju's so that they could live into a little more comfortable environment.

As they enter the forest, they found themselves at the center of the forest with a lake in it. They see a symbol "Seal" written at the surface of the lake.

Suddenly they hear thunderous step at northeast of the forest. They saw a gigantic figure hidden inside the forest getting closer the CMC and Spike hides behind the older ponies. Rainbow was about ready to attack the figure but was stopped by Naruto who shook his head. "It's ok eveypony, I promise you won't get hurt" The ponies tenses down a bit.

When the gigantic figure steps out the forest, they saw a sandy-brown coloured raccoon-dog or tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings like all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Then they hear more thunderous step and saw more of those gigantic creature, next they saw a gigantic cat that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

Next they saw a gigantic turtle-like creature came out from the lake. It has a crab-like shell, spikes about its being, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of monkey-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury.

Then the next creature they saw was a gigantic red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped).

Next they saw a creature that resembles to them but its legs are like the princess but thinner. It had a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-colored spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

Next creature almost made Rarity faint, the creature resembles a slug that had a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

Next creature excites both Rainbow and Scootaloo cause' the creature had wings. It's resembles a blue, armoured rhinoceros beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour.

The next creature who appears to be an ox-octopus hybrid. It has four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, it's an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs the entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with Raikage, and the right horns were destroyed by its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball when fighting the Ten-Tails. It also has straight teeth, one of which was blown off during the point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to a bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resembles the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

And last creature is a gigantic fox it had red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Yet still comparable in size to the other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyūki.

Everypony were in awe seeing a massive creature with their own eyes. Fluttershy hides behind Naruto's legs scared from the gigantic beast.

"Amazing! They radiate so much power" said Celestia.

_**Greetings, fleshly mortal **_Kurama started. Everypony pouted especially the princess their immortal being for pony sake.

"Awwww… don't be so mean niney" said Pinkie that suddenly appears behind Kurama's ear.

_**How…? How did…? How did you get behind me!? And N-Niney? **_Kurama was shock and angry at the pink mare.

_**Hahaha… Niney that's good name for you Kurama hahaha…. **_Said Shukaku who's laughing out loud created tremble around the forest.

_**Shut up! Shusaku at least I'm not weakest in all of us **_said Kurama in annoyance tone.

Shusaku stops laughing he glares at the orange fox. Kurama smirked, the other biju's hand palmed or hoofpalmed or pawpalmed. For both Kurama and Shukaku's stupidity.

_**Sorry about that, Kurama always see our tails is symbol of strength since he have 9 tails, he thinks his the strongest **_said Kokuo apologized.

"Do you always argue like that?" Rainbow asked the other biju's, while seeing Kurama and Shusaku oddling enough Gyuki and Son Goku joins the debate who is the strongest.

_**Sad to say, yes they've been always like that since we're little **_said Matatabi. Matatabi looks at them with a cat like grin. _**So, you must be Naruto-kun's Mates?**_

The 6 mares blushed, princess Luna who just met the blonde pony is having red cheeks remembering the intercourse she had with Naruto while she was still Nightmare Moon. Celestia doesn't know the orange stallion that much, but she had to admit the stallion looks very handsome. She got a lot of suitors, but none of them, she fell in love with.

Twilight cough, clears her throat "Well we never introduce ourselves. My name is Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic, student of Princess Celestia and librarian of Golden Oak Library."

"Howdi partner name's Applejack, Element of Honesty and I harvest Apples at Sweet Apple Arces" said the orange mare.

"Hey! Name's Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, the fastest flier of all Equestria and don't you forget it" said the rainbow mane mare with a boastful tone.

"I'm Rarity darling, Element of Generosity and the most beautiful and fashionable mare in all of Equestria and I own Carousel Boutique" said the white mares with elegant tone.

"I-I'm Fluttershy, E-Element of Kindness and Animal Caretaker in Ponyville" said the Shy mare with a quiet tone. But barely enough that the Biju's could hear.

'_**Great another Isobu' **_All the biju's except Isobu thought.

"Hey! I'm Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, Baker/caterer/party organizer and work at Sugarcube Corner" said the over hyperactive mare.

"I'm Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant" said the little drake with prideful tone.

"I'm Applebloom" said the yellow filly.

"I'm Sweet Belle" said the white filly.

"I'm Scootaloo soon to be the best Ninja in Equestria" said the orange filly with a cocky tone. The biju's grin seeing the filly really inherited Nartuo's guts.

"I'm Princess Luna, Goddess of the moon and Co-ruler of Equestria" said the dark blue Alicorn.

"I'm Princess Celestia, Goddess of the sun and also Co-ruler of Equestria" said Sunbutt I mean, said the White Alicorn. The biju's all nodded and introduce themselves.

_**Well it's our turn, HEY! Name's Shukaku, the One tailed Demon Tanuki**_ said the raccoon-dog demon with an insane drunken madman or madpony tone.

_**I'm Matatabi, the Two tailed Neko-Cat **_said the demon cat with a respectful voice.

_**I-I'm Isobu, T-the Three tailed demon Turtle **_said the turtle with a shy voice.

'_Another Fluttershy?'_ Everypony except Naruto thought.

_**I'm Son Goku, the Four tailed Ape, the Great King of the Sage Monkeys, Handsome Monkey King and the Great Sage Equalling Heaven **_said the red ape with prideful attitude.

_**I'm Kokuo, the Five tailed Dolphin–horse **_said the Dolphin-Horse hybrid.

_**I'm Saiken, the Great Six tailed Slug **_said the slug with a boastful tone.

_**I'm Chomei, the Lucky–Seven tailed Beetle **_said the go-lucky beetle in a cherry voice.

_**I'm Gyuki, the Eight tailed demon Ox-octopus **_said the Ox demon.

_**I'm Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and sorry about the argument earlier **_said the orange fox. Naruto who got a bit shock that Kurama apologize.

Everypony nodded, Celestia steps forward and looks at both Naruto and the tailed beast "you said that Hagoromo had a brother correct?" Naruto nodded. "So, what happened to him?"

Naruto thinks for a moment "Nope, no one know what happened to him. In history books he simply vanished after the battle of the Juubi." Naruto looks at the Biju's "How about you guys? Did you Know what happened to the old man brothers?" the biju's shooks their head.

_**We don't know what happened to the old man brother, we never met him cause' we're still inside the juubi" **_said Gyuki.

"I see" said Celestia. Celestia looks at Everypony in the seal "It seems I need tell all of you about something too" she looks at Naruto "Naruto you are not only the first human who traveled here in Equestria."

Everypony and the Biju's are shock, that another human traveled to Equestria "If I'm not the first human who traveled here, so who did?" Naruto asked.

"It was two thousand years ago Luna and I met this stallion who was badly injured when we found him" said Celestia "we nursed him back to health, when we introduce ourselves he was shock that he is in a different world. He told us he was a human, we didn't believe him at first but when we witnessed what he can do. We were shock that a mere pony who has that kind of power, he performed everything what you can do Naruto. We discussed how to get him home, but we couldn't find a way for him to return home. So he stayed here and made a name for himself after a few years he was known all across Equestria with his amazing abilities. Ever since then he was known as a legend to all pony kind."

"What is the name of this human turned pony?" Naruto asked.

Celestia closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and answers to the orange stallion "His name is Hamura Ōtsutsuki or he was known one of most powerful unicorn who ever live "Star Swirl the Bearded" Everypony and the Biju's especially Twilight are shock, that the brother of the sage of 6 path was teleported here many years ago.

"B-but… how…? Where…?" Twilight flabbergasted, getting all this information about her long time hero who was a human before who became the most powerful unicorn in pony's history.

"Your abilities and his are similar, of course you modernize it" Celestia gives the stallion a smile.

After Twilight's brain rebooted, she thinks for a moment and realize something she rushes towards Naruto.

"If you are a descendant of the Sage of Six Path, who is also a brother of Star Swirl. does that mean you're descendant of Star Swirl too?" said Twilight with stars in her eyes. Naruto slowly backs away from the mare.

Naruto's sweat drops "Yeah… I guess I am" Naruto scratches his head looking at the mare nervously. Twilight squeals in excitement asking Naruto a lot of questions again.

"Tell me, can I learn chakra too?" Twilight excitedly asked.

"Yeah, anypony can" Naruto replied.

"How?"

"Well... I realized that during the time while living in Ponyville… Unicorns like you and Rarity definitely have a lot of spiritual energy... but just do exercises so lacking physical energy... earth ponies like Applejack and Pinkie Pie has a lot of physical energy... but lack of spiritual energy... and finally Pegasus Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have good control of both the physical and the spiritual" Naruto said with a smile while explaining

"But you said chakra came from a fruit, so why do we have chakra inside of us?"

"Maybe you all were born with chakra naturally. But only half, example unicorns have spiritual energy of chakra while earth pony have physical energy of chakra." Naruto explained.

"How about pegasi? What chakra do they have?" Twilight questioned.

"They have both, but not that much they have civilian level chakra" Naruto answered.

"Ok, can I learn chakra?" Twilight asked.

Naruto looks at Celestia "what do you think?"

"Hmm… chakra was introduce to Equestria by Star Swirl once but never got the chance" Celestia replied.

"But, with me I got almost all the knowledge of jutsu. I could teach them Spike and the mares including the fillies" said Naruto.

"What I understand is that Scootaloo already learned this art" said Naruto while nodding.

"Of course the fillies will only learn how to defend themselves and also the girls. Call me paranoid but I don't want to see the girls get hurt if I am not around" said Naruto with a serious tone.

Celestia and Luna thought for a moment "Ok but if they're in any danger from this chakra, you will see why they call me the goddess of the sun, Do I make myself clear?" Celestia narrows her eyes to Naruto.

Naruto who stands tall, Naruto already fought 3 Gods including Nightmare Moon he could take on Celestia. But he still doesn't know what she's capable of? So he wants to stay on her good side.

"Understand, I won't hurt any of them that's promise!" Naruto gives the Princess his good guy pose. The Princess got a tint of pink each of their cheeks before giggling.

The princess looks at everypony "Well, what do you think my little ponies?" said Celestia with caring tone.

The others looks at each other, Twilight step forward "well, Princess we're already the Elements of Harmony we should expect some danger coming. We would like to know how to defend ourselves from any danger, with chakra in us we could have some edge against any danger coming our way. So that is why we would like to train under Naruto and learn more about chakra."

"Yeah, Princess we're the Elements of Harmony if we want to defend Equestria from any threat. We should learn how to defend ourselves" said Rainbow boldly.

"How about the others?" said Celestia. She looks at the other mares.

"Princess I may not like that mah sister will also learn this chakra thing" said Applejack "but I agree with Twilight, we're the Elements of Harmony there are dangers along the way. So we should learn this chakra thing." The others nodded to agreement.

"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki" said Celestia with commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am" said Naruto while doing a salute.

"I, Princess Celestia here by order you to train the Elements of Harmony, Dragon Spike and 3 little Fillies. How to use their chakra properly and help them defend Equestria as their Guardian."

"Yes, ma'am you can count on me" said Naruto while doing his nice guy pose. Everypony giggles.

_**Don't forget about us, we also like to help the mares how to use their chakra properly **_said Shukaku. While the other biju's agree with the tanuki.

Princess Celestia nodded. "Very well, you all will also help train the Elements of Harmony" the biju's nodded. Then they cut out from the mindscape and returns to outside world.

"Well, it's getting late we must go now. When will their training start?" Celestia ask the blonde stallion.

"Give me a couple of days to prepare" Naruto answered.

Celestia nodded. The princess went on her way home to Canterlot. Only ones left are the mares, filly, stallion and a dragon. Silence plays the room until Naruto spoke up.

"Well, see you in a few days I need to prepare for your training" Naruto looks at Applejack "If it's ok, can you let Scootaloo stay with you for a few days?"

"It is fine sugarcube, she can stay with mah family while doing your thing" replied the orange mare, then her expression change into a bit of a glare at the blonde shinobi. "Now, Naruto I know you want train us to protect ourselves. But why would include mah sister and her friends, I know Scootaloo already knows that jutsu stuff, I'm asking why?"

Naruto nervously looks at the orange mare and other mares "Applejack, don't worry I am only gonna teach them the basics, there will be no dangerous jutsu's until they get a little older. Unlike you guys I have to accelerate your training while the 3 fillies go baby steps."

"Aww" The 3 little fillies hang their heads from disappointment, that they couldn't learn cool and awesome jutsu stuff yet.

"But how about Spike? He's just baby dragon I don't want him to go to any danger" Twilight asked while still glaring at the orange stallion.

"Hey! I am right here you know" said Spike in annoyance.

"Spike not now."

"But Twilight-"

"Spike can you see I am trying to protect you"

"No! You're not!"

"Spike-"

"Twilight look" Spike lets out a sigh "now you're the Elements of Magic, you will go to all source of adventures while leaving me here all by myself in this big old library." Said Spike hanging his head with sadness.

"Spike?" Said Twilight with a frown. Spike continues.

"Twilight I want to help, while you're doing all sort of dangerous stuff and leaving me here, worries me." Spike was about to cry but shook it off "You know, when you were going to stop Nightmare Moon I was so sleepy to help, when I woke up I felt horrible that you're facing one of most powerful being in Equestria. While I was doing nothing to help" Spike looks at Twilight with pure determination "that's why I want Naruto to train me so that I could help you and the others with the best that I can. I want to stay by your side from any danger that we might face together. Whether you want me or not I want to train harder so I can help you no matter what."

Everypony were shock from the little drake from his speech. Twilight stares at Spike then a tear runs down her cheeks, looking at the dragon. Twilight couldn't understand how she feels, should she be proud that Spike stood up with his head held up high, that he want help her fight by her side or scold him for being stubborn and he could get really hurt.

While Twilight conflicts her thought, the others have a different opinion. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy worries for the little drake. For Naruto and Rainbow a grin appears on their faces looking at the little drake, Spike earned a little respect from the two. For Pinkie she just wants to let Spike join the party. For the 3 little fillies they looked at the purple dragon with awe and admiration a tint of pink appeared on their cheeks.

Twilight looks left and right with conflict opinions. Until she lets out a sigh of defeat "Fine, if you can't handle it please tell me immediately, ok?" Twilight looks at Spike with a sad smile. Spike nodded.

"Well, I need to get going to set up our training see you in a few days, later" Naruto mock salute and disappears in a gust of leaves.

The Mares were surprise seeing one of his jutsu close up, Rainbow spoke up "Man that was cool can't wait to do that."

The Mares went to their separate ways, waiting for their training to come.

After leaving the library Naruto went to an abandon area of the Apple family Apple field, the farm's a lot bigger than he thought. He reaches onto his destination looks around and nodded, he summoned about 500 clones "Ok boys you know what to do, we should finish about 2 days, now go to work" Naruto commanded his clones, the clones salute "Ok boss" the real Naruto nodded.

-2 days later-

Everypony went to the abandoned area of Apple field. When they arrive they saw a gigantic dome of white, as they were about to say something the doors of the dome opens revealing Naruto.

"Ok guys let's go inside" said Naruto.

Everypony nodded and followed the orange shinobi. When they went inside the dome it was bigger than they thought. They can see a large forest, within the large forest they saw different variety of beautiful exotic flowers and a large lake sparkling from the rays of the sun with an amazing waterfall.

"Ok before we begin let me introduce your coaches" Everypony was confused on what Naruto said, until he summons the 9 clones. Suddenly the clones change their appearance and into miniature versions of the biju's.

_**All right let's begin, fall in now! **_said Kurama in a commanding voice. Everypony rushes to fall in line. Left to right were Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Applebloom, Sweet Belle and Scootaloo.

_**As you know we will teach you how to control your chakra **_said Kurama.

_**But first we need you to increase your chakra before controlling it **_said Kokuo.

"How?" Rainbow asked.

"Like I said a few days ago, Unicorns have the spiritual energies of chakra while earth pony have the physical energies of chakra and Pegasi have both. But both still not mould" Naruto answered.

_**So we have to increase each of your energies evenly. Jutsu can't be perform if the energy is not equal **_said Gyuki.

_**While some part of your energies are already enough, we should increase the part that you don't have**_ said Matatabi.

"Again How?" Rainbow asked.

"To increase your energies is do the opposite of what you doing" said Naruto.

"Huh?" everypony questioned.

"Like this Earth pony already have strong physical energies they have to study and meditative to increase their spiritual energies" Naruto replied.

_**Unicorns already have strong spiritual energies they have to exercise and do some manual labor to increase their physical energies **_Kurama smirked seeing Rarity's face filled with horror, she had to sweat.

_**Then there's the Pegasi even if they have both energies they still need to increase it, so Rainbow and Fluttershy had to do both exercise and meditative, but enough to even out their energies **_said Kokuo.

"How about me" Spike asked.

"As a dragon they have similarities with the pegasi. Dragons have a great physical energy and you also have a lot of spiritual energy control. But no control of both energies not to mention how difficult it would be to master a simple jutsu" Naruto said comically depressing the girls and Spike.

"Wait I already know this stuff, why do I have to go back to the beginning?" Scootaloo asked.

_**Well mini Naruto you may know about chakra, but you didn't truly master it **_Kurama smirked which make Scootaloo pout.

"So how long will this take?" Applejack asked.

"Well, building up your energies it will take a while about a few days to few weeks" Naruto replied.

"What!?" Everypony shouted.

"Don't worry while we are inside this dome time moves slower outside, I've put a timer in this place 1 week is equivalent to 1 day outside." Said Naruto. Everypony sigh in relief.

"How's that possible?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I use "**Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things)" **Naruto replied.

Twilight gasp in shock "But I thought only the Sage of the Six Path knows that jutsu?"

"Not really, Creation of All Things can be use by anypony. As long they have the chakra for it. I can use the jutsu cause' I have all 9 tailed beasts in me. But I won't use it to offend, I may have near unlimited chakra but it still drains me. I could only use it once every 6 months." Naruto explained how draining that jutsu is.

Twilight is satisfied from that answer. "But believe me, it will be worth it in the end and you can do something like this" Naruto made several seals and screams **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Ball Technique)"** Naruto shot a flame leaving the girls and Spike surprise.

"Start now, but hear me out" said Naruto, then seriously said "If you guys goof off during your workout… **I have permission to "discipline"** Naruto said while hitting his Hooves together with a smile fangs as his eyes glowed red, the girls and Spike gulp.

They immediately start training, Twilight jogging around the lake alongside with Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sweet Belle and Scootaloo. While Applejack, Pinkie, Spike and Applebloom tries meditating.

-Few hours later-

Everypony were exhausted doing all sorts of tasks to increase their chakra while the biju's yelling at them to push harder.

"Ok guys break time" said Naruto. Everpony sighs in relief, Rarity walks over to Naruto.

"Darling if we're staying here for a week, where are we staying?" Rarity asked.

"Good question Rare, I build a small inn somewhere near the lake. Follow me" said Naruto. Everypony followed the blonde slave driver.

When they arrive at the place where they'll be staying, they saw a beautifully structured 2 story wooden house with a nice balcony at the front so you can see the dazzling lake.

They went inside the house, they immediately rushed towards the couch that they could finally relax.

"C'mon I'll give you guys the grand tour" said Naruto. The others follow the blonde stallion upstairs they saw 3 rooms the first room is for the girls room with 9 beds, the second room is for the boys which is a lot smaller than the girls room and finally Naruto's office or library, they saw a huge collection of scrolls about jutsus and some books about Equestria. Twilight suddenly turns like a kid in a candy store mode, she immediately gathers a lot of scrolls about jutsu on Naruto's table.

"You guys rest, I make some dinner for us" said Naruto.

After a few minutes, As Twilight returned from Naruto's office Naruto came out of the kitchen with a huge pot. Everypony except Twilight and Spike recognize the aroma coming from the pot.

"Hmm… It smells great, what is it?" Spike asked. Naruto opens the pot and reveal his world's famous Apple ramen.

"It's ramen, C'mon dig in everpony" said Naruto. The soon to be shinobis ate the ramen, the others already know what Naruto's ramen taste like. But still went to delight after eating his ramen, Twilight and Spike went into their own ramen filled daydreams.

"Wow. It's so goooood." said the Mares and filly in a very girly voices. Spike was slurping down the ramen.

"Naruto, how did you make this?" asked Spike.

"Love, effort, experiment and that is my secret." Naruto said as he puts on his trademark fox-like grin. Everypony ask for seconds, Naruto laugh and pour their bowls with ramen.

-Few weeks later-

Five weeks had passed since they started training, the girls had to follow different types of workouts, Twilight and Rarity had to do several exercises from squats to push-ups to the surprise of Naruto and the biju's, Rarity and Fluttershy developing a very similar force that Sakura and Tsunade use. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike had to do physical and mental exercises, moreover Applejack and Pinkie Pie were meditating, although at first the Naruto and the biju's had to hit Pinkie with a stick (same in Naruto Sage training) for not following his instructions, Pinkie Pie received the largest amount of hits due to laugh in the midst of meditation, and Rarity also complained but eventually were concentrating.

'_Nice. They seem more focused…'_ thought Naruto. Naruto walked over to them.

"Ok now that you're physical and spiritual energies have seem increase, it time to mould them into chakra" said Naruto.

"But we already gathered both energies." said Twilight.

_**You may now have sufficient amounts of both energies, but you have to correctly mould both energies together**_ said Gyuki.

_**He's correct. You may have both energies but do you even know how to mould them together to make a Jutsu?**_ asked Matatabi.

"Um, no." said Rainbow Dash flatly.

"Exactly. That's why I have a few exercises to help you." said Naruto. Naruto and the others talked about the basics of the Leaf Concentration as well as Tree Climbing and Water Walking practices and despite some difficulty at first, they understood the process. Naruto then showed all of them how they did.

"That's so cool!" shouted Pinkie Pie and the CMC.

"The key for the Water Surface and Tree Climbing is to keep the chakra flowing on the bottom of your hooves. But first, I want you to practice the Leaf Concentration." said Naruto. Naruto grabbed seven leaves and put one on each individual. "When you do this, I want you to look deep within yourself and channel your chakra. This exercise is to also teach you concentration."

The ponies and dragon nodded and began their task.

-Few days later-

Spike and the ponies have been working hard to keep their concentration in check. Pinkie Pie's hyperactive nature made her drop her leaf while the others simply lost concentration on small things. By following Naruto's advice, they have progressed greatly in their training to control their chakra. Soon, they finished the Leaf Concentration and moved on to the next exercises.

"Ok next is Tree climbing" said Naruto, as Naruto starts to climb the tree without holding on anything. He climb like he was walking on solid ground.

"Just a moment! It's a good trick and all! But how can it help us? That helps us! Exclaimed Twilight

"Simple, by doing so to learn to control the precise amount of chakra to a particular point of your body, this is very difficult for even the most advanced ranges of ninjas, this type of promotion requires a subtle blend of physical energy and spiritual energy, the soles of the feet is a very difficult place to focus the chakra Do you understand what I mean? If you can master this, you can master any jutsu Naruto shrugged well, "theoretically, the second point is to learn to manage your chakra levels, where a ninja focuses on a battle is even more difficult to control and maintain chakra levels, your chakra should become second nature to you" Naruto gives each ponies and dragon a kunai.

"Use these kunai to measure your progress climbing the trees, slash it on the bark to measure how far you can go"

The ponies and Spike took the Kunai with a smile. The ten nodded and began, both Spike and Scootaloo thought _'Naruto/Bro said I need to channel my chakra to my feet/hooves, how hard can it be?'_ The grass in front of Spike's feet and hooves of the girls held up a bit and then falls back.

Spike and the girls ran straight into the trees, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity and Sweet Belle just stepped but slipped by the little amount of chakra they use and fell backward, Spike got pretty far but he used too much chakra causing the wood to break then thought _'This is much more difficult than I thought if I put too much chakra the tree may break'_

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Applebloom put so much chakra literally cuts the tree in half, leaving Naruto, Spike and the biju's with saucer-shaped eyes "what happened!?" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Just put a small amount of Chakra" Applejack said.

"In fact... you put too much chakra" Naruto surprised. "Hey where is Pinkie Pie?" Naruto wondered, suddenly he heard Pinkie's voice "Hey this is fun!"

Everypony looks at the tree that Pinkie was climbing and Pinkie was literally on the highest branch standing on with a big smile, do not ask how... it's just Pinkie Pie defeating the laws of physics again.

"Pinkie! How did you?" Cried a surprised Naruto.

"Do what?" Pinkie Pie puzzled and wonder.

"Climb the tree" Spike exclaimed surprised.

"Climb the tree?" said Pinkie Pie puzzled "YES, YES, YES, I AM A NINJA, I AM A NINJA" exclaimed Pinkie Pie dancing for happiness in the branch, leaving everypony drop their jaws.

-2 weeks had passed-

"Okay, so now we have to move on to Water Walking." said Twilight. The girls were doing the Water Walking while Spike still did the Tree Climbing with the biju's supervising them. Spike channeled his chakra at from his feet and walked up the tree but fell on his head. The girls fell in the water at first but within five days they were able to do it but still had difficulty maintaining it. Right now, they stayed on the water for about 15 seconds before falling. Spike was having more trouble. He barely got up the tree. But he never gave up and continued the practice while using his claws to see how far he made it up the tree.

'_Interesting their progressing faster than I thought' _Naruto thought.

The sun was setting, Spike still trying to climb the tree he is tired, but he gritted his teeth and tried again to concentrate his chakra in the soles of his feet, coming pretty close to the highest branch and then back down to solid ground.

"No I won't give up!" Spike groan to stand up and climb the tree again. Naruto who was watching at the distance seeing Spike reminding him of himself when he was still starting to become a shinobi. The little drake really earned Naruto's respect.

Also at the distance 3 fillies were observing the purple dragon who is still trying to climb the tree with pure determination. The fillies really admired the little drake's determination, Applebloom thought Spike looks very handsome from all of those sweats. Sweet Belle thought Spike looks pretty cool. Scootaloo don't know what to feel Spike reminds him of her brother's stubbornness and the will to never give up.

Before thinking they may have a crush on the little drake. They were interrupted by the cry of happiness from Spike "WOOHOO! I did it! I did it" Spike was above the highest branch then falls into unconsciousness falling straight down to the ground. The CMC was about to rush towards to save the little dragon, but an orange blur caught the sleeping dragon.

Naruto smiled and thought _'Well done Spike, well done'_ Naruto stood up "Well... Spike did very well, starting tomorrow you'll join the girls to learn ninjutsu" the CMC smiles then followed the pair back to the inn.

When he arrived, he saw the girls laying around on the couch. Naruto chuckles "Well girls, Spike will joins us in ninjutsu training tomorrow morning, so sleep well because tomorrow will be even more difficult, we will start at 5:30 am."

Six mares nodded minus Spike who still sleeping and shouted "Yes!"

Naruto looks at the CMC "Ok, tomorrow we will go into ninjutsu training" the fillies got excited but was cut off by Naruto "I can't teach you that."

"But! Why?" Scootaloo protest.

"Cause' you three only learned the basics, tomorrow you can only observe."

"But about Spike Why can he learn ninjutsu?"

"Spike proved himself."

"How about me? I've been your student for more than a year."

"Scootaloo listen-"

"No you listen! …Naruto you said we're family… you said family comes first. Thinking you go all of sorts of danger leaving me behind… What if… What if you never come back? You're gonna leaving me all alone again? I don't want go back being alone with no family greeting me when I arrive back from school. No pony tucking me in at night… I don't… want to… lose you. I want to be right by your side, family stick together!" Scootaloo cries her eyes out. Also followed her two friends thinking about their own family.

Naruto looks at the mares, they have a different expression Applejack hugs her sister telling her she won't leave her, but Applebloom also wants to fight by her sister's side. Rarity also hugs her sister telling her the same thing as Applejack said, but same as Applebloom Sweet Belle also wants fight by her sister's side.

Twilight was about to talk to Spike, but Spike stopped her telling her that he will been fine like he said weeks ago. Even if she stops him, he won't just stand by while Twilight goes into danger.

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie tries comfort their friends. Naruto sighs in defeat "Fine, meet me by the lake 05:30 tomorrow" The fillies nodded.

The mares approaches Naruto "Naruto are you sure about this? Teaching mah sister about this ninja stuff they will get hurt" said Applejack with worries in her voice.

"Look Applejack, I don't like it as much you do. But these girls already set their mind to it they are determined to help us in any way. I will just teaching them D-rank jutsu that's all." Said Naruto. As he walks towards his bedroom.

The Mares looked worried but they trust Naruto.

-8:30 in the morning-

Naruto once again demonstrated his great talent to be on time... actually, Naruto had left his students waiting for three hours again like last time.

The entire group was sleeping on the grass, they had waited for three hours they got so bored and slept, finally Naruto showed up says "Yo!"

Girls, Spike, and even Fluttershy shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto was surprised, then smiled and said, scratching his neck "Hehe, sorry... I was lost in a road of life" while eyes smiles like Kakashi.

"LAIR!" the entire group shouted.

Naruto stood in front of his students with legs crossed "…Well guys today I will teach you about the transformation of nature, there are three branches of jutsu: Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu Naruto said.

"Three types? What do you mean? Sugarcube" asked Applejack.

"Pretty simple: Taijutsu is the physical art, by that I mean punches and kicks, so it does not require chakra, but there are exceptions such as Sakura and Granny Tsunade who injects Chakra to increase the force of their blows, then there's Genjutsu are basically illusions to fool the opponent, and finally ninjutsu, that's using your energy to techniques such as Rasengan, Genjutsu is a form of Yin Release (Inton), the last two to mention Genjutsu and Rasengan needs Chakra but not in physical strength" Naruto explained

"Wait" said Fluttershy caught the attention of the group "What is the Yin element?"

"The Yin Release is used in based in spiritual energy governing imagination techniques, its serious counterpart Yang Release (Yōton), which is based on the physical energy that controls life, combining forms the Yin-Yang type (Onmyōton) this type of jutsu is used as a basis for non-elemental jutsu such as **"Mind Transfer Technique"** and the **"Multi-Expansion Jutsu" **are purely Yin-Yang Release when they change the ratio of spiritual and physical energies in their chakra. But we'll explain that another time" explained Naruto.

"But..." Naruto said in a serious tone closing his eyes, then opened them "Learning elemental jutsu can take up to four years."

"Are you kidding!? We do not have much time!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"It is that long, so I need you to learn the **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**, so the process will be much faster" Naruto carrying a scroll with the words **"How to make the shadow clones jutsu"** and he throws it to Spike, Spike grabs the parchment nearly dropped.

"What's in here" Spike asked, pointing to the parchment.

"You see, when I learned the shadow clones I was very forgetful, so I decided to write down everything I learned in that parchment in case I forget" Naruto sat down.

"But your chakra level is barely enough to perform 4 shadow clones" Naruto thinks very carefully then he spoke "that's why, I transferred some of my chakra to you. My natural chakra of course not the biju's. Temporarily of course, enough for you guys to speed up your training."

The group were surprised, Naruto walks over to them "Ok, Everypony stand still I will transfer some of my chakra to you." Naruto closes his eyes and performs the jutsu **"Chakra Transfer Technique"** a blue aura burst into life connecting each of the soon to be shinobis. This technique was use by the Sage of the Six Path giving his chakra to everyone in his time.

After the chakra transfer, the group felt dizzy but after a while they could feel so much power running through them. They started the training.

The girls and Spike tried to do what was in the parchment, but something was failing because the clones came out pale and lying on the ground like Naruto did before, meanwhile the biju's and Naruto are playing cards inside the minscape to pass the time.

The game is poker, Shukaku sighed looking at his cards and Kurama's annoying grin.

Shukaku looks at the two river cards, when he looks at last two cards Shukaku's eyes widened with a smile _**Hey Fuzzy ball! Do you want to double the bet?**_

Kurama shrugged _**If you want to lose**_ Shukaku places his bets and showed their cards and said _**Sorry... full house**_ Kurama smirked and said _**So sorry... Royal Flush!**_

Shukaku looked at Kurama's cards and was surprised _**cannot be! I thought I would win... you're very good at this.**_

Kurama's arms cross and say _**I know I am...**_ But several cards fell under his arms pit, Shukaku then look and said _**WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!**_ A second, Shukaku looks at the card he looks up at Kurama and shouted _**KURAMA YOU CHEATED!**_

While Kurama was running from Shukaku for cheating, Spike was sitting cross-legged with his left hand or claw on his chin "Think Spike, what are you doing wrong?" Then an idea came to his head "what Naruto said to us."

"_...each Jutsu must have the correct amount of each energy otherwise the execution of the technique will be ineffective and you'll burn your energy." said Naruto._

Spike stood up "All this time I've been accumulating more physical than spiritual energy" Spike did seal shadow clones closing his eyes "If that's the case..."

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)"** Spike Scream as a large crowd of over three hundred clones appeared to surprise the Dragon "WOW! So many!"

After Naruto cuts off his connection from his mindscape. He saw clones and smiles "good job, Spike good job."

-2 weeks later-

Although Spike had explained to the girls how to make shadow clones, yet some had trouble controlling physical & spiritual energies at this time Naruto was sleeping on the grass, then Pinkie approaches and stood in front of her face.

Naruto opened his eyes and was so surprise that his lips were glued to Pinkie Pie in an accidental kiss, they parted once Naruto had a red face.

Pinkie Pie also had a red face the two were silent for a moment longer, until Naruto spoke up "did you finish your shadow clones training?"

Pinkie Pie nodded slowly, Naruto got up and went to the rest, until Kurama speaks inside his mindscape _**enjoying with your girlfriends?**_ Kurama smirked.

Naruto turned red "THEY'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIENDS! We are just friends" Kurama smiled and said _**So why are your so red?**_ Naruto immediately cuts off his connection from his mindscape.

Naruto finally arrives with the group, who were tired and covered in dirt from all the training.

"Ok you Guys it time to find out what your chakra nature is?" said Naruto.

"So, how will we see our chakra natures?" asked Applejack. Naruto then reached into his scroll and pulled out a bunch of papers that he created with "Creation of all things" long ago.

Naruto grabbed a sheet of paper with his hoof (no one know how pony grab stuff) the girls and Spike did not understand this. "These slips of paper are made from a tree that absorbs chakra." Naruto then grabbed one and put it into his hands. The paper then split into four and torches, douse, crumble and wrinkle. The ponies and Spike were confused about what happened. Naruto summon a clone then change into Kurama.

_**If you have Wind, the paper will split; Fire will torch your paper; Water will douse it; Lightning will wrinkle it; and Earth will cause it to crumble away.**_ Explained Kurama.

"I possess Wind but due to being the Jinchuriki of all biju's I possess all elements." Said Naruto.

"Just place your chakra onto this paper and you will learn your chakra nature." Naruto said as he gave each ponies and dragon a slip of paper. The 10 focused their energy and channeled their chakra into their paper.

Spike's paper spit in half and got torched.

Twilight's paper torched and doused

Pinkie Pie's paper got crumble.

Fluttershy's paper got crumble and doused.

Rarity's papers wrinkle and crumble.

Applejack's paper spit in half and crumble.

Rainbow Dash's paper got wrinkled and doused.

Applebloom's paper crumble.

Sweet Belle's paper doused.

Scootaloo's paper spit in half.

"Well… its seem Twilight got fire and water, Spike have wind and fire, Applejack got wind and earth, Rainbow Dash have Lightning and water, Rarity had Lightning and Earth interesting combination, Fluttershy got Water and Earth, Pinkie and Applebloom have Earth only, Sweet Belle only got water, and last and not the least Scootaloo got Wind. Scootaloo is happy that she got wind cause' her brother is also a wind nature.

"All right!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Not so fast. It is very rare for someone to discover at least two chakra natures at once. One of the chakra natures you have is probably your affinity or your most powerful chakra nature."

"So now what?" said Rarity.

"In order to perform your Jutsu, you must be in tone with your chakra nature. When I form a Wind Release, I make a picture in my mind of my chakra splitting into two separate parts that grind against each other. I want you guys to be working on forming a change in chakra nature."

_**Also, all of you except for the 3 fillies have two chakra natures. As you guys work on this drill you'll discover which chakra nature you're more proficient at. And, you all have the chance to do kekkei genkai. For example, Rainbow Dash have a chance to do Storm Release which is combo of Water and Lightning natures**_ Said Kurama. _**But it will take some time to learn how to do kekkei genkai.**_

"The bijus will be looking over your training for a while. I got some stuff to take care of." said Naruto as he left with a gust of wind. The ponies plus dragon started their training.

"Okay, I'm starting!" said Pinkie Pie in an exuberant manner. The others weren't going to let this hyperactive pony get ahead of them so they pursued after her.

-Two weeks later-

Finally had been two weeks since they had taken two months of training, Spike and the girls use their affinities near perfection, today Naruto and the biju's were called by the girls and Spike for some reason.

_**What do you think they want to show us**_ Shukaku wonder.

"I do not know, they said it was important" said Naruto.

"Well... What do you guys wants to show us" Naruto asked, had not been told why they just told him to come.

"Girls... let's show them" said Twilight, She claps her hooves together and thinking for a moment. She releases a steam from her mouth. The temperature getting hot by the second, Naruto wipes his sweat from his forehead and his eyes went wide _'this is __**Boil Release.' **_**(Vapor Style).**

"That's great Twilight! How did you do it?" Naruto Wonder.

"Simple, I got to thinking... if Genkai Kekkei consist of two natures, then I discovered, combine water nature in my left hoofs and fire nature in my right hoof, but the first time I burn myself a bit, I kept training to fully master it" explained Twilight with a smile.

"Any of you guys have that Jutsu besides Twilight?" Naruto asked, to which Pinkie Pie started jumping with her hoof raised "OOH, OHH, I do, I do" Naruto raises an eyebrow "Pinkie? But you have only an affinity-"

"Let me show you" Naruto looks at Pinkie with confusion. Pinkie punches a tree when it connected the tree exploded with Party streamers?

'_Was that __**Explosion Release**__ with party streamers?' _Naruto thought.

"What do you think Naruto" asked Pinkie.

"Well… it is unique and dangerous same time" said Naruto "But it was amazing Pinkie you could defeat any enemy" Pinkie nodded happily.

Fluttershy caught Naruto's attention "Uhh… Naruto...? I also possess this thing called Kekkei Genkai" Naruto remembered Fluttershy's affinities and thought _'Would it be possible?' _Fluttershy concentrates on her Water chakra on her right hoof and on her left hoof is her Earth chakra, then she joins them together, the trees began to react and move.

_**Wood Release!? Impossible **_Kurama is shock by this discoveries _**Senju spent years to have a child that have Wood Release, but this mare have the Shodai Hokage Kekkei Genkai.**_

"That's Amazing Fluttershy, I can't believe it you have **Wood Release **you're the third user who have this Bloodline 's always something special about you" Fluttershy blushes _'Naruto thinks I'm special… his special somepony…' _Fluttershy covers her faces with her mane to hide her red face.

Rainbow Dash began to fly over Naruto "Does that surprise you? Wait till you see this" Naruto smiled and asked "Well Rainbow Dash, let see what you got?"

Rainbow claps her hooves together and thinks for a moment and yell "**Ranton: Raiunkūha (Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave)" **a thunder cloud takes form around Naruto.

The cloud launched a lightning at Naruto who barely dodged with a comical look of fear, Rainbow Dash's cloud dissipated and laughed "Hahahaha."

Naruto was already excited "anypony else" Rarity steps forward, Naruto said with a smile "Oh Rarity What can you do?"

Rarity smiles and stomp on the ground, a mirror like green crystal shape of a snowflake emerges from the ground Rarity looks at the crystal and cast the jutsu **"Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu (Jade Crystal Clone Technique)"** a bunch of clones emerge from the crystal.

"Well done Rarity" said Naruto "You're the second user who uses this Bloodline" Everpony looks at him in surprise "**Crystal Release** is rarer than **Wood Release**" Everypony are in shock, Rarity is proud to have this rare Bloodline limit.

"Who's next?" this time Spike steps forward, Naruto is surprise "Ok Spike show me what you're made of" Spike smirked and performs a series of hand-seals. 3 Flaming orbs appeared around Spike **"Shakuton: Kajōsatsu (Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder)."** Spike releases one of the orb hit it on a tree, the tree suddenly is wipe away evaporating all the water inside the tree.

Naruto closes his eyes _'they did better than I expected'_ then opens his eyes and said "Congratulations, I have nothing more to teach you."

"What!" Everypony said in surprise.

"You did well... I taught you all the basics, now it's your turn to try and improve yourselves" said Naruto.

"But you've gotten us this far? Why stop?" Exclaimed Twilight.

"Because, I can't treat you like you're children. It's up to you and you only. If you don't want to do anymore from this point on, that's fine by us. If you want to have a little spar to increase your powers, just ask. Remember, it's your responsibility." He leaves the ponies and the dragon to themselves.

"He's so... amazing..." Rainbow Dash thought out loud with a little blush on her face.

"He cares so much about us yet... this guy is so... wow..." Applejack also thought out loud trying to hide her blush behind her hat. The other nodded to agreement.

After leaving the group, Naruto smiles _'these ponies… is a force to be reckon with' _the biju's agreed with him.

-In Tartarus prison-

"How long will we wait? Madara?" said Tirek, looking at the dark gray Alicorn who closed his eyes.

Madara opens his eyes and said "patience Tirek, before we escape this prison we must make plans. Don't just let me wait to recharge your strength, so we need outside help while we're here." Madara activates his rinnegan claps his hooves together and spits out a seed that burrowed underground **"Wood Release: Wood Seed Clone"** then resurface outside Tartarus's gate.

The seed clone grows in size into a pony with a tan color coat version of Tobi cover with a black jacket with red cloud. The pony wear an orange spiral mask with one eye hole, when the pony opens his one eye it reveals a red eye with black-tomoe as pupil and said "Cause Tobi is good boy."

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews. ****Ok, some of you won't like it that I made the Mane 6 into shinobis. There are reasons why I did that, **

**Reason one: They are the Elements of Harmony, you would think they'll be danger in every corner. They're the guardian of Equestria, They're really important.**

**Reason two: I know, they know how to fight like the time in the wedding episode. But what if they fight something more dangerous than a changling. They need an advantage, the only power they got are the Elements of Harmony.**

**But don't worry I won't go super power crazy on them. **

**Then there's chakra transfer, Naruto gives his chakra to them to speed up their training only temporarily. If I give them that kind of near unlimited chakra, Ponies will use those chakra to preform shadow clones for their daily task. Example, in Applebuck season episode if Applejack got that near unlimited chakra she will just summon shadow clones to do her task with her. If that happens Applejack won't learn her lesson.**

**Next Spike C'mon the little guy needs some love. Every time when ever Twilight's gone to save Equestria, she just leaves him all alone. He maybe a baby dragon physically but his mind is beyond his years. This time he is more involve with the mane 6, helping them in any problem they get. **

**Now the CMC, they know their chakra nature now. I know that is irresponsible for Naruto to teach them higher skills. But I won't let them go power crazy, you will only see them fight in some major event or minor. But still I won't let them go against some crazy nutjob.**

**Yes the CMC's have a crush on Spike, Now that Rarity is in love with Naruto. Spike needs some love or childhood crush on his own age. I could make Spike his marem only in his age in the near future or just pair him with one of the CMC. What do you guys think?**

**Now the Marem, some of you might like to add more mares into Naruto's herd. I could but not now maybe in the near future, for now this Marem will be the one who got together with Naruto first. **

**Now everything is done.**

**This is Raykage52, Signing out.**


	7. Ticketmaster

**Ok lets' get this started, first off I can't update this too often I can only update once a week. If lucky enough five days after next update. There's a lot of reasons, so… I hope you all will understand.**

**Ok next, those who corrected me for my missed spelling and other stuff in my story. I want to thank you. Criticism is allowed just to improve my story and you could suggest if you want, who knows, I might add some of your ideas in my stories. Ok I think that's all I have to say. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own either Naruto or MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Biju Speech**

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 7**

**Ticketmaster**

* * *

It has been weeks after their training, the ponies returned to their normal life. If by normal it means that the mane 6 and CMC plus Spike is still doing their normal routine before knowing jutsu. As for Twilight, she keeps asking Naruto if she could learn more about chakra and jutsu, she asked if she could learn fuinjutsu. Naruto was shocked and amazed that Twilight wants to learn the most complex art in ninjutsu. Naruto thought about it, he agrees and he will teach Twilight about fuinjutsu. Twilight squealed in excitement that she could learn more about jutsu, Naruto also thinks he should give medijutsu lessons to Fluttershy and Twilight maybe also Rarity. So he did, he gives Fluttershy and Rarity a lesson about medijutsu if they have a day off.

He gives each ponies and dragon a scroll of jutsu to learn about their elements. He only gives them D to B rank jutsu except the CMC only have D rank jutsu. He won't give them any higher until they're ready, they train if they get a chance. few days after their training the CMC became his genin team he places a request board in front of Sugarcube Corner. Whenever any ponies wants a request they'll just put it on the request board, if any CMC or Naruto fetches a request they have to show it to the team. Of course, all are D–rank missions nothing more. Spike helps the team time to time, the team are happy every time Spike joins them in their mission especially the fillies. Sometimes Scootaloo keeps complaining cause' they don't have any higher missions. Their latest mission is to help Applejack harvest some apples at the Sweet Apple Acre.

Naruto's team were helping Applejack bring in some apples alongside with Twilight and Spike. Spike is on Twilight's back with apples and with CMC's trail behind.

"No. Nope. Nope-" Spike said while checking through the apples. The team picks up the apple that Spike threw away, the team glares at the dragon a bit.

"I thank you guys kindly for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh and I could get all these Golden Delicious apples in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." said Applejack.

"Big sis, you didn't?" Applebloom tries to hold her laughter thinking her big brother wearing Granny's girdles. Applejack replies with a nod while smiling deviously.

"Big McIntosh in a girdle? Hmm…" Naruto mentally laughs seeing Big Mac in a girdle.

"What happens if you lose?" asked Naruto. Applejack froze a bit.

"I won't tell y'all" Naruto pouted he really wants to know if Applejack lose. Applejack chuckles seeing Naruto's pout.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." said Twilight.

"I thought the goal is to embarrass Big McIntosh" asked Naruto. The two mares ignored the stallion's comment. While the CMC and Spike snickered.

"I know, right?" said Spike. As he throws an apple that hit Twilight's head and bounce to the team's heads. The Team and Twilight gave him a mean stare. Spike just smiled nervously.

"Spike, you've been on Twilight's back all morning while we work" said Scootaloo while glaring at the little drake.

"Exactly. It's not my mission and I missed snack-time" said Spike. The Team's roll their eyes, suddenly they heard a growling noise came from Twilight and Naruto's stomach.

Twilight nervously laugh "uh hehe… I guess we better get some food."

"It seems I'm hungry again" said Naruto. While scratching his neck.

"What! You already ate 20 bowls of Apple Ramen this morning" said Scootaloo.

"Hmm… Only 20 bowls, no wonder I'm so hungry" everypony looks at him with their mouth hanging down. Except for Scootaloo who knows her brother's appetite well, she just hoofplamed.

"What?" said Naruto with a confuse expression, everypony shook their head and ignored the bottomless stomach of a stallion.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" said Spike as he went through more apples until he came upon a good looking apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." said Twilight.

"Delicious is right" Naruto said as he licked his lips. Spike then devoured that apple. "You dick!"

Naruto was whacked on the head by two mares, Applejack glares at him "Not in front of the little ones."

The CMC got confuse, what did Naruto say?

Naruto groans and rubbing his head. Suddenly Spike burped out a scroll.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." said Twilight.

"What does it say, Spike?" Naruto asked.

Spike undid the seal and unrolled the scroll before clearing his throat and speaking dramatically, "Hear ye!, hear ye! Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital of Canterlot on the 21st of, uh blah-blah-blah…'" Spike said, skipping a few details, before getting to, "Ah! 'Cordially extends and invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest!'"

Spike removed two golden tickets from the scroll and Twilight grabbed them with her magic, all the girls saying excitably, "The Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" said the five females as they cheered and danced. The guys just stood there with solemn faces, not even cheering with them.

"…What's this about a gala, Twilight?" Naruto asked.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is the most prestigious ball in Equestria! "Twilight explained, squealing with a giddy smile.

"It's something anypony would give their hoof for a chance to attend!"

"It's really girly," Spike scoffed, "Too much dancing and…"

"And?" Naruto waved his hoof for him to move along.

"Well, you know!" Spike insisted. "Other girly stuff!"

"Oh C'mon Spike, it won't be that bad" said Sweetie Belle.

"So basically, this is a party mostly for the rich folks." Naruto said blankly.

"Well, yes. Besides, a dance would be nice." Twilight blushes looking at Naruto, imagining her and Naruto dancing at the Gala.

_Twilight's Vision_

_Twilight sitting alone on a corner at the ball room, but suddenly a handsome orange stallion offers her a dance._

"_Can I offer you a dance?" asked Naruto with a smile. Twilight blushes and nodded._

_Twilight and Naruto moves to the dance floor, music was prefect for Twilight._

_As they danced the night away Naruto's face move closer to her, Twilight's eyes went wide then she also moves in closer. Luna's Moonlight shines on them, her face moves closer than ever to Naruto's face and closer… closer… until._

_End of Twilight's Vision_

Twilight's daydream was interrupted by Naruto, who's looking at her curiously "Hey! Twilight you ok? You look kinda red."

Twilight shook her head "Yes, I am fine… just fine" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway, it would be nice to go" said Twilight.

"Nice? It's a heap of good, it's more than just nice. I'd love to go." said Applejack.

_Applejack's Vision_

"_...Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." Applejack said as in her mind, you see many ponies lined up, then her barn is fixed, Big McIntosh's plow is fixed, and Granny Smith's hip is fixed. _

_End of Applejack's Vision_

'_Can you really replace a hip?' _Naruto thought, seeing Applejack and Applebloom's eyes sparkled and widened "Wow, I'd give my right hind leg to go to the gala" Twilight and Naruto approaches "Well in that case... would you like to-" Before Twilight could finish, they heard a cry above, as they looked up Rainbow Dash suddenly drop down and crashed against the three.

Naruto who had eyes rolling in spiral is lying face down, Twilight also had eyes and mouth pulled down too and Applejack looked like a comical nuisance.

"Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" Rainbow asked. Applejack rose up and looks at Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash?! You told me you were too busy to help me in the harvest! What were you so busy about? Spying?"

Rainbow Dash turns her back and points at a tree and said "No... I was busy..." All looks up at the tree and saw a sheet lying on a branch with a pillow "napping…"

'_Lazy' _Naruto thought. Rainbow Dash flew in front of Twilight while upside down "and coincidentally I heard you got an extra ticket" smiled widening.

"Yeah, but-" said Twilight until she was cut off.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash sprung up in the air "this is so awesome!" then she did a backflip "The Wonderbolts performs at The Grand Galloping Gala every year! I can imagine it already…"

_Rainbow Dash's Vision_

_A rally is taking place to watch the Wonderbolts perform._

"_...Everypony would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly somepony" as she hit the cloud to reveal herself __**"Rainbow Dash!"**__ The audience gasps by the Pegasus's appearance. "I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut." Rainbow Dash performs an awesome performance. The audience cheers for the performance. "Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze!" The Wonderbolts' mouths drop after seeing the __**"Buccaneer Blaze."**__ "The ponies would go wild!" Sure enough, the audience did go nuts for this performance. "The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcomes me as their newest member." Finally, the Wonderbolts puts her in as one with the Wonderbolt._

_End of Rainbow Dash's Vision_

"Do you understand you guys" Rainbow Dash began to float in the sky "This might be my only chance to show my talent" Rainbow Dash said showing her arm muscles "You must take me!"

"Yeah Twilight, If Rainbow Dash were there. She will join the Wonderbolts immediately" Said Scootaloo excitedly.

Suddenly Applejack bit Rainbow Dash's tail pulling her away from Twilight and Naruto.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here" muttered Applejack while Rainbow Dash's tail still on her mouth the spits it out "I asked for that ticket first" bringing her face closer to Rainbow's face while glaring at her.

"So? That doesn't mean you own It." said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack were face-to-face.

Applejack brought her face close to Rainbow Dash again "Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." said Applejack. They both try to hoof-wrestle, while Applebloom cheers for her sister and Scootaloo for Rainbow Dash but Twilight stopped them.

She separated the two and yells at them "Girls, these tickets are mine" Twilight pointed to herself "I decide with whom to go, thank you very much" then looks at Rainbow Dash and Applejack "Whoever has the best reason to go will have the ticket, don't you think?" Twilight wonder.

Applejack took a quick step forward with a smile "Drummin' up business for the farm?"

Then Scootaloo took a quick step, pass by Applejack "The opportunity for Rainbow Dash to audition for the Wonderbolts!"

Then Applebloom steps forward pass by Scootaloo "Money t' fix granny's hip."

This time Rainbow Dash steps forward and cry "LIVING THE DREAM!"

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight nervously looking at them. Then her stomach growls again. "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" slowly backs away from the two mares to Spike's side, while smiling nervously and dart to town.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too" said Naruto, he looks at his team "It's seems our mission is over, you go whatever you want now." Naruto walks to catch up with the lavender mare.

The ponies gives in to disappointment "Okay..." then Applejack and Rainbow Dash looks at each other and lightning came out of their eyes, as the two went back to try hoof-wrestling again.

The CMC got nothing to do now… for now, they just cheer at the two mare's meaningless contest.

In town Naruto was about to catch up to Twilight until he saw Big McIntosh in a girdle, he approaches Big Mac and said "It takes a brave stallion to wear a girdle. I salute you, you brave-brave soul" Naruto salutes to Big McIntosh, as he walks away to find a certain mare. Everypony on the street eyes went wide. All the stallion gives Big McIntosh a huge salute too. Big McIntosh was shock, then he lifts his head up high and proudly walks the street of ponyville each pass stallion gives Big Mac a salute.

Naruto is walking on the street of ponyville, until he saw twilight walking towards Sugarcube Corner with spike on her back. Hearing Spike said about whom shall Twilight give the two tickets to, suddenly a pink blur crashes into both Twilight and Spike. Naruto run towards them and helps Twilight up.

Meanwhile the tickets fell on Pinkie Pie's face and scream "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" as she was overreacting about the tickets on her face thinking that they are bats, then jump into Naruto's arm she blushes. After she calms down long enough to see what they really are. "Wait, these aren't... tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala!?

_Pinkie Pie's Vision_

"_It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!"_

**-Insert song-**

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me_

_Hip hip_

_Hooray!_

_It's the best place for me_

_For Pinkie..._

_Pinkie Pie: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me (Pinkie looking at the fun mirror, she saw a large Pinkie Pie) _

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me (taking picture at the photo booth making funny faces)_

_'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever (She flew up to the sky with many balloon tie over her waist)_

_In the whole galaxy_

_Wheee!_

_End for Pinkie Pie's Vision_

Pinkie was bouncing around Twilight, Spike, and Naruto left them puzzled "Oh thank you Twilight! It's is the most wonderful-est gift in the world" said Pinkie Pie sticking to the face of Twilight with a big smile.

"Um... actually" said Twilight nervously as Spike picked up the tickets, Spike looked at them a moment, suddenly a gasp caught the attention of Spike, It was Rarity.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked Rarity pointing excitedly at the tickets while Spike was a little scared.

"This can't be good." Naruto muttered.

"Uh…" said Twilight.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

The Gala!?" Rarity exclaimed with wide eyes "I design outfits for the gala every year, but have never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture and the glamor! It's where I truly belong and where I'm destined to meet him."

"Him!" said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. "...Who?"

"Him" said Rarity.

_Rarity's Vision_

_In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walks in._

"_...I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot." You then see a handsome stallion looking at Rarity. "Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is" Rarity giggles "...what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams."_

_End of Rarity's Vision_

Naruto's eyes began to twitch, Kurama who felt this _**are you jealous? **_Kurama smug, imagine Naruto's expression. Naruto got comically blush and yells at the fox in his mindscape _'OF COURSE NOT!_' Naruto cuts his connection before he hears the orange fox's thunderous laugh.

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my one true love. How could you!? Hmph." said Rarity as she seems disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet. While Naruto is seeing this scene unfold, Angel who is one of Fluttershy's bunnies took the tickets from Spike.

"Hey!" said Spike as he was surprised by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to Fluttershy who replies with a small gasp.

"Angel, these are perfect." said Fluttershy.

While Rarity still give Twilight "the back" and Pinkie who kept bouncing then Twilight said "Um… listen girls… I haven't yet decided who to give the extra ticket to" that catches both mare's attention then turns and looks at Twilight "You haven't?"

"Of course not. She just got them and hasn't decided yet." said Naruto. Who got a little annoyed by the situation.

"Um, excuse me, sorry..." said a timid voice calling attention to the present, and turned out to be Fluttershy with her rabbit had tickets in the mouth. "Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-" said Fluttershy until being rudely cut off by Rarity.

"You! You wanted to go to the Gala!?" Rarity asked surprised and somewhat annoyed.

Fluttershy shyly looks away "...no" but until Angel gave her a slight kick on the leg with a look of "assertiveness" "Oh, I mean yes, or, In fact, something like that... that is..."

_Fluttershy's Vision_

"_...You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance." The garden shows a huge varirty of wildlife. "The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna." Then she sees a lot of animals. "There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"_

_End Fluttershy's Vision_

Fluttershy was flying as she hugged Angel, Twilight somewhat surprised and said "Gee, Fluttershy that sound... very beautiful..." suddenly a yell interrupted Twilight "Wait just a minute."

Rainbow Dash was above the roof of a house with a frown "Rainbow Dash! Were you following us! Twilight asked somewhat annoyed while Rainbow Dash landed on the floor.

"No... I mean yes! ...I mean maybe! Hey it does not matter! I could not risk a goody four shoes a pony like you give away a ticket to anypony" Rainbow Dash said with a frown, Applejack suddenly entered the scene "wait just another pickin' minute!"

Naruto standing and asked with a tone of annoyance "APPLEJACK! You're not here to do the same crap that Rainbow Dash is trying, are you!?"

Applejack frowns but still pointed at Rainbow Dash "No. I wanted to make sure that this one won't do any funny business." Applejack muttering "Still trying to take mah ticket."

Rainbow Dash began to fly back and pointed indignantly Applejack "your ticket!?"

Pinkie joins the argument with a frown "but Twilight's taking me" Naruto and Twilight are seen surrounded by the Mane Five.

The argument got Naruto's nerve and shouted at full volume "**ENOUGH!"** while Pinkie still went on "And then I said, Oatmeal, are you craz-" Pinkie Pie said as she was rambling on some random stuff until she sees the others look at her. "Oh."

"Girls, this is getting out of control…" said Naruto with an annoyed tone. As Rarity about to complain, she was stop by Naruto. Who looks at them with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth "Princess Celestia gave her the tickets so she gets the final say on who she's inviting."

"Naruto is right... well..." Twilight's stomach roared again "I'm really hungry..." then looks at the group "Now go! Shoo!" Five mares were complaining while going to their separate way.

"And don't worry, I'll figure this out... Twilight exclaimed, then lowers her head "...somehow."

"C'mon Twi, Let's get something to eat" said Naruto.

"When did you call me Twi?" Twilight asked while she got red on her cheeks. Naruto blushes and defends "What? Can't I call you Twi?"

Twilight shook her head "No… I'm just surprise that all."

"Yeah, Yeah C'mon there's a restaurant around the corner" said Naruto. Twilight followed the orange stallion with Spike trailing behind.

They arrive at the restaurant, the same restaurant that Naruto first arrived in ponyville. The group finds a table while Twilight is still confuse about who she's give the extra ticket to. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, all of them had good reasons to attend the gala. Ok except maybe for Pinkie Pie who's only reason is to party.

Twilight sat down on a chair with her head above the table still wondering "Guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala" Twilight began to get the flower petals with her magic "Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" Her stomach rumbles so she eats the flower petals from the table.

"Have you made your decision?" asked the waiter that seemingly had a French accent.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight shouts out which draws the attention of few others.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Naruto said to her while pointing at the menu.

"Oh hehe" Twilight laugh nervously.

"Sorry about that Savoir, it isn't her day" Naruto apologize.

"No problem, monsieur Naruto" Savoir said to the blonde stallion "the usual monsieur?"

"Yes, please" said Naruto and looks at the stressful mare "while Twilight will have…"

"I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." said Twilight.

Spike asked with a smile "Do you have any ruby" the waiter gave him a steady look "No?" Spike frowns "Okay…" Spike threw the menu behind him "I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"What do you think, guys?" asked Twilight.

Spike turned his head with a raised eyebrow, "I think we should look for another restaurant I mean, I like grass just fine" Spike then spread his arms looking back to front "but would it hurt anypony to offer some gemstones?"

"But Spike no pony serve gemstones here" said Naruto, while Spike gives him a solemn look.

"Exactly! They should serve gemstones for dragon" said Spike while glares at the orange stallion.

"You're the only dragon here" said Naruto blankly.

"Your point?" said Spike while he raise an eyebrow. Twilight got annoyed by the two who ignored her.

"Guys! I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take." said Twilight in annoyance.

Spike pressed his brows with his thumb and forefinger "Twilight, you're still thinking about that?" Twilight hit the table, throwing flowers and she yell at Spike "Guys, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-" Before she could finish, the waiter brings their food.

"Ah your food" said Savoir. Twilight got her sandwich, Spike his hay fries, while Naruto got his Apple Ramen.

"Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." said Twilight. As Twilight grabs the sandwich, the other ponies gallop inside the restaurant.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked himself

"Em, monsieur? Are you and friends going to eat your food in ze rain?" asked Savoir.

"What are you talking about? It not… Naruto said surprised, but taking a better look, it was raining and thundering less about where they were "Raining?..."

"What's going on?" asked Twilight. Then Naruto pointed at the sky with an annoyed face.

There was a hole in the clouds so that's why they weren't rained on. Rainbow Dash poked her head with a smile and says "Hi there best friends forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" said Rainbow Dash as she was acting innocently.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked the Pegasus, obviously annoyed by Rainbow's actions.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her and the rest of you dry so she could dine in peace, that's all." Twilight raises an eyebrow, while Naruto's roll his eyes.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

"Me? No no no, of course not."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you serious? Because I think you're just after the ticket" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I'd do it for any pony when and where you need it" Naruto then pointed and ask "how do you explain that...?" the place where Naruto had pointed out. Are the several ponies who's trying find shelter to keep them dry, Rainbow Dash giggled nervously "Hehe... eh..." Taking this opportunity, the guys finished their meal. Before anything bad happen.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." said Twilight.

"Ugh, fine" Rainbow Dash then zipped up the hole in the cloud.

"That's better." Twilight was about to enjoy the sandwich, Naruto nervously told "Uhh... Twilight... may I remind you that" suddenly the rain got harder and doused her and her sandwich. She groans in anger while Naruto and Spike snickered in enjoyment.

Rarity enters the scene with an umbrella and a coat "Twilight, Naruto, Spikey Wikey! It's raining" Rarity said, to which, Twilight replied with a look of false happiness "No, really?" in a sarcastic tone.

"Come with me, before you guys catch a cold" Rarity grabbed both Twilight and Naruto while Spike follows them to Carousel Boutique. Naruto then sighed getting ready to be annoyed by all this.

When they arrive at the Carousel Boutique, Twilight shook like a dog when she shook the water off her. She gets the nearest ponies wetter who happens to be Naruto and Rarity, they both ended up covered in water.

"Heh heh, oops, sorry." said Twilight as she sees a doused Rarity with a solemn look on her face. While Naruto uses his Fire Release to heat himself dry.

Rarity quickly changing to a happy expression and said "Oh no, it's quite alright" she stick her head to Twilight's side "After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

"Uh..." said Twilight.

"Makeovers!" said Rarity. Rarity took Twilight behind a cover and shove both Naruto and Spike while they shouted "AHHHHHHHH!" you could hear some commotion going on back there. "There. Oh, you're simply darling." said Rarity as it reveals, she put a dress on Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" said Twilight. Spike made a look of disgust putting his finger over his tongue, while Naruto was surprise looking at Twilight _'Twilight does look pretty' _Naruto shook his head _'ok where'd that come from?' _while the biju's snickered at Naruto.

Spike continues to look of disgusted as he accidentally puts his hand to his mouth when Rarity came over.

"And you two. Oh Naruto, Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." said Rarity.

Naruto and Spike tried to run away but Rarity was faster and stronger (I did say both Rarity and Fluttershy have the same strength as Sakura and Tsunade) she brought the curtain as boys began to screams behind the curtain, Naruto for his part he cried "OUCH! RARITY OYE! HEY CAREFUL WITH MY TAIL AND MY MANE!" While Spike screamed "Ouch! Watch out! Hey! Watch it! Whoa!"

Spike and Naruto had a suit that looked like in the 1800s, except that Spike was blue and Naruto is orange and bigger, especially Naruto's hair was neatly combed. Rarity said "Now you just need a hat." She puts a hats on both Naruto and Spike's head.

Naruto blushes from embarrassment, then he hears the biju's laughing so loud that Shukaku almost choke. Naruto got angry and throws the hat away "Ugh! I told you I'm not in this kind of stuff" he made his mane spiky again "Let's go Spike! We'll see you at the library Twilight" Naruto walks out from the shop, meanwhile Spike got rid of his own clothes and took it off to follow the blonde stallion.

"Oh! Who needs them anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala." said Rarity while dressing her. Twilight is looking at herself in the mirror and is amaze with the dress that rarity made.

Twilight was slightly annoyed "wait the Grand…!" Twilight could not finish the sentence until Rarity interrupted "And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T." then she hug Twilight "We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah..." Rarity said as her eyes were covered with stars, Twilight then stopped as she heard the last statement. Even Naruto somehow heard that even if he was outside. Rarity looks down and saw Twilight's angry look made Rarity laugh nervously "...and Twilight Sparkle, of course uh hehe."

Twilight stood up then pointed at Rarity "I've seen what's happening! You're flattering me to give you the extra ticket, but it will not work" she took off the dress and throws it over to Rarity "You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else" she walks towards the door "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch."

Before Twilight walks outside, she saw Applejack pop out from the door and say "did somepony say lunch?" who stood right in front of her then Applejack took her and fell to the ground, when Twilight opened her eyes she saw a large cart with different variety of food.

"You got to be kidding me?" said Twilight. As she saw Applejack introduce each food on the cart.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty" Twilight's eyes went wide as she saw so many food "Uh, the dessert's not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" Twilight's stomach rumbled. Applejack ask "Is that a yes?"

Twilight narrows her eyes and looks at Appleajack "No!… no" Twilight expression change into a frown "I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" she ran with frustration.

"So… is that a maybe" Applejack asked hopefully.

Twilight gallop towards her home, when she opens the door she saw Fluttershy cleaning and singing in her house with some of her animal friends. And also saw Naruto who's lodging around drinking an apple juice serve by Angel who got an annoying expression on his face. Naruto smug to see the little white devil in misery, he and Angel didn't always see eye to eye. But Angel is doing this for Fluttershy, so she could get the ticket.

"Fluttershy not you too?" Twilight frowns at Fluttershy's action.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." said Fluttershy. While Twilight got annoyed and said "It's summer."

Fluttershy frown "Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." Twilight saw Angel who stop serving Naruto, who is now preparing some salad who's also giving Twilight a wave.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked with her eyebrow raise.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" as Fluttershy slowly lands on the ground then looks at Angel who frowned. "Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket."

Angel rushes to Twilight giving her the salad he prepared, Twilight's stomach growls again.

Naruto went to the yellow mare's side "That's nice Fluttershy, doing this for Twilight but you have to leave now." Naruto activates his chakra arms and grab Fluttershy, Angel and some of her animal friends "Twilight is really having a bad day, she needs some rest and food" As Naruto opens the door, Pinkie Pie appears and say "surprise!" she grabs Twilight and toss her to the air with some random pony.

Naruto's eyebrow twitch _'what's with these ponies grabbing one another?'_

Pinkie Pie began to sing.

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_Twilight is my bestest friend_

_Whoopie, whoopie!_

_Twilight and Naruto: Pinkie..._

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!_

_Twilight: Pinkie._

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!_

_Naruto: Pinkie!_

_[Pinkie Pie]_

_She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!_

_Twilight and Naruto: PIIINKIIIE!_

Both Naruto and Twilight shouted, which everypony stop but Twilight still in mid-air who falls but catches by Naruto, Twilight blushes but shooks her head and looks at Pinkie. "At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket."

"What ticket?" said some random ponies. Naruto looks nervous and muttered "Uh-oh."

"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Pinkie Pie.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Everypony shouted.

"Pinkie!" Naruto scowl looks at the pink mare. Twilight nervously moves away from the crowd of ponies with Spike. But was stopped by random ponies as they try to flatter her and asking requests from her, she had enough so she ran.

Everypony chase after them. As The Mane 5 also chase after them too, but was stop by Naruto's chakra arms. Who looks at them with bloody red eyes, really sharp fangs and leaking a bit of K.I. making everypony cower in fear, almost making Fluttershy and Rarity faint.

"Do you know how Twilight feels about this!?" Naruto shouted at the ponies. The ponies tried to respond but Naruto's K.I. is too overwhelming.

Naruto looks at them and said "do you honestly believe that Twilight will chose between all of you?" the Mares got confuse. "No! She can't!" Naruto lower his K.I. making the ponies calm down a bit.

Naruto frowns at them "Twilight is your best friend, but you just put so much pressure on her. If she gives one of you the ticket, she believes you guys won't be her friend anymore" Everypony's head drops down feeling so a shame.

"I guess we all got carried away with ourselves. Some more than others." said Applejack in a tone of disappointment.

"Yeah" said Everpony, Naruto nodded and walks out to the door "Ok good. If you'll excuse me, I need to get a certain lavender mare" Before he goes after Twilight he leaves a Hiraishin maker on Twilight's main living room.

Naruto searches for the lavender mare almost everywhere in ponyville. Until he saw a bunch of ponies making their way into an alley. Naruto channels his chakra to his hooves, he run up the wall of the house to get a better view. He saw Twilight, surrounded by a bunch of ponies he rushes towards her before anything happens to her.

Twilight and Spike were cornered in an alley with nowhere to run. The crowd was closing in fast. All of them shouting out various favors they would offer in exchange for the extra ticket.

"What are we gonna do now Twilight?" Spike asks.

The mare didn't answer she got so nervous she couldn't teleport. Suddenly an orange blur appears in front of them.

"Naruto!" the two shouted.

"Yo" Naruto replied. Naruto grabs both Twilight and Spike in a yellow flash they disappeared. Much to the surprise of the crowd.

They teleported in Twilight's home, Spike got dizzy and nearly hurled form Naruto's teleportation jutsu "Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that." said Spike.

Naruto was about to apologize, but he was stop by Twilight "no time! Quick lock the door!" as they raced around to close all the doors and windows. Once Twilight was certain she was safe, she sighs in relief.

Until the light turns on, they saw their friends standing in front of them. Twilight couldn't take it anymore, and lets out a scream.

"I can't decide! I just can't!" said Twilight "All of you have good reasons to want to go, or to get the extra ticket. I can't choose, it isn't fair. Not even if you reassure me it is. And even if it was, just look at what it's done to you. To all of you. You've all been arguing and fighting, and trying to charm the ticket out of me. Maybe I'm just new to this friendship thing, but I thought friendship was about virtues like honesty and kindness. Not lying and manipulation" Twilight kneels clutching her head.

Applejack puts her hoof on Twilight's head, trying to calm her friend down "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

Fluttershy flew to Twilight who frowns for her action "Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends" said Pinkie with a frown while pointing herself.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did" said Rarity who's also pointing herself.

Then Rainbow flew happily and screaming "Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket" Rainbow Dash stopped as she see everypony looking at her with a disappointed look, meanwhile Naruto raise his eyebrow, and he summoned a clone a moments ago who is now holding a yardstick which he used to hit the girls during their training. Rainbow dash nervously looks away "you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." Said Applejack

"We're sorry, Twilight" said Everpony. Twilight smiles at this.

"Spike, take a letter please." Twilight instructed.

Spike pulled a quill and a piece of paper from behind his back (don't ask where he got them), and stood ready.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,"_ Twilight began, _"I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."_ "What!?" Everpony shouted except Naruto who smile proudly at the lavender mare. "_If none of my friends can go, then I don't want to go either."_

"Twilight, you don't have to do that." Said Applejack with a frown.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Spike nodded. He took a deep breath, and set fire to the scroll. The scroll became enveloped in a magical purple swirl then took off through an open window, bound for Canterlot.

Fluttershy turns to Twilight "Now you won't get to go to the gala either."

"It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me" everypony group hugs except for Spike and Naruto, but he was pulled by Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash into the hug, he sighs in defeat so he hugs back "so I would rather not go at all"

Spike puts his finger to his mouth, for the display of all the mushiness. Suddenly began to lurch, as if he's going to hurl.

"Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment" said Applejack "I hear that" Naruto grins, his grin drops until all the mare looks at him. Naruto scratches his neck and laugh nervously.

Spike didn't answer, he suddenly lets out a loud belch. Applejack ducked as a purple swirl almost hit her head. "Watch where you're aiming that flame breath Spike, you almost torched my mane!"

"Sorry about that. Couldn't help it," Spike apologizes, as a scroll suddenly materialized on thin air.

"A letter from the princess?" Twilight exclaimed, upon seeing the scroll "Wow, that didn't take long at all. Can you read that for me Spike?"

Spike unfurled the scroll and read it.

_My faithful student Twilight,_

_Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_

Suddenly six golden tickets appear out from the letter, Spike took the tickets and show it to everypony.

"Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala" the mares gasp.

"Now we can all go" said Twilight, the mares cheered until Twilight's stomach growls and she laugh nervously.

Rarity puts her hoofs behind the shoulder of Twilight and said "Allow us to treat you to dinner."

As the girls walked down the door, Spike gave them the tickets.

"What a great way to apologize" said Rainbow.

"Party at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie declared, the girls all cheering.

Naruto and Spike were left high and dry in the house, as the feeling of being left out fell upon them.

"Y'know…" Naruto spoke, "That gala was actually starting to sound like fun…"

"Well, too late now," Spike agreed morosely, but then suddenly burped up another scroll. Naruto took it and it read, _"And tickets for the boys."_

Naruto and Spike gasped happily to see two extra tickets, Naruto and Spike smiled at each other as a tune started up.

_[Naruto]: I never thought my life would be_

_Anything but catastrophe_

_But suddenly I begin to see_

_A bit of good luck for me_

_`Cause I've got a golden ticket_

_I've got a golden twinkle in my eye_

Naruto smiled as he scooped up Spike.

_I never had a chance to shine_

_Never a happy song to sing_

_But suddenly half the world is mine_

_What an amazing thing!_

_`Cause I've got a golden ticket_

"It's ours, Spike!" Naruto cheered.

_I've got a golden sun up in the sky_

_I never thought I'd see the day_

_When I would face the world and say_

_[Naruto and Spike]: Good morning, look at the sun_

_[Naruto]: I never thought that I would be_

_Slap in the lap of luxury_

_Cause I'd have said:_

_[Spike]: It couldn't be done!_

Naruto smiled at Spike, not bothered by spike cutting in before carrying on.

_[Naruto]: But it can be done!_

_I never dreamed that I would climb_

_Over the moon in ecstasy_

_But nevertheless it's there that I'm_

_Shortly about to be_

They sang together as they danced through the street.

_[Naruto and Spike]: `Cause' I've got a golden ticket_

_I've got a golden chance to make my way_

_And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day_

_[Naruto]: Good morning! Look at the sun!_

_[Naruto and Spike]: Cause' I'd have said it couldn't be done_

_[Naruto]: But it can be done…!_

_I never dreamed that I would climb_

_Over the moon in ecstasy_

_But nevertheless it's there that I'm_

_Shortly about to be_

_`Cause I've got a golden ticket_

The two did a swirl.

_[Naruto and Spike]: `Cause' I've got a golden ticket_

_I've got a golden chance to make my way_

_And with a golden ticket_

_It's a golden day…!_

The music came to a close in the flourish, and the two noticed the girls clapping their hooves with smirks on their faces. While the biju's laugh at Naruto's silliness.

"Uh! I mean…" Naruto blushes in embarrassment. "Great! Where am I supposed to find a penguin suit in this town?!"

"Yuck!" Spike agreed, "But since we were invited…"

"It'd be rude not to go," Naruto agreed as the two walked past the girls casually.

The girls just laughed at their attempt to cover up their excitement, and invited them to the party at Pinkie's.

* * *

**CMC's Mini–Adventures**

After Rainbow Dash and Applejack finish their meaningless contest. They gone to town to find Twilight to convince her to give the extra ticket to one of them. The CMC tries to follow them, but they lost them in the crowded street of ponyville. Now the CMC walking through town looking for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight or Naruto.

"Where do you think did they go?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I thinks they went for lunch, they did say they were hungry right?" Scootaloo replied. "So they're somewhere in Sugarcube Corner."

"Yeah, I can tell Twilight if she could give the extra ticket to mah big sister" said Appleboom. Scootaloo stops and looks at the yellow filly with a glare.

"What do you mean Twilight will give the extra ticket to Applejack. She should give it to Rainbow Dash so she can join the Wonderbolts" said Scootaloo, Applebloom gasp and turns angry.

"What! Applejack needs that ticket for her to take our apples and sell at that Gala" Applebloom sticks her face on Scootaloo while she glares at her "So We can fix our barn, replace Big Mac's saggy old plow and mah Granny will have a new hip."

"Well, Rainbow Dash needs that ticket even more" Scootaloo returns the glare at Applebloom "So, she can join the Wonderbolts."

Both fillies growl at each other, for who should receive the ticket more. While Sweetie Belle looks worried that her two best friends are arguing at each other. Sweetie Belle looks at a red dot at the distance "Hey! Isn't that Big McIntosh?" that catches two arguing fillies' attention.

They looked at Big Mac who looks like kinda pale. The fillies approaches the red stallion.

"Hey! Big Mac you ok? You kinda look blue" said Applebloom with a worried look.

Big McIntosh replied with an "Eyup" But actually had a hard time breathing.

"You sure? You look like you're suffocating or something?" said Scootaloo with a raise eyebrow.

"Eyup…" suddenly Big Mac falls over losing consciousness. The fillies gasp and rushes to the side of the stallion.

"Big Mac! Wake up! Big Mac!" Applebloom tries to wake her brother up. Sweetie Belle looks at the girdle that Big McIntosh is wearing, she gasp.

"Guys we must get the girdle off of him" Sweetie Belle cried, scared and worried about Big Mac

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Scootaloo "let's get it off of him."

The three tries to get the girdle off of the red stallion. They push and pull "C'mon push and pull, push and pull, push and pull" Applebloom cried. As they try to get the girdle off.

The fillies went into a panic, until Scootaloo flaps her wing in one stork downward, suddenly a gust of wind blade slices the girdle to pieces. Un-harming the red stallion, Big Mac inhales a large amount of air then exhale.

The stallion can breathe again. The Fillies sighs in relief, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looks at Scootaloo.

"How did you do that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know, I think I channel my chakra on my wings accidently" Scootaloo scratches her neck.

"Well, I don't care what you did. But you save mah brother" Applebloom hugs Scootaloo "Thank you" Applebloom sheds a tear down to her cheeks.

Scootaloo returns the hug "Hey! That's what friends are for" They separate from their hug, Scootaloo looks at Applebloom with a frown "I can't let one of your family member die, can I" Applebloom smiles "besides, if Naruto was in trouble you do the same for me" they laugh forgetting what they were fighting for, until they hear Big McIntosh groan.

The fillies walks over to the stallion side "Big Mac, you ok?" asked Applebloom.

"Eyup…" suddenly he felt a pain at his back and falls over again "Nope."

Sweetie Belle pokes on Big McIntosh's back. He groaned in pain, "It seems that his back is broken." Sweetie Bell, Applebloom and Scootaloo was saddened.

"C'mon Big Brother, let's get to the hospital" Applebloom uses her chakra to gain a little strength to lift her brother. But it wasn't enough, Big McIntosh is too heavy until her two friends help her lift the huge stallion. Applebloom smiles and they walk towards the hospital.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, that mini adventure from the CMC and how Big McIntosh's got his injury. Do you like Twilight's own vision? The mane 5 have their own visions but this time I added Twilight's own vision.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


	8. Griffon the Brush Off

**Declaimers: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 8**

**Griffon the Brush Off**

* * *

Naruto's weeks has been pretty busy lately, starting off when Apple bucking season is under way. Big McIntosh injured himself cause' he wore Granny Smith's girdle too tight causing his back to sore pretty badly. Only Naruto and Applejack went to harvest, Granny Smith is too old for manual labor and Applebloom is too young.

Naruto and Applejack finished harvesting in just a few days, because of Naruto's **"Kage Bunshin."**

Good thing, Big McIntosh didn't comment about Applejack might never finish all the harvest all to herself. We'll neverknow what might happen.

Naruto is right now laying on the grass thinking of a new story for his new book, with Twilight who's laying on the bench reading a scroll about fuinjutsu and Pinkie in the park. While Pinkie tells them about Rainbow Dash's awesome stunt.

"Hoof-biting action overload!" gushed Pinkie.

"She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher," Pinkie explained while bouncing about, "and then Rainbow Dash swooped down – Swoosh! – And right before she hit the ground – Shoom! – she pulled up – Vrrrmmm!"

"Uh-huh," Twilight wasn't really listening as she continued to read her scroll. While Naruto simply nodded.

"And then! She looped around and around like," Pinkie started twirling about in her attempt to display a visual aid, "Whoo! Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!"

Unfortunately, she twirled a little too much, falling dizzy onto her back.

"…Yeah," Naruto wasn't listening either.

They heard an overhead whooshing and perked up just in time to see Pinkie canter off.

"Phew!" Twilight was honestly relieved Pinkie had left, as she look further at the scroll. "Now, perhaps we can have some peace and quiet. Now we can return to our lesson."

"Aw, Twi, don't be like that," Naruto smiled in a good-natured way, "it was just Pinkie being Pinkie."

"I know," Twilight said with weary understanding. "But that pony really has to cut back on the sugar. Now where were we?"

Naruto nodded and brought out a scroll. When he unsealed the scroll it was blank, Twilight got a confuse expression.

"Now, as you may have already noticed: your scroll is blank. For fuinjutsu, you can't just seal things onto a blank piece of paper, this is where sealing comes in. You will need to write the specific seal you want to utilize on the scroll, before you seal anything in the scroll. Firstly we're going to draw the kanji symbol for kunai on the blank scroll. Now after this session, you will be able to place your kunai over this writing, complete a series of hand signs and then seal the object within the scroll." Naruto explained. Twilight raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto I don't have hands" Twilight lifts one of her hoof to show Naruto, that she don't have hands.

"I know that, remember to perform a jutsu is to perform a hand signs" said Naruto "But we already trained to perform a jutsu without using hand signs, we just think of the signs then perform the jutsu."

"But now you need to memorize the kanji symbol" Naruto brought a scroll that contains all kanji symbols from his saddlebag and hoof it over to Twilight, Twilight unseals the scroll then starts reading over it. "I suggest you should also train to write it fast."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Cause' when you're battling, you need to write fast as possible. If not, you will get killed in battle" Twilight gulped. She studies all the kanji symbols and practice to write faster.

"By the way," Naruto brought up as he looked down the path, "where'd Pinkie go?"

"I don't know, but I just remembered there's a book I wanna buy in town," Twilight said as she stowed the scroll into Naruto's saddlebag.

"Let's go!"

They made their way through town and got to the bookstore, but just before going in…

"Hey Twilight, Naruto!"

They look to see Pinkie come up to them, asking, "Have either of you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

"Isn't that her up there on that cloud?" Naruto pointed out, and they all look to see a cloud just overhead, a rainbow tail sticking out of it.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie called out, and they saw a rainbow streak away, Pinkie bounces after the direction it went.

The two ponies shared a confuse look and just shrugged.

Naruto was asked by Twilight to go find Spike, if he finishes buying those new scrolls. When he arrives at the scroll shop, he found Pinkie instructing Rainbow Dash to move a cloud in the right position.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop." Pinkie Pie pause for a moment "Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the—"

"Pinkie Pie!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal." Pinkie Pie scratches her head nervously. Then walks up to the window seeing Spike finished purchasing a ton of scrolls. She was about to give the signal until she felt a presence behind her.

When she turned around, she sees Naruto raising an eyebrow. She nervously look at him.

"What are you doing?" said Naruto.

"Um, nothing" said Pinkie blankly.

"You're going to prank Spike" Pinkie was about to hang her head down, until she sees Naruto's grin widening "without me?" Pinkie's grin widens too.

She and Naruto waits for Spike to come out. When Spike came out of the shop with a ton of scrolls while humming. Pinkie gives the signal to Rainbow Dash, she kicks the cloud and a loud crash of thunder came out of it. It scared Spike and made him drop all the scrolls and hiccupped.

The three pranksters laugh "Oh Guys, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." Rainbow Dash chuckle.

"I hear you can scare the hiccups away, but never works another way around" Naruto comments on it.

Spike turns to Pinkie and smiled "Good one, Pinkie *hiccup* Pie. *hiccup* you're always pulling a fast one *hiccup* on me!"

When Spike picks up the scroll a small flame came out of his mouth and burn the scroll away to Canterlot.

"That fire doesn't hurt, does it?" Pinkie asked him in worries.

"Nah," Spike said, "don't be silly, dragons are fire proof."

-In Canterlot-

Celestia was reading a scroll in her private study. Suddenly a scroll appeared.

-Back in Ponyville-

"Oh, okay, good" Pinkie turns to her fellow pranksters, they laugh again.

Spike picks all the scroll but hiccups them away "I wish the same thing *hiccup* were true with scrolls."

-In Canterlot-

Celestia was about to read the scroll. She gasp suddenly a ton of scrolls appears and buried her.

-Back in Ponyville… again-

The three Pranksters laugh, while Spike is still hiccupping.

"Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?" asked Pinkie while laughing.

"I can think of one thing" Rainbow Dash smirked and kick the cloud again to release a loud thunder sound again.

"Aah!" That scared Pinkie and now she gets the hiccup too while laughing.

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought." said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie hiccups in response "You wanna hang out?"

"*hiccup* that'd be *hiccup* I'd really *hiccup* When do *hiccup* I mean *hiccup* When would you *hiccup*" said Pinkie while ricochet all over the place. Until Naruto stops her.

"A simple nod would do." said Naruto. Pinkie nodded.

"C'mon let's get to the joke shop" said Pinkie.

The two ponies looks each other in confusion, Naruto ask "Why?"

"To get supplies silly" answered Pinkie. Naruto and Rainbow smiles and nodded, they follow the pink mare.

After they brought supplies from the joke shop, they move to their next target.

They hide behind the bush in front of Carousel Boutique. Naruto had made a Shadow Clone to ring Rarity's doorbell once it did this, Naruto undid the clone while chuckling along with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Is she even home?" Rainbow Dash wondered and still chuckling.

"I don't know. This is gonna be gold." Naruto replied while still chuckling.

"There she is" said Pinkie.

When Rarity answered the door, she found no pony was there. But she found a bouquet of flowers and she also saw a note and it read "Love Naruto" she blushes. When she sniff the flower, her nose was cover by some kind of pink powder which causing her to sneeze.

Then she heard two mares and a stallion laughing when she turned to look, she saw Naruto on the ground laughing holding his stomach, also Pinkie Pie laughing on her stomach and laughing with Rainbow Dash who's holding a bottle of sneezing powder.

Rarity looked at them with annoyance, then Naruto stopped laughing and looks at Rarity with a nervous smile "Oh come on Rarity it was just a little joke! If you like, you can keep the flower."

When Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie drops the bottle of sneezing powder accidentally near Naruto, he sneezes backward "Aaa-choo!"

Rarity looks at the flowers again, her annoying face change into a tender smile with a faint red on her cheeks.

Twilight is working on an experiment in her library. As Twilight is writing some data, she turns around but suddenly she hears a poof. She looks and sees that the writing on the scroll had disappeared. And her experiment blow up behind her.

When she hear laughter from outside her window, she saw Naruto, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie laughing while Rainbow Dash had a bottle of invisible ink on her hoof. Twilight smiles at their playful prank.

Next target Applejack. When Applejack leaves her barn, she gasp "land sake!" seeing all her apples had been painted into various colors.

Then she heard a male and female laughter, turning to look for the cause she saw Naruto, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie with black berets, a palette of paints and brushes. Who would have known Naruto has an artistic side.

Applejack got angry and throw a bunch of apples at them with deadly accuracy. Rainbow and Pinkie flees in terror while Naruto who keeps dodge all those apples _'hmm… seems she has been practicing her shuriken throw' _Naruto was about to leave Applejack's range of sight. Until one lucky shot hit him on his head (Boom! Headshot!) He falls over with a swirl on his eyes.

When one of the apples landed into a bucket of water, paint disappear and the apple returned into its original color. Applejack saw the apple return to its original color, she chuckles.

When Naruto came to, he saw Spike, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie looks over him.

Naruto groan rubbing his head and ask "What happened?"

"You got hit on the noggin with an apple" said Rainbow dash tries holding her laughter. While Pinkie also holds down her own laughter. Spike snickered.

Naruto looks at Spike "So Spike, What can I do you for?" asked Naruto.

"If you have time, will you help me with this one jutsu I've been working on" asked Spike.

"Sure, I have time" said Naruto and turn to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie "Well, I'll see you girls."

"Bye Naruto" said both mares. Naruto nodded and walks with Spike to the training dome.

At the Pond Fluttershy is feeding the animals, some more appear at the banks of the pond. But one of them was actually fake. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie set their trap.

"Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" said Pinkie Pie as she had the button for the toy to squirt water in her mouth. Rainbow Dash then chuckles as she gives her answer while looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash chuckle.

"What!?" Pinkie Pie spits out the button. Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our harmless prank.

Rainbow Dash sigh "Yeah, you're right." she blows a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?" When Rainbow Dash takes her eye off the telescope, some ink was around the eye.

"Oh, I've got somepony in mind. The toughest around." Said Pinkie while chuckles in between.

Pinkie giggles "Oh, yes. You're very close." Rainbow Dash looks in the pond's reflection and sees Pinkie Pie's prank. Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Good one Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash while she extended her hoof to give Pinkie Pie her low hoof to slap it, but Pinkie keep on missing it. They laugh while Fluttershy looks at the fake duck with curiosity, even to poke it till sun down.

The next morning Pinkie Pie walking on a dirt road and wore funny glasses consisting of a fake arrow, some crazy glasses, a clown nose and a fake mustache. Until she stop at what looks like cloud mansion.

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to—" suddenly a bird like creature appears and giving Pinkie the eagle eye "Ooh."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash pop out from the roof of her house "Mornin', Pinks" She flew down to ground level "Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie's stuff had fallen off her head.

Gilda a griffin who's a half eagle and half lion. She had light brown coat on her leonine body, her forelegs were eagle claws, her eagle head covered with white feathers, her eyes light amber with light purple surrounding her iris, and large dark brown wings.

"Hey. What's up?" said Gilda in a nonchalant tone.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda" said Rainbow Dash as she introduce he feather friend to Pinkie Pie.

"What's a griffon?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion."

Gilda flew towards Rainbow Dash giving her a playful headlock "And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." She and Rainbow gave their own brofist or hoofist I don't know.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp" said Rainbow Dash "Hey, remember the chant?"

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head" said Gilda in annoyance. Rainbow Dash approach Gilda and said "Soooooo?" she raise both of her eyebrows, Gilda had a bored expression and sigh "Only for you dash." She said dryly.

Both flew to the sky and began to chant. Dash with enthusiasm, Gilda with none.

_Junior Speedsters are our lives,_

_Sky-bound soars and daring dives_

_Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,_

_To some day be the very best!_

Both flew back to solid ground, Pinkie just started laughing "that was great, and it gave me a great idea for a prank." Pinkie slapped her head on the ground and all the silly things she dropped were back on her face. "Gilda, you game?"

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning" said Gilda as flew to the air.

Rainbow looked at Pinkie with a disappointed look "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you?" As she began to float in the air "Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later."

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you—" she already saw them flew away together, she sigh "later" She blows her party hooter very sadly.

Gilda and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air a bit doing loop de loop and landed on a cloud.

"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times" said Gilda with a smile.

"Yeah, only faster. So now what?" said Rainbow as she brofist (I still don't know what they call that in pony term) Gilda, suddenly Pinkie's head pops out from the cloud.

"Hey, there" said Pinkie.

"Huh?" said Gilda and Rainbow Dash. They see Pinkie Pie kept popping out below the cloud.

"It's later. And I caught up."

They saw Pinkie Pie jumping up and down on a trampoline. She was jumping so high, she was poking her head through a cloud that they were sitting on.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

Gilda who looks slightly annoyed at Pinkie suddenly appearing and said "Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" as she sprout out her wings and prepare to race with Rainbow Dash.

"A race? You are so on" said Rainbow Dash with a competitive look.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" two took off away from Pinkie Pie, then passed through a cloud and Rainbow Dash exclaimed joyfully "I Win!"

"As if. I won, dude" said Gilda as she pointed herself.

"No way."

"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Oh Geez, dream on."

"Remember back in camp? I–"

"There is no way you can beat me."

"Whatever."

"Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather." As they see Pinkie float in the air a dozen of balloons is tied to her waist.

"Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G." Rainbow Dash said. Gilda then glared.

"Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!" both flew off leaving a cloud dust behind after the cloud dust clears it reveals Gilda who didn't go with Dash. She glares at Pinkie "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy." She pop a couple of balloons and leaving Pinkie float back to the ground.

"Wait, guys!" said Pinkie.

As Gilda arrive at the cloud that Rainbow Dash were sitting on, Pinkie Pie appears again.

"Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time." She is riding a flying cycle a large candy cane, with bike pedals, handle bars, a flower on the front, and a propeller on top. She started pedaling and flew right up to where Dash and Gilda were, but they were much higher up now.

Gilda glares at Pinkie "So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda said as she poked Rainbow Dash's chest.

"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while." When Rainbow Dash flew into the air, Gilda got her chance.

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere." Gilda said.

"Yeah?" Pinkie Pie said. Gilda then said to Pinkie Pie.

"Don't you know how to get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF." Gilda said. She then twisted the propellers causing Pinkie to spin out of control and plummet to the ground.

"Try matching that" said Rainbow as she flew back to Gilda and wonder "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee." As she looks down where Pinkie is.

At the training dome, Spike is training with Naruto. He is practicing a jutsu from a scroll that Naruto gave him.

Spike finish a series of hand sign, he inhales and unleash a numerous of small fire ball at Naruto **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)."**

Naruto dodge them all as he rushes towards Spike with a kunai on his mouth. Spike saw Naruto approaching him he inhales again but this time a gust of wind release from his mouth. But the release back fired and pushed him in a different direction away from the blonde shinobi.

Spike know Naruto is extremely dangerous in close range. As Spike dodge the stallion, he lost sight of him. Suddenly he felt a sharp point behind his neck, it was Naruto who's was behind him.

"Not Bad, Spike" Naruto praise the little drake.

"Thanks" said Spike who's sweating a little from a sharp object pointed behind him.

Suddenly they hear a crash outside the dome.

"What was that?" asked Spike.

"One way to find out, let's go" said Naruto. As they step outside the dome they saw Pinkie Pie laying on the ground with a swirl on her eyes.

"Pinkie! What happened?" asked Naruto with a worried tone.

"Gilda happen" replied Pinkie as she stood up.

"Who's Gilda?" asked Spike.

"Rainbow Dash's old flight buddy" answered Pinkie who's little upset.

Pinkie explained to them what happened to her and Gilda.

"That really happened?" Spike asked.

"Of course it did" Pinkie Pie said.

"Come on, maybe we can talk to Twilight about this, maybe she can give us an idea on what to do about her." said Naruto. As they walk towards to the library.

They soon arrived at Twilight's, after greetings and being let in, Twilight went back to her reading while Pinkie went over the events of the day. Twilight finally commented. "Pinkie Pie, are you sure this friend of Rainbow Dash's is as mean as you say she is?"

"Uh, YEAH, she keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean, actually, I've never met a griffon at all. But if I did, I bet she wouldn't be as mean as Gilda."

"Well, you know what I think Pinkie Pie?"

"What?"

"I think….your jealous."

"JEALOUS?!"

"Green with envy, or in your case, Pink with envy." Spike commented from the stairs he was sitting on while holding a book.

"Well, yes. Jealous," Twilight nodded. "Listen Pinkie, I don't wanna upset you but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump."

"Now hold on there, Twilight," Naruto interceded. "I don't exactly know where of I speak, but we don't know anything about this Gilda… griffin… we don't if she good or mean as Pinkie said she is."

"Well, as you said, Naruto, we don't know where we speak," Twilight reminded him before readdressing Pinkie, "I mean, perhaps it's you Pinkie who needs to improve your attitude."

"Improve my attitude?!" Pinkie shrieked before blithering, trying to conjure more words of argument, but she just screamed in frustration before storming out with a loud slam of the door. Twilight, Naruto, and Spike all shared uncomfortable looks.

"I don't think you handled that well," Naruto commented.

"Just let her cool off," Twilight responded in a blasé tone.

"Actually, I think I'd better go see if she'll be ok," Naruto insisted, stepping out.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't see Pinkie anywhere and had no idea which way she went. Deciding to try the town market, he went there. As he stepped past various stalls, he heard all the sale ponies shouting out deals about their wares, keeping his eyes peeled for the color pink.

"Where could she have gone?"

For a moment, Naruto thought he saw Pinkie but realized the pink mane wasn't dark enough and then noticed it as the crowd parted just enough to show it was Fluttershy. She was busy leading some ducklings through the area.

'_Isn't that just adorable? I think I'll go say hi._'

He made his way towards Fluttershy, seeing her walk backwards and making sure the ducklings followed single file, and speaking soft words of encouragement. But as her attention was on what was in front of her, she failed to notice the griffon she bumped onto behind her.

"Hey!" the griffon snapped, and Naruto easily figured this must be Gilda.

Gilda glares at Fluttershy with those predatory and hostile eyes, narrowed upon the butter-yellow Pegasus.

"Oh! Please excuse me."

"I'm walkin' here!" Gilda glared at the frightened pony.

"I-I'm sorry… I was only…" Fluttershy stammered softly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" mocked Gilda. "Why don'cha watch where your'e going, doofus!"

Naruto felt a fury inside, a familiar protective urge he once felt when he was still in Elemental Nation, the kind of protective instincts that his precious people are treated, seeing poor Fluttershy shaking, and Gilda inhaling deeply ready to shout at the frightened pony. Fluttershy's eyes widened in terror, her ears plastered to the back of her head, her body frozen.

Naruto ran off and placed himself between Fluttershy and Gilda. "Hey, bird brain, back off."

"What do you want pony boy?"

"I want you to leave Fluttershy alone, she didn't mean to bump into you and she apologized for it, so just let it go and leave."

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't, you gonna make me?"

Fluttershy was cringing behind Naruto. "If I have to, I will."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Naruto slowly releasing his K.I. around him just like he met Zabuza for the first time, Gilda somewhat felt the atmosphere getting a little cold. She looks at the orange pony, his mane covered his eyes. But when he show his eyes to her, she saw a bloody red eyes like a demon. Her instinct kicks in she wants to flee but the overwhelming pressure surrounding her is suffocating her.

Everypony in the street also felt this pressure, most of the pony fainted and some barely conscious. While Pinkie having trouble breathing cause' Naruto release so much K.I.

Gilda is really scared now, she had never seen any pony this frightening. But what scared her the most is a 50 foot gigantic orange fox appears behind the orange pony. The fox looks at her with murderous glares, it's like she died 10 times over. She was about to faint until a yellow pony hug the orange stallion. The orange fox disappeared like it wasn't even there.

Naruto looks at Fluttershy who's about to cry. Naruto slowly returning to normal.

He turns back to the griffin narrowing his eyes. He walked up to her and glared closer to her face, he spoke low and menacingly. "Don't you ever threaten my friends, if you do, I swear by the great sage it will be the last thing you do, and do I make myself clear?"

Gilda gave an audible gulp. She tried to recompose herself as she straightened out her feathers. "Yeah, well…..you….you just better watch yourself, you don't scare me. You're all just a bunch of lame ponies, I'm outta here." Gilda then just flew off.

Suddenly, everypony in the market started cheering and stomping their hooves, Naruto was a little overwhelmed but smiling appreciatively as he waved them all off and turned to Fluttershy, who's still shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Fluttershy's eyes were streaming with tears but she nodded. Naruto gently wiped them away, saying, "It's ok, I won't let her or anypony else bother you like that."

"T-thank you…" Fluttershy whimpered as Naruto gently helped her up, Naruto giving her a smile.

"That was stupendous!"

They looked and saw Pinkie bounding towards them, "Good thing you showed up, Naruto!"

"Pinkie! What're you doing here?"

"I saw the whole thing," Pinkie explained, "I knew it! I knew that Gilda was a grumpy mean-meanie pants!"

You weren't kidding!" Naruto agreed.

"Well don't worry," Pinkie giggled, "cuz I got a plan."

"And what might that be?" Naruto raised a brow.

"I'm… gonna throw her… a PARTY!" Pinkie cheered.

Naruto as well as Fluttershy gave her a look that was unmistakable. It read 'are you serious'.

"Well that's not all, silly-willies!" she waved them closer and whispered conspiratorially.

Pinkie was greeting guests as they come in. "Welcome, welcome, hey there, welcome." As usual, the party was being held at Sugarcube Corner.

Everything was in place. Naruto hadn't been certain of Pinkie's plan until she explained to him and Fluttershy in great detail. Now, they are in Sugarcube Corner, ready and willing, now just waiting for everyone to arrive.

"I'm glad to see you and Pinkie took my advice, Naruto," Twilight said to him.

"Well, when Pinkie decided to throw this party for Gilda, I decided I should get on board," Naruto replied with a smile.

"So I take it you've met her, right?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto answered with a raised brow, "She's quite a card."

"I look forward to meeting her myself!" Twilight smiled but looked around. "So where's Pinkie?"

"With Rainbow Dash, scrounging up some party favors," Naruto was looking forward to tonight.

"Hey Twi!"

They looked and saw Applejack waving at Twilight over to the other side of the room. Naruto prodded Twilight's shoulder, saying, "Go ahead, I'm gonna go check on something."

Twilight nodded and went over while Naruto turned around, only to find himself face to face with Rainbow Dash. And the look on her face was not friendly.

"Just what are you up to?"

"Excuse me?"

"This party," Rainbow was sounding accusatory, "Gilda told me about an orange pony giving her trouble earlier at the market. An orange pony with a red spiral cutie-mark and two horn like mane."

"Giving her trouble?! I think she left out a few certain details!" Naruto snapped at her.

"I don't wanna hear it," Rainbow snapped back. "Y'know, I was willing to let that trash wagon incident fly, but after hearing how much of a bully you are, I don't want you here!"

"Are you even interested about why Gilda and I butted heads?!" Naruto demanded.

Rainbow Dash pointed at Naruto with her hoof, while this was silent and her eyes were covered by his mane "you're nothing but a monster that attacks anypony for no reason I thought it was... different... but I was wrong..." hearing the word "monster" were just like a stab in the heart, then pointed to the door and said "Out!"

Naruto raised his hoof slightly and said "But Rainbow" Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and hit Naruto on the face and screaming "Get out!"

The blow was so strong blood come running down his chin, Naruto did nothing to wipe the blood from his mouth and his eyes hidden by a shadow walk quietly to the door and left.

He stepped past her, and ignored the smirk on Gilda's face. But before stepping out he threw a glare at Rainbow and said, "Before this night is over, you'll realize what a lousy friend you are to those who actually care about you."

He slammed the door behind him before Rainbow had a chance to make a comeback.

Naruto is walking down the street hang his head down. It was already getting dark and the sky was orange with scarlet and crimson sun was shining, the leaves of various trees flew detached by a slight breeze, which also moved his tousled blond mane.

Naruto leaned on a white bench, putting his hoofs behind his head and stretching his legs, grab a stick with a small leaf coming out and put it in his mouth.

He's remembering his younger years in konoha. He remembers them very well.

'_Monster'_

'_Murderer'_

'_Kill the Demon'_

'_Fox-brat'_

'_Demon fox'_

Naruto shed a little tear remembering all those years. The biju's are saddened for Naruto.

_**Naruto, It's ok**_ said Kurama with a sad smiles_** those days are gone now.**_

'_I know Kurama' _Naruto thought_ 'but it still hurt hearing those words.'_

_**I know,**_ said Kurama_** but you don't have to worry even you don't have any friends left I will never leave you. **_Kurama smiles at the blonde stallion_** you will always be my very first true jinchuuriki and my very last, no matter what. **_

Naruto smiles and nodded '_thanks Kurama.'_

Back at the Sugarcube Corner.

"This is your idea of a good time?" Gilda screamed, sick of all the pranks that had been pulled on her, throughout the party. "I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie," She said, pointing at the pink pony across the room.

Everypony looked back and forth between Pinkie and Gilda, horrified that she was acting this way

"You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?" She continued, not realizing that she had done just that. "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene." She said waiting for Rainbow to start leaving with her.

Across the room, Pinkie grinned. It had all worked out perfectly. Gilda had fallen for every prank that she had encouraged Rainbow Dash to set up, pushing her closer and closer to the meltdown that she was now having. She especially liked how she ended up with the 'pin the tail on the pony' tail on her nose. She may be screaming right now, but, at least now Rainbow could see just what kind of Griffon Gilda was.

"Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving!"

"You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those 'weak' pranks at this party." Rainbow said, shocked at what had been just said to her friends.

Gilda couldn't believe that. "W… What?"

"So," Dash said, "I guess I'M queen lame-o."

"Come on Dash!" Gilda said, expecting her to take it back. "You're joshing me!"

"They weren't all meant for you specifically!" Dash explained trying to calm her down, "…It was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

Pinkie couldn't help but laugh to herself at this comment. "I should'a known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it!" She said, even though she knew fully well that Rainbow had placed that prank.

"No. Way." Gilda said in disbelief. "It was Pinkie Pie! She set up this party to trip me up! To make a fool of me!"

"Me?" Pinkie said innocently, "I threw this party to improve YOUR attitude! I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down!"

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself!" Rainbow shouted, "You know, this is NOT how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends!"

Walking over to Fluttershy, Pinkie winked at her, earning one back from her. Had anypony looked at her, they would have noticed that Fluttershy was smiling through the entire argument. She was happy that Rainbow Dash could see the true side of Gilda.

"If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new COOL friends someplace else." Dash said, angry that her friend had been this way all along.

Gilda growled at this, "Yeah? Well you… you…" She stammered "You are such a flip flop! Cool one minute, and lame the next! When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call!" She said, turning around and storming out the door.

"Not cool." Rainbow said, watching Gilda leave.

"Wow…" Spike said, "Talk about a party pooper…"

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here!" Rainbow said apologetically. "I didn't know how rude she was… And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined this awesome party you put on for her."

"That's fine…" Pinkie said, thinking about Naruto for a moment. "I already knew she was like that though…"

"What?" Rainbow asked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well… I saw what happened between her and Naruto at the Market," Pinkie explained, "She was being really mean to Fluttershy! And Naruto told her to stop!"

"She was going to start screaming at me…" Fluttershy piped up, "He made her leave me alone…"

"And he only used this K.I. thing he never really explain it, he use it to protect Fluttershy!" Pinkie added, "Not because he wanted to push Gilda around!" (Ponies don't know what K.I. is, if you live in a world where everything all about friendship. And less crime about murder they don't have experience on them.)

Taking all of this in, Rainbow Dash realized what she needed to do. "I have to go…" She said as she quickly headed out the door.

Rainbow was about to head to the Naruto's house to find him, but her attention was pulled to a hill a short distance away when she saw the silhouette of somepony in front of the setting sun. And, luckily for her, she could see that this pony had two horn like mane and a fox tail. It was him.

Before she approach the blonde stallion. She saw Gilda approaching him.

Naruto sat on the hill, staring into the setting sun. He had just seen Gilda fly over him and approach him with hostile intention.

"You will pay Uzumaki!" shouted Gilda.

Naruto just looks at Gilda and said "Tell me Gilda, why are so mean to anypony? Did we do anything to you?"

Gilda got angry and shouted "you know nothing! You ponies are just an eyes sore" she started to cry "ever since flight camp I'm was the only griffin there."

She sat down besides Naruto "no one wants to be my friend cause I'm not a pony, their afraid of me cause' well you can guess I look scary. But until Rainbow Dash came and said she wants to be friends." She remember it like it was yesterday. "I was happy that got a friend, we spent together all the time practicing our skills and hanging out" her expression change to anger "but when she got more friends, we hang out less cause she got time for her other friends and leaving me all alone."

Naruto frowns hearing that, Gilda continues "So I started to be mean to everybody, so Dash can hang around with me more." Gilda cries again "but now we're not friends anymore, I got no friend anymore."

Gilda felt a hoof on her shoulder, she looks up she saw Naruto giving her a sad look "you know, I can relate. You and I are not that different." Gilda raise an eyebrow.

"Before I came to Ponyville, I live in a village who's hated me that I have no control of." Said Naruto looking at the sky.

"Is that why Dash called you a monster?" asked Gilda. Naruto nodded still looking at the sky.

"I also never had friends" Naruto pause for a moment "but until my teacher who I look at as a big brother. He told me about bonds, when you forge a bond you should never let it go."

Naruto looks at her "but if you forge more bonds, you will never feel lonely." Gilda's eyes widens "if your bond is broken, rebuild it I know that won't be easy it will take some time. But take it slow, soon your bond with Rainbow Dash will be fix."

"I suggest, you give them some space after this incident. I'm sure some pony will not be friends with you. Give it a couple of month and everything will blow over." Naruto turns his head to look at her.

"How about it? You and I, why don't we become friends, let's start over." Naruto smiles at her and extends his hoof to offer her his friendship. Gilda's eyes went wide.

"But Why? I was so mean to you I broke your friendship with Rainbow Dash" asked Gilda before she hung her head down. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"Hey! It's ok, I had something much worse before, some of my friends were my enemies who tried to kill me" Naruto remembers Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke and Nagato. Who tried to kill him, Naruto chuckles as he is remembering those times.

Gilda raise a brow and start laughing "you know Uzumaki, you're not half bad for a pony" Gilda smirked.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"You can call me, Naruto."

Gilda grin "Well Naruto, call me Gilda or G." Naruto grins back.

Naruto extends his hoof again "Bump it."

Gilda smiles extends her claw and bump Naruto's hoof. Both chuckled and looks at the sky.

"Thanks… Thank you, Naruto" Gilda muttered and shed a tear running down her cheek. "Well I have to go, Hope we see each other again someday." She sprout her wings ready to lift off.

"We will, believe it" Naruto gives her his good guy pose. Gilda blushes a bit before chuckling she wave her claws to say goodbye and flew off to the distance.

Naruto smiles and without looking behind he spoke "you can come out now."

Rainbow Dash slowly emerges from the bush behind Naruto, who looks quiet nervous.

"Naruto… I… I mean… I want…" Rainbow Dash tries to say the right thing to Naruto but couldn't.

Naruto turns and looks at her, giving her a solemn look. Rainbow becomes more nervous and she gulps.

"Naruto… I'm… sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" said Rainbow Dash between sobbing.

Without warning, the blonde stallion hugs her tightly. She was shock and startled made her to cry loudly "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! They told me how you protected Fluttershy and that you never hurt anypony without a reason. I'm sorry I hit you and I'm sorry called you a monster."

Naruto stroke her mane slightly "Hey, it ok, I know you didn't mean it" Naruto tries to calm her down. Rainbow lets him go and shout.

No! It not ok! I hit you in front of everypony! Calling you a monster..." Rainbow shed tears even more. "…I don't deserve being your friend, I'm the Element of loyalty but I wasn't loyal to my true friend." Rainbow Dash looks at the ground couldn't look at Naruto.

Naruto hugs her again but this time tighter "Please stop, you know I hate to see a mare cry" Rainbow Dash still sobbing but less now before she lets go of Naruto.

"I know I can't be your friend anymore, but I will try my hardest to earn your friendship back." Said Rainbow as she still have some tears running down her cheeks Naruto wipes them off.

Naruto smiles at her "no need, you already earned it" Naruto kisses her forehead. Rainbow Dash cheeks went red before smiling and nodded. She is so happy cause' she got her friend back.

"I heard you talking to Gilda" said Rainbow Dash. Naruto scratches his neck.

"I don't know if I can forgive her" Naruto frowns from that "but like you said it won't be easy to get my friendship back. It will take some time, but I know someday Gilda and I can be friends once again" Rainbow Dash smiles and moves closer to Naruto.

Naruto smiles and nodded. As he was about to let go of Rainbow, she stop him "No, I still want it to be like this a bit longer" Rainbow blushes, they move onto a tree nearby and leans on it. She snuggled up against Naruto's arm. Both of them looks at the night sky together.

Unknown to them, they've been watched by a mysterious figure out of the distance hiding behind a tree. "Good Naruto, you need allies as many as you can. You have too, soon this world needs your help when the time comes." The mysteries figure slowly disappearing behind the tree.

* * *

**Who was that mysterious figure? Find out in a much later chapter. Everybody knows Naruto can make enemies into a friend. Now I got nothing to say, if you'll excuse me I got to play some Transformer Universe. See you next time.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


	9. Boast Busters

**Declaimer: I don't own MLP and Naruto.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 9**

**Boast Busters**

* * *

Naruto is walking while he was carrying a ton of mails with a familiar mare who's actually floating. Who is also carrying a ¼ of mail than Naruto is carrying.

"Thank you, Naruto for helping me carry all this mail" said Derpy with a smile to the blonde stallion.

"No problem, Derpy" said Naruto "I am glad I hanged out with you a bit before I go see Twilight."

Derpy blushes, to think a stallion wants to hang out with her. When they first hang out she was so nervous she was more Clumsier than even. Naruto keeps getting hurt because of her clumsiness, Naruto told her it's ok, I had much worse. Derpy feels ashamed sometimes she gets him hurt.

She also remember when she invited him for dinner. Naruto accepted it of course he always loves Derpy's muffins, the gray mare got red on her cheeks every time Naruto compliments her muffins. When they arrived at her house, Naruto met her daughter, Dinky.

Naruto first thought Dinky is Derpy's little sister, but when Derpy corrected him Dinky is not her sister. She actually is her daughter, Naruto was shock Derpy is so young and she already have a child. When Naruto ask if Dinky was adopted, he saw her eyes turned overcast as he looked over towards Dinky. She told him, no she is her flesh and blood daughter, he also ask how.

She told him when she was still young… younger… she got involve with a stallion who's she thought cared for her. When she discovered she was pregnant, she panics she was too young to have a foal. When she told the stallion about her pregnancy, the next day without warning the stallion disappeared. Leaving her to take care of Dinky all by herself, the stallion left her. Well at least he left some money for Derpy to take care of her foal.

After the story that Derpy told him, Naruto was mad, no not mad he is furious. Leaving a child without a father at least she have a mother. But still Naruto got angry cause' no child should have a missing parent. Dinky is lucky she still have mother, when he finds that stallion he will rip his dick and shove it to his ass. And let him beg for mercy and apologize to Derpy, then after that Naruto will cast genjutsu on the stallion with Gai hugging lee on the beach sunset. Naruto will enjoy seeing the stallion scream for mercy.

Derpy saw the angry look of Naruto, she tries to calm him down. And told him its ok, Naruto calms down a bit. But still a little angry, when Naruto was drinking a glass of water Dinky ask "are you gonna be my new daddy?" Naruto spews his drink before his cheeks turns red. Also Derpy turns red from embarrassment, the entire night was awkward.

They shook their head from that memory. While walking they saw Twilight and Spike walking towards them. Naruto decide to say hi to the duo.

"Hey! Twilight, Spike how you doing?" asked Naruto while he smiles.

The two smiles back and greets the orange stallion and the gray mare "Oh, Naruto, Derpy we're fine thanks for asking how are you two?" asked Twilight.

"We're fine just helping Derpy deliver some mails" Naruto replied and also ask "what you guys doing lately."

"Well, Twilight performed 25 different kinds of tricks and counting isn't that awesome?" said Spike.

"Wow that is awesome. Twi" said Naruto earning him a blush from the lavender mare.

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that knows just as much magic as me." Twilight said.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said. Then two of the biggest idiots (cough) I mean two colts, Snips and Snails, are now running their way.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" Snails said. Naruto, Derpy, and Twilight get out of the way just as Snails collides with Spike.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike asked the duo while hanging onto Snails. The two stop running Spike was launching through the air but luckily Naruto's chakra arms caught him before he crashes into something.

"What, haven't you heard?" Snails asked the dragon.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips said. This caught Twilight's attention.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Do you mind telling us where this unicorn is?" Naruto asked the idiot duo.

"Yeah! Come on! Whooo!" Snips said. Before they went to the town square Naruto looks at Derpy.

"Derpy you coming?" asked Naruto. Derpy shook her head.

"Nah, I still have to deliver some mails."

"We can't leave you all by yourself with all those mails" Naruto scratches his chin. Then an idea comes up Naruto clap his hooves together and summoned a clone.

"My clones will accompany you and help you deliver some mails."

"I don't want to impose—" before Derpy could say anymore she was cut off by Naruto.

"Derpy it's ok. I insist" Derpy sighs in defeat and nodded. Both she and the clone went to their deliveries.

Naruto turns to the lavender mare "C'mon Twi let's see this new unicorn" Twilight nodded. They went to town square.

When they arrived they saw a large crowd gathering in front a wooden trailer. They spot Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy the three joins them.

"So what's going on?" He asked the four mares.

"Apparently, some unicorn who claims to have the most magical talent in Equestria is here to strut her stuff." Replied Rainbow Dash.

Come one, come all," Boomed a voice from within the trailer, causing it to unfold into a curtained stage, "and witness the amazing power of the great and powerful Trixie!" With that, a puff of smoke appeared on the center stage, and once it cleared it revealed a pale blue unicorn with a white mane, dressed in a purple cloak and conical hat with colourful stars printed all over both items. Many ponies oohed at this, though Naruto were not impressed.

"Watch in awe, as the great and powerful Trixie, performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by Ponies'' eyes!" Declared the unicorn, prompting a large amount of fireworks and other such fanfare to be released from the stage.

"My my my, what boasting." Said Rarity, unimpressed by the display. Spike began to agree, but suddenly choked up and ran for Twilight, saying something about a mustache along the way. Naruto then noticed Twilight being very insecure for some reason, and overheard her asking her friends if there was anything wrong with talent. Applejack's response seemed to have a negative effect on Twilight, seeing as she seemed to shrink into herself. "Nothin' at all," Applejack replied but glared at Trixie as she conjured a bouquet of flowers. "`Cept when somepony goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us," Rarity agreed.

"Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us," Rainbow added with a laugh but stopped when she notices the looks her friends they were giving her, especially Applejack gave her the stink-eye. While Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I mean… magic-shmagic. Boo!"

"Well well well," Said Trixie, having overheard the group, "it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the great and powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?!"

"Pfft, just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked, completely unimpressed by all the boasting. Spike was about to put Twilight out there, but the mare stopped him. It was then that Rainbow had reached her limit in tolerating Trixie's bragging. Flying up to the unicorn, she demanded to know why Trixie thought she was so high and mighty.

"So great and powerful Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?"

"Why, only the great and powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" She replied, and with magic and fireworks, created visual aides to go along with her story of taking down the giant bear.

'_Are you buying this?'_ Naruto whispered to the Bijus in his mind.

_**Not a word**_Shukaku replied the other Bijus nods in agreement. Snips and Snails, being the young gullible colts they were, and began praising the boasting mare to the high heavens.

_**This Ursa Major, cannot compare to us bijus **_said Kurama with a boasted tone.

'_Well, we never fought one before. But I want to fight one' _Naruto grins thinking this Ursa Major may give him a challenge.

_**Naruto-kun careful what you wish for **_said Matatabi while frowning everypony knows Naruto's track record for getting into trouble.

"Allow me to elucidate!" Trixie's horn glowed and above shined illustrations of her story, appearing as neon lights.

"When the ponies of Hoofington were besieged by an Ursa Major, with nopony else to turn to… the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped forth, armed with her awesome magic, and vanquished the beast, sending it back to its cave in the Everfree Forest, and saving the town!"

The last illustration showed a little Trixie chasing off the big bear to a cave.

The crowd was in awe, astounded by such a feat, as two unicorn colts stepped up, one, was a tall and gangly orange colt with a green mane and a snail cutie-mark, saying, "Trixie truly is the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville!"

"No!" disagreed by the shorter one and squat blue colt with a pair of scissors for a cutie-mark. "In all of Equestria!"

"How do you know, you didn't see it! And besides, Twi-" That was as far as Spike got before Twilight literally zipped his mouth shut.

"It's true my enthusiastic little admirers," Said Trixie with a giggle, "Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Complete silence greeted her at this. "Don't believe the great and powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you ponyvillians; anything you can do, Trixie can do better! Any takers? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who ever lived?"

Spike managed to unzip his mouth and was already at Twilight's feet, practically sobbing.

"Please, Twilight! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her, ya just gotta!"

"Come on, Twilight," Naruto agreed. "Just put her in her place!"

"There's no way I'm gonna use my magic now, guys!" Twilight silently refused.

"How about you?"

They looked and noticed Trixie pointing her hoof at Twilight, "Well how about it? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't? Well, little hayseed?"

"Tha's it!"

They looked to see Applejack as she stepped up.

"Ah can't stand no more o' this!"

"You show her, AJ!" Spike cheered, Twilight silently phewing in relief.

"Let's see yer magical powers do this!" Applejack challenged and everypony watched as she took her tail and lasso, and showed off some amazing tricks. Twirling the lariat around, she leaps back and forth through it never once loosing balance, when she whipped it towards an apple tree, snaring an apple, and whipping it back where it disappeared with a mighty chomp in Applejack's mouth.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Yay!"

"Go AJ"

"Top that, missy!" Applejack huffed with a smirk.

"Oh ye of little talent," Trixie levitated her hat off, showing her wisteria-glowing horn. "Watch and be amaze by the magic of Trixie!"

Applejack's rope glowed with life as the end rose up like a snake, swaying back and forth in front of Applejack's face while the other end grabbed an apple. Suddenly, the end facing Applejack ensnared her legs while the other end stuffed the apple into her mouth, causing the ponies in the crowd to laugh, as Applejack indignantly hopped offstage, Naruto going over to help her.

"Once again does the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails!"

"There's no need to go strutting around and showing off like that!"

Trixie looked to see Rainbow Dash in her face and smugly asked, "Oh?"

"That's my job!" Rainbow Dash declared and she zoomed off.

Everypony watched as she flew into a windmill, taking it for several spins, and launching up into the sky. She flew holes straight through a series of clouds until she vanished in front of the sun, and suddenly dove back down, going through the holes she made in the clouds, bringing along a dense trail of vapor, re-taking the windmill for a spin and launching herself back towards the stage, whereupon she landed, the vapor hitting against her, creating a rainbow above her as the sun refracted through the vapor in the air around her.

"They don't call me 'Rainbow' and 'Dash' for nothin'!"

Everypony cheered but Trixie muttered, "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is 'loser'!"

She shot a blast of magic at Rainbow, and the rainbow she created suddenly encircled her and she cried out as she was swept up in a rainbow vortex, sending her spinning through the air above everypony before dropping her onto the ground, her eyes is still spinning.

"I think I'm… gonna be sick…"

"Seems like anypony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie mocked as she added injury to insult by conjuring a small storm cloud which struck Rainbow in the rear with lightning, everypony laugh.

Naruto went over, helping Rainbow up, he ask, "You alright, Dash?"

"Ow…" Rainbow rubbed her rump where the lightning had got her, Naruto glaring at Trixie.

"She's going too far!" Naruto stated.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her!" Spike brought up while elbowing Twilight, "someone with magic of her own!"

"Yeah, a unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss!" Rainbow seconded

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle!" added Applejack.

"A unicorn who's not afraid to stand up for her friends," Naruto said rather expressively, Twilight looking nervous, as she knew Naruto was talking to her.

"Enough!"

Rarity stepped up, saying, "Enough, all of you! I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

Naruto face-hooved, the bijus shaking their heads.

"Ooh, what's the matter?" Trixie mocked. "Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

Naruto and Spike inhaled through their teeth as they nervously looked at Rarity, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh… it. Is. On!"

Rarity stepped onstage, saying, "You may think you're tough with your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle."

Her horn shined as she took the curtain of Trixie's stage, "A unicorn needs to have style!"

The glowing curtain surrounded her and in a twirling flash of light, everypony oohed and ah'd at Rarity's creation. She wore a gorgeous blue and yellow dress, her mane piled in a shimmering beehive hairdo but no less beautiful, and she posed confidently whilst saying, "A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty."

Trixie smirked wickedly, her horn shining

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her!" Spike declared to everypony. "She's strong, beautiful, she's-"

There was a flash, and everypony gasped at Trixie's latest trick. She had turned Rarity's gorgeous hair from its royal purple to a sickly seaweed green.

"Quick! I need a mirror, get me a mirror!" Rarity shrieked as she fretted, "What did she do to my hair?! I just know she did something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing!" Twilight said with a nervous smile.

"It's fine!" Rainbow added.

"It's perfect!" Fluttershy assured her.

"It's… stunning!" Naruto said haltingly.

"It's gorgeous!" Applejack stated.

"It's green…" Spike said without thinking, and the girls gave him the stink-eye. "What?"

While Naruto whack him on the head, Spike protest.

Spike started. "Well Twilight, I guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of."

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are, you're better than her."

"I'm not better than anypony."

Trixie then interjected. "HAH, you think you're better than the great and powerful Trixie, well come on then, show Trixie what you got, show us all."

Naruto had enough ""Alright, that's enough!" Naruto shouted, stepping forward. He could no longer stand by and just watch Trixie trample all over his friends.

"Another dares to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie looked at Naruto, Trixie gave him a look-over and actually liked what she saw. Hopping down from the stage, she gave him a seductive look, saying, "However, you're quite a looker! Perhaps the Great and Powerful Trixie could have private audience later.

The mane 6 except Rarity you already guess what happen to her while Pinkie tries to help her. They glare at the pale blue unicorn, while Naruto still have a stoic expression "sorry no thanks, no doubt you're pretty" Trixie blushes "but I'm allergic to arrogance" everypony chuckles, Trixie got embarrass and angry at the blonde stallion.

"What did you say, tomorrow we'll have a duel."

"Oh… Trixie loves a challenge, fine tomorrow we duel let us make this interesting" Trixie smirked. "If you win Trixie will apologize to all of your friends."

"If you win?" Trixie smirked widens "if Trixie win, you have to come with me as my lovely assistant and slave" last part was a little quieter but heard enough for the 4 mares they grit their teeth, before they protest Naruto already shake her hoof "Deal!"

"What!" the mares shouted.

"Good Tomorrow, Trixie already have outfits for you for Trixie's next show" Trixie laugh loudly.

Trixie return to her trailer, the ponies started to leave. Leaving only Naruto and his friends.

"Naruto are you crazy? You want to be a slave to that mare" shouted Rainbow.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" said Twilight with a hint of worry.

"No problem Twi, you guys know what I'm capabilities of" everypony knows how powerful Naruto is but couldn't help but worry.

"Well, sugarcube I trust ya" said Applejack with a smile.

"Yeah, Naruto will kick Trixie's ass" Rainbow Dash smirked before receiving a whack on the head by Applejack who's also giving her a stink-eye for cursing.

Naruto looks at Twilight with a serious expression "Twilight we need to talk."

The lavender mare raise an eyebrow with confusion and ask "Why?"

"It's about how you reacted on your friends comments about ponies with high talent of magic."

"W-What!? It don't know what you're talking about" Twilight defends herself. Her friends raise an eyebrow, but Spike knows what Naruto is talking about.

"What's he talking about Twi?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I-I, Ah look at the time" Twilight looks at her hoof pretended there was a watch there. As she hastily make her retreat, she was stopped by Naruto's chakra arms lifting her in midair. Naruto turn his chakra arms and let Twilight faces her friends.

"Twilight I know you're lying, but to make sure AJ looks if she lying" Applejack nodded. She approach Twilight.

"Ok sugarcube, what are you hiding from us" Applejack raise her brow and looks at Twilight making her sweat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Applejack using her chakra to enhance her hearing to hear Twilight's heartbeat. Applejack can tell whose lying and who's not naturally but now with chakra she can tell who is lying in an instant.

Applejack frowns at her friend "Twi your lying" Twilight tries to protest but can't say anything she knows Applejack can tell if she's lying. She sighs in defeat.

"When you guys commented about ponies with high talent of magic" Twilight's ear flap down with a frown "that pony with talent of magic are nothing but show off, if I show you guys my magic to show Trixie that she's nothing, I was afraid that you guys will think of me less of a friend" Twilight looks away from her friends.

"Whoa whoa whoa, magical talent has nothing to do with it. Trixie's just an insufferable loudmouth." Responded Rainbow Dash.

"She's not very nice" Fluttershy added.

"All hat 'n no cattle." Applejack finished.

"So you guys wouldn't have minded if I had done something about her earlier?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not, Twilight Why didn't you do something earlier if you could have?" asked Rainbow in confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I saw how everypony reacted to Trixie's magic tricks and thought I'd get the same treatment if I showed what I could do." Replied Twilight.

"Twi, yer magical ability is a part o' who yeh are, n' we like who yeh are sugarcube. We're proud to have a talented unicorn as our friend." Said Applejack. Twilight sighed in relief at this.

"Although it would have been cool if you showed Trixie who's boss, But Naruto will tramp her tomorrow" Rainbow Dash grins making everypony chuckles.

"Really, so you all don't care how good with magic I am?" asked Twilight.

They all answered together. "Nope."

"But still I want to see Twilight humiliate Trixie" said Spike.

"Yeah."

Twilight smiled. "Hm, thanks girls, and thank you Naurto, I think you just helped me learn a valuable lesson in friendship."

Then everypony went to their separate homes. Naruto walks towards to his house, when he open the door a small orange blur tackles him.

"Scootaloo get off" Naruto groan, while the little filly giggle.

"I'm just glad your home" said Scootaloo with a smile. Naruto stood up and smiles at his little sister back.

"C'mon lets' get ready for dinner" Scootaloo nodded following the blonde stallion to the kitchen.

While Naruto doing some cooking with his shadow clones. Scootaloo asked Naruto about Trixie "So, I hear you have a duel against a new pony in town."

"Yeah" Naruto nodded while chopping the onions.

"I just know you can kick flank tomorrow that new pony got no chance" Scootaloo praises her brother.

"Thanks Scoot, I know I got your support" Naruto serves her ramen in front of her. Scootaloo looks somewhat disappointed.

"Bro, I know you love Ramen. But can we eat something else."

As Naruto sat on his chair "Like?"

"I don't know anything. We have Ramen every day, it can get little tiring to eat almost the same food."

"I guess it is, a little tiring. Alright maybe tomorrow I go to Twilight and rent some cook books."

Scootaloo nodded "Good, I hope you're the only one who's addicted to eat something."

-Canterlot-

Princess Celestia sneeze, Luna looks at her sister with concern "are thou alright sister?"

"I'm fine, I just hope I don't catch a cold" said Celestia as she continues eating her cake. Luna sigh "sister thou should stop eating cake all of time."

Celestia gasp "No, Cake is food of God in my case Goddess" she continues eating her cake.

Luna facehooves "I hope thou is only the one to have an addiction to eating something."

-Back in Ponyville-

Naruto sneeze.

"You ok?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah, I'm ok" replied Naruto.

The night was dark and gloomy in the Everfree Forest as it always was there, but two colts walking through the forest to find a certain cave. When they entered the cave, it was pitch-back.

"Oh, how are we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips asked.

"Hold on." Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

"Oh, heh. That's better." The two hear a growl. They turn their heads to see the Ursa.

"Yaaaah!" The idiot duo shout in fright. The Ursa roars. The two then run out of the cave and head towards Ponyville.

"Trixie!" the two shouted. The Ursa give chase, after the Ursa left the cave another growl can be heard through the cave but louder.

Spike walking through ponyville, it was a quiet night for the little drake until he saw two colts running fast as they could. He saw something purple looks like a large hill when the hill stood up what he saw made him shock and scared, and he saw Naruto teleported in town square he rushes to Twilight to tell what he saw.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as he ran through the door to the library.

"Spike?" Twilight asked, walking away from the book she had been reading. "What's wrong?"

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ground shaking weakly. "That." He finally said.

"What's making the ground shake like that?" Twilight asked, still feeling the weak quaking, that was slowly getting stronger.

"It's… It's an Ursa Major, and-" Spike said, before Twilight cut him off.

"You mean the giant blue bear that Trixie defeated in Hoofington?" Twilight said, hoping that this wouldn't be the case.

"Well, not quite." Spike said, hearing a sigh of relief from Twilight. "This one's purple!"

Twilight's heart sunk. She had just read in her book, that an Ursa Minor was a large blue baby bear, that could be soothed with the right kinds of magic. But, an Ursa Major was something much more terrifying. It was significantly larger, and significantly more powerful.

"Spike," Twilight said seriously. "I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia. We need to get her here! Ponyville is in serious danger!"

"But… Twilight!" Spike said, "She'll never get them! She won't even be awake!"

Twilight knew this was the case, but saw no alternative.

"Just start sending as many scrolls as you can!" Twilight said desperately, "She's got to notice them eventually!"

"I'll try my best…" Spike said, nervous that he had been tasked with something so important. "You need to hurry though! Naruto is down there by himself! He sent me away so I could get you!"

"What?! I've got to get down there!" Twilight shouted as she ran for the door, however, she had to say one more thing. "Spike, if you don't get a response from the Princess in ten minutes, get everypony out of town. They should all be at city hall… Please."

-Few minutes earlier-

Naruto and Scootaloo were now getting ready for bed. Naurto lets out a yawn. "*Yawn* good night Scootaloo, sleep well."

"Good night Naruto." But before they even got a chance to lay their HEADS down, their whole house was suddenly shaken by a loud booming.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked as he sat up. Another shake occurred.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Scootaloo asked.

Naruto hopped out of bed as another shake occurred. "Ok, what in the name of nine hell is going on here? Scootaloo you stay still I'll check it out."

"Aw, But I want to help" whine Scootaloo.

"No, you may know jutsu but you're still a little filly."

"Fine" Scootaloo pout cutely. Naruto chuckles and ruffles her mane.

Scootaloo giggles but turns into a frowns "you'll be ok right?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash teleported him into town square. When he arrive he saw a giant bear looking like it was made out of stars.

Naruto was stunned. "What is that thing?" he looked around, and was glad to see everypony leaving their homes, and heading away from the Ursa. The further away they were, the safer they were. Until he hear a cry.

"Naruto!" cried Twilight. As she was about to reach the stallion a massive claw overshadow her. Her eyes went wide the claw approach her in high speed. When Naruto saw this he automatically use his Hiraishin marker on Twilight don't ask where he place those marker on each of his friends, he teleported it to Twilight.

As Twilight prepare to see her end, a yellow flash blinking her. When she open her eyes she saw Naruto's handsome face.

"You ok Twi?" the lavender mare nodded. "What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"That's an Ursa Minor" answered Twilight but something is wrong "but Spike said it is an Ursa Major who's attacking."

"Does this happen to be as large as a biju, purple, and have stars that looks like your cutie mark on its forehead?."

"Yeah how did you know?" Naruto pointed a large purple hill coming from the Everfree forest that is moving towards to town.

"I'll take a guess that's Ursa Major" Twilight dumbly nodded. "Ok, I know why it's here cause' the baby is here."

"What we gonna do?" asked Twilight.

"Ok, you take care of the little guy. While I take care of big mama over there." Twilight's colors drain and return when Naruto suggest he take care of the Ursa Major.

"Are you crazy!? You can't take care of an Ursa Major by yourself" she shouted at him. Naruto's head ring from the mare's shouting.

"Don't worry, I got the bijus with me."

"But—" before Twilight could say anything the orange stallion disappears. She got angry and shouted "Fine, get yourself killed stubborn stallion" Twilight rushes to the direction of the Ursa Minor and muttering "Don't die Naruto."

When Naruto arrived to the forest the U. Major is already reaching the edge of the forest it lets out a huge roar that could hear all the away to Canterlot.

'_Ok, it seems you guys will have a lot of fun fighting this thing" _said Naruto to the bijus in his mindscape.

_**Hell yeah, I'm waiting for some action even since forever **_said Shukaku excitedly. _**Let me be the one to face it.**_

_**What! Hell no! I'll be the one whose going to face it **_said Kurama, Shukaku glares at the orange fox.

_**No I'll be the one **_said Son Goku _**The great Ape Sage will face this beast.**_

_**NO! **_Both Kurama and Shukaku shouted. They argue who faces the Ursa Major.

_**Boys this is not the time to argue **_said Matatabi.

_**Sister is right, we have to contain the Major **_said Kokuo.

'_I need to draw its attention away from Ponyville' _Naruto rushes in the forest towards the large purple hill that is the Ursa Major.

When he reach the U. Major it's bigger than he thought. '_Well… It quite big.' _the Ursa Major stood about the same height as Kurama but a bit shorter than Kurama. Naruto needs to draw its attention.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto but the bear didn't response it keep moving toward town.

"Hey!" he shouted again but still the bear didn't notice him. Naruto got angry, he inhales and release a huge fire ball at the purple bear.

The hit connects on the head of the Ursa Major, causing to explode on contact. The Ursa roars in pain, when the smoke clear the Ursa looks behind and saw Naruto.

"Hey! You sorry excuse of a care bear reject." the Ursa lets out huge roar at Naruto. "Ever heard of breath mints?"

The Ursa blinks, it got angry and unleash her paws to crush Naruto. Naruto dodge it he inhales again to unleash numerous of fireballs and hit the Ursa's face. The Ursa wasn't much affected by it, then swings her claw at Naruto. Naruto dodge it again but his eyes went wide when another claw swing at him.

Naruto got hit from the claw and flew through into bunch of trees. Making the blonde knock out cold, when Ursa looks at the orange stallion it turns into poof of smoke. It was a clone, the Ursa search for the blonde shinobi until it hear a grinding sound. When it looks behind it saw Naruto rushes toward at her with a blue orb on his hoof.

"Rasengan" Naruto slams the jutsu on the Ursa's knee making it fall over and off balance. But the Ursa quickly stood up and swing another of its mighty claw at Naruto. This time Naruto block it with his chakra arms, Both Naruto and the Ursa are struggling who will get the upper hoof. The Ursa is slightly stronger than Naruto pushing the blonde shinobi flying through the sky.

While Naruto is in midair, he summoned a bunch of clones and dive down to the purple bear. When the Ursa saw the bunch of Naruto's approaching her at high speed. It swings its paw hitting numerous of Narutos creating a huge smoke, when the Ursa looks closer a blue light shines through the smoke. When the smoke clears, it reveal Naruto with a gigantic blue orb and slams it to the Ursa downward. Creating a gigantic crater that ¼ of the bijudama power. When the smoke cleared, automatically the Ursa stood up without a scratch.

'_This thing is tougher than I thought… it seems you guys are up.'_

The biju nodded. Naruto starting to change shapes, slowly his fur started to change to orange and growing in size. His mouth starting to turn like a dog nose, his hooves change to hands and feet, his tail or tails becomes nine of them. Naruto changes into Kurama.

It's not chakra mode, its full transformation of Kurama. Naruto/Kurama roar at the sky, Everypony in Ponyville saw a gigantic fox vs Ursa Major this battle turns into an epic monsters battle. After Twilight puts the Ursa Minor to sleep she looks at the distance seeing Naruto going biju mode. Trixie's jaw drops seeing this. And the two colts also open their mouth hanging them down. Twilight's eyes went wide she was about to rush towards the battle. Until her friends called her.

"Twilight!" cried Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike.

"Twilight! What's going on?" asked Rainbow.

"Naruto is fighting the Ursa Major."

"What!?" Everpony shouted. Trixie and the two colts were shock to the core, Naruto an earth pony who is the fox now is fighting the Ursa Major one-on-one.

"What!? That can't be the earth pony who's challenging Trixie this afternoon" asked Trixie who won't believe that Naruto is the fox.

"That is Naruto, Trixie, Naruto has equal powers with Princess Celestia" That's sell it Trixie and the two idiot colts, truly shock to the core. In Trixie's mind she was about to challenge the stallion tomorrow. He could destroy her, without breaking a sweat.

Back at the battle, the two titans stare off. No one's making a move, the Ursa somewhat frightened seeing a creature as big as her. Naruto/Kurama smirked seeing the Ursa shaking, the two slowly moves towards each other. Then gaining some speed faster, faster and, unleashing a mighty roar at each other while running. Both swing their paws at each other, but Naruto/Kurama was faster he punches the Ursa at the face then another and another. Naruto/Kurama punch the Ursa constantly, the Ursa is feeling the damage from each punches. It uses her large body to shoulder charge at Naruto/Kurama trying to stop the fox punching her. But unfortunately it was lifted by Naruto/Kurama up to the air throwing her a few distance from Naruto/Kurama.

The Ursa had enough, it open its mouth a light shine in its mouth like charging or something. The light is getting brighter, then the Ursa fires light like a beam at Naruto/Kurama. Their eyes went wide seeing the light beam fast approaching them. They dodge it by an inch, the Ursa fires the beam again. Before they could think of anything else a multipliable of beam fires at them. Using their superior speed they dodge the incoming beams.

At Ponyville, everypony's jaw drops that an Ursa shooting a light beam from its mouth.

"Twilight! What was that?" asked/shouted Spike.

"I don't know but I read it on a book, the reason they call Ursa Major cause starring night fur but there's another reason they also call Ursa Major cause' they can shoot light beam that look like shooting star. It's like the power of a star that can burn through almost anything" everypony were shock again by this new information. Before anypony could say anything they hear a huge boom, they turn to see the battle raging on.

Naruto/Kurama dodge all those light beams, their turn to fire back they gather blue and dark energy in their mouth and fire at the Ursa with rapid fire bijudama using their speed they circle the Ursa while firing bijudama. This bijudama is not strong as the original bijudama but it's fast. The Ursa keeps getting hit it may be tough but it's very slow, this battle is speed vs endurance The Ursa have high defense but it's slow, while Naruto/Kurama have high speed and high regeneration. The battle went on like forever, both titans exhausted from all their work beating each other. They stare off one last time, next moment they rush to each other they getting closer and closer one final attack. They punch each other on the face, Naruto/Kurama smiles widely they were satisfied with this battle and also the Ursa smiles widely before its eyes roll back behind her eye sockets a creature could match an Ursa.

Naruto/Kurama roar at their victory. Everypony in Ponyville cheers to their heroes, even Trixie cheers for Naruto. Naruto return to his original form, patting heavily.

'_Well, that was fun right Kurama?'_

_**Hahahaha, you got that right kit.**_

_**You should let me get some action next time when another of those things attack **_scoffed Shukaku.

'_Sure thing Shukaku.'_

Naruto, limping to Ponyville when he reach the edge of the town he saw a large number of ponies cheering at him. The mane 6 smiles and rushes towards him, Naruto smiles Fluttershy reaches the blonde first.

Naruto thought he will receive a hug but what he receive is a slaps from Fluttershy "this is for hurting the Ursa and this is for making us worry and this is for being safe" and the last part was a hug. Naruto rubs his cheeks from the slapping before hugging back the yellow pegasi.

Then the others followed, they followed alright they also slap Naruto for being reckless and stubborn then hugs him. While Naruto still rubbing his cheeks from all the slapping.

Suddenly a bright light appears before them, when the light die down it reveal the Princesses.

"We came fast as we could, is everypony alright?" asked Celestia.

"We're fine Princess thanks to Naruto" answered Twilight, Celestia looks at the blonde who's had red cheeks from all the slapping.

"Good, How did this happen?" asked Luna.

"Oh I have an idea" said Naruto. Trixie and the two colts slowly backs away from the crowd ponies, but before they could escape Naruto's chakra arms catches them.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto with raise eyebrow.

The short and round colt, Snips, chuckled nervously, and said, "We uh, we're late for…"

"Something!" offered lamely Snails, the tall and gangly unicorn colt.

"This must have something to do with you two who led those Ursa into Ponyville?" Naruto inquired knowingly, and all eyes were on the two colts.

We're sorry! We didn't mean to cause so much trouble!" Snips cried.

"We were trying to find an Ursa Major for Trixie to vanquish," Snails sobbingly admitted, "we just wanted to see some awesome magic!"

Snips conclude. "Please don't hurt us!" Celestia looks at the colts.

"Well… seeing no pony got hurt" Naruto cough "Well, except Naruto" Celestia let the moment hang and took a guilty pleasure in seeing Snips & Snails squirm, before she smiles mischievously and said, "Alright! I'll forgive you…"

Snips & Snails both sighed but Celestia suddenly said, "After you both clean up this whole mess the Ursa made."

Snips and Snails looked at the destruction around them and their jaws dropped at how much work is ahead of them.

"But that'll take forever!" Snips complained.

"Then I suggest you get started," Naruto smirked and both colts groaned in weary submission.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight motioned to Trixie's smashed carriage. "And, what do you think Spike, should I give them number twenty five?" She said slyly.

Spike rubbed his claws together. "Oh yes, number twenty five, and I think I deserve it too."

Snips and Snails looked at each other frightened and confuse. As did Nova and Starburst. Twilight focused her magic and a purple aura appeared on Spike's, Snips's, and Snails's face. Mustaches appeared on each of their faces. "Sweeeeet!" all three said in unison.

"Three cheers for Naruto!" cheered somepony, and everypony joined in.

"Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray! Hip-hip-hurray!"

"Party at Sugarcube Corner!" announced Pinkie Pie.

Everypony leaves to party at Sugarcube Corner, as Trixie is about to head to a different direction she was stop by Luna.

"We're not done yet, Miss Lulamoon" Trixie gulps.

In the next morning, Naruto was about to prepare for some breakfast until a knock at the door. Naruto open the door and reveal Princess Celestia. Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What can I do you for Tia?" Celestia blushes from that nickname before returning her composure. She clears her throat.

"Well, Naruto I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, so what's the favor?" Celestia steps aside and behind was Trixie who looks annoyed for some reason. Naruto raised a brow.

"I want you to take care of Trixie." In few moment Naruto just stood there then he screams.

"What!?"

"As punishment for the Ursa, well half of it. She had to learn the value of friendship" said Celestia with a grin on her face "and what better way to learn. Is learn from the best."

"But Why me how about the others." Celestia feels uncomfortable for a moment.

"I did, Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack they won't have her" said Celestia.

"How about Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie?" asked Naruto.

"Fluttershy offered but Trixie is allergic to some animals at her home. For Twilight she offered as well but Trixie denied her offer, for Pinkie let us say Trixie won't think cupcakes the same way again" explained Celestia "So… only one left—" Celestia was cut off by Naruto.

"Is me?" Celestia nodded.

"You expect me to take care of her? No offense—" Before Naruto could say anything, Trixie looks at him and glares.

"What? Is Trixie not good enough to care by one of the strongest ponies in Equestia" Trixie shouted with sarcasm.

"Whoa! Hold on there I didn't—"

"Or is he isn't good enough to care anypony"

"Ok listen here, I take care of my little sister."

"Well she's really taken care alright, look at this place dust everywhere."

"Hey! I have you know I clean this place top to bottom."

"Pretty clean up job."

"Ok Miss complain a lot, if you want to stay here you should be more respectful."

"Respect to a ruffian."

"Bragger."

"Idiot."

"Showoff."

"Whisker face."

"Whisker face that's original." Celestia tries to calm the two ponies down. But to no avail, getting annoyed by this she leak her own K.I. The two pony felt the temperature drop they look at the Princess with a hint of fear.

"Now you two, as your Princess I order you to get along. Understand?" Celestia yells at them.

"Crystal" said both pony. Celestia nodded "Good, Trixie lulamoon." In commanded tone.

"Yes, Highness" Trixie quickly obeys.

"Report me every lesson on friendship, if you learn some."

"Yes, you're Highness."

"Now I must go, I still have a day court to attend to." Celestia teleported to Canterlot in a flash of light.

Naruto sighs looking at Trixie who is now complaining about the food in the kitchen.

"This is gonna be a loooong day" Naruto sighs one more time before muttering as he walks towards the kitchen.

* * *

**This chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I keep redoing it cause' I wasn't satisfied with the plot in this chapter. I think I redone it like five time at least, so I go for broke I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As for Trixie I'm a tsundere route on her, now Trixie is living with Naruto how will the mane 6 react from this? Now I have nothing to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


	10. DragonShy and the Emerald Dragon

**Hello Everypony, thank you for all your reviews and PM me for any ideas you come up with help me improve this story. **

**To CelticReaper: I know I nerf Naruto in last chapter cause I like to put the bijus with some action and I won't make him fight seriously, only on some more threatening enemy. Some of you might be wondering about that too.**

**Yes, I also included some of the comic for this story.**

**Ok nothing else to say, enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 10**

**DragonShy and the Emerald Dragon**

* * *

It's been almost a month since Ursa Major incident and Trixie is living with Naruto. Naruto had a hard time living with a mare who keeps complaining about almost everything. When his friends discovered Trixie is living with him, they immediately protest well except Pinkie. She's just glad there's a new pony in town, she immediately prepared a welcome party for her. At first his friends wasn't happy, but over a course of few weeks they got used to it. But still not happy about it, Naruto and Trixie's relationship slowly improving but of course they're still arguing at each other.

Naruto has no idea why Trixie blushes when he compliments her magic sometimes. When she blushes she keeps on hitting him, then argue again. Well at least lesser now, right now Trixie is not here, she's at Canterlot doing some community service.

Naruto is now at the training dome with Spike. Naruto ask him about his flame if his flame can be of use to something else. Spike is also curious about his flame why does his flame can only send a letter to Princess Celestia? can it be sent to any other pony? Or can he send it somewhere else?

Naruto thought maybe Spike's flame is related to any time/space magic. Can he use it in a battle? Can it send any pony? Like teleport them to any giving place. Spike's flame is a mystery, Naruto ask Twilight about Spike's flame. She said that his flame that teleports those scrolls are always with him since birth. She thought for a moment, she never really tried to study Spike's flame ever since he was born.

Right now Naruto is trying to figure out about Spike's flame. What other things can it do? Than just teleport scrolls to the Princess.

"Ok Spike lets' try this again" Naruto is preparing to throw a bunch of shuriken at Spike who's slightly scared.

"Are you sure about this?" said Spike with a hint of fear.

"One way to find out. Ready?" Spike gulp and unfortunately he nodded without thinking.

Naruto throws all the shuriken at Spike, Spike closes his eyes he inhales and releases a green flame at the shurikens. He wasn't sure if he hit the shuriken or not. Now he is waiting for the pain but it never came, when he open his eyes. The shurikens disappeared.

"Whoa I did it, did you see that? Whoa" shouted Spike excitedly, but when he look at Naruto. Naruto wasn't excited as he is. Spike was about to ask him what's wrong Naruto pointed behind him. When Spike turn around, he saw the shurikens missed him by an inch. It's landed at a tree.

Spike sweats a bit cause' the shuriken could've killed him. But turns into frown maybe his flame wasn't so special, the only thing it can do is to send scrolls. Naruto saw Spike's expression, Naruto walk up to him.

"Hey Spike, do you know what will of fire mean?" said Naruto.

"What's will of fire?" asked Spike.

"Will of fire is something all of us have" Naruto looks at Spike with a smile "It's something powerful the brighter the flame the stronger you are and I see that your will of fire is brighter than anypony in this town."

Spike's eyes went wide "you think I'm stronger than anypony… even you?" Naruto scratch his neck "Well, maybe not as strong as me but pretty strong" Naruto grins at the little drake.

"You know how to make your will of fire brighter than before?"

"How?"

"Protect."

"Huh?"

"To become strong is to protect what's precious to you. When a person or pony or dragon… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong." Naruto looks at the lake remembering Haku's words.

When Spike was about to say anything suddenly he cough out a scroll.

"Letter from the Princess?" asked Naruto. Spike unseals the scroll and read the letter for a moment his eyes went wide.

"We need to get Twilight" Spike ran toward the door and rushes to the library. Naruto following him and ask "What's in the Letter?"

"Look at the sky" Spike pointed at the sky. When Naruto look up he saw the clouds are black.

"Yeah, I only see black cloud. Maybe the Pegasus is preparing for a storm."

"No, look closer."

Naruto look at the sky again but this time he looks closer. He saw a something black falling from the cloud. Like it was snowing but black flank falling down, Naruto lifts his hoof while running when one black flank landed on his hoof he smells it and looks at it _'is this ash?'_

When they arrived at the library, they saw Twilight reading while a hugely blushing. Spike rushes to Twilight and shouted.

"Twilight!" Twilight jump up from a surprise shout from Spike.

"I didn't read anything dirty!" Twilight defends herself. But when she looks at their confuse expression. She clears her throat and said.

"Yes Spike, What is it?" said Twilight with an innocent tone, too innocent. Naruto and Spike raises their eyebrows but they shook their head forgot what they were about something important. Spike gives the letter to Twilight, her eyes went wide for every passing second.

"There's a dragon in a cave on top of the mountain near ponyville!" shouted Twilight.

"We need to warn everypony! C'mon let's go" before Twilight go to the door she quickly grab the book with her magic to put it at the top shelf. Then she rushes towards to town square, Naruto and Spike quickly followed her.

Unknown to Twilight, Naruto left a clone behind to look at the book that Twilight was reading. When he reach out for the book then read it. His eyes went wide and laugh cause' what he is reading is his Icha Icha Paradise and what surprises him more that there's a scroll written in Twilight's hoofwriting.

'_Looks like Twilight is a fan and she's trying write her own erotic novel using my book for example'_ Naruto's Clone laugh and poof out of existence to send the latest memory to the original.

While Naruto, Twilight and Spike warn everypony in town. They went to the park to warn everypony when Naruto receives a memory from his clone he chuckles. Twilight hears this she raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Naruto continues chuckling.

"Anyway let's warn everyony" Naruto nodded. They move faster using their chakra to enhance their speed.

At the Park, Fluttershy is trying to warn everypony about the black cloud. But because of her shyness no pony could hear her.

Suddenly, Naruto's voice rang out. "LISTEN UP!" This got the other ponies' attention in the park. Naruto was standing on the bridge to the park with Twilight while Spike is on her back.

"Thank you, Naruto" said Twilight, Naruto nodded and step backwards letting Twilight have the floor. "Alright everypony, Smoke is spreading all over Equestria!" The ponies finally looks up and notice it. Twilight continues. "But not to worry, I just received a letter from princess Celestia that it's not coming from a fire."

For a blessed moment, everypony, particularly Fluttershy, sighed in relief, only for that relief to be stolen a moment later by Twilight stating, "It's coming from a dragon!"

Everypony gasped, Fluttershy fearfully uttering, "A- a dragon?!"

"Naruto, gather all our friends, meeting at the Golden Oak Library," Twilight instructed her student.

"You got it, Twilight" Naruto nodded. He disappears in a gust of leaves.

After Naruto informs his friends about the situation. Not too long later, the Elements of Harmony, along with Naruto and Spike, had gathered for Twilight's meeting at the library.

"Wha' in th' name o' all things cinnamon-swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"Sleeping," was Twilight's simple answer, much to the collective "Huh?" from everypony present.

"So what? I sleep all the time" stated Spike.

"According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is the cause of all this smoke."

"He really needs a doctor," Pinkie suggested, "that doesn't sound healthy at all."

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire" said Rarity and ask Twilight "What are we meant to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what, we give him the boost!" Rainbow piped up, bucking the wooden horse head bust in the middle of the room, Twilight re-setting it with her aura. But Rainbow was getting into it as she launched herself at the bust, yelling, "Take that!"

But Twilight had moved the bust out of the way, leaving Rainbow to crash into the wall in a slump.

"We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else," Twilight corrected her." Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail."

"Failure will mean Equestria overcast with smoke for the next hundred years," Naruto added.

Fluttershy gasped while Rarity commented, "Talk about getting your beauty sleep!"

"Alright everypony, I'll need you to gather supplies quickly," Twilight instructed as she puts on her saddlebags.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in one hour."

"Alright Fillies" Naruto cough "and Gentlecolt, we've got a job to do!" Rainbow Dash roll her eyes before declaring. "Do we have what it takes?!"

Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity all reared up and cheered affirmatively as they headed out, with Fluttershy bringing up the rear, looking nervous. This did not escape Naruto from noticing. He went over and gave an encouraging nudge to her shoulder, saying, "Everything will be alright, Shy. We all have something to contribute."

As she watched Naruto walk out the door and going back home, Fluttershy couldn't help but smile a little at his encouragement despite the lingering doubt she felt.

When Naruto arrive at his house to get supplies for a long trip ahead of him. He saw Scootaloo come out from the kitchen.

"Hey Bro, Why are you packing? Are we going on a trip?" asked the orange filly.

"No I'm going to a mission, A-Rank Mission" As Naruto grab his saddlebag and gather all necessary supplies for the trip.

Scootaloo squeal in excitement "We're going to get A-Rank Mission, ohhh I'll get ready."

"I'm so excited! We finally have high rank mission" As Scootaloo ran upstairs to get her own supplies, she was stop by Naruto's chakra arms. "Oh no you don't young lady."

Naruto turn his chakra arms letting Scootaloo facing him "This mission is too dangerous and this is only for me and the Elements of harmony."

Scootaloo frowns "But I can help, all the training is wasted if I can't use them."

"Scoot" Naruto looks at her with worry on his face "you're not ready, this mission is out of your league" Scootaloo frowns deeper.

"Now I have what I need, I have to go now" Naruto looks at Scootaloo, who's still frowning Naruto sigh and approach the little filly.

"Don't worry Gaki, I'll be back tomorrow maybe I'll teach you some new jutsu" Naruto ruffed her mane making her pout a bit. Naruto chuckles and said his goodbyes to Scootaloo.

-Few minute earlier-

At the library, Twilight was preparing her own supplies for the mission.

"Alright, Twilight I'm ready" said Spike as he walks down stairs with a bag on his back.

"Oh no, you don't mister. This mission is too dangerous" said Twilight.

Spike lets out a sigh "Twilight remember what I told you, I want to help you and I want fight right by your side with the others too." Twilight looks at Spike's eyes she can tell his eyes is fill with determination, Twilight lets out a defeating sigh.

"I can't make up your mind huh?" Spike nodded. Twilight sighs again "Fine, get ready we're leaving in just a few minutes." Spike nodded and walk upstairs to get another supply.

Twilight looks at the mountain and muttering by herself "I hope I'm making the right decision" As she return to her preparation.

Not long later, Twilight walked in front of six ponies plus dragon assembled, saying, "Alright, everypony, I'm mapping out the quickest route, but we've all gotta keep a good pace if we're going to make it by nightfall."

Naruto stepped forward, adding, "And it won't be easy, as we must climb to that mountain!"

He pointed to where the smoke was coming from, informing them, "The dragon resides in a cave at the top."

Naruto grins "lucky for us we can use chakra to climb" everypony chuckles except Fluttershy who's quite nervous.

"Looks pretty cold up there," Applejack observed.

"It sure is," Rainbow Dash replied, "the higher you go, the chillier it gets.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought my scarf," Rarity commented as she pulled it from her saddlebag, a scarf striped into two shades of pink, Pinkie complimenting, "Ooh, pretty!"

Rarity posed with it, Rainbow giggling, "Yeah, that'll keep you nice and cozy!"

Fluttershy look at the smoky mountaintop, gulping, and approach Twilight, who was busy looking over a map.

"Um, Twilight? I realize you're busy but-"

"Uh-huh, well we could go this way," Twilight wasn't really listening.

"If I could just have a second-"

"Well, we'll want to avoid that!" Twilight poked at the map, still not listening.

"So, um, I was thinking that, um," Fluttershy haltingly spoke, "maybe… I should just stay here in Ponyville."

"Uh-huh," Twilight muttered until a few seconds later she realized what she'd just heard. "Wait!"

She hurried over to Fluttershy, who had just been in the process of leaving,

"You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy! Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow."

Fluttershy noticed The CMC, accompanied by some of Fluttershy's animals.

"The fillies got it covered while you're gone."

"You can count on us," Sweetie Belle said confidently, which was ruined by Angel, who tapped rather hard on her head, scaring the animals off. "Wha- Wait, wait!"

As The CMC left to corral the critters up, Fluttershy said, "I'm not really sure they're quite up to the task. Maybe-"

But Twilight wasn't listening. Naruto had noticed however and went over to Fluttershy, saying, "I know, she really needs to work on her listening-to-others skills. Fluttershy, I understand if you're scared. But just remember, Twilight has faith in your skills with animals, and that surely tells you how much faith she has in you! Draw courage from that faith, and you'll surely be up to the task."

Fluttershy just squealed nervously.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was having a word with Twilight.

"Are you sure you wanna bring her along? Fluttershy's scared of her own shadow, she's just gonna slow us down!"

"Oh she's just a little nervous," Twilight scoffed, "Once we get going I'm sure she'll be fine."

However, they heard a squeak and Twilight felt her confidence in Fluttershy drop when she literally hid at the sight of her own shadow, Rainbow giving her a look.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" And with that, the group was off to deal with the snoring dragon.

Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching them behind a bush and follows them in a stealthy way.

Before long, the seven ponies plus dragon were making their way towards the mountain, and the closer they got, the louder the snores coming from atop became. The snores were so loud, they made the earth around them tremble.

"Whoa, and Ah thought Big Mac's snorin' was a waker-upper!" Applejack commented. She noticed somepony hiding behind her, Fluttershy saying, "I-it's so… high!"

"Well it is a mountain," Rainbow said with a tone meant for the phrase 'duh'. "I'm gonna fly up and check it out."

But Naruto barred her way, saying, "Not so fast, Dash! I think we should stick together."

"Naruto's right," Applejack agreed, the others nodding, "safety in numbers an' all."

"Oh alright," Rainbow pouted.

Before long, everypony was making their way up, Rainbow flapping aloft with the same bored pouty look as Rarity said, "I heard the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooh, if I play my cards right, I might convince him to part with a few!"

"Oh! You mean like, 'Welcome to my cave, Rarity'!" Pinkie said in a growly voice. "'Dare for a diamond?' Rargh!"

Everypony laughed at her little joke except Twilight who said, "Everypony! This is no laughing matter!"

"Oh relax, Twi," Naruto waved it off. "Better to be in high spirits than uptight like you."

Spike snickered but Twilight growls at his words but let it go as she said, "Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?"

They all looked back and saw Fluttershy was quivering behind a bush.

"Hey! What're you waiting for, an invitation?" snapped Rainbow.

"Ooh! I think I have one in my bag," Pinkie said, an explosion of confetti bursting out of her bag.

"It's- It's so…. Steep," Fluttershy shivered.

"It is a cliff!" Rainbow sighed wearily. "You could just, I dunno… fly up here?"

Naruto could tell Fluttershy was scared about something and Rainbow was being insensitive about it. "Rainbow Dash, do you think you could be a little more sensitive, she's obviously scared about something."

Rainbow Dash just blew him off. "Whatever."

Pinkie tried to encourage her. "Come on, you can do it. Just flap those wings."

Fluttershy came out from behind the bush. "Oh…ok." She closes her eyes and started to fly up. She smiles as she looked up when she accomplished this. But then, the dragon lets out another loud snore and a puff of smoke. Fluttershy's confident look turned to horror, her wings quickly folded back up and she fell onto the bush.

Rainbow face hoofed and grunted.

Fluttershy struggled to get her wings back out, but they wouldn't budge.

Twilight was starting to seem annoyed too. "Ugh, we don't have time for this." Applejack grabbed Twilight's map out of her saddlebag and looked it over. "What are you doing?"

"I'll need this if I'm gonna take her around the mountain another way."

Rainbow grunted in annoyance again. "Uuhhhh, around the mountain, that will take them forever."

"Not necessary," the orange stallion assured.

His chakra flared and Fluttershy was lifted by his charka arms, as he said, "I'll carry her."

Everypony couldn't help but laugh a little as Naruto grab Fluttershy in front of him as they approach, followed by Applejack. They carried on.

After half an hour of scaling, the group finally reach the flat area Twilight had described.

Everypony sat down in a small circle as Rarity and Pinkie Pie started handing out lunch for them to eat.

Walking over to a gap in the circle, Naruto lightly put the frightened Fluttershy down, and walk over to the other side to sit in another gap.

Sitting down between Rainbow and Twilight, everypony starting to eat their lunch. Naruto pulls out a scroll, everypony has a confuse expression. Naruto opens the scroll a small poof of smoke appear after the smoke is clear reveals a guitar, Naruto grab it and put it on his lap he started to tune it.

"I don't know you play, Naruto" said Twilight.

"Well I get some lessons from Vinyl and Octavia" said Naruto.

"Are you any good?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Naruto grins "Well, let's see and find out" his swung the guitar string to get into rhythm and he started to sing.

_Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long_

_Reach out, reach out before it fades away_

_You will find the warmth when you surrender_

_Smile into the fear and let it play_

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_

_When you stand up and hold out your hoof_

_In the face of what I don't understand_

_My reason to be brave_

_Hold on, hold on, so strong, time just carries on_

_And all that you thought was wrong is pure again_

_You can't hide forever from the thunder_

_Look into the storm and feel the rain_

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_

_When you stand up and hold out your hoof_

_In the face of what I don't understand_

_My reason to be brave_

_O-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_O-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_O-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Go on, go on_

_You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so_

_You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close_

_When you stand up and hold out your hoof_

_In the face of what I don't understand_

_My reason to be brave_

After the song Naruto's grin widen seeing everyponys expression. Their jaw drop after Naruto sang his voice was like an angel. Spike was first to recover and shouted excitedly at the blonde stallion.

"Dude that was awesome, you gotta teach me how play someday."

"Sure thing, Spike." The others shook their heads and recovers from their shock.

"Naruto that was beautiful." Stated Twilight.

"Yeah, maybe you could make your own band with the clones and all" said Rainbow Dash with a grin. Naruto chuckle.

"Maybe Rain."

"Howdy Naruto, that's one singing voice ya got there" said Applejack.

"Quiet darling that was fabulous" said Rarity.

"Wow whew Nar, that was spectacular, amazing, beautiful, cool—" Pinkie was cut off by a hoof on her mouth. The hoof came from Naruto, he looks at the pink mare with chuckles escaping his mouth "I think I get it Pink, thanks" Pinkie happily nodded.

Naruto looks at Fluttershy giving him a 'thank you' look. Naruto nodded and smiles at her, she has a tint of pink appearing at her face seeing Naruto smiling at her. Suddenly they hear clapping they look around, but no pony around but them. When they hear where the clapping noise come from the bush behind them.

They approach the bush when they look behind it. They saw Scootaloo clapping, when she notice they look straight at her. She stop clapping she chuckles nervously and say.

"Hi" Scootaloo scratches her neck and giving them a nervous smile. She looks at Naruto who's narrowing his eyes at her.

"Scoot, what you doing here?" said Naruto who's still narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well… you see" she rub her forehoof on her other hoof "I want to help too."

"WHAT ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Naruto. But Scootaloo gives him a straight face. "No, well I'm already here you can't send me back down the mountain by myself will you?" Scootaloo smirked seeing her brother brow twitching.

Naruto sigh in annoyance "Fine, but when we get back your so much in trouble young lady" Scootaloo chuck her tongue at him making Naruto's brow twitch even more.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" asked Rainbow Dash with a worry tone "Hey, I like the kid's gut. But this is way over her head."

Naruto sigh "I know Rain, but we don't have much of a choice. We can't let her go down by herself, even I summon a clone she will just trick it. That filly can be cunning than me."

"But when we reach the cave, she will be in safe distance from the dragon" Rainbow Dash nodded.

After finishing their lunch, everypony decided to continue their ascent. Naruto grab Fluttershy again using his chakra arms to put her on his back. Then they move on to the top.

Before long, they were walking along a ledge, Twilight whispering, "Let's keep it down, according to the map we're in an avalanche zone. The slightest peep could set off a rockslide!"

"An ava- ava-" Fluttershy tried to say, Spike saying, "Shh!"

He set her down and said, "Tip-toe!" Well, tip-hoofed in the case of the ponies. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash brushed against a tree branch, knocking a few leaves loose. One of the leaves floated down and came to rest on Fluttershy, who was so tightly wound that that was all it took to set her off.

"Avalan-!" Was what she managed to scream before Spike's claw and Scootaloo's hoof clamped around her muzzle. Everypony was silent and still as the scream echoed around them, until the silence was replaced by a rumbling sound.

"Avalanche!" The ponies plus dragon screamed as a massive rock slide bore down on the group.

"You don't say." Said Naruto sarcastically, and the dodging of boulders began in earnest. The grounded ponies scattered to and fro, Rainbow was fooling around flying in between boulders for fun, Naruto was simply walking back the way they came to get out of the area of effect of the falling rocks, his ninja training allowing him to easily avoid being hit, then he use his chakra arms to smash massive boulders with rasengans to keep them from hurting anypony. While Spike keeps Scootaloo safe he grabs her like a bridle trying to avoid all the boulders. Finally, the rumbling silences and the rock slide stopped. Applejack calling out, "Everypony ok?"

"I think so" Twilight groan in response. While Spike still have Scootaloo on his arms, he slightly blush seeing Scootaloo blush too.

"Thanks" said Scootaloo. Spike nodded and put her down.

"Ugh!" Rarity shook herself of the dust she'd been covered with, Naruto going over to use his wind jutsu to blow it away while Pinkie bounced, "Let's do it again!"

"Pinkie!" everypony growled with a warning rise of their tones.

"Sorry." Quietly mumbled Fluttershy. When the dust cleared they saw that the path forward had been blocked by dirt and rubble.

"It's okay Fluttershy, we'll just have to, climb over it" Sighed Twilight, causing the other four ponies to groan.

"Well it's not like things can get any worse." Muttered Rainbow Dash. As soon as she said that, the ground began to rumble, causing Naruto to facehoofed. The ledge that the group was on then began to crack and tremble, and with a grating crumble, the weight of all the debris on the ledge causes it to break off the mountainside, leaving a huge gap between the group and the mountain of dirt and rubble got even worse.

"Oh no, that was the only way up the mountain." Exclaimed Twilight. Everypony glared at Rainbow Dash, who was nervously scratching at the back of her head.

"Uh, heh heh, whoops." Was her response.

"Things couldn't get worse you said." Grumbled Rarity. "Well that should prove you wrong Rainbow Dash. Now look what happened, that was our only way up to the peak and you destroyed the path."

"Me? What did I do?" Angrily answered Rainbow.

"Now's not the time to argue you two. Rainbow, do you think you could fly us over the gap?"

"Not a good idea sugarcube, Ah don't know much 'bout rocks, but ah'm sure what's left of the ledge over yonder is unstable. It could crumble under our hooves faster than Big Mac can eat dinner." Interjected Applejack. Twilight was starting to panic, but before she lost her reason, Naruto remembers something.

"Twi, you forgot something" said Naruto. Twilight who's having a confuse expression Naruto channeling his chakra to his hooves and started to walk vertically on the mountain using his chakra arms to grab both Scootaloo and Fluttershy to put them on his back. Twilight facehoofed that she forgot they can use chakra to climb the mountain. The group started walking vertically except Rainbow Dash who's gone ahead to the top.

Two minutes later, the group reached the ledge where Rainbow Dash was waiting.

"What took you guys so long, I've been waiting for ages." Complained the pegasus.

"It was only two minutes Dash." Twilight deadpanned as Naruto set his passengers down on the ground.

"Exactly, a whole minute and fifty second wait while having nothing to do." Twilight just facehoofed at her friend's antics.

They arrive at the cave, Twilight got a serious face on.

"All right everypony listen up. Rainbow Dash, I need you to clear the smoke." Rainbow Dash immediately fired herself into the black smog then she looks at the two youngsters of the group. "Ok you two, you stay behind us from a safe distance. While Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity will provide a distraction if things should get hairy." In response, Pinkie whipped a rubber chicken out from who knows where. "Applejack, you stand by with the apples in case he decides to attack. However, should he get lethally hostile I want everypony to back off and let Naruto handle the situation." The seriousness in her voice made the ponies gulp a bit. "But it shouldn't come to that, because I and Fluttershy should be able to convince it to leave, right Fluttershy?" Silence was her answer. "Fluttershy?" Twilight repeated, and looked around for the pink maned mare. Applejack moved to one side, revealing Fluttershy doing her best to be as small as possible. Twilight and the other ponies tried everything they could to get Fluttershy to move, but nothing worked. Then a particularly loud snore from the dragon caused the area to shake. Suddenly, the grind and crunch of falling stone could be heard, causing everyone to scatter. Moments later, the falling boulder hit the ledge and rolled a bit before coming to a stop at the lip of the ledge directly in front of the cave. Fluttershy wasted no time and dove behind the new piece of cover.

"Ok it's now or never" stated Twilight, But Fluttershy haven't move yet.

"Oh come on." Twilight commented. She pulled Fluttershy's head out by her wings, then got behind her and started pushing her to get her to move. "Come on, we have to do this….NG….now. every…gh…" Rainbow then started helping Twilight push. "Every….gh…second longer that dragon.." Rarity then joined in. "Is another…" Applejack, Spike and Scootaloo then joined. "Acre of Equestria covered in smoke…" Finally Pinkie just bumped into the whole group.

Naruto stayed out of it though, he was just annoyed that the girls couldn't see that Fluttershy was just afraid. "I….I…..I can't go into the cave."

The girls plus dragon fell over from behind her.

"Oh great, she's scared of caves now too." Rainbow commented.

"It's not the cave, Rainbow," Naruto corrected, Fluttershy saying, "Naruto's right. I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of…"

"Whassat, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm scared of…"

"What?" Twilight snapped.

"I'm scared of dragons," Fluttershy finally blurted out, as did a snore and plume of smoke from the cave, much to everypony's chagrin. As it cleared (along with their throats from coughing), they noticed Fluttershy hiding behind Naruto.

"But Fluttershy, you have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals!" Twilight reminded her.

"Yes, because they're not dragons," Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow Started. "Oh come on, we saw you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

"Yes, because it wasn't a dragon."

Pinkie then chimed in and pointed at Spike. "Spikes a dragon, you're not afraid of him."

"Yeah, you're not afraid of me. First time we met you gobbled me" Spike stated.

"That's because, you're so cute and adorable" replied Fluttershy, this earn Spike's twitching from his brow and also he got giggles from the girls while Naruto snickered.

"And also, because you're not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!"

The dragon's snore following her reason helped to emphasize Fluttershy's point, as she shivered fearfully.

"But if you're so afraid of dragons," Twilight brought up, "why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?!"

"Because she was afraid to," Naruto clarified. "I can't believe you didn't notice!"

Twilight felt a little bad by that statement, as Naruto went on, saying to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, all of us are scared of that dragon too!"

"I'm not!"

Naruto gave Rainbow a look but repeated, "All of us are scared of that dragon too!"

_**Not us **_said Shukaku inside Naruto's mindscape.

"Ah-hem!"

"Quiet you!/'_Quiet you!'_" Naruto snapped at the egotistical Pegasus mare and the psycho tanuki, Applejack and Kurama chuckling at the disgruntled look on their faces.

"But we've gotta job t' do," Applejack reminded the timid butter-yellow Pegasus. "So get in there with Twilight and Naruto, and show `im what yer made of!"

Despite the encouraging looks she got from everypony (not including Rainbow), Fluttershy stuttered, "I- I- …I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"Oh Fluttershy," Naruto whispered as he watched their friend sulk away.

So Twilight and Naruto went in by themselves.

"Don't think badly of Fluttershy, Twilight. Everypony has something they just aren't ready to face!"

"I know, but I thought we could encourage her to do her part," Twilight replied, feeling guilty to be disappointed at their friend.

"But I suppose I should've been more sensitive to her feelings earlier. Even so, we have a job to do. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can… convince the dragon to move on… right?"

"Sure, no problem" Naruto smirked as they went further in.

There was no darkness because they could see light reflecting off a vast trove of gold and jewels, and napping atop it was a big, red, scary, smoke-snoring dragon. Finally seeing the beast up close, the two unicorns felt their drive deflate a little.

"Um, excuse me," Twilight called nervously, the dragon only shifting onto his back and scratching his belly.

"Mister Dragon?"

Finally, his big scary reptilian eyes opened, Twilight starting to back away while Naruto stood his ground.

"Oh good, you're awake. My name is Twilight Sparkle, this is my friend-"

The dragon simply yawned a bad case of morning breath onto the two, making them cover their noses with their hooves, Naruto saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, at your… service! We are" – He waved the bad breath away – "residents here in Equestria, Ponyville to be exact."

"We've come here to ask you to find a different place to take your nap," Twilight explained, "for you see, as you snore you let out a constant plume of smoke-"

The dragon huffed smoke at them disdainfully, making them cough, but Twilight continued.

"Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze, you understand don't you?"

The dragon growled as he stretched his arms and slumped down, again snorting smoke at them, and the message was as made loud and clear as the two pony' coughs. Smoke followed them on their way out, Rainbow coughing, "So much for" – She coughed – "persuading him!"

"Now what?" Applejack asked.

"Obviously," Rarity stepped up, fluffing her mane," this situation calls for a little 'pony charm'. Allow me, darlings."

Rarity was taking a crack at dealing with the dragon. She was doing well, and lasted longer than both Naruto and Twilight, thus the group gathered near the cave mouth to see what Rarity was doing that was so successful. When they listened in, they found that Rarity was flattering the dragon, and it was working tremendously, until Rarity made the idiotic mistake of getting into his hoard. With a roar, the dragon slammed his tail down between Rarity and his pile of wealth, and with a deft motion, swatted the unicorn mare away. Luckily Naruto appears behind Rarity and **"Shunshin"** her before the dragon's tail hurt her. When both of them arrive outside the cave Rarity pouted "I was this close to getting that diamond!"

"You mean, getting rid of the dragon?" Twilight reminded her accusingly.

"Oh! Yeah…" Rarity tried to cover up, Twilight narrowing her eyes at the diva, when they heard the toot of a party favor and saw Pinkie covered in party decorations.

"Darling, you look ridiculous!"

"Exactly!" Pinkie said as she waddled into the cave, "Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side!"

From inside they heard Pinkie say, "Hi!"

There was a loud crash, and she stumbled out, saying, "Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing."

Everypony face-hooved.

"Alright, that's it!" snapped Rainbow. "We tried persuasion, charm… whatever it is Pinkie tried – It's time to stop wasting time, I'm going in!"

"Dash, no!" Naruto shouted, but Rainbow zoomed right up to the dragon, who raised his head at her sudden approach.

"Get out!" she yelled while bucking him in the snout. No sooner did she did that the dragon glares at her with a life-threatening growl that instantly dashed away Rainbow's bravado.

"Uh… sorry?"

Now the dragon was mad. These ponies were disturbing his sleep, and this current one had dared to attack him. That was the last straw, no more mister nice dragon. Inhaling, the dragon let loose a ground shaking roar of anger, sending Rainbow shooting out of the cave like a bullet. The dragon had also let loose a gout of flame at the pegasus. Rainbow careened into the group, but her momentum was so strong she simply bowled everypony over and kept going, though this saved them from the fireball that shot out of the cave. Normally Rainbow would straighten out, then avoided the flaming projectile with ease, but something from earlier stopped that. Just as Rainbow Dash managed to regain control, she slammed right into the boulder from earlier face first. The fireball was about to hit Rainbow Dash directly Naruto appears front of the fireball with a three bladed kunai on his mouth. He grab the kunai with his chakra arms and held it front of him then suddenly a symbol appeared coming out of the kunai. The ponies don't know what the symbol mean except for Twilight she recognize some of the symbols, it was a formula for fuinjutsu she has been studying. When the fireball hit the symbol it's like it devoured by the symbol and disappear. Naruto was using **"Jikūkan Kekkai (Time–Space Barrier)" **he teleported the fireball to a different location.

The dragon was in shock, but inhales another fireball at the ponies. Scootaloo who's gone to the cave also trying to get Rainbow Dash out. But her eyes went wide a fireball is going straight at her, everypony gasp in horror, the fireball will hit Scootaloo. Naruto's face fills with horror seeing Scootaloo could die. He was about to spring up to her but a purple blur ran pass him, it was Spike. Spike remembered what Naruto said to him

_To become strong is to protect what's precious to you. When a person or pony or dragon… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong._

He have something to protect it is his friends. Spike stood in front of Scootaloo.

"Spike! What are you doing!?" shouted Scootaloo. Spike didn't listen he inhale deeply and finding the flame within the will of fire. When he thought about the will of fire he unleashes a huge green flame at the other huge flame. When two flames collided the adult dragon's fireball disappeared within the green flame, then a vortex like green flame appears beside the dragon's head and releases a fireball that hit him.

The dragon was shock that was his fire that hit him, of course dragons are fire proof but still hurt a bit. But still how did the little drake do that, when he look at the baby drake closely he saw the color of his scale. The dragon was in shock even more what the little drake is.

Fluttershy gasped to see her friends, all groaning in a pile and looked up to the dragon. Something happened in that moment nopony had seen coming, something burned up in Fluttershy as she glared up at the scaly beast using her "Stare".

"How dare you… How dare you!"

Everypony gaped up at her, Naruto smiling, Go Fluttershy!

She zoomed right up onto the dragon's snout, glaring right into his eyes, scolding, "Listen here, mister! Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?"

Everypony couldn't stop gaping, and were shocked as the dragon lowered his head submissively.

"Well?!"

"But that rainbow one kicked me…" the dragon pointed out lamely.

"And I'm very sorry about that," Fluttershy replied, "but you're bigger than she is, and you should know better!"

The dragon couldn't help but feel as though he was being scolded by his mother and it invoked actual feelings of guilt, so he nodded.

"You should also know better than to take a nap where you're snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures," Fluttershy added.

"But I-"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister!" Fluttershy scolded, her eyes narrowed disapprovingly. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

The dragon didn't know what to say, he was so confused with guilt and shock of being scolded by a pony.

"I said… what do you have to say for yourself?!" Fluttershy demanded.

Finally the floodgates opened as the dragon started crying, Midnight throwing up a barrier to shield them from the tears.

"There, there, no need to cry," Fluttershy said soothingly, "You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things, you just need to find a different place to sleep."

The dragon wiped his tears and went inside to pack up while Fluttershy landed down, her friends cheering as they crowded around her.

"You did it!" Twilight cheered, Naruto adding, "I knew you could!"

They watch as the dragon took flight, carrying a large satchel, presumably holding all his things, as he disappeared into the sky.

The Dragon is miles away from ponyville, he remembered seeing a purple drake with the ponies. "So he is the last of his kind, I must tell the elder that the last keeper of the emerald flame is alive." The Dragon went straight to Dragon valley.

Once the ponies made it back home, they found all the Pegasus ponies at work clearing up the smoke. Upon arriving home where two CMC was having problems with Fluttershy's animals, principally a certain wicked demon within the skin of a white rabbit they glare at Scootaloo who had abandon them with the white devil. Naruto looks at Scootaloo giving her the look as said 'we're going some special training' Naruto grinning at her evilly, she gulps before she faces her punishment she quickly kiss Spike on the cheeks for saving her. Spike's eyes went wide and stood still from the suddenly kiss from Scootaloo. And also the two fillies' eyes went wide too, Scootaloo kiss Spike's cheeks. Twilight chuckles seeing the scene unfold she wrote up a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. I also learned that friends should be intuitive to each other's feelings and not be dismissive of something that could surely be important to know before it becomes a problem. But if you maintain faith and understanding towards your friends, you'll find that you can be braver than you believed yourself possible!_

_Always your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight!"

She looked out the window to see everypony around Rainbow Dash, once again bouncing her ball.

"She's about to break the record!" Applejack informed her.

"347, 348…!" Rainbow counted when they all heard a loud, "ROAR!"

"Dragon!" she yelped, falling onto her back, everypony laughing. "Why're you laughing!? That awful dragon is back!"

"ROAR!"

She looked and furrowed her eyes to see it was Pinkie doing the roaring.

"Pinkie Pie! You scare m-"

She caught herself before lamely re-saying, "I mean…! You… broke my concentration!"

"It's ok, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, "Not everypony can be as brave as me."

Rainbow gave her a look and blew a leaf up, and it landed on Fluttershy's back, making her startle and yelp, everypony laughing at her as well.

* * *

**First off, I'm sorry for the time skip. I know all of you want to see Trixie interaction with the ponies in Ponyville. Next chapter she will have a bit more interaction.**

**For the next two weeks, I have a mini vacation so I'll be back in two weeks. Ok write to you next time.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


	11. Darkness Rising and The Light's Hope

**Hey everyone I'm back, thanks you for being patient with me. I just got back 3 days ago, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short I had to rush making this. But it may be enjoyable for you**

**To False sense of insanity: Sorry I forgot to reply to you from chapter 9, for your question from the mares than interacted with Naruto. Like I said the 6 mane and the princesses are in the marem, but I also said that maybe I add some more mares but I limit it up to 12 mares 9 already revealed the last 3 is left. Some of you already guessed who are the last 3 and those other mares that interacted with Naruto are only crushes.**

**To Bornstar: the keeper of the emerald flame is OC origin I made it up. It will reveal in a later chapter.**

**Those who's expecting about Spyro games related on Spike, I only know a few things about Spyro games but there are some elements of Spyro on this story. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 11**

**Darkness Rising and The Light's Hope**

* * *

In Equestria or in any other worlds, when there is light there's always darkness. Manehattan is one of the largest city in Equestria, but it is also one of the dangerous city in Equestria. Crime rate is all time high in Equestria standard. Rape, Stealing, Corruption, Chaos and Murder even in a peaceful place like Equestria you can't deny it within peace there is always a lingering darkness among us.

Now two ponies enjoying a lovely evening eating their dinner in one of the fanciest restaurant in Manehattan name "De Crown".

"You look beautiful my dear" said the Cream tan Unicorn Stallion with a jet black mane and tail. And golden eyes he act like James bond, with a Cutie Mark of a scalpel and sewing needle. He is world renowned surgeon in Equestria. He is one of the riches and trusted pony in Manehattan.

"Thank you Doctor" said the Pegasi mare with a lime green coat, beautiful purple eyes, light blue mane and tail. Her Cutie mark is a newspaper with notepad and a pen beside it. She is a journalist in Manehattan times, interviewing one of the most handsome Stallion in Manehattan.

"I had to admit, I was surprise one of the wealthiest and most handsome Stallion ask me for a dinner after an interview" stated the mare.

"And why not? My dear, I see almost the prefect mare to dine with" said the Stallion "and what to admit?"

The mare blushes heavily "Thank you doctor, I had never been complimented like this before."

"No problem, my dear. Call me Stich" the mare nodded.

After dinner, both travel to Doctor Stich's mansion. Both went to the fire place we're they share a glass of wine.

"You have a nice house, Stich" said the mare. She sip some of the wine.

"Thank you my dear" said the stallion.

The mare suddenly feel sleepy. "Are you ok? My dear" the mare yawn "I don't know I feel kinda sleepy all of a sudden" the mare yawned again.

"Oh, that's the sleeping pills I slip on to your drink."

The mare is surprise "Pills? Wha? What are you talking about?" said the mare between yawing then her eyes completely shut. Last thing she saw was the stallion smiling evilly at her.

**WARNING: this scene contain gore.**

When she finally woke up, she found herself in a white room with the lamp light shining on her face. She is strap down on a metal table and she can see a lot of tools. I mean a lot, the tools are sharp very sharp. When she open her mouth it won't open, her mouth is sewn together. Her face is filled with horror struggling to open her mouth and getting free from the strap.

Suddenly she hear a voice "Oh you're a wake, good we'll start the operation" it was doctor stich wearing a white apron and a white hoof gloves.

"You know, I really mean it you're almost prefect" Stich smiles at her, but turn into a frown "But one thing didn't make you prefect… is your body, my dear."

"Those are not perfect, tsk tsk tsk" Then the jet black mane stallion shook his slowly "but your eyes what made you almost prefect from your disgusting body. Good thing we have the solution for that, we have to remove your eyes and giving it to somepony who is prefect."

The mare struggles to get free from the mad pony. The stallion walks over to a table where all of his tools are. He's running through them, he's having a hard time deciding which tool he'll use. But when he found the prefect tool he grab it and walk towards the mare.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, It seems I forgot the anesthesia gas" said the stallion "but that's ok, we can operate without one." Said the stallion who's evilly smiling.

The Mad doctor shows the mare his tool that he picked, the mare is crying desperately trying to get out she sees a spoon a simple spoon. Sometimes the simplest tools are the most terrifying tools there is.

"Now my dear, we remove that perfection of an eyes out of you" The mare struggle harder to escape the psycho. Each step the Mad Doctor make the mare want to scream for dear life, but her mouth is sealed shut. But slowly the stiches starting to loosen up, the Doctor slowly uses his magic to grab the spoon and move it near the mare's eye. When the spoon slowly shove in the eye socket, the mare's mouth finally open she lets out a terrifying scream when the spoon starting to remove her eye. Unfortunately no pony could hear her, you can only hear a faint noise.

In the next morning, ponies starting to wake up and going on with their daily lives. One practical mare wakes up early in the morning doing her run. When she reach the park she saw a mare laying near the fountain, the mare approach the laying mare.

"Miss you ok? Miss?" when the mare turn over the laying mare to see her face she lets out a scream, the laying mare's eyes are completely remove. The eye sockets leaking blood out of it.

Sirens heard all over the park, one unicorn stallion police approach the body with a pegasi.

"This is the 5th one, Chief" said the random police pony.

The police chief let out a frustrated growl "Damm it, this is getting out of hoof."

The chief looks at the police pony "is there any clues?" the police pony shook his head.

"Same as the other, this psychopath never leave any clues."

Chief groan "I want this area close down, I want all of you sweep the entire area in 5 miles radius and find any clues. I mean anything can lead us to this maniac, Now go" the chief gives the order to the police ponies.

"Yes sir!" all the police pony salute started to close the park from the public.

Now from darkness to light.

In the peaceful village in ponyville, Naruto is walking toward the training dome to see his two students. When he arrive in the dome he saw one of his students sleeping under the tree, it was Spike. Naruto grin evilly thinking a prank for Spike.

Minutes later, Spike was about to wake up but he felt something was off. When he open his eyes he see nothing but blue, he rub his eyes then his eyes went wide. He is above the water in the lake. He look around his tail is daggling around a very thin branch. When he try to grab the branch, its snap he scream as he landed on the water.

At the far side near the villa, Naruto was enjoying a glass of apple juice. He heard a scream, he smirked smug he finish drinking his juice he walk back where Spike is.

Spike resurface from the water, when came back he saw a smug look from the blonde stallion. Spike gives Naruto a dirty look.

"How's your swim?" asked Naruto while grinning.

"Fine, it was… refreshing" Spike groan.

"Good" said Naruto while still grinning, Spike's brow twitch. Then the others arrive in the scene it was Scootaloo who's walk in from the dome door.

"Oh, you're here" said Scootaloo.

"Why you didn't come with me earlier!?" asked/shouted Spike annoyed from the prank that Naruto pulled at him.

Scootaloo shrugged "Well, I know my brother is always late so… I came late too" Scootaloo smiles innocently. Spike eyes twitch, Naruto chuckles he is proud of his little sister.

"Ok, ok that's enough. Lets' get down to business" said Naruto in a serious tone. The two shinobi face their master.

"Now, I'm gonna teach both of you a new jutsu" both shinobi eyes went wide and shout in excitement.

"Yes! What kind of jutsu is it?" asked Scootaloo excitedly.

"Well… I'm gonna teach you the **"Rasengan"** both Scootaloo and Spike's eyes went wide and then shouted through the heavens. They keep on shouting excitedly, giving Naruto a headache.

"Ok, ok stop. Calm down" both shinobi stop turn their attention to Naruto.

"Good, now then. This jutsu have 3 steps" Naruto pull out a scroll then unseal it and reveal a bunch of water balloon.

"The first step is…" Naruto took a water balloon in one hoof, Scootaloo and Spike carefully observed what it was Naruto would go through. But they didn't sense anything, so when the water in the balloon suddenly swirled around making it burst in the stallion's hoof, they jumped, startled.

Wow!" Spike whispered, impressive. Scootaloo nodded her agreement, but she still didn't really know how Naruto had done it.

"Try it yourself." Naruto instructed, nodding his head to the water balloon in Spike's hand or claw. Also hoof over a water balloon to Scootaloo too.

Spike's nose scrunched up in thought as he tried to figure out how Naruto burst the balloon. Obviously chakra was involved somehow, but he was unsure as to what exactly the chakra did... and he thought, he wouldn't know until he tried out a few things himself. Adding chakra to his claws, Spike concentrated on making the water inside move.

When ten minutes passed with silence, Naruto smirked.

Both Spike and Scootaloo got frustrated cause' they couldn't burst the balloon.

"Awwwww!" groan Scootaloo. While Naruto look at them with a smile. Reminded him when he was still learning the Rasengan.

"Ugh… Naruto this is impossible" said Spike while trying to burst the balloon.

"Cause' you're doing it all wrong" said Naruto "The first step is about control."

"Control?" both student asked.

"Tell me, how is tree climbing and water walking done?"

"With tree climbing you have to release a set amount of chakra and maintain it so that you stick to the tree. And with water walking its similar, except rather than maintain a set amount, you have to continuously release chakra and change it depending on the density of the liquid's surface" Scootaloo answered.

"Correct, this could be considered a step higher, or several steps higher. Now watch this."

The shinobi in training watches as Naruto held out a hoof with the water balloon. They could feel the chakra that the orange stallion was pouring into the balloon, and saw that it was starting to form lumps on the surface. Less than a second later the balloon popped, letting water explode everywhere. Naruto shook the water off his hoof. "Now that you've seen it I want you to-"

The blonde shinobi was cut off by the sound of a balloon popping and water splashing along the ground. Naruto looked at Scootaloo to see her cursing and shaking her hoof of the water, yeah Scootaloo had the habit of Naruto's cursing.

'_The girls will kill me if hear about this' _thought Naruto.

"Anyway, let's see you do that again." Naruto took out one of the extra water balloons he had and tossed it to both Spike and Scootaloo.

Spike and Scootaloo caught the balloons and channel some chakra into it, Naruto watch in shock as the balloon gained a lumpy surface and then popped, "How did you get that down so quickly?"

"What do you mean?" asked Spike as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "We just saw the way the jutsu worked. When you popped the balloon, the surface became lumpy before popping. When I saw the jutsu outside of the balloon, I noticed that it had chakra swirling in all different directions. Honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out that in order to make the balloon pop, I had to rotate my chakra in several dozen directions" Scootaloo nodded to agreement "So what's the next step?"

'_Ok, they finish the 1__st__ step in only a few minute. It kinda made me jealous I finish it in a few hours but at the same time it makes me proud.' _Naruto smiles at them, he toss a rubber ball to them.

"Ok, now the 2nd step is power. This is usually the hardest step since you both have to put much power into the jutsu as you can to pop the ball."

Both Spike and Scootaloo, tries to pop the rubber ball but it didn't pop. Spike puts much a chakra as he can but still it didn't pop. Because Scootaloo had the lowest chakra reserves of the three, her chakra couldn't reach a certain power needed for the 2nd step. But still enough to use the jutsu.

A few Hours watching both Spike and Scootaloo struggle to pop the rubber ball. But still it didn't pop. Naruto got bored and also the two need some rest.

"Ok, that's enough maybe you guys need a break" said Naruto. Both shinobi stop and fall straight to the ground with a thud. Both blankly looks at the great blue sky, they're so exhausted from the training that Naruto gave them.

"Yeah, you guys get some rest. I'll go to town" both of them wave their arms as a sign 'ok'. Naruto walk towards the door and went to town.

Naruto walking through town, greeting some familiar faces. Suddenly a pink blur is about to collide to him, but Naruto duck underneath the pink blur making it crash in a nearby by tree. It was Pinkie who almost collided onto Naruto. She groan as she stood up.

"How did you do that Nar? It's like my Pinkie sense but only predicts almost everything coming at you" asked Pinkie.

"Ninja remember" Naruto smirked at the pink mare.

Naruto's sensor abilities has improve since he first arrive in ponyville. At first he can only sense negative emotion because of Kurama, but now he has improve it to sense almost everything. Of course it didn't mean he can sense positive emotion like love. He can still be a little dense about female feelings. He can only sense negative emotion, presence and energy of ponies.

She blushes "oh yeah, anyway what are you up to?"

"Just training Spike and Scootaloo with a new jutsu I showed them" replied Naruto.

"Oh did they finish it, so I can throw them 'congratulations on mastering your new jutsu party'" Pinkie smiles widely, Naruto chuckles "No, not yet Pink. I'll tell you when they master it" Pinkie nodded.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Pinkie.

"Well, strolling around town I guess. But later I'll pick up Trixie from the train station."

Pinkie grasp "Oh my gash I need to prepare a welcome back party."

Naruto scratch his neck "I don't think that is necessary Pink—" before Naruto finish his sentence, Pinkie's already gone. To prepare a welcome back party for Trixie.

Naruto's sweat drop "oh well, I hope Trixie wouldn't mind, she still have some nightmares about Pinkie using ponies body parts to make her cupcakes, really that mare got a weird imagination" Naruto continue his stroll through town.

Naruto walks up to a familiar building that the sign said the Wub. Naruto walk in with a smiles and see one of his favorite DJ Vinyl Scratch sitting in the counter listing her tunes.

When the DJ saw the spiky blonde stallion she smiles and tune down her music.

"Yo Nar, what up?" Vinyl grins at the orange stallion.

"Good V" Naruto also grins at the unicorn.

"So, is this a social visit or you just want to see little old me" Vinyl smirked. Naruto roll his eyes before smiling at her.

"A little of both."

"Oh, really?" Vinyl raise a brow before widening her grin.

"Maybe."

Vinyl laugh "So, how are the instruments I gave you are they working out?"

"Pretty good, getting ready for the event" replied Naruto.

"Good, cause I'm also ready for the event. It's gonna be blast."

"Yeah! Let's show them how to rock!"

"Oh where's Octavia?" asked Naruto.

"She's at Canterlot right now, also getting ready for the event" Vinyl answered.

"Cool, hope she wouldn't mind our plan for the event."

"Nah, it's cool I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Vinyl smiles mischievously.

"Ok if you think so, anyway it nice visiting you V" As Naruto is about to leave, Vinyl grabs him.

"Wait, why don't we practice a bit before you go" Vinyl lifts her shade revealing her red ruby eyes looking at Naruto with seductive intention "let's go to the back where is more private."

"I don't have my instruments with me" Naruto started to sweat a bit. As Vinyl move a little too close to him.

"Oh, you already have instrument with you" she move her hoof to Naruto's chest and slowly moving down to his stomach. Naruto's eyes went wide and shutter.

"I-I… I got… to go, Well later bye" Naruto slowly moving to the door nervously and rushes outside as fast as he could. Leaving Vinyl chuckling at his shyness.

After Naruto rushes outside from the Wub. He went for a walk again and to a familiar dirt road that lead to Sweet Apple Acre but it also leads to Fluttetshy's cottage.

Naruto decided to visit the yellow shy mare, when he's about to reach Fluttershy's door he hear singing. A voice than can tame any ferocious beast out there, the voice was smoothing, it was beautiful and it was Fluttershy who's singing. Naruto walk to Fluttershy's backyard, he saw her singing to her animal friends.

Fluttershy saw a butterfly, it's like guiding her somewhere.

_I don't know where this road is going to lead me_

_But I'm hoping that with you I can make it through_

_I've had enough of this life to lead me,_

_Right up to the edge of the world I knew_

_I can't wait, just to see another day_

_If it means it's one, more day_

_That I'm with you, ooh_

_Down this road, we'll look back at_

_All we've known, found a love_

_That can't grow old, just passing through, (just passing through)_

_From the world I knew, the world I knew_

_I've never seen a sunrise like this one, no_

_It's like the whole world's waking up for us, mm_

_They say tomorrow can promise us anything, ooh_

_So I'll take every moment and make it now yea yea yea_

_I can't wait, just to see another day_

_If it means it's one, more day_

_That I'm with you, I'm with you_

_Down this road, we'll look back at_

_All we've known, found a love_

_That can't grow old, just passing through, (just passing through)_

_From the world I knew_

_I'll be loving your light, 'till it fades away_

_Tell the world I know_

_'Cause it will never change_

_If something feels so right_

_Just can't turn the page_

_There's too much to lose_

_We're just passing, through_

_Time won't stop_

_Wish that we could turn back the clock_

_I can't wait, just to see another day_

_If it means it's one, more day_

_That I'm with you, I'm with you_

_Down this road, we'll look back at_

_All we've known, found a love_

_That can't grow old, just passing through_

_From the world I knew_

_From the world I knew_

_From the world I knew_

_From the world I knew_

_From the world I knew_

When Fluttershy finish her song, she saw her animal friends clapping at her. Suddenly she hear another clapping or stomping is that how Pony clap right? She 'eep' and hide behind a bush.

"Oh sorry Shy didn't mean to scare you" apologized Naruto.

When Fluttershy realize it was Naruto, she smiles "Oh Naruto, it's you. Its ok you just startled me that's all."

Naruto scratch his neck nervously "Well, anyway I came for a visit. When I hear you singing" Fluttershy got pink appearing her cheeks "It's was beautiful."

She got pink to red on her cheeks "Thank you, but I'm sure there's somepony out there who's better than me."

"What are you kidding me? You're voice is amazing dattabeyo" Naruto smiles at her before groan "Damm it I thought I grown out of that."

Fluttershy giggles while blushing from his compliment earlier "Will you like some tea Naruto?"

"Sure, Tea would be nice" said Naruto. Fluttershy nodded and walk to her house, the blonde stallion follows her.

Naruto is sitting on a chair in Fluttershy's living room. Then a white devil arrive at the scene it's was Angel he is a demon in bunny fur. When their eyes meet, they glare intensely with sparks flying from their eyes.

Until they heard a step, Fluttershy came out from the kitchen with their tea. She felt the air got intense "is something wrong?"

"Oh no, me and angel just greeted each other" Naruto smiles innocently while Angel nodded happily. Fluttershy smiles ignoring the tense in the air. She put the tea on the coffee table, she pour some tea in Naruto's tea cup and serve.

"Thank you" Naruto grab the tea cup and drink it.

"So, how's the training going Fluttershy?" asked Naruto.

"Oh it's going smoothly Naruto" replied Fluttershy as she pour some tea in her and Naruto's tea cup "It's also relaxing really" she gives Naruto his tea cup as she drink hers.

"Yeah it's relaxing when you're not in combat" Fluttershy frown, Naruto notice her expression.

"Fluttershy I know you don't like fighting, but your one of the elements of harmony" said Naruto carefully.

"I know, but still why must we fight even if it's self-defense?"

"Fluttershy, because you're the elements of harmony, there is always somepony out there who will hurt you."

"But this is Equestria there's no pony will do that."

"Fluttershy, when there is light, there always darkness, when there is darkness, there always light" Naruto looks at her with a serious look "in all world even this one, in a peaceful world like this there is always darkness somewhere out there and they will hurt you. Even as kind as you, I can't always be there to protect you girls. That's why I train you girls so you can protect yourself."

"Fluttershy promise me you protect yourself even if you hurt somepony and if they hurt you" Fluttershy looks at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"But—"

"Promise me."

Fluttershy lets out a sigh then smiles at the orange stallion "Ok, but doesn't mean I'm willing hurt them too badly."

Naruto nodded "Anyway, what time is it now?"

"Hmm" Fluttershy looks at her clock "it's quarter to 4, why?"

Naruto's eyes went wide "Oh no, Trixie's gonna kill me. Well Fluttershy good to see you I need to go bye."

Naruto disappear in a gust of wind, leaving Fluttershy clueless.

Naruto rushes to the train station, cause' Trixie is coming back to ponyville. When he arrive at the train station the train has already arrive.

"Phew just made it."

The train's doors open, Naruto waiting for Trixie. Seeing a lot of ponies came out from the cart then he spot a pale blue unicorn exiting the cart. Naruto waves at her to let her know his here.

Trixie came out from the cart exhausted from her community service in Canterlot. When Trixie notice a hoof waving at her, it was a familiar orange fur. She mentally smiles, she's glad to see Naruto again. Naruto was her first friend in a long time, of course she won't admit it.

"Well Trixie's glad you're on time Uzumaki" said Trixie scowl on her face but mentally she smiles.

Naruto frown "Hey I don't always get late?" Naruto grins until he saw Trixie giving him a deadpanned "Ok don't answer that look, but I did promise I fetch you and you know I never break a promise."

Trixie roll her eyes "Yeah, yeah now come Trixie wants to go home, Trixie wants to rest after all the work Trixie had done in Canterlot."

"Yeah about that you're not gonna get some sleep later" Naruto scratch his neck.

"You told Pinkie didn't you?" asked Trixie with a deadpanned expression. Naruto nervously nodded.

Trixie lets out a sigh "lets' get this over with."

As Naruto and Trixie approach their house. They open the door, Pinkie pops out from nowhere and surprises the two except Naruto he already knows.

"Surprise!"

Trixie jumps out to Naruto's arms, When Trixie realize she is in Naruto's arms she blushes before scowling at him.

"Put Trixie down idiot" Naruto release her, but drops her to the ground and landed on her butt. Trixie glares at him while rubbing her butt. Naruto smug at her "well you said put you down."

Trixie stood up still glaring at the blonde stallion then looks at the pink mare.

"Where you surprise? Huh? Huh?" said Pinkie as she bounces around them.

"Hn" Trixie scoff.

"Yeah Pink we were surprise" said Naruto.

Pinkie rapidly nodded they went inside seeing a few familiar ponies we're in the party. Somepony in town are still not fond to have Trixie living here, Trixie have few friends. Well to them, they think she is their friend while Trixie think of them nothing but annoyance. Naruto frown at Trixie's behavior Trixie maybe anti-social but she's not bad pony. Seeing his friends doing their own thing

There is Applejack chatting with Rarity at the table, Rainbow Dash showing how awesome she is to Scootaloo while other CMC chatting with Spike. Twilight also chatting with Fluttershy at the snack bar. Pinkie is playing at the DJ booth with Vinyl Scratch, Derpy clumsily hitting the wall getting her stuck in it while some random pony getting her unstuck. He's gonna fix that later, there's not a lot pony here for Trixie's welcome back party, some townsfolk didn't like Trixie.

This reminds him when he was still young in his village, they're talking about Trixie behind her back. Well, Trixie know about that but she didn't pay any mind into it.

Spike and Scootaloo approach Naruto with a smiles on their faces.

"Naruto, Naruto!" shouted both Spike and Scootaloo. Naruto notice the two then looks at them.

"What guys?"

"Look" both Spike and Scootaloo brought a rubber ball out. Then they hold it, Naruto started to feel chakra inside the rubber ball then it burst and alarms everypony in the room.

"What was that!?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing Rain, ok Everypony nothing to be alarm just the kids wanting to show me something" everypony accepted that and return to what they're doing earlier. Naruto looks at the two noise maker they nervously chuckle.

"Congrats guys, you did it" Naruto smiles at the two "Ok now, the last step is to combine the first step and the second step all together, and we'll start it tomorrow" the two nodded and returns to their friends.

Meanwhile, after a sudden burst from the rubber ball Trixie approach to the punch bowl to get some drinks. She notice Twilight approaching her.

"Hey Trixie" Twilight greets Trixie with a smile.

"Oh hey, Sparkles" said Trixie with an annoying expression.

Twilight frown, she and Trixie may not see eye to eye but Twilight treats her as a friend.

"Trixie I know we have a long way for you to accept us as a friend, but I want you to know no matter what to me your my friend as the others think so too… ok maybe not Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash" Twilight thought about it, wow 4 out of 7 friends accepted her. Not bad really but still.

"Whatever" Trixie huff. Twilight sigh she leave Trixie giving her some time.

The music started getting into a jamming beat, the pony started to get their funk, grove or whatever on. The mane 6 tries to look for Naruto in the crowd for a dance. But Naruto approach Trixie.

"Hey you ok?" asked Naruto with a worry expression.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Trixie scowl at him, Naruto frown for a moment then smiles.

"You can call me Naruto, you know and I came here wondering if you're ok."

"Yeah Trixie's fine."

"Oh come on I know you're not that fine."

"Trixie said Trixie's fine" Trixie glares at him, but Naruto ignores her glares he had worse.

"You know, if you keep scowling like that it will ruin your pretty face" said Naruto with an infectious grin.

Trixie blushes while glaring at him again "S-Shut up."

The music started to pick up a jamming beat.

Naruto looks at Trixie "Hey want to dance?"

Trixie blushes "W-What? Why should Trixie dance with you?"

"Oh come on, it be fun I promise" Naruto giving her smiles.

Trixie gotten red on her cheeks "Well, if you insist. You're lucky to dance with the great and powerful Trixie."

Naruto roll his eyes and mumble "you need stop talking to yourself as a third person."

Naruto brought out his hoof and Trixie accepts his gentlecolt manner. He escorts her to the dance floor, Trixie tries to keep up with Naruto's wild dancing. When Naruto notices this he slows down a bit to let the mare keep up with him.

Then the song change to slow pace, Naruto looks at Trixie then he bow and stood up with 2 hooves and lifting Trixie in 2 hooves too. Naruto put one his hoof on Trixie's wrist moves closer to her. Trixie got tint of pink on her cheeks, they dance on the beat of the music.

The mane 6 got jealous but understand Naruto's motive, he wants to make Trixie comfortable. Pinkie shouted "I'm next after Trixie Nar!" her friends chuckles.

Trixie heard the pink mare, she glares at her but looking at the orange stallion she calms down. She looks deep in his powerful blue eyes, couldn't help those eyes will protect her from any danger. She puts her head on Naruto's chest, she smiles while dancing through the party.

From light to darkness. At Manehattan, crime is still raging on. The mad doctor is cleaning his equipment and putting a glass jar fill with eyeballs on the shelf while humming.

"It seems you're quite busy doctor" a mysterious voice came out of the shadow.

"Well yes, my last patient was enjoyable" the mad doctor stich evilly smiles "too bad I couldn't replace her eyes I forgot I don't have extra" laughing evilly.

"I can see that, doctor I'll make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" the doctor got interested.

"I can give you a body you can work on and make it prefect" the doctor raise his brow. He seem skeptical.

"What's the catch?"

"Simple join me, that's all you can do and I'll give you this" the figure came out from the shadow, it's a stallion with a short black mane and tail, an orange mask covering his face with one red eye, his wearing a black cloak with a red moon design. Then the stallion slam his hoof on the ground, suddenly one coffin raise up from the ground then the wooded cases drop and reveal what's inside.

The doctor's eyes went wide open and laugh maniacally.

"I take that as a yes, welcome doctor to the **Nisshoku**."

* * *

**Mad doctor check! Do you like my OC? His name is Mad Stich but in public he is just called Stich. Naruto finally teaches Scootaloo and Spike the Rasengan, now who will complete it first? And What Training did Naruto instructed Fluttershy to do? Will Trixie get along with the Mane 6? Who are the Nisshoku? Well you already guessed but who are the members? What are their goals? Of course world domination but what else? **

**I'm not sure I got Trixie tsundere personality right, what do you think maybe she needs a little improvement. **

**Now I have bad news the next update may or may not happen next week because my editor is not available next week. She will be out of town, she will be back September 10 the next update will happen either Saturday or Friday. Again I'm sorry please be patient once more with me. Now nothing to say.**

**Oops almost forgot, the song that Fluttershy sing is "The World I knew by Jordin Sparks". Now I have nothing to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


	12. Bridle Gossip

**Hi! Everyone! I'm back, thank you for your patience. I Re-edit 1-6 and 10 chapter, just some minor miss spelling like inceptor instead of inspector and Shusaku than Shukaku. Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

**To Bonestar: that weird last time I saw your name was Bornstar, well anyway sorry for misspell your name. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"**Speech"**

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 12**

**Bridle Gossip**

* * *

Ponyville was once more treated to a beautiful afternoon. Twilight, Spike, and Naruto were walking down the road to Ponyville square, when he and Twilight noticed something very peculiar.

"What? Where is everypony?" Asked Twilight as the group looked around.

"Yeah it's kinda odd," Naruto said as they walk into town square, "You'd think everypony would be out enjoying such a sunshiny day but this place almost looks like a ghost town."

They looked around, seeing not a soul in sight with only a few signs of life. One mare squealed as she shut the shutters on her window, while a filly stood outside her door only to be pulled inside by her mother, the door slamming shut.

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Asked Spike in confusion.

"Not that I know of." Answered Twilight. The guesses Spike made soon devolved into outlandishness from there. The group stopped when they heard Pinkie Pie whisper for them.

"Psst, Twilight, Spike, Naruto, in here, hurry before she gets you." With that, the group dove into Sugarcube Corner, the top half of the door slamming shut behind them encasing the three in darkness. The darkness was immediately pierced by a flashlight that shone directly into Twilight's eyes.

"Before who gets us? The zombie pony?" Asked Spike in nervousness."

"Zombie pony?" Pinkie stammered out, causing Spike to hug Twilight's neck in fright.

"Spike, there are no zombie ponies." Said Twilight in annoyance, then she turned to her friend. "Pinkie, what are you doing alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." She answered, and pushed open a curtain to let some light in, revealing the rest of Twilight's friends and Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom.

"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?" asked Twilight in confusion.

"We're hidin' from her." Answered Applejack, gesturing out the window. The group all looked out of it to see a strange pony in a cloak standing out in the market square, looking about, and pawing at the ground. The pony then glanced their way, causing everyone but Twilight and Naruto to flinch away from the window.

"Did yah see 'er Twilight? Did yah see… Zecora?" Asked Applebloom, who was then admonished by her sister.

"Applebloom!" Applejack snapped at the little filly. "Ah told ya never t' say tha' name!"

"Well, I saw her glance this way." She answered.

Naruto raised a brow and looked again, everyone peering out the window with him.

"Ugh, the way she's digging, does she not care about getting dirty?" Rarity huffed.

"Maybe she's looking for something," Spike suggested.

"Something evil!" Pinkie added dramatically.

"And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason." Twilight finished.

"No good reason?" Stated Applejack, offended. "Yeh call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in 'er little horseshoes." She punctuated her statement by shaking Applebloom.

"Did not." Applebloom countered.

"So ah swept 'er up and brought 'er here."

"Ah walked here mahself."

"Fer safekeepin'."

"Applejack, ahm not a baby. Ah can take care of mahself." The younger Apple stated angrily.

"Not from that creepy Zecora." Countered her elder sister. Naruto watched the proceedings with disinterest.

'_Is it just me, or do you think they're all overreacting?'_ Naruto asked Kurama in his mindscape.

_**I think overreacting is selling it short**_ Said Kurama as Naruto heard what Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie had to say about the pony outside. Soon, everypony looked back out the window, and once again all but Twilight and Naruto gasped when Zecora pulled her hood down, allowing her features to be seen.

"Will you cut that out" Said Twilight in annoyance at her friends' antics.

"Just look at those stripes, so garish." Said Rarity in disgust.

"She's a zebra." Said Twilight.

"A what?" Everypony asked. Naruto also listened in.

"A zebra and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, she was born with them." Upon hearing that, Rarity fainted.

"Born where? Ah ain't seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept her." Applejack shuddered out.

"Well she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a faraway land, but I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?"

"That's just it. She lives in, the Everfree forest." Replied Applejack, and was followed up immediately after by a crash and boom, which soon changed to the clattering of pots and pans.

They looked to see Spike had gotten into the cupboards for a snack and had dropped some pans.

"Sorry!" he said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hello," Naruto said, only for Pinkie to bar the door, saying, "No! She's evil!"

"And she told you that herself?" Naruto asked with a tone.

"Well… no," Pinkie admitted, "But I wrote a song about it!"

"Here we go," Rainbow rolled her eyes.

_She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances (Pinkie was dancing around the shop like a mad-mare)_

_If you look deep in her eyes, she'll put you in trances (Naruto couldn't help but feel disgusted)_

_And what'll she do? She'll mix up an evil brew_

_And she'll gobble you up_

_In a big tasty stew_

_So watch–_

Nopony noticed Naruto's expression getting darker and darker, until he finally exploded after Pinkie almost finish her song.

"That's It! I can't take no more of this. All of you are shunning somepony for their differences without even trying to get to know them, all the while cooking up crazy rumors to justify your actions. And here I thought you ponies were better than that. I can't believe my friends turned out to be such bigots. The only one with any sense here is Twilight, and she's the minority, I'm outta here." With that, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"You know what? Naruto's right." Said Twilight angrily. "You guys are just pointing hooves at every little thing she does to prove she's evil, when you've never tried to find out for yourself. And how do you think Naruto feels about all this? Do you think he's evil? He certainly got powerful and have dangerous magic. I mean, you all saw what Naruto can do with all his powers." Everypony was silent at that.

"Now Naruto is different. He ain't like that." Defended Applejack

"Oh really? So one pony with power could rival Princess Celestia, and you aren't frightened in the least? I bet if Naruto just showed up like Zecora did, then you would all be acting like this to him as well." With that, Twilight turned around and headed for the door.

"Twilight, wait. Where are you going, darling?" Asked Rarity.

"After Naruto and away from all of you." She answered, cantering out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She also used a body flicker jutsu to vanish in a swirl of fire, leaving behind five mares that felt awful about themselves. That didn't realize that Applebloom sneak out of the building to follow Twilight.

"Maybe we have been overreacting about this," said Rainbow, "I mean, none of us has talked to Zecora. Who's to say she's really what we make of her."

"Now don't y'all go sayin' that, Rainbow. Ahm tellin y'all she's bad news." Argued Applejack.

"Um, I think Twilight may be right. Maybe we shouldn't judge Zecora until we get to know her." Fluttershy put in.

"Oh fer land sakes, not you too Fluttershy. Pinkie, Rarity, yer all with me on this, right."

"Definitely, darling. There is something definitely not right about that zebra." Said Rarity. Pinkie Pie was continuing with her song, which Applejack took as an affirmative. Rainbow Dash just glared.

"Fine. If you want to be like that, then I'm not stopping you. Come on Fluttershy, let's go." With that, the two pegasi flew out the door. After flying away for a bit, the two alighted on a cloud.

"So why are we here?" Asked Fluttershy. At this, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and look out over Ponyville.

"I think Twilight's right. By doing all this to Zecora, we're basically doing it to Naruto. The guy is our friend for years and never hurt us.

"I know what you mean Rainbow. Zecora is a bit frightening, but that shouldn't stop us from getting to know her. Maybe we should go down and talk to her?" Offered Fluttershy. Rainbow looked down to see Zecora leaving Ponyville, when her eyes caught two ponies following her.

"Heh, looks like Twilight and Apple Bloom are doing just that. Come on, let's go meet up with them." And with that, the two flew towards their friend. Upon reaching the lavender unicorn, Twilight glared at them.

"And what do you two want?" She asked, her tone frosty.

"Listen Twilight, you're right. Just because Zecora's different, it shouldn't keep us from getting to know her." Said Rainbow in an apologetic tone.

"And it looked like our actions really hurt Naruto, when he has done nothing to deserve it." Said Fluttershy. Twilight continued to glare for a bit, then huffed.

"Well come on then. If you're serious about it you can come with us to meet her." Soon, the four ponies cantered off to catch up to Zecora. After passing into the Everfree forest, they were soon coming up to the cloaked zebra.

"Apple Bloom!" At that the four ponies and one zebra turned to the shout and saw Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie amidst a large patch of blue flowers. "Y'all get back here right now little missy." The orange earth pony finished.

"Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." Zecora called out.

"Leaves of blue?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think she's talking about the flowers." Answered Twilight. Applejack rushed over to the group, and scooped up her little sister, then told the zebra to high tail it, the other two joining in. with a final warning, the mist closed in around Zecora and all was silent.

"Ah can't believe yah Apple Bloom. Why didn't yah listen to yer big sister?" Apple Bloom looked away in shame at that. Then Applejack tuned her angry glare to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "And you three. Ah thought we were friends, but here you are helping to bring mah little sister inta danger. Who knows what kinda curse Zecora could've put on her." Soon the situation devolved into an argument over if curses were real.

Twilight watched them all leave, and looked back towards the fog, a little bothered by Midnight contradicting her words and Applejack's warning. But she shook off the worry and followed after them, even though the worry lingered.

In the next morning with a groan, Twilight got out of bed. She hasn't had a good sleep that night as her dreams had been plagued by the previous day's arguments of Zecora and curses. Grumbling to herself, she walked over to her vanity.

"...What a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa!" Twilight said as she walked to a mirror. She then saw that she had messed up hair. "Maybe Zecora cursed my hair." She combed her mane but after doing that, she saw that her horn was flappy. "Or she cursed my horn!"

Twilight was going through books after books, saying, "No, no, no, no, no! None of these books have a cure!"

Twilight had woken up and saw her horn all flappy and polka-dotted blue. She groaned, saying, "There has to be an explanation for this! An illness, an allergy?!"

"A curse!"

She turned to see Spike looking into a big green book, the cover embossed with some kind of herb.

"I would prefer an explanation that doesn't include nonsense," she shot him down, "an explanation rational and logical."

"Well maybe this'll help," Spike held the book out.

"Supernaturals?" she read before getting stonefaced, "Spike, the word 'supernatural' refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

"But what if you're wrong, Twilight?" Spike said in a considerable tone. "What if this is—"

"Ah pfurse!"

They looked to see Pinkie Pie, whose tongue was sticking out, looking swollen and also covered with blue polka-dots.

"A purse?" Spike echoed, scratching his head, "How could it be a purse?"

"Pinkie! What happened?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Pee pah Zthecora!" Pinkie sputtered, "Sthe put a cursthe on me!"

"Eyuch! Say it, don't spray it!" Spike wiped off Pinkie's saliva, when they heard a crash outside, followed by an 'ow'.

They looked out the window and saw Rainbow Dash repeatedly crashing into it (thankfully, the glass was magically-reinforced an in no danger of breaking).

"She's" – Thud! – 'trying to say" – "Ow!" – "Zecora" – Thud! – "Ow!"

She finally got in, this time crashing through the door as she hollered, "Slapped us with a curse!"

They dodged as she zoomed overhead and crashed into one of the bookcases carved into the walls. They saw that Rainbow's wings were now anatomically in the wrong place, facing backwards as they stuck out from the sides of Rainbow's abdomen.

"I'm afraid I have to agree."

They looked and yelped at the hairy creature in front of them. It had a purple and white hair, all bunched into dreadlock-like pieces, completely covering its face. But the color of the hair and the voice told them it was Rarity.

"I hate to say I told ya' so Twilight, but I told ya' so!" A high pitched voice came from Apple Bloom, who had walked in behind Rarity, and was followed by Fluttershy.

Everypony looked at Apple Bloom oddly, until she turned to the side. Revealing a miniature Applejack standing on her back.

"It's a curse I tells ya'!" Applejack said in her new high pitched voice.

"But… Fluttershy seems fine!" Twilight said desperately.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her!" Rarity said, jealously.

"Fluttershy… Are you okay?" Twilight asked, walking out from Alex's room.

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Twilight asked again.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Would you care to tell us?" Twilight asked, confused at her silence.

Fluttershy shook her head again.

"So… You're not gonna tell us?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes you're not? Or… Yes you will?" Twilight asked, still completely lost.

"Good gravy girl!" Applejack squeaked, "What's wrong with you?"

Fluttershy sighed, her silent strategy was beaten.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Fluttershy said in the deepest voice any of them had heard.

All of her friends gasped, as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Spike snorted in laughter, breaking out in a full-blown fit a few moments later.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you!" he exploded.

"We got..." he motioned to the shaggy Rarity, "Hairity," Now to the helplessly caught Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Crash," The tongue-swollen party pony, "Spitty Pie," Now the bit-sized Applejack, "Apple Teeny," Now he motioned Fluttershy "Flutterguy."

He look at Twilight trying to think a nickname for her "...I got nothin'..." Apparently, Twilight's name wasn't easy enough to work with to give her condition a strange name. "Twilight Sparkle...I mean, seriously, I can't even work with that."

"This is no joke, Spike," Twilight scolded, as her horn flapped around more, "Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" With a half-hearted groan, the baby dragon went off to do as she asked. Meanwhile, Rainbow Crash was struggling to get out of the step ladder. Eventually, the blue pegasus was able to dislodge herself from the ladder.

"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" she announced as soon as she was airborne. Now that she was hovering looking just about as broken as Derpy was.

"It's not a curse!" The purple mare quickly leapt on the defense, saying the words so quick and going over to Rainbow's location so fast that it almost appear that the force alone blew the pegasus' back into another wall, where she once again crashed.

"I agree with Dash!" This was Apple-Teeny, still with a very noticable height problem and southern accent, "We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!"

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight argued and beginning to feel like the only sane one left, and everypony started breaking out in argument.

Until the door slam open revealing Scootaloo who looks worried.

"Guys! Naruto didn't come home last night."

Everypony grasp, they didn't see Naruto after he walked out yesterday. The Mares beginning to worry.

"I bet Zecora had him!" stated Rainbow Crash.

"Just wait a second, Rainbow we don't know if Zecora have Naruto" said Twilight.

Then they argue again, leaving two fillies their own thought.

Applebloom felt bad.

_This is all mah fault, if Ah hadn't followed Zecora in tha' first place none a' this wouldn't'a happened. I just gotta fix this._

She leaves and finds Zecora without anypony noticing (except a certain tiny one who leapt into her tail and Scootaloo followed her) Apple Bloom hurried off.

"I don't care what you say, Twilight," Rainbow Crash snapped. "I say we pony up, save Naruto and confront Zecora!"

"Fine! If only to put an end to this nonsense once and for all," Twilight caved in but not for the reasons they wanted.

"Uh…"

Then Rainbow Crash noticed something. "Applebloom? She's gone! And also Applejack She must have gone off to Zecora's!" She exclaimed upon seeing her friends are nowhere in sight.

"Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go." Twilight said.

Spitty Pie had her hoof on a strand of Hairity's hair, causing her unable to move.

"Oh dear." Hairity announced. "This is so unseemly. Auuuaah!" Hairity broke free.

Rainbow Crash was flying upside down on the floor. "Hey, a little help here?"

"Oopsie! Sorry." Flutterguy said, helping Rainbow Crash along with Spitty Pie, which only caused her to crash again.

"Uh... Spike? Are you coming?" Flutterguy asked.

"Nope! Uh... gotta stay here and look for a cure." Spike gasped. "Twilight Flapple!"

At that moment, Applebloom had just entered the Everfree Forest when she heard, "Applebloom wait up."

Scootaloo rushes toward Applebloom, she raise a brow "Scootaloo what are you doing here?"

"Coming with you, Duh" stated Scootaloo "My brother is out there, and I'm here to rescue him."

Applebloom is about to say something until, they heard a little tiny voice coming from Applebloom's mane. She skidded to a halt and felt something on her head. "Oh you're not going anywhere little missy."

She smirked, realizing who her little stowaway was, and said, "No!"

"No?!" Apple-Teeny echoed. "Ya cain't ignore a direct order from yer big sister!"

Applebloom went over to a branch hanging over a ridge and tilted her head, causing Apple-Teeny to slide down onto it.

"Sorry Applejack, but Ah'm the big sister now."

"Applebloom, Scootaloo you come back here right this instant!" Apple-Teeny shouted after them. "Ah'm gonna tell Big Macintosh and Naruto on you both!"

She looked around and sulk at her situation.

"Pony-feathers…"

The others were just entering the Everfree Forest, Twilight saying, "Come on, everypony, we've got to make it to Zecora's!"

Hairity tripped over her locks, getting them dirty and twiggy, "Easier said than done!"

"Hey!" Rainbow Crash yelled, trying her best to keep control of her flight, "Wait for me!"

However, she lost it and crashed through a bush and into a tree. Groaning, she suddenly felt something pop out of her mouth.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia!"

Apple-Teeny had been on the branch of the tree Rainbow had crashed into. She grabbed a twig and vine, hurrying over as she said, "Ther'e no time t' lose!"

She made a makeshift set of reins and forced them on Rainbow, "Ah need t' get t' Zecora's pronto! Giddyup, pony!"

"Ex-CUSE me?!" Rainbow snapped, only to feel a jerk as Apple-Teeny "Yee-haw"d and they rose up, shakily flying to catch up with the others

They had come upon what appeared to be a hut built into a tree, similar to Twilight's library. There were some tribal masks set outside and some gourds or containers hung from the branches.

"Ugh, I look horrible!" Hairty complained.

"Plis place plooks horrible," Spitty-Pie commented while raising Hairity's bangs out of her face.

"Oh my, it does! Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" Hairity agreed.

They all tip-toed over and peered through the window. Inside were more masks, more containers, candles, and a door opened to reveal who could only be Zecora!

They gasped and shied from the window.

Zecora was a zebra mare with black and white stripes, a little gray in there, a Mohawk-like mane somewhat similar to Thunder's, and she wore golden jewelry in the form of bangles, around her neck, hoop earrings, and she actually had what looked like a cutie-mark in a tribal-like sun. She poured a container of purple berries into a bubbling cauldron in the center of the room and appeared to be chanting in a foreign language.

Twilight couldn't help but feel like something ominous was going on.

"She shtole my shtong!" Spitty sputtered in an accusing tone.

"Huh?!" everypony asked her.

"She shtole my shtong!" Spitty repeated.

Hairity translated. "She stole your song?"

Twilight disagreed. "Oh Pinkie, it doesn't sound anything like your song."

Spitty was about to try and sing her song, but realized she wouldn't be able to. Spitty looked to Flutterguy with puppy-dog eyes begging.

Flutterguy knew what Pinkie wanted and gives a sigh, she started singing.

_She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances,_

_And if you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances,_

_And what will she do, she'll mix up an evil brew,_

_Then she'll gobble you up, in a big tasty stew_

_Soooooooo watch out._

Everypony raise an eyebrow and ignore what happen.

"Well you can see she's not normal!" Hairity brought up, "Now do you believe us Twilight?"

"Seriously, what more proof do you need?!" Rainbow Crash demanded.

"Or... perhaps Zecora's just making soup." as if to affirm Twilight was correct, Zecora tasted a sample of the brew, but what she said next shot that down fast.

"Ah, the perfect temperature for ponies I presume. Now, where is that little Applebloom?" Everypony recoiled at that.

"Or, maybe she's making Applebloom soup." Said Twilight in worry, then everypony began to scream at the thought. Apple-Teeny went berserk at that. She flew straight into Zecora's hut while riding on Rainbow Crash, alarming her. She spoke in native language while Rainbow Crash continued to crash everywhere in the hut. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know what to do, I could only just watch at the chaotic destruction occurring.

Twilight and the others barged inside the hut, demanding answers. "What have you done with Applebloom, Scootaloo and Naruto!?"

However, Zecora ignored them and paid more attention to Rainbow Crash. "No! No!" She shouted, continuing her native language.

Apple-teeny threw the lasso at Zecora's ear and threw herself at her, wrestling with her ear. Zecora reacted in confusion.

"Ponies!" Zecora exclaimed. What is this you..." Rainbow Crash screamed, knocking over the cauldron. "No! You know not what you've do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

As Zecora knelt over the spilled fluids, Twilight continued to talk at her. "We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!"

"You made me look ridiculous!" Hairity added.

"You made me SOUND ridiculous!" Flutterguy emphasized.

Spitty sputtered something completely incoherent, not that it wasn't hard for Twilight to figure out what she was trying to say.

"You ruined my horn!" The purple mare finished.

"How dare you!" the zebra raged, completely indignant at the accusations. All the evidence pointed to them, so in the unicorn's eyes, all Zecora was doing was spouting denials. "You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us," Rainbow said, wearing the muzzle that Apple-Teeny had put on her to try and steer her properly.

"It is unwise to venture down this road," Zecora continued to speak with her poetic speech, "Your actions will make my anger explode!"

The unicorn, along with her friends, had shrunk back when she spoke her warning, but Twilight could not come this far only to get defeated now.

"Where are they?!" the purple mare demanded, stepping forward and proceeding to do something she never thought she'd do.

"Howdy Miss Zecora!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "I think we found all the things ya asked for." It was Applebloom with Scootaloo while riding on Naruto's back, they had walked in and noticed the situation Naruto said. "What in Ramen god is going on here?"

Apple-Teeny gasped. "You guys! You're okay!"

Applebloom smiled. "Why wouldn't we?"

Twilight jumped in front of Applebloom. "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

Zecora, Naruto, Applebloom and Scootaloo began laughing.

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." Applebloom said.

"Zecora is not the cause of your problems. In fact, she was trying to help… however, every pony was being too stubborn about one zebra looking like an evil 'enchantress', that they didn't watch where they were going and didn't take the warning." Naruto announced, having every ponies' eyes on him.

"He's right." Zecora responded. "If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

Every pony began remembering the time Zecora gave them the warning.

"About that blue plant… It's called Poison Joke." Applebloom explained.

"That plant is much like poison OAK. But its results are like a joke." Scootaloo added.

"What in the hay does that mean?" Apple-Teeny asked, still lingering on top of Zecora's head.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Zecora replied.

Apple-Teeny stood silent for a moment, trying to translate what Zecora had just said. "... Will somepony please talk normal?"

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Twilight responded.

"LITTLE JOKES? Very funny…" Apple-Teeny replied sarcastically.

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" Rainbow Crash asked.

"And the chanting?" Flutterguy added.

"And the creepy decor?" Hairity joined.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from." Zecora looked over to the couple of masks that lay against the wall. "This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'."

"Not welcoming at ALL, if you ask me." Hairity replied.

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme." Zecora explained.

"But the cauldron... The Applebloom soup?" Twilight questioned.

"Lookie here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients." Applebloom pointed to a nearby book that contained ancient recipes for cures. "The cure for poison joke is a simple all-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!"

Twilight read over the book and continued to wonder. "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything." She said as her horn continued to wobble. "What book has this natural remedy?"

Zecora walked over to the book and closed it, showing the cover. "Here is the book you see. Sad that you lack it in your library."

Twilight looked disappointed. "Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird." Zecora opened the book again, showing Twilight a page, which Twilight read out loud. "Supernaturals: Natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply super. I… I… I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside…"

Zecora chuckled. "Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book."

"Isn't that the truth…" Naruto muttered.

"Hahaha." Both Applebloom and Scootaloo laughed.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asked.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville." Zecora accepted.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are MYSTERIOUSLY closed." Applebloom questioned.

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that."

Twilight had led all of us back into town. I figured she knew that every pony would begin running in fear again, but she must have had a plan for that…

When we were in town, we noticed it was filled with ponies. However, it wasn't long until they noticed Twilight and the others still with the Poison Joke symptoms.

"Look Rose! How awful!" One screamed.

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all!" Another exclaimed.

"The horror, the horror!" A pony overdramatically announced.

All the ponies began screaming and running in to their homes. Regardless, Twilight walked up to the flower shop and knocked on the door. When the door was answered, there was a small opening and Twilight spoke. "Daisy, we need to talk."

After explaining how misjudging the ponies have been against Zecora, Twilight managed to help Zecora attain the ingredients for the bubble bath. With the help of Twilight, she spread the word at the Spa, which the ponies, who ran the place, agreed to allow Zecora to make the bubble bath there. I sat outside the opened door, while Zecora had just finished the touch ups to the bath.

"Now after all the troubles you have seen, you may finally become nice and clean!" Zecora exclaimed.

Naruto could hear every one of the girls jump in the tub, excited. While they were beginning to relax as their symptoms began to disappear, Twilight readied her letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_ Twilight spoke as they continued to bathe.

_My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that counts. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. _

_Your faithful student, _

_Twilight Sparkle._

"Miss Zecora." Said Rarity "I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!"

"Applejack! Hey. Where's Applejack?" Naruto heard Applebloom exclaim.

Naruto could hear the girls gasp and scream in fright as they desperately searched for Applejack.

"I'm right here lil' sis. I ain't tiny no more!" Applejack announced.

"Ooh. I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie Pie cried out. "I've never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean I LOVE talking so much and when I couldn't talk 'cause my tongue was all 'ehhhh'. It was the WORST! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?"

There was a pause for a moment. "Yes…" He heard Fluttershy's soft and sweet voice again.

Every pony laughed inside, while Naruto could only remain calm and smile on the outside of the room, laying his head on the wall.

After they had finished their bath, they walked out of the spa, renewed and refreshed.

"That was the BEST BATH EVER!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Zecora looked over at us and spoke. "Thank you ponies for understanding, yes indeed. You may come and visit me, in your time and need."

Everypony nodded, Twilight look at Naruto curiously "Naruto you never told us about what happened to you yesterday."

Naruto raise an eyebrow "I didn't? …Well after I walk out the building yesterday…"

-Flashback-

_After Naruto storm out the building, he went to the training dome to blow up some steam. He was enrage that his friends accuse somepony just because their different. He thought he known them better._

_After intense training and some stress reliever, Naruto went back to the others. But he arrive at the scene he saw Zecora give them some kind of riddle. _

_Naruto frowned at Applejack for still seeing Zecora some kind of a witch. After they left, Naruto followed the zebra near the Everfree forest._

"_I know you are there, could you please show yourself" said Zecora being a bit hostile._

_Naruto was a few feets behind the zebra, when she turned around and looked right at him with her sharp eyes. He didn't move a nerve and smiled at her and said "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I haven't seen you before. What is your name?"_

_Suddenly the zebra smiled brightly to him and said in a rhyme, surprising Naruto a little._

_"Ah. Finally somepony who is polite._

_I was almost afraid, to get some help, I had to use might._

_Zecora, for your question, is my name._

_Herbs and natural healing is my game."_

_Naruto looked at her a little confused and asked "You're looking for help? What can I help you with then?"_

_She smiled kindly back at him and continued her rhyming, answering his question_

_"I need some herbs for my knowledge to be grown._

_But sadly those herbs are only sold in this town._

_And as you can see._

_My appearance alone causes fear and panic to spree."_

_Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead with a hoof and said "Then I apologize for my friends and town folks reactions. I really can't see the logic in being afraid of somepony you don't know, but I guess rumours can get to far sometimes…" He looked up and asked "Where do you live by the way? I haven't seen you anywhere near Ponyville before?"_

_"That answer might be one of the causes to such rumour to spree._

_You see. I live in the forest called Everfree." She said with a smile._

_Naruto raised a slight eyebrow and said "That is slightly unusual… But I can see why you live there as you use herbs a lot and the forest got many of those…"_

_"A smart young mind I seem to have found." She started her rhyming with a grin._

_"And one who keeps his judges down on the ground."_

_Naruto shrugged and said of handily "Just never saw the reason to judge without facts."_

_"Another smart trait to possess."_

"_Sadly many ponies still need this kind of mind to access." She shook her head and sighed. Naruto couldn't help but agree with Zecora, that Zecora wasn't evil or an enchanter, just a medical zebra who lived in the Everfree forest, because of the natural supplies of herbs and plants._

_She looked up at him and smiled as she asked carefully "Would you like to visit my humble hut?"_

"_I swear the route I take is safe and creatures of danger, we meet will not."_

_Naruto looked at her with a smile and said "I would be honoured to be shown your home Zecora. You lead the way." Zecora nodded with a smile, Naruto follows her to her hut._

_They talk about the blue flower, which his friends step on in. Was indeed in fact poison joke, Naruto laugh thinking what kind of joke that blue flower did on his friends? _

_Zecora making a remedy curing poison joke, Naruto offers his help. Zecora said to Naruto, that some of the ingredient are far within the forest._

_All night tries to find the ingredient some are hard to spot, thankfully he didn't encounter predator in the forest._

_After returning into Zecora's hut, he meets Applebloom and Scootaloo that his friends are having the effect of the poison joke. Naruto began laughing about the effect of the flower on his friends. Naruto explain to them, that Zecora is not a witch she's like a herbalist. He also explain that there is a cure for poison joke._

_Both Scootaloo and Applebloom want to help to find the other ingredients for the cure. Naruto accepted their offer and start searching for the ingredients._

-Flashback-

"After gathering the ingredients, we went back to Zecora. That's when we saw you attack Zecora" Naruto stated.

Twilight nervously chuckles feeling ashamed for attacking Zecora like that "Yeah, sorry about that."

"…And sorry for not believing in you, that Zecora is not evil" Twilight apologize.

"Yeah us too" the other apologizes too. Especially Applejack, she's so superstitious about old pony tale. Naruto understands rainbow dash not trusting anypony who are new, but Applejack really? Those stories she was told when she was a filly really stuck in her head.

"That's ok, C'mon lets go home" everypony nodded.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter hope you like it, for the next chapter there will be a delay maybe it will be out on Sunday. So nothing to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


	13. Suited of Success

**Hi everyone! I update a little earlier than Sunday, cause next week I'm kinda busy. Next week is our festival in our village or area in American term, not to mention it is also my father's b-day too. I will be busy almost all week cause we need to prepare for our festival, I'm the former prez in our youth community I'm still helping *sigh* I am now the advisor. Oh come on! I hate my prez job it is so tiring, I was happy that I resigned last year then pulled a fast one they make me their advisor now. Why can't they let me go!? *Crying anime tears***

**Sorry for my rant. Well, anyway lets' get on the reply comment.**

**To seeker of true anime fan fic: you know what, I'm going to call you seeker if you don't mind, and your name is too long. Now thanks for liking my story and your support and I'm a dude by the way.**

**To Un-Named Monarch: first off, thanks for liking my story. Next who said Madara was the only threat to Naruto, Madara maybe a threat but it doesn't mean he's the main threat. Madara and Naruto are evenly match, the reason for that is their power. Naruto's power came from the Bijus and the yang power from the sage of 6 path, he has all 5 elements and 3 sub-elements. When Naruto fought Madara in the elemental nation, his control was prefect cause of the bijus like he cast the lava release: rasenshuriken without any clone. In chapter 1 his chakra control was shot down to a low genin level cause' the jutsu he cast on Kaguya to seal her. Causing his chakra control to out of whack. So, he had to train to get back his chakra control like he fought Madara. Right now his chakra control is almost as good as a Shodai Hokage. Yes, he mastered some justus but not all of the jutsus that the bijus taught him are mastered like the more powerful ones. He can revive people but only one at a time, like he did on Gai and Obito and heal Kakashi orginal left eye. Even he have clones to heal or revive on people that still take a lot of chakra to revive a person, when you have power there's always a drawback. Now for Madara, he had the Rinnegan, he has all 5 elements, all sub-elements and some extra ability. His control is as good as Hashirama, he master all the jutsus because he has a longer life before Naruto was born. Yes, he knows kage bunshin. Madara may be a fool, but he's not stupid he will know about Equestria in no time. He can revive as many as he can, but it will cost his life force. So, for this story they're in equal ground this is experience vs. unpredictability. So don't count out Madara yet, as for the plot's holes soon it will reveal some of the plot's holes anyway.**

**To that one brony: first things first, thanks for liking my story. Now about your idea, I like it your suggestions are always welcome also those who wants to suggest too in this story. You just PM if you want to talk, but your chapter will only be feature in the near future. It is still a long way.**

**Now those who want Zecora in the marem. I love too but I can't, there are a number of reasons. I will gives an example those are, too many mares are joining now. There are 12 mares in the marem, I haven't started the romance yet. And I don't know how to freaking rhyme, most are dumb luck when I wrote her line that wasn't on the canon on the last chapter. But the romance haven't started yet, the story has just started. Maybe I will or maybe I won't put Zecora on the marem, maybe I will practice how to rhyme.**

**Now everything is clear, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto cause Kishimoto stole from me hehe... You bastard I will get you. As for MLP I don't also own it, Faust stole it from my sister. ^^**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 13**

**Suited of Success**

* * *

As the sun reached its zenith for the hour of noon, Naruto was walking with his friends, Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon, to Carousel Boutique.

"So, why exactly do you need to see Rarity?"

"Oh, I'm hoping she can take some time from her busy schedule to do me a favor," Twilight said, nudging the saddlebag she wore.

"I have a dress with a bad button I hope she'll repair it. I'm wearing it for the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Well, a dress like that. It would be miracle, if she can fix that" said Trixie with mock tone, Twilight gives the pale blue unicorn a dirty look.

"Trixie you don't have to be mean to Twilight, I think the dress looks ok" said Naruto, Trixie roll her eyes.

"Uzumaki you don't know fashion if it's given to you on a silver platter" said Trixie.

"Hey! I know fashion."

"Uzumaki you wear an orange jacket last winter with your orange fur."

"But… I like orange" Naruto whines.

"And that is why you don't know fashion" Trixie stated.

"Naruto, Trixie is right, even I hate to admit it. You really don't have any slight of fashion sense" Twilight sorta support Trixie. Naruto pouted at the two unicorn, Twilight giggle at Naruto's antic. Trixie just roll her eyes.

"You're no excuse too, Sparkler" Trixie mock the lavender mare. Twilight glares at her, Naruto snickered.

"I wonder if Rarity has any suits for stallions, I really don't have anything to wear" Naruto wonder.

"Well, I'm sure she can help you out," Twilight assured, "here we are."

Carousel Boutique, where everything was chic, unique, and magnifique, as Rarity advertised her store, which doubled as her home. Naruto knocked on the door but when no one answered, he said, "Do you think she's home?"

"She should be, these are her business hours," Twilight answered, nodding him to go ahead and open the door.

He did so and called out, "Hello, Rarity! Are you here?"

"Shh!"

Twilight pointed towards the seamstress, obviously at work, her eyes furrowed as Twilight whispered, "Can't you see she's trying to concentrate?"

Rarity was focusing her magic on some thread and needles, directing the stitch-work of her latest creation, Naruto whispering, "I wonder what she's working on…"

"Looks like a dress," Twilight observed.

"Well, duh!" Trixie sighed, "He mean, what's it for?"

Growling, Rarity turned to them, a smile betraying her shortening patience as she asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity," Twilight apologized as she pulled out a red garment from her bag.

"But I need a quick favor: Could you fix a button for me? It's my dress for the Galloping Gala."

The minute she heard that after seeing the garment, Rarity gasped, "Oh no-no-no! You can't wear this… old thing you need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all, it would be my pleasure!"

"Oh that's so kind of you to offer, Rarity, but it would be so much work!" Twilight politely declined, "This dress is fine."

"Yeah right, it's a fashion nightmare" muttered Trixie only Naruto could hear her, he chuckles.

"Twilight sparkle, I insist on making you a new dress." Rarity said firmly, Twilight was about to debate the matter when Rarity waved her hoof, "Not another word! I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well… In that case, thank you for your generosity, Rarity," Twilight smiled, "Knowing your handiwork, I know it will be absolutely beautiful!"

Then Rarity gave Naruto an once-over, asking, "And you, darling? What are you wearing to the Gala?"

"Well… I don't exactly have anything," Naruto admitted, "I suppose a tie and some orange—"

Before Naruto said anymore Trixie whack him on the head.

"Ah-ah-ah! You cannot be serious, Naruto," Rarity chuckled, "A tie and orange with your fur color!? So bland and simple, I insist on making a suit for you."

"Well if you're certain…" Naruto hesitated, "Just… don't make it… frilly."

Before Rarity could respond, they all heard a "Look out below!" from outside, and in crashed a certain rainbow-maned Pegasus, who landed in Rarity's mannequins.

"Oops, sorry, new trick. Didn't quite work out."

"Hmm," Rarity regarded the interloper before gasping, "I-DEA! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash!"

"A… what for the what, now?" Rainbow was stumped.

"Oh, I'll make gowns for you, and you, and the rest of the girls, and suits for Spike too, ooh!" Rarity was getting giddy.

Rarity pause and look at Trixie with a smile "even for you Trixie."

"What? Even for me but—"

"You have a ticket right?"

"Yeah Naruto ask the Princess, but—"

"So, it's settled I'll make a dress for you too."

"But… Why?" asked Trixie.

"Well, because you're my friend. If Naruto and Twilight gives you a second chance and I will too" said Rarity.

"Thank you" muttered Trixie with a smile, Naruto and Twilight smiles at her. Slowly the town started to accept Trixie, Rarity was getting giddy even more.

"And when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion-show!"

"What a great idea!" Twilight agreed, but added with a raised brow, "If you're certain you can handle it."

"Oh it'll be a little bit of work," Rarity waved it off as she levitated out rolls of fabrics, "but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!"

"Ooh! I'm into fun," Rainbow was starting to want a piece of the action.

"Then it's settled," Rarity agreed, "A fashion-show, starring… us!"

"Uh, no offense, ladies."

Everypony turned to Naruto, "fashion show is not my thing, you guys do that. Just stay me out of it."

"Well… I was hoping to show off some work for stallions," Rarity drew out the comment, making Naruto feel increasingly guilty. Good thing she didn't use the puppy dog eyes jutsu.

The number of raised eye brows slowly increased to the point where Naruto just had to shunshin out of there!

"Phew!" Naruto was relieved to be out of that though he hoped Rarity or the others wouldn't take it personally. He had shunshin out to the park but decided he needed some training.

Back at the Boutique, the girls stare at the empty space were Naruto was.

"He will turn around, I still have my secret weapon" said Rarity, she return to her work table and began sewing. Trixie came up to her then. "So all you have to do is make an original, amazing, stunning outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six, plus yourself, SEVEN ponies, and one dragon in just a few days?"

Rarity just laughed. "Oh ha ha Trihehexie, you make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

As Rarity began her work, music started up out of nowhere and Rarity started singing.

_Thread by thread, stitching it together_

_Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip_

_Making sure the fabric folds nicely_

_It's the perfect color and so hip_

_Always gotta keep in mind my pacing_

_Making sure the clothes' correctly facing_

_I'm stitching Twilight's dress_

_Yard by yard, fussing on the details_

_Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_

_Make her something perfect to inspire_

_Even though she hates formal attire_

_Gotta mind those intimate details_

_Even though she's more concerned with sales_

_It's Applejack's new dress_

_Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink_

_Fluttershy something breezy_

_Blend color and form,_

_[To Opalescence] Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash, perhaps quite fetching_

_Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?_

_Making sure it fits forelock and crest_

_Don't forget some magic in the dress_

_Even though it rides high on the flank_

_Rainbow won't look like a tank_

_I'm stitching Rainbow's dress_

_Piece by piece, snip by snip_

_Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip_

_Thread by thread, primmed and pressed_

_Yard by yard, never stressed_

_And that's the art of the dress!_

A few days later, the gang were called to the boutique, where they noticed Rarity looked a little bedraggled.

"Come in, come in, everypony!" she invited them before leading them up to her bedroom door. "Now close your eyes and follow me."

The gang all just shrugged and did as she asked, following the sound of her voice as she led them into her room.

"Alright, now open them!"

Every pony opened their eyes and gasped at the outfits before them.

As Rarity presented each outfit, her cat Opal happily rolled around them or played with them to help with the presentation. "These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now Applejack? Pretty swanky are they not?" Applejack's dress was definitely keeping to the western theme, it came with a pair of green boots with red and white trimming and a band around the base of the boot, a green collar with an apple at the center, a hat similar to hers with a pair of apples on it, a green dress with a white band separating the dress from brown tassels, a series of apples on the white band.

"And Twilight, I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality." Twilight's dress was a blue cape with a light blue saddle and stars all over it and a star earing. Another star at the center of the neck.

"Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one Rainbow Dash but I did it, and it turned out beautiful don't you think?" Rainbow's dress had a pair of gold sandals for her front hooves and wrapped around her legs, a Pearl necklace with grapes at the center, a pair of olive branches that rested on the head, and a rainbow colored dress with white puffy lining like a cloud.

"Oh and I know you're going to love yours Fluttershy, It just sings spring." Fluttershy's dress had a pair of green sandals like Rainbows with green vine looking ribbons wrapped around the legs, a green neck adornment with a large blue butterfly at the center and one for her ear, and a flowing green dress with flowers in it.

"Pinkie Pie, look, Pinkie! Your favorite." Pinkie's had a pair of pink shoes with white and light blue ribbons, a white hat with light blue lining it and a yellow button with pink frills on it, a pink bow tie holding a saddle striped white and light blue with white frills in front, on the back of it were light pink frills, dark pink frills, a white train with candy lining the base and a Pink dress with a light blue ribbon following the base.

"And for you Trixie! I know you like stars darling so I put some on your dress" Trixie's dress had a pair of gold sandals unlike Rainbow wasn't wrapped with anything but there is a star shape design in front of the sandals. Then she had a light purple collar with a violet top, it has also a pearl belt around the waist line of the dress and just like Twilight her light purple dress had stars over it with some dots than resembles stars from a far distance.

"And just look at yours Naruto, I made it to match your colors perfectly." Naruto's suit is a black top tux suit, much like a blazer, with a white undershirt, magatama cufflinks, Uzumaki emblems on the buttons, and a dark orange necktie.

Rarity turned to them, saying, "So, what do you think? Are they not stunning?"

She was met with silence.

"They're awesome Rare! I like my suit!" Naruto said with huge smiles, quickly, breaking the silence, walking over to the suit Rarity had made for him.

"I like mine too" said Trixie with a smile, as she walks over towards her dress. Rarity watched them carefully, but soon turned back to the others who were rather quiet for a bit.

Twilight was the first to finally break the silence. "Wow, they're…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Rainbow tried to pick up where she left off. "Yeah, they're….."

Applejack picked up from there. "They sure are…somethin."

Twilight quickly responded. "YES, something."

Pinkie agreed. "I love something, something is my favorite."

Fluttershy answered as she flattened her ears to her head. "It's….nice."

Naruto was confused by the girls. Did they not like their new dresses? He was not a fashion designer, or a filly… but he thought the dresses looked amazing.

"But what's the matter? Don't you like them?" Rarity ask, with worry.

Twilight was the first to answer. "They're very nice."

Applejack agreed with a fake smile, Naruto could see it. "And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard on them."

Rainbow came in with her usual subtlety. "Mine's just not as cool as I imagined." Twilight and Applejack narrowed their eyes at her. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. "She asked."

Twilight summed up everything for Rarity. "I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind."

Naruto stepped forward and came up next to Rarity as he looked over the five girls. "Excuse me, do you all have any idea how hard she worked on these, not to mention she's giving these to you all for free. And you're all just going to stand there and say that they're no good…I can't believe you girls, I may not know fashion, but I think these dresses are fantastic, and I really like the suit she made me."

The girls started looking rather sheepish, Rarity put a hoof on Naruto's back. "Now Naruto, no need to get upset, I made these for my friends, and if they don't like them…..well then, I'll just redo them."

Naruto turned to face her. "What, Rarity you can't be serious, I saw how hard you worked on these, do you really want to go through that trouble again?"

Fluttershy tried to affirm Naruto's statement. "Rarity, you don't have to do that, they're fine."

Rarity started taking the dresses off the ponyquins. "But I want them to be better than fine, I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

Applejack tried too. "Are you sure, we wouldn't want to impose."

Rarity just laughed. "Oh it's no imposition, really I insist." She said the last one rather forceful with a fake smile.

Twilight just smiled. "Well in that case, thank you again Rarity." The girls all just left except Trixie who stayed with Naruto and Rarity.

Naruto tried again. "Rarity, come on now, they're just being ungrateful, you shouldn't put yourself through so much trouble like this for them if they're going to be like this."

"But they're my friends Naruto, I want them to be happy with their dresses. I will just have to redo them so they'll like their gowns."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, if you insist, I still say your dresses are amazing, and again, I really like the suit you made me."

Rarity smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto."

Now Trixie step forward "I really like mine too. Maybe I can help you with your work, if that's ok?" Trixie shy away she never done this before, helping she mean.

"If Trixie's helping, I'll help too" said Naruto.

"Thank you, I didn't want to admit it in front of the others, but I may have taken on more than I can handle."

They smiled at her. "And that's why I'm here, so where do we begin?"

For the past few days, the girls keep suggesting to make their outfit that they want. Naruto getting annoyed from all of this, Trixie is also getting annoyed she almost blew a gasket from all the complaining from their friends and keep suggesting new stuff on their dresses. Rarity haven't slept in few days, now Naruto ducked under a flying pair of scissors as they began to furiously snip at a length of cloth. This was her third pass at Twilight's dress, and even Naruto knew that it was a disaster, fashionably speaking.

At the end, Rarity just fainted. Naruto ran over to her to make sure she was ok and helped her up. "Rarity, are you all right?"

Rarity looked up at him and to her cat. "Oh Naruto, Trixie, Opal, these are the ugliest dresses I've ever made."

Trixie gave the finished gowns a once over and was a little disgusted with them, the dresses were horrendous. She looked back to Rarity. "Rarity, maybe you should call off this fashion show, I love a good show like any pony, but if you show off these, it could ruin your business."

"I can't call it off now, it's too late to do that, I'll just have to hope for the best."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad, the suit you made me is nice, maybe that will make up for these….dresses." Naruto gave her a fake smile to try and cheer her up.

Rarity didn't smile back. "Thank you for helping me anyway Naruto, Trixie, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll get the girls together to show them the work." Naruto then left and got the girls together.

Once every pony was gathered, they all looked over their dresses. Trixie was not too happy, Opal as well with her as she swiped at some and just gagged at others. "Ok, I did what each of you asked for, now don't hold back, let me know what you really think."

The awe and praise was not what Rarity was hoping for, but at least it meant that she could finally move on to...

"Are you as happy with them as we are?" Pinkie squealed, getting much too close to her face, "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Forcing a smile, "I'm happy," the word tasted bitter when it was being used in relation to those, "that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done."

Trixie facehoofed in disapproval, Naruto sigh in disappointment. None of their friends notice their disgusted expression on their faces.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the young purple dragon that was Spike took a quick second to catch his breath, "You are never going to believe this!" he gasped, before standing. "Have you heard of Hoity Toity?"

"The big-wig fashion hot-shot of Canterlot?" Twi asked.

"Uh-huh! He heard about your fashion show," he smirked before mumbling. "Well, maybe I had mentioned it to him, but he is coming here all the way from Canterlot! To see your work Rarity!"

Rarity paled, and if she didn't have a white coat, it would have been much easier to notice.

Night fell and many ponies had turned out for the show. A stage and walkway had been set up right in front of the boutique. Naruto is in the back stage helping preparations, Naruto look at all his friends' outfit in his honest opinion they look horrible. Only one who look awesome is Trixie, she was thinking she should shout out at them for being so ridiculous. But she also think maybe this will teach them a lesson to be humiliate from everypony for not accepting their friend's gift. But that will also humiliate Rarity, she don't know what to do, Friendship is hard.

Naruto peek out of the curtain, seeing so many ponies attended this show. He noticed Rarity peering from the curtains and saw something in the audience that appeared to give her reason to be wary.

Following her line of sight, Naruto saw who could only be Hoity-Toity approaching the walkway. He was an earth pony with a blue-gray coat, silvery blue/gray mane in an elaborate manestyle, as was his tail, he wore shades over his eyes, a fancy-looking dress collar, and his cutie-mark was a paper fan. He looked very effeminate but walked with a sense of undeserved accomplishment.

Naruto looked to the curtains and saw Rarity was beginning to hyperventilate.

_Whaddoo I do? Do I stop the show?! Or let it play out? What if I just wind up making things worse?!_

The lights dimmed and he heard Rarity yelp before she pulled her head back into the curtains. Bold music got started and everypony heard the announcer, Spike, say, "Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades – no, centuries – for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!"

Naruto suddenly felt a bad feeling and, judging by Rarity's earlier behavior, he had to act! He cast his chakra arms, knocking out the lights, another to close the curtains, preventing the fashion models from coming to, and shunshin onstage, everypony starting to grumble and demand an explanation.

Ignoring the girls from the curtains behind him, Naruto looked at Spike, who was giving him the stink-eye, but he took his microphone with his chakra arms and handed to himself.

"Fillies & gentlecolts, my deepest apologies!" he spoke into it, reaching all ears. "But due to some… oversights regarding tonight's models, I am sorry to say the show must be postponed until tomorrow night. Again I apologize and hope you will attend the show once all matters have been resolved, thank you."

Everypony grumbled and the crowd started to disperse, Naruto sighing, hoping he'd done the right thing when he felt something yank him backstage, and he found himself facing five angry mares.

"Naruto! Why in the name of Celestia did you interrupt the fashion show?!" Twilight demanded.

"Ya better have a good explanation if y' wanna keep yer apples between yer legs!" Applejack warned, and instantly Naruto crossed his rear-legs, looking nervous.

"I was looking forward to showing off how cool I look!" griped Rainbow Dash.

"That was just mean!" Pinkie added.

"Forgive me, Naruto, but that was rude," Fluttershy scolded.

Naruto looked to Rarity and she looked unsure of what to say, Twilight glares at him and pointed at Rarity.

"Now look what you done, Rarity's so upset she's speechless!"

"I'm not upset…"

Everypony looked to Rarity as she went over to Naruto and hugged him, saying, "Thank you."

"Rarity?!" Twilight was flabbergasted, as were the other girls. "Naruto just stopped the show, how can you be thanking him?"

Naruto and Trixie were suddenly gaping at the girls as Trixie commented, "Maybe it has to do with what you're all wearing."

"Come again?" Applejack looked ready to applebuck somepony's fruits off.

"Uh, girls? No offense but…" Naruto didn't quite know how to put it lightly so he was blunt.

"Those outfits are just wrong!"

"What're you talking about?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, "We look… awesome!"

"And Rarity worked so hard on these!" Pinkie added.

"He said you all look ridiculous, that he won't touch all of you with a 10 foot pole" said Trixie with a sigh.

"Say what?!" Twilight demanded, Rarity just couldn't come out so Naruto took a deep breath.

"Girls…" Naruto stepped up. "I'm being honest here when I say… Twilight, you look like a supernova gone wrong, Applejack, you look like a rodeo-clown, Rainbow, you look like a rainbow-colored crash-test dummy, Pinkie, you look like you got barfed on by a party store, and Fluttershy, you look like a dying flower garden with a bird's nest, the only one who look beautiful is Trixie" Trixie blush that the idiot thought she's beautiful.

The others were all dumbstruck by Naruto's words but before they could retort, Rarity spoke up, "He's absolutely right, girls! I hate those dresses, I'm ashamed that I made them!"

Now the girls looked at each other and were finally realizing how ridiculous they looked. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and AJ removed the headpieces they wore, Twilight and Pinkie took off the tail accessories, and they slipped out of the dresses entirely.

"I… can understand why you'd be embarrassed to show these off," Twilight said sadly.

"Please forgive me, girls," Rarity apologized, "I was trying to satisfy you all with just the dresses you wanted but-"

"Nah, Rarity, it's our fault," Applejack spoke up. "Y'wanted to make us nice dresses and were just tryin' t' be a good friend and…"

"Wer' mighty sorry, Sugarcube," Applejack offered.

"I was too judgmental in the design," Fluttershy added shamefully.

"We were meanies to turn down the dresses you made," Pinkie cried.

"Not me and Naruto, Princess said that I have to learn friendship" said Trixie to them "but you all display opposite of friendship turning down a friend's gift, cause you all aren't satisfied with the dresses."

Twilight gasp then look ashamed "your right, I-we were horrible friends" Twilight look at Rarity "I'm sorry Rarity we shouldn't took your generosity for granted."

"It's alright, girls," Rarity felt a great weight lift from her shoulders, "I'm just glad you all understand."

"Y'know…" Naruto spoke up, "If you still have those original dresses, maybe the girls would like some stallion opinion."

The girls all perked up and smiled hopefully at Rarity.

"Why of course I still have them! And I can't wait to see you all in them."

"And I have an idea of how we can show you our thanks and apologies," Twilight said while looking at the girls.

The girls all started talking and laughing, while Naruto smiled at them.

Naruto was relieved, and glad that things seemed to be turning out for the better. He looked at these ponies and smiled at how plain it was to see the friendship they all shared. They weren't just friends. They were a family, and he couldn't ask for a better one. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh girls, everypony?"

They all looked at him as he reminded them, "The fashion show isn't cancelled, remember? I postponed it for tomorrow night!"

"Then we'd better make sure we're ready," Rarity said with a determined smile that the girls mirrored with nods.

The next day, Hoity-Toity was standing in front of a stage inside the boutique, tapping his hoof as he said, "Take Two!"

Spike closed the curtains so the daylight wouldn't ruin the effect and Rarity began the show, a light intensifying from her horn before she released a nova-effect of blue and white stars that cleared to reveal Twilight posing in a blue star-themed gown with an outerspace background that shimmered with stars.

"Hello…!" Hoity-Toity's interests had been piqued as Twilight spun her gown, the room being plunged into darkness.

At first, it was pitch black when slowly but surely a silvery-blue dust appeared, then a wand appear with a magical blast light shine on the stage, and reveal Trixie in her light purple dress with its own stars, as well as moons a background of a crescent moon brightening the night sky behind her as she posed as well with relaxed smile.

"Ah, eldritch!" Hoity-Toity commented.

But then a bright sun blinded him and midnight was gone. In his place appeared an apple orchard, a bright shiny red apple getting lassoed and whipped as Applejack twirled it away and she posed in her green and brown ensemble, her tail braided, her front legs crossed.

"Simply magnificent!" Hoity-Toity awed.

"And now I suddenly have a craving for…" Hoity-Toity muttered as he droned, "Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler…"

But then a light purple and pink mist clouded up the stage, before they were actual clouds that rained sweets, some of which alighted themselves onto Pinkie Pie, who caught a gumdrop and happily ate it before smiling as she posed in her dress, which had a candy-store theme to it.

"Brilliant!" Hoity-Toity cheered but gasped at the sound of thunder and flashes of red, green, blue, and yellow, the same colors as the lightning bolts when a storm cloud appeared and colored rays of light pierced its thickness, an array of colors shining before revealing Rainbow Dash who posed in her rainbow-colored gown, hemmed with cloud-like material, her forehooves in golden sandals, and she wore golden laurels in her mane

"Oh spectacular!" Hoity Toity cheered.

Suddenly, a body of water appear out of nowhere all suddenly swirled, forming a whirlpool-like formation, as a line of fire, lighting, earth, water and wind almost forming a cage, when all five element struck down the center of the whirlpool and creative an water explosion there was Naruto in his suit, posing with a cocky smile.

"Oh, so bold!"

Then he gaped to see vines rise up, flower blooming and petals falling, and from the fluorescent shower appeared Fluttershy, looking meek but hopeful as she was garbed in a trailing green gown with butterfly accessories.

"What a fashion show! These dresses, these suits, all truly amazing!" Hoity-Toity clapped before demanding, "Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!"

He was blinded for a moment and there was Rarity, garbed in her own dress. It was what the girls had worked on, to both thank and apologize to Rarity. It was an amazing ball-gown, pink, magenta, purple, yellow, jewels sewn in just the right places, and a radiant tiara rested upon her head.

"Brava! Brava!" Hoity-Totiy cheered and clapped. "Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh thank you, thank you" Rarity was so happy, that Hoity-Toity liked her designs, happy with the dress her friends worked together to make for her, that her show had been a success and not a disaster.

"Thank you all so much!"

Once the excitement settled, everypony started complimenting and discussing each other's ensemble while Twilight and Naruto did the new friendship report.

_Dear Princess Celestia_, Twilight began. _This week, my very talented friend Rarity learned, that if you try to please everypony you oftentimes wind up pleasing nopony, especially yourself._

_And I think some certain mares learned,_ Naruto interrupted, _that when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making for you an amazing ensemble, you shouldn't be so critical with something generously given to you._

_In other words,_ Twilight gave him a good-natured stink-eye, you shouldn't look a gift horse in a mouth.

Spike finished the letter and sent it on its way as its ashes zoomed out the window, Hoity-Toity approaching the fashionista.

"Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut! Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?"

Rarity gasped at such an opportunity but then Hoity-Toity added, "Now, I'll need for you to make a dozen of each dress and suit by next Tuesday."

A thump on the floor earned everypony's attention as they Hoity-Toity looking confused at the fainted Rarity.

"Was it something I said?"

Everypony just laughed.

* * *

**It takes a real man, to make a story about fashion hahahahaha. Did you like Trixie and Naruto joining the fashion show? Naruto's suit look ok to him, what do you guys think? Maybe I can update the next chapter a little early, just maybe. **

**So nothing to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


	14. Sonic Rainboom

**Hello again everyone, thank you for liking the last chapter. No general announcement, I update earlier again, cause this week is our festival and my father b-day. I'm not sure I can update this weekend, maybe next week Friday or Saturday and also I can start thinking of a new story maybe Naruto/Tmnt (Teenage mutant ninja turtle) where Naruto/Karai are the paring. I don't know if I go Tmnt 2003 or Tmnt 2012 or fuse them together still don't know, maybe in the near future I'll also make Naruto/Fairytail and Naruto/Highschool DxD. Maybe during in the third season of this story.**

**Ok nothing to say, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and MLP.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 14**

**Sonic Rainboom**

* * *

It's a good afternoon on ponyville, ponies doing their daily tasks, colts and fillies playing. Naruto and Trixie walking through ponyville going to their favorite library, well it's the only library in ponyville.

They arrive at the door step of the library then Naruto knock.

"Coming" Twilight answers the door, she smiles at them.

"Oh, Naruto, Trixie you're here alright. I thought Naruto will be late again" Twilight tease him, he roll his eyes.

"Twi, I only do that if we have training" deadpanned Naruto, "and Trixie woke me up" Trixie roll her eyes, Twilight giggles.

"Well, Come in" they do just that, when they enter the library they saw a lot of books laying all over the floor.

"Sorry about the mess" Twilight chuckles nervously "Spike isn't here right now. He got some business at Canterlot with the Princess, so leaving me do the cleaning" she blushes from embarrassment.

"Is that why? You ask us to help you clean this place" asked Naruto, Twilight nodded.

"I knew you're a pig Sparkles I didn't mean literally" said Trixie with a mock tone, Twilight slightly glares at the pale blue mare. Then turn her attention to Naruto.

"The others will arriving soon, Will you like some tea while we wait for them" Twilight offered.

Naruto nodded "sure, tea will be nice."

"Ok, I'll make some just wait here."

"You got any bathroom here?" asked Trixie.

"Upstairs to the left" Twilight answered.

Twilight went to the kitchen to make some tea, Trixie went upstairs to the bathroom and Naruto walks to an empty chair to sit down. When he looks around the place he saw a familiar dirty green-brown book. He looks at the title of the book, he smiles sadly cause the title was The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi (I don't know what color cover of the book, so I'll just make it close as possible). His book, dedicated to his master/godfather, suddenly he starts to remember his time with him.

-Memories-

_Jiraiya is sitting on a huge scroll, while writing his book. He look up to see faces of the hokages on the mountain._

_He pause for a moment then he put his attention back to his book again and begin to write again._

"_Ugh, there you are" a familiar voice calls for him, it was a kid wearing orange and blue jumpsuit, is was Naruto "Pervy sage when will we start training" Naruto approach Jiraiya demand for a training._

"_Hang on a second, let me finish this paragraph" said Jiraiya, as Naruto look what he is writing._

"_What are you writing?" asked Naruto._

"_Oh… well… ahh, I'm writing about my life" replied Jiraiya "Its call Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant."_

"_You're life?" asked Naruto with confusing expression._

"_The meetings, farewells …and variants of happening. I'm bringing them together in ink, along what I learn? And which paths I taking."_

"_Hmm" Naruto tries to think what Jiraiya is talking about._

"_This is my ultimate novel" Jiraiya smiles "I'm pouring my soul into it."_

"_So you're not finish yet?" asked Naruto._

"_When I finish writing this, everything will be finish. When I find someone inherit my will and I feel proper passing it on" Jaraiya pause a moment, then he sigh "well, I guess I'm not close finishing it."_

"_All this inherit your will talk, making me confuse" Naruto didn't understand what Jiraiya was talking about._

_Jiraiya frowns looking at Naruto, Naruto notice Jiraiya staring at him._

"_What?" Naruto blush of pink on his cheeks feeling uncomfortable Jiraiya staring. _

_Jiraiya chuckles "at any rate, I think that's enough writing for now. Next stop—"_

"_Hehe, is to start training huh?" Naruto complete Jiraiya's sentence, but that wasn't the case._

"_Time to get to the bathing hot spring to find new materials for my next installment for my Make-out series" said Jiraiya with a perverted smiles._

_Naruto face-fault with depressing cloud hovering his head._

"_I thought you said training! Your still hang up mushy Make-out material!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Watch your tongue boy, this sacred writing is not to be taking light of."_

"_How about some training already!?"_

"_Enough! I'm in charge, I will spar with you another time."_

"_That's what you said the last time, and the time before that."_

"_So long slowpoke" Jiraiya started to ran to the hot spring._

"_What!? Come back here!" Naruto run too, to caught up to his pervert of a master._

"_Hahahaha" Jiraiya laugh while running away from Naruto. _

-End Memories-

Naruto's tears running down from his eyes, remembering his godfather, all the happy times they spent together. Naruto snap back to reality when Twilight call out his name.

"Naruto, tea is ready" Naruto quickly wipe his tears from his eyes.

Twilight came out from the kitchen with a tray of tea set using her magic to levitate the tray. When she notice Naruto's slight red eyes like he was crying.

"Naruto, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked with a worried tone, as she put the tray down to the coffee table.

"Oh, it nothing Twi. Just remembered old memories" replied Naruto with a sad smile.

"Oh… you want to talk about it?" Twilight put her hoof on Naruto's hoof.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Oh… if you want to talk about it. Just come find me" Twilight gives a sad smile at him.

Naruto smiles at her back "Thanks Twi, when I'm ready I talk to you" Twilight nodded.

Twilight moves closer to him, unconsciously Naruto also move closer to her. Their faces are so close that they can kiss, their faces moves closer than before. They close their eyes, their lips are so close.

Inch by inch they move closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer they slightly open their mouth.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it!" Naruto yelled with a huge crimson blush around his face. Twilight also had a huge blush around her face, they almost kiss.

_**Damn so close**_ Kurama smirked in his mindscape. The other bijus chuckles.

'_Shut up!'_ Naruto shouted at Kurama still having a red face.

Heading over to the door, Naruto opened it to see Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Well hi, guys, how're you doing?"

"Doing perfectly peachy, Naru!" Pinkie said before giving her trademarked bounce into the room.

"We came to help Twi with her books," Applejack drawled, "she said everything need some organization."

"Is something wrong darling?" asked Rarity with her eyebrow raise.

"No, nothing's wrong what makes you say that" said Naruto nervously.

"Well, you're redder than Big McIntosh" said Applejack.

"Yeah did you eat one of my spicy cupcake? Huh? Huh? I know they're that good" asked Pinkie bouncing in front of him.

"Yeah! That's it! hmmm yummy those are some delicious cupcakes Pink" Naruto sweating from the stares of the two mares.

Applejack and Rarity narrow their eyes at him, '_please buy it, please buy it, _please_ buy it' _Naruto thought.

Applejack stop her stares "Ok, well you are a bottomless pit" she enters the library with the others. But Rarity slightly glares at the blonde stallion, she curiously think the something happened before they got here? She puts that back of her mind for now.

"Phew" Naruto sigh in relief while wiping his sweat. He has to thank Anko if he sees her again for teaching him how to tell really good lie.

During Naruto's interesting conversation with the three mares at the door. Trixie went back downstairs, she saw Twilight blushing heavily. She raise a brow, she analyze the mare's appearance and behaviors. When she notice Naruto is nowhere to be found, somehow her mare instincts telling her to strangle the lavender mare.

Trixie approach the reddish-lavender mare "hey Sparkles! Is something wrong with you? Why you're so red?"

Twilight snap back to reality "Oh nothing Trixie, nothing at all" Twilight wave her hooves to defense.

Trixie raise a brow "Whatever" she wave it off "Where is the idiot?"

"He's answering the door" replied Twilight.

When she was about to find Naruto, she meets with Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie.

"Oh! Trixie you're here to help too" said Pinkie.

"Yeah."

"Yeh, we will be cleaning buddies" Pinkie hug the pale blue mare with a bone crushing hug, Trixie grits her teeth from annoyance then she sigh.

Naruto enters the room seeing the others are with Twilight.

"Thank you guys for coming I really need some help cleaning this place up."

"No problem Twilight, happy to help" said Applejack.

"Of course darling" said Rarity.

"Yeah, a clean home is a happy home" said Pinkie.

"I got nothing else to do" said Trixie.

Three towers of books suddenly crashed onto the pink mare as she looked at it.

Naruto sighed, "Well, grab some books, and relearn the dewey decimal system. Let's get to work."

Naruto clap his hooves together five poof of smoke, and appear five more Naruto. The mares does the same, one clone for Applejack, two for Rarity, Three for Twilight, and 10 for Pinkie cause she's a ball of energy.

"You gotta teach me that" said Trixie with her eyes wide.

"Sure Trix, when we have time" Naruto grins at her, Trixie grit her teeth, she hates that nickname that Naruto gives to her.

"Ok guys lets' make this library as clean as possible" Naruto commanded all the clones.

"Yokai! (Roger!)" all the clones salutes and started to grab books off the floor.

In another part of Ponyville, a field outside of Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash was giving the yellow pegasus a lesson. "Now," the multi-colored maned one asked, "What have we learned?"

"Lots of control," the shy one responded.

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering."

"Yes. And most importantly..."

"Passion."

"Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one!"

Fluttershy took a breath in. "Yay." Fluttershy cheered in a very soft tone.

"... Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like that? Louder."

"Yay." Fluttershy gave it another shot, but the volume remained the same.

"Louder!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Fluttershy, even making her flinch.

"Yay."

"Louder!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Fluttershy then took a large and deep breath. "Yaay." She still cheered quietly.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her forehead and fell backwards.

"...Too loud?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go start practicing my stunt! Fluttershy keep working on that cheer!" She flew up the cloud above us and looked down upon us, a little annoyed that Fluttershy couldn't cheer louder.

"Yay." Fluttershy released one quick, short, and soft cheer.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and bounced on the cloud. She began flying straight downwards but shot left before she hit the ground. She began maneuvering through a line of trees accurately, passing us like a rocket. A large gust of wind blew her manes while Fluttershy released another cheer. "Wooo."

Rainbow Dash flew upwards and then headed towards a cloud. She began spinning around it, rapidly, actually causing the cloud to spin itself. She applied the same technique to a couple of more clouds. Watching this, Fluttershy's eyes spun around but regained their position. "Way to go." She spoke softly.

Rainbow Dash now shot upwards at an angle and did a few loops before flying straight towards Fluttershy. She was significantly gaining speed and she continued to dash downwards. Fluttershy could only gaze in suspense as Rainbow Dash was about to finish her performance. Tears formed in Rainbow Dash's eyes as she continued to attempt to break the sound barrier with her speed. She had almost made it, but suddenly the sound barrier won and threw her the opposite direction. As Rainbow Dash screamed, Fluttershy placed a hoof to her mouth.

"And there we go!" Naruto said, placing the last copy of "The Creature Catcher: Tales of a Monster Hunter," on the top shelf. "I do believe that is the last one."

They all dispel all their clones Twilight gave a grateful sigh, "Thank you so much for your help, guys, it was starting to get hard to move around the Library."

Suddenly Naruto sense something fast approaching, Naruto yell "Incoming!"

Everypony was confuse until they also felt it thanks to their chakra, then hear screaming coming from Twilight's window.

*CRASH*

As the dust cleared, everypony groaned and found themselves buried in books, the sudden entrance of a certain rainbow-colored Pegasus they knew, having caused the problem, as Fluttershy flew in, saying, "Hey Rainbow Dash, you rocked. Whoo-hoo!"

But then she realized what she was looking at and asked, "Oh my… Did my cheering do that?"

Rainbow stood up, saying, "Sorry about that, guys, that was a truly feeble performance."

"Oh it wasn't all bad," Fluttershy assured her, "I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin!"

"I'm not talking about my performance," corrected Rainbow indignantly, "I'm talking about yours!"

Naruto groan and stood up, hearing about Fluttershy cheering.

"What you guys arguing about?" asked Naruto.

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head sadly as she grunted. "I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition." Rainbow Dash looked over to the other girls.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast!" She spun around in a circle through the clutter of books and created sounds as if she was racing in a track. "And some are graceful." She balanced herself on one hoof, but soon lost balance. "Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" She crashed on another pile of books.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition." Applejack commented.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." Rainbow Dash explained as Fluttershy lowered her head a little in disappointment. Naruto placed a hoof on her.

"OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON!" Pinkie Pie bounced rapidly. "It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?"

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight asked, clueless.

"You really need to get out more." Pinkie Pie told Twilight before she explained the term. "The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast... BOOM!" She crashed on a pile of books. "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" Applejack emphasized.

"It was a long time ago... I was just a filly…" Rainbow Dash responded, bashfully.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash hesitated for a moment. "Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow," Twilight said, after hearing Dash's boast about being able to do Sonic Rainbooms in her sleep. "You pull that off, and you'll win the crown for sure."

Rainbow nodded, "The Grand Prize is-"

"An entire day with the Wonderbolts." Naruto finished.

Twilight gave him a look, while Dash nodded again, already daydreaming about her day with her heroes.

She suddenly shook the thoughts away before saying, "Well, I better go rest up, wouldn't want to overwork myself." She then turned to Fluttershy. "You on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." With that, Rainbow took her leave, going out the way she came, and as she did, Fluttershy watched her go, biting her lip as she did.

Once the cyan flyer was out of earshot, Fluttershy turned. "She's practiced that move a hundred times, and hasn't even come close to doing it, and I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." With that as her only explanation, Fluttershy took after Rainbow Dash, leaving only five mares, and one very curious stallion left.

"Well," Twilight sighed, "better get this cleaned up...again..." Twilight began to pick up several books from where they lay, only to be poked by Rarity's horn.

"Go on, go on," the well-to-do unicorn urged.

"Go on, what?" Twilight asked, books dropping as her concentration broke.

"Find a spell," Rarity explained, "to get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Did you see how nervous she was?"

"Nervous?" Applejack scoffed, "What are ya, deaf or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder than a brass section in a marchin' band."

"She look fine to me" scoffed Trixie "like I care if she win or not."

"Oh, please," Rarity groaned, "I have been to enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We have to find a way to be there for her, now go on!" Rarity yelled, bumping Twilight into what seemed like a not-so-soft pile of books.

Twilight recovered, and groaned as she popped out of the pile. "How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?" she asked, rhetorically, Naruto noted, and if you ever want to have a rhetorical question answered, you could always turn to...

"A flight spell?" Pinkie asked, "hang on a second." She zoomed off, and literally a second later, came back with a book in her mouth, giving it a quick toss to Twilight she said, "Page 27."

"How did ya do that?" Applejack asked.

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase." Pinkie explained.

"Well that was convenient" Naruto commented.

_**Convenient my ass! That mare is god I tell you! **_shouted Shukaku _**No way in hell that is one in million chance that page landed on her.**_

'_Oh shut up! Shukaku! We talk about this Pinkie is just special that way' _the sanded tanuki huffed.

"Here it is!" Twilight announced as she looked at the page, "A flight spell that will allow earth ponies to fly like a Pegasus. Ooh, it looks really difficult! I'm not sure I could do it."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Rarity insisted. "You've got to try."

"But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?" Twilight brought up.

"I'll do it!" declared Rarity. "For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"Well, alright," Twilight agreed before looking at Trixie, "Help me out?"

"I knew it Twilight Sparkles can't perform a spell without the Great and Powerful Trixie" Trixie smug grin, Twilight ignores her. They looked at the spell and nodded, Twilight saying, "Here goes…!"

_The dream to fly, achieved by few,_

_Like a Pegasus and soar_

_Gossamer and morning dew,_

_I dare to open the door_

The two unicorns scrunched their eyes as the spell began its work, two ribbons of light, one magenta, and the other light grayish magenta, extending from their horns and reaching out to Rarity. She stood bravely as the magic took her in its ethereal embrace, while Twilight and Trixie grunted and groaned at the intensity of the spell. Finally, a spark of light ignited, creating a pulse that knocked away the unicorn mage, Naruto catching them both and they gasped at the sight before them!

"I think it worked," Naruto said with speechless expression.

Wings flapped in a splendor of colors extending from behind the fashionista as she asked, "It worked! I'm actually flying! Is there a mirror about? I'd like to see my new wings!"

"Here you are," Pinkie held one up and Rarity marveled!

She beheld a pair of wings akin to a butterfly, colored primarily thistle with patterns of pink, green, pale blue, and gold, all glimmering in brilliance.

"Ah! They're gorgeous!"

"Too gorgeous, ain't no way I'm putting wings like that on my back," Naruto muttered good thing he can fly, but he had to go sage path mode to fly. Or he can use Chomei wings but he can't touch clouds and don't want to use cause…

"So pretty!" Pinkie gasped.

"Jus' dandy!" Applejack agreed.

"Indeed!" Trixie also agreed.

"And too much effort," Twilight shot down, everypony looking at her.

"Listen everypony, I wanna be there for Rainbow Dash as much as any of you…" Twilight didn't quite know what to say until Trixie stepped in.

"But that spell is too hard for us to cast on all of us, even with the two of us working together," Trixie reasoned.

Everypony frowns not until Naruto cheer them up "So what? We'll just have to find another way. In fact…"

Naruto started conjuring his chakra arms to grab some books, looking for something, "I believe I came across a certain spell that will allow us to walk on clouds like Pegasus ponies do! While we were cleaning."

"Brilliant idea, Naruto" Twilight agreed, "and thankfully, I know just the spell you're looking for!"

The Cloud-Walking Spell turned out to be much easier to cast, Twilight didn't even need Trixie's magical help and cast the spell on everypony present, as they stood in an open field.

"Now, with the spell in place, we'll all be able to walk on clouds for three days. Plenty of time to get to Cloudsdale and enjoy the competition."

Naruto didn't feel much different… instead… only a little lighter…

"Now we just need to find a way get to Cloudsdale" said Naruto.

"Somepony need a lift?"

Everypony looked up and gasped to see Pinkie in the same hot-air balloon she rode in with Spike when they did the announcements for the Running of the Leaves.

"Pinkie…" Twilight spoke as her eyes were widened in surprise. "How did you…"

"Well, while you ponies were doing your magic mumbo-jumbo, I grabbed the hot air balloon I used for the Running of the Leaves! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Well then, let's go!" Applejack jumped onto the balloon.

The rest of us hopped in while Rarity had a head start. Pinkie Pie released the hot air and we began floating toward the clouds. In the meantime, Naruto looked over the basket to see the ground descending below them. They continued to be separated further and further from land.

Flying to Cloudsdale didn't take that long but Rarity flew ahead to find Rainbow Dash. Before long, they rose up through a thick layer of cloud and found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gaping at them, Rainbow saying, "I don't believe it!"

"So incredible," Fluttershy added.

"This is so cool!" said Rainbow as the balloon set itself down, "You guys made it!"

"Yeah we won't miss it for the world" Naruto answered as he got out, ignoring Rainbow "wait!"

But instead of falling through the cloud beneath him, Rainbow and Fluttershy gaped at how he stood on the cloud like any Pegasus, and the others hopped out with no troubles either.

"How'd you do that?" Rainbow asked, "Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Pinkie giggled as she doing cartwheel run past them.

"Trixie and I used a spell to give temporary wings," Twilight explained, pointing Rarity out, "but it was too difficult to perform more than once."

"So Twilight used a simpler spell that allows us all to walk on clouds," Naruto added.

"An' we came t' cheer you t' victory!" Applejack declared.

Rainbow Dash smiles at her friends then set her eyes on Trixie, she raise an eyebrow "your also cheering me on Trixie?"

"Yeah, I guess" said Trixie then her expression change scowled "but doesn't mean we're friends."

"Well, thanks anyway. To be honest, I was starting to get just a teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a lot better now that you guys are here." Rainbow Dash paused for a moment. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

Everypony cheered and began following Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

As they made their way through their tour, Naruto could practically see Rarity's head grow. She had ignored the very obviously posted "No-fly zone" sign at the door to the snowflake manufacturing warehouse, and didn't even recognize the mad scrambling of the workers as their work flurried all over the factory floor.

When they moved to the rainbow part of the factory, Naruto noticed that Rarity had gone off on her own, completely taken by her wings to not even notice her friends that were still behind, and walking.

Naruto mused that perhaps she had already forgotten how to move her legs in sync, and that flying was perhaps the only way to travel.

Pinkie had just tasted the rainbow pool, but Naruto hardly gave it any notice. He was watching Rarity, as she gracefully, albeit, lazily floated across the air above them. It was there that she caught the eyes of a few certain stallions.

They followed her back like moths drawn to a flame. They gawked, and made total idiots of themselves. Of course, that wasn't too hard...

"Hey, look, it's Rainbow Crash." the dark brown Pegasus Dumb-bell taunted.

"Yeah, Rainbow, uh...uh..." the lighter one Hoops stumbled, "Crash!"

Yep, not that hard at all.

"Rarity! What are you doing talking to these guys?" Dash yelled.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, you should forget the Sonic Rainboom, and just get some wings like these." the darker one Score said, meanwhile, Naruto was trying to decide which would make a better target.

Naruto stepped forward, earning another round of laughs.

"I suggest you leave her alone" Naruto calmly stood there, but he give an immediate aura around him.

The bullies sweat a bit, one bullies which was Dumb-bell spoke "Oh yeah, what you gotta do about it."

"Oh, you won't like what I'm gotta do to ya" Naruto smiles sinisterly. He leaks his chakra out of his body, the three bullies' saw what made them wet themselves. They saw nine gigantic beast behind the orange stallion. Each beast grinning at them, showing their massive sharp teeth's well except those who don't have teeth's and those are not sharp but still massive.

The massive sandy raccoon dog with an insane grin approach and said "Boo."

The three bullies scream and flew as fast as they could, Naruto stop leaking his chakra and started grinning madly.

Everypony was confuse unknown to them it was genjutsu, Rainbow Dash ask "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just scare them off a bit" Naruto's grin widen and manically "Next time I'll show them what true fear is" if Naruto saw those bullies making fun of his friends again, he will introduce them to Gai and lee.

Everypony shook their head and continue their tour. Naruto approach Rainbow, he whispered "Don't listen to those creeps, Dash. You're gonna do great in the competition!"

"Are you kidding, I can't do the sonic rainboom!" Rainbow Dash despaired, "And just look at these boring feathered wings, I'm doomed!"

The others shared sympathetic looks, hating to see Rainbow beat herself up.

They soon came to the cloud-making machines, giant purple funnels pumping out clouds of all types, workers making sure there were no blockages so there was smooth flowing, some adding water to the machines to be vaporized and condensed into clouds. But suddenly, a lot of workers dropped what they were doing and went to admire Rarity's wings.

"What, these old things?" Rarity chuckled, soaking it all up while posing. "Go ahead, everypony, photos are encouraged."

The Naruto and girls however couldn't help but frown at Rarity's showboating while Rainbow just couldn't help feeling more and more down. Noticing that, Naruto hissed, "Rarity! I thought we came up here to help Rainbow Dash relax! Enough with the showing off and put those wings away before I destroy them!"

Gasping, Rarity fluttered upwards, saying, "How can you dare to threaten perfection?"

With her wings towards the sun, Rarity cast a myriad display of colors as the sunlight shined through her wings, the workers all in awe of such splendor. Naruto then noticed Rainbow Dash kneeling down and cringing.

"Uh, Dash? You feeling ok?"

"Of course!" Rainbow insisted while sweating, "Why wouldn't I be? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer competition!"

"Hey, there's an idea!" said a worker as she said to Rarity, "You should enter the competition!"

"Yeah, I could watch you fly all day long, "agreed an elderly mare.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me," Rarity boasted, "Perhaps I should enter the competition!"

"What!?" screamed Rainbow as the workers followed Rarity to continue to admire her. The friends gathered around the slumped Rainbow Dash as she said, "What I'm gonna do? I don't stand a chance at winning now…"

"Rarity has taken her temporary wings a bit too far…" Naruto replied. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'll go talk to her. Just… try to remain calm and think of positive thoughts… why don't you remember how you were before you came up here to Cloudsdale today? Or if possible, think of the time you actually did the sonic rainboom…"

"Thanks, Naruto… but…" She continued shivering a little.

Naruto looked over to the others. "Stay with Rainbow Dash and get her ready for the competition, I'll go have a talk with Rarity."

They nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Twilight asked.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk to her really quick and see if I can get her head out of the beauty of the wings and into what actually will happen with the wings."

"Okay…"

"I'll see you at the clouds you'll be on, during the performances."

She nodded and they took Rainbow Dash as Naruto began his way towards Rarity.

She wasn't hard to find as there was a large crowd following her everywhere she went. Naruto struggled passing through the crowd and called her name when he got to the front.

"Rarity."

"Oh, Naruto!" Rarity answered. She looked over to her admirers and scooted them away with her hoof. "Go on now. There will be plenty more to admire during my fantastic performance." The crowd left, leaving Rarity and Naruto. She was still flying as she spoke. "So what is it Naruto? Come to admire the wings as well?"

"Actually…" Naruto responded, pausing a little. "I wanted to talk to you about the competition…"

"About my performance?" Rarity immediately asked.

"Yeah…I guess…" Naruto looked around with his eyes, and then looked back at Rarity. "Don't you think it's dangerous to be competing?"

"How is competing dangerous?" Rarity questioned. "I have wings, remember?"

"Yeah… temporary wings." Naruto strained. "What if you lose them during your 'performance'? I know Twilight and Trixie said they lasted three days, but it was the first time she ever did the spell, so who knows how long it will really be? Besides, Twilight also said that they're delicate, so you don't know exactly what might make you lose them..."

"Oh, please, Naruto." She chuckled a little. "Thanks for caring, but I'll be fine! With wings this beautiful, I'm destined to win with such grace."

"Rarity…"

"Even if I did lose them during my performance, I would still land safely on the clouds, like you ponies!"

"But, Rarity, Twilight didn't—

"Sorry, Naruto. I have to prepare for my performance if I want to win! Wish me luck!" Rarity flew off towards where all the competitors were to ready themselves and wait. Naruto placed a hoof on his head and sighed.

Naruto should find Rainbow Dash, maybe he'll have better luck with her. He went to the Cloudsdale coliseum soon everypony had gathered in the coliseum, everypony in town was there for the event. In the back, where the competitors all awaited, Rainbow Dash was dreading.

Rainbow Dash lay at the foot of a pillar, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, holding on to the last strands of sanity for dear life before the storm blew her away.

'_Look, It's Rainbow Crash!' _she heard in her head, which was quickly followed by dozens of scenarios where she went out there into the Cloudiseum. She trips on her way out, falls into a dive, can't recover and die. She forgets to flap her wings, falls and die. She gets out there, manages to put on a passable show, before ramming into the Cloudisium walls at a breakneck speed and dies. After each death, the Wonderbolts, her heroes, scoff at the pathetic attempt and name Derpy as the best flyer.

Nevermind that said grey mare wasn't even competing...

'_Crash and burn.'_

'_Crash and burn.'_

'_My name is Rainbow Dash, and I am going to Crash and Burn.'_

"Dashie?" a name called out to her, it was Pinkie's nickname for her, but that voice was definitely not Pinkie's. "Rainbow Dash?" it called again. It was a male, she could tell, and somewhere in her brain, something told her vocal chords to answer.

"Here..." she mumbled weakly.

Naruto came into her field of view, which had significantly diminished through her squinting. "Hey there, Dashie, how are you doing?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I feel sick," she admitted.

Naruto nodded, "You don't think you can do it, do you?"

"No." she replied, "I know I can't do it."

Naruto shook his head, "Now come on, Dash. You said it yourself, you're the best flyer to come out of Cloudsdale, you can do this."

"I can't," She assured. "I can't do this, I can't make a Sonic Rainboom. I'm not even sure I did to begin with."

Naruto sighed, this better be worth it. "Dash, Dash look at me."

She opened her magenta eyes and stared at him with his sky like eyes.

"I know you can do this. I know you did do this once before, you can do it again, I would bet my life on it." Naruto looked her directly in the eyes, "You will do this, Rainbow Dash, you will make a Sonic Rainboom and you will impress the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow sniffed, wiping her face to keep herself from crying. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright, I-I think I'm ready..."

Naruto smiled, as he helped the pegasus up, "Then go out there, and knock 'em dead, kid."

"And Naruto."

"Yeah" Naruto felt a warmth around him, he saw Rainbow hugging tightly "Thank you."

He hug her back, they pull apart after their hug, and then Rainbow did something she shouldn't have. But inside of her she wanted to do it, she peck on Naruto's cheek. This put a shock on Naruto and he stares at her for a while.

Rainbow cough and blushes "Well… I need get going now. Well see ya bye" Rainbow rushes to the stage. Naruto stood there and unconsciously touch his cheek, he shook his head and started to find the other.

When Naruto arrived at the performance center, Naruto looked for the cloud the girls were on. Luckily, Pinkie Pie had this huge number one foam finger she was holding up. Naruto spotted them and walked over to the cloud they were seated on.

Pinkie Pie continued giggling excitedly as he sat down between Twilight and Applejack. "Hey…how'd it go with Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"I think she'll be ok… but somehow I got this feeling something might go wrong…"

Applejack sighed and looked over to the building the competitors were to come out from. "I hope she does alright…even if I get annoyed by her constant bragging…she's still…my friend…"

Below Naruto he could hear the laughter of those despicable bullies' ponies once again. Naruto slowly grew angrier every time Naruto heard them. However, Fluttershy placed a hoof on him, giving him this…worried look… as if she didn't want him to confront the ponies. He lightly exhaled the breath inside him.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" The announcer announced. "Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!" Princess Celestia appeared from the sky and landed on a special cloud reserved just for her. A couple of royal guards each stayed by both sides of her. Princess Celestia waved at every pony watching the event. "Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition. The Wonderbolts!" A group of six ponies flew by, doing a few tricks and finishing off with a firework. Every pony cheered for each introduction. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

Several performers emerged from the building and performed their own stunts and talents… but Naruto didn't really pay attention as he was thinking more about the risks with Rarity, and the outcome of Rainbow Dash…

"I loved number seven." Twilight stated. "Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy."

"My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony." Fluttershy added.

"Number three for me, doing those sharp turn takes skill like me" Trixie added too and boast.

"Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet? The competition's almost over." Applejack wondered.

"And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen!" Rainbow Dash flew out from the curtains, looking nervous and worried. On the contrary, Rarity appeared gracefully, having a face full of makeup and accessories. Naruto slapped a hoof onto his forehead. "Uhh... And apparently contestant number four..."

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack cheered loudly for them. Rarity spoke to Rainbow Dash for a moment, who was shivering fiercely now, and then skipped to begin her performance.

Rainbow Dash studied the course for a moment and began her routine, just like she had done this morning. As the other girls cheered excitedly for Rainbow Dash, she continued to do her first phase. However, she knocked the last cloud and pummeled straight towards the bottom of us, crashing near the other ponies.

"Nice work Rainbow Crash!" They ignorantly exclaimed and laughed.

Naruto closes his eyes and took in a deep breath… just let it go… too many witnesses…

As Rarity continued dancing in mid-air, Rainbow Dash began the second phase, flying upwards and spinning the clouds.

"Look! Phase two is working!" Fluttershy announced, which led to the girls cheering again.

As Rainbow Dash was concentrating on spinning a cloud, a piece of it knocked her off. This caused the clouds to spin straight towards Princess Celestia. The Princess and her royal guards ducked as the cloud dissolved above them.

After, Rarity began flying upwards towards the sun. Hesitating for a moment, Rainbow Dash followed as well… preparing to do the third and final phase… the sonic rainboom…

Rarity arrived at the beam of the sun, panting and sweating heavily. "Look upon me Equestria," She announced loudly. "for I Am Rarity!"

She separated her wings and the sun beamed through the colors, presenting many shiny shades to appear everywhere. The crowd awed at her.

Suddenly, as she was posing, her wings burned up and disintegrated. She opened her eyes and looked at her body, noticing that her "fantastic" wings were gone. She began falling downwards at a rapid speed, screaming along the way.

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" Twilight exclaimed.

Naruto immediately body flicker to the edge of the cloud then jump straight down to Rarity with determination in his eyes. Without leaving his hiraishin kunai to others so he can teleport to them.

So he ask Chomei for little help _'Chomei I need your help.'_

_**Right! Naruto **_Chomei allow.

With that insect like wings sprout out from Naruto's flank… Naruto's flank?

Naruto sigh, Chomei wings are also her tails. So, because of that the wings will only sprout from his flank. This is one of reason he doesn't like using this, but no time for that he has to catch Rarity before she splat.

Rainbow Dash saw it all, Rarity's wings turned to ash in the sun, and now she was falling, the flightless unicorn she always was, the Wonderbolts flew after her, ready to catch her, only for Rarity's flailing hooves to knock them all unconscious.

Then she saw Naruto.

He had swan dived after the four falling ponies, she also saw Naruto sprout insect like wings from his flank… from his ass!?

She also dive down to help, forgetting all her doubts, with her speed she caught up with Naruto in time. They looked at each other, nodded, and continued to fly down after the victims. Together, Dash and Naruto were picking up speed, the ground was fast approaching. A cone started forming around the both of them. They went faster and faster.

Their cones narrowed to a sharper cone, just a little more. Within moments, they both broke through the sound barrier and both made a loud sonic boom. Rainbow's erupted with a circle of rainbow colors while she was leaving behind a trail of a vibrant rainbow, Naruto made a red mix with orange glittering circle that spread out as well and looked like a sun shooting down as he was glowing orange and left a stardust like trail behind. They both managed to catch the falling ponies just before they hit the ground, they pulled up and flew over the stadium. Rainbow dash was holding Rarity and the wonderbolt with the firey mane and tail, while Naruto had the other two.

They arched over the stadium then came back up through the bottom. A few Pegasus ponies came, a pair of them held Rarity up while a few others took the unconscious wonderbolts from them. The crowd was going wild with cheering, even fluttershy was jumping up and down and cheering. "SHE DID IT SHE DID IT WOOOOOOO!"

Rainbow looked to Rarity with tears in her eyes. "I did it, I did it."

"You sure did, thank you Rainbow Dash." Rarity thanked. "You saved my life."

"Oh yeah, I did that too, HAH, best day EVER!"

Naruto put a hoof on her shoulder. "I told you you could do it, all you had to do was believe in yourself."

Rainbow turned to Naruto with a smile. "Thanks Naruto, you were right, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could have, you're the one that flew fast enough to catch Rarity and that other wonderbolt."

"True, but the whole time I was trying, your words kept going through my head, I just had to believe in myself, and I did, thank you Naruto." Rainbow then took Naruto in a hug.

Naruto returned the hug. "You're welcome Dash."

Later, Rarity was sitting in the hot air balloon with the others gathered around her. Pinkie ran up to Naruto and Rainbow Dash. "WOW you two that was AMAZING, that sonic rainboom you did Rainbow Dash was ga…I mean, it was incredible, I've never seen anything like it!"

Rainbow Dash smiled down at him. "Thanks Pinkie."

"And Naruto, that thing you did was awesome too, what was that?"

Twilight chimed in. "I'm curious too, what and how did you do that thing with Dash? And how you have wings?"

Naruto seemed a little lost. "I don't know, I've never flown that fast before, without using my hiraishin kunai then again, I never had a reason too. I don't know what it was. And the wings came from Chomei."

Dash spoke up with an idea. "Well we gotta call it something, Hmmmm, I got it! How about a sonic sunboom!"

"A sonic sunboom?" Naruto questioned.

Twilight mused aloud. "Well you did look like a sun that shooting down or shooting star as you flew. Sun are also stars you know."

"Yeah, and you were leaving what looked like a trail of stardust behind as you went too." Trixie said.

"I thought it looked pretty." Fluttershy commented.

'_Where did the stardust come from?' _Naruto thought.

_**That's from me Naruto **_Chomei echo through his head _**it was scale powder coming from my wings, resembling like stardust **_Naruto nodded mentally.

"Gotta say partner, that was one amazing stunt you pulled back there, just as amazing as Rainbow's sonic rainboom, which was amazing by the way." Applejack said as she looked at Dash.

All eyes turned to Rarity as she began her apology. "I want to apologize to all of you for getting carried away with my beautiful wings." Rarity almost cried at the loss. "I guess I just lost my head." The girls sounded off with forgiveness. Rarity then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you were right, I was being a terrible friend with my behavior, and I hope you can forgive me."

Naruto smirked. "As long as you've learned your lesson here, I can forgive you."

They all gave their oks and no-hard-feelings, and Rarity said, "And Rainbow? I am especially sorry for jumping into the contest after you trained so hard for it."

"Ah no sweat it, it all turned out ok, though I wish I could've met the Wonderbolts while they were awake," Rainbow lamented when she heard somepony clear their throat. She looked and gasped to the three Wonderbolts she saved.

"So you're the little pony who saved our rumps! We just wanted to thank you and your friend too."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow gasped, Naruto laughing, "Put your eyeballs back in your head, Dash!"

"Princess!"

They all turned to see Princess Celestia approach, sided by her guards.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends as well."

"Princess, I'm really sorry I ruined the competition," apologized Rarity, "Rainbow Dash here is truly the Best Flyer in Equestria."

"Ah, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Naruto" Rainbow admitted sheepishly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rainbow Dash?" Naruto chuckled, as did the others.

"Well, on both those accounts I agree," Princess Celestia stated, "which is why for her daring act of bravery, along with her incredible Sonic Rainboom, as well as Naruto's quick-thinking and impressive sonic sunboom, I am presenting the grand prize of Best Young Fliers to this year's tying winner, Rainbow Dash."

Everypony cheered as Princess Celestia placed the winner's crown on Rainbow's head while the guards presented Naruto with the trophy so he can hold it for Rainbow, all the while Rainbow couldn't stop saying, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" as she and Naruto were carried proudly by their friends.

"So Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said, addressing her student, "Has this experience taught you something about friendship?"

"It did, Princess," replied Twilight, "But I think the pony who truly learned it was Rarity."

"It certainly did," Rarity admitted, "I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground and be there for your friends."

"A well-learned lesson, Rarity," complimented Celestia.

"Uh, Rainbow Crash-" they heard somepony say before another hissed, "Dash!"

It was the jocks, as they approached Rainbow, Dumb-bell saying, "Uh, Rainbow Dash. We just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competiton."

"That Sonic Rainboom?! That Sonic Sunboom?!" Hoops got riled up. "Totally awesome!"

"Well, thanks guys," Rainbow smiled appreciatively.

"And we're sorry we gave you such a hard time before," Dumb-bell added.

"Ah, don't sweat it," Rainbow waved it off, balancing the crown on her head.

"Hey! Do y'wanna hang out with us? We'd love to learn how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry boys," Rainbow streaked past them and up to two waiting Wonderbolts. "But I've got plans!"

Everypony laugh, leaving the three bullies jaw drop.

* * *

**Oh! Romance starting to build up. So, who will get Naruto's first kiss as a pony? Naruto perform his own version of a Sonic Rainboom, The Sonic Sunboom. That I guess is a one-time thing, so how did you like it? one of the reason Naruto don't use his wings is every much cause his wings came out from his butt hahaha, reason for that is Chomei's tails are her wings only one regular tail. As all you know, I'm sure I can update this week cause how busy I am this week. Maybe I update next week Friday or Saturday, so nothing to say.**

**This is Raykage52, signing out. **


	15. Prophecy reveal and the bell will Toll

**Hello again everybody, hope you had nice week. Ok for general announcements, unfortunately I haven't made The Naruto/Tmnt story yet. Due to busy schedule from last week's festival event and my father's birthday. So next week, I will release it but there will be no "New life with Ponies". So that I can concentrate on my Naruto/Tmnt story. Hope you'll understand, now for the reply comment.**

**To StrongGuy159: I know nothing about Gargoyles series, but for Naruto/Ben 10 I could make a story about it, hmm I'll think about it.**

**I could argue about Fu's wings to Seeker, but he already spoken hahaha.**

**And for Sonic Sunboom, Yeah I could use that in future fights and also together with Sonic Rainboom. It seems that's all I wanted to say, hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, MLP and, Character from different universe feature in this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Biju Speech**_

_Flashback/Memories_

"**Jutsu"**

**Chapter 15**

**Prophecy reveal and the bell will Toll**

* * *

Celestai's Sun rise from the distance of a mountain range, a dragon soaring from the sky. Is the dragon from the dragonshy episode, who's traveling a far distance to return to his home land, the valley of dragons.

He landed on a large plain field, he walk towards a cave that located on the edge of the mountain. He walk through the cave, as he keep going in endless darkness. Until he saw a light shining through the other side of the cave.

When he step out of the cave, inside the mountain is a valley fill with so many dragons by the thousand, so many different kind, big to small, different shape, different color and different all together.

Tired from his trip, he would think to rest a bit. But he haven't got time for that, he must tell the Elder that he found maybe the last of the Keeper of the Emerald Flame.

He walk through the valley, seeing little hatchling running around having fun, other dragons doing their own business. Who's said dragons aren't social? They may be greedy creature, but they are noble races strong, loyal, wise and powerful.

When he reach a larger cave on the edge of the valley, he took a deep breath. Ready to enter the cave, before he enters the cave a voice call for him.

"Adamas!" he turn around and he saw a red humanoid dragon that the voice calling him. The dragon had slim body like a human but his height is almost taller than Adamas, a long, sharp, horns on the end of the snout and two horn upper part of his head. His eyes are green, he has small spikes along his back, and he is a quadruple-winged and has a double bladed tail. His chest is like a super strong v-neck armored plate, he is like a knight.

"Ah Drago, I was gonna see the Elder. I have important news to tell him" said Adamas.

"What kind of news? My friend" asked Drago.

"Not here, I must tell Elder privately" he look left and right before he spoke. If there's any eavesdropper.

"I'll come with you, I can't let you be alone with the Elder" said the red dragon humanoid.

"Of course, you are the captain of the knight, after all" Drago nodded.

"Come let's go see the Elder" they walk inside the cave.

They walk like it was forever until they were surrounded by many crystals sticking out of the wall. They went deeper in the cave, when they reach a cliff that have a bottomless pit. But at the center of the pit it has a large land that is large enough for a full grown dragon.

Drago approach the edge of the cliff and said "Elder I brought Adamas, he had important news to share."

For a moment nothing, until they felt the cave tremble then a light shine from the pit. A Dragon larger as Adamas emerge from the pit, the dragon have light-colored scales, gigantic, bearded Dragon, two majestic wings, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head), is covered with a multitude of thick scales, and yellow eyes, behind those eyes speak of wisdom and power.

The two dragon's stares with awe, then the white Dragon sit on the land that is center of the pit.

"Come young one, what news you bring?" asked the elder white drake with sagely tone.

The red dragon approach the elder at the edge of the cliff "Elder, I have news I may found the last keeper of the Emerald Flame."

The Ancient dragon's eyes widen and spoke "Tell me young one, was the young drake company with a creature that have mark of a sun?"

The red dragon thought a moment then nodded and said "Yes I believe he was company a pony an orange stallion that mark or cutie mark as the pony call it, is almost resembles as the sun."

The elder dragon was shock by this information, he thought only Celestia was only one who have mark that look like the sun. But that wasn't the case "Oh dar, so the prophecy has arrive."

The two dragons got confuse, the humanoid dragon spoke "Elder, what are you talking about?"

The ancient dragon sigh and look at them "Listen well, youngling there was a prophecy. That this world will put on judgment, will it live or will it die?"

The two dragons listen to their Elder "The prophecy go…

_The sky will darken_

_The land will shatter_

_Underneath everything judgment will be place_

_But two being will stop it all_

_One was born with a burden, but shines brighter than the sun_

_One was born with fire, magic, and greed, but greed that is more powerful than a dragon's._

_If two being will not stop the coming end, the world will face Cataclysm_

The two dragon were shock, right now they don't know what to do.

"Elder, what can we do to prevent this?" asked Adamas.

The wise dragon close his eyes for a moment then open again to give them his reply.

"For now we do nothing we don't know, if the young drake and the stallion are the one. We need to confirm this."

"Mushu!"

A tiny blue horn Chinese dragon appear out nowhere. Getting ready to receive some order.

"Elder, What can I do you for?" asked the tiny drake.

"Yes, get me toothless."

"As you command, Elder" the tiny dragon nodded and went to complete his task.

The ancient dragon turn to the two drake that are still waiting for his wisdom.

"You two can be dismiss now, I'll call you when we have more details to discuss."

"As you wish, Elder" both exited the cave.

The elder dragon sigh, then he felt a presence around the cave.

"You can come out now."

"So the prophecy has begun old friend" a figure came out from the darkness, wearing a cloak to cover his face.

"Yes, old friend it seems, the child of prophecy you foretold has arrive."

"Indeed, but for now we do nothing. We don't know if other forces are making their move" the white dragon nodded. It's wise to wait, they don't know what kind of enemy is out there yet.

Unknown to them a small drake not as small as mushu, is hiding within the shadow.

"Master will need this information." The shadow dragon figure disappear within the shadow.

During that time, Naruto is leaning on a stump at the training dome and slightly annoyed. Cause' he told his students that today is a special exercise for them, he told them to come to the training dome five in morning, and don't eat breakfast cause they will hurl.

Of course, they know already the hidden message given to them and tardiness that sometimes Twilight complain about. So they get a good night sleep and eat a filling breakfast.

Naruto arrive at the training dome at 7 in the morning, but no one was there yet. So he waited, to add insult to injury. They arrive two hours, nine in the morning, Naruto gives his students a stern look.

"Hmm, Déjà vu" he muttered.

"Oh, sorry I'm late, Naruto" said Twilight with smug, giving him a wave "when I was about to leave, I saw one of my book wasn't in the correct order. Then I place it in a correct shelf, but I saw another one that wasn't in the correct shelf, so I put it in the correct shelf, but then there was another, then another, then another."

"Yeah, sorry" said Rainbow with a grin "you see a pony challenge me to a race, ponyville to canterlot. Of course I won, but he challenge me again, and again, and again. You know I can't take down a challenge."

"Well I—" Applejack was cut off by Rainbow dash putting her hoof on her mouth. Others knew Applejack never tells a lie, so she keep silent.

"Well, Darling" said Rarity with smirked on her face "when I was about to leave, I realize that I don't have any anything to wear for this event you told us. It was important I present myself stunningly, I went through my drawers for something to wear. But I don't have anything to go, so I made one from scratch when I finish, I realize I don't need it for these excises."

"Oh for me" said Fluttershy with an innocent smiles, too innocent "I got carried away, I feed my little animal friends. I keep feeding until my supplies was gone, but they still look so hungry. So I went to the everfree forest to hunt some fresh meat for my meat eating friends" Fluttershy's smile widen, making the others sweats drop.

"Oh me, me, me" said Pinkie smiles "I got late cause I was dreaming about maple syrup and chocolate, then when my dream end. I was covered with maple syrup and chocolate [gasp] I was so sticky so I eat the maple syrup and chocolate to get me free."

"A black cat crossed my path, so I took long way around" said Spike with a smug grin "then another black cat crossed my path, when I about to arrive so I took another path but this one was longer."

"We didn't look where we were going" said the CMC with angelic smiles and halo above them "so we got lost on a road of life."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it with a snap. He repeated this about four times, then sighed and said, "I don't know whether to be mad or proud..."

Naruto sighed, then straightened up and turned fully to face his students.

"You guys ready for an exercise?"

"Ohhh, what kind of exercise Naruto?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh is a simple exercise really? You just have to get this bells from me" Naruto smirked as he held 5 bells with his chakra.

Everypony got a confuse expression on their faces, as Naruto keep tossing it through the air and catching it with his chakra arms.

"But Naruto you only have five bells, it's not enough for us cause we're ten" said Spike.

"I know, if five other didn't get the bell. Well there will be a punishment" Naruto smiles evilly.

Everypony went pale, Twilight daring to ask "What kind of punishment?"

"Well, it seem that you're all fed well. So if five of you didn't get the bells. You have to be tied down, on five log pole until dinner, so no lunch." Naruto grinning madly "you will sweat, getting tried after the excises. Making you hungry for lunch, and also doing nothing for five hours."

Everpony gulped.

"Ok, here are the rules, Rule one: you have three hours to finish this excises. If not, all of you will not eat lunch" Everypony sweat a bit.

"Rule two: anything goes, you can use weapons and jutsu of any rank. But for me I will only limit to C to B ranks jutsu.

"Last rule: Come at me with intent to kill" Naruto narrowed his eyes sharply, Everypony was shock he wants them to try and kill him, Twilight spoke.

"What!? Are you crazy!? You want us to tries and kill you!" shouted Twilight, Everypony nodded.

"Twlight you think I get killed easily?" said Naruto with a mocking tone then turn 180 to a serious tone "your enemy won't hesitate to kill you. You will only kill if necessary, I said intent to kill not literally. So don't worry" Twilight tries to protest, but he may have a point. As he wrap a string around his waist with the bells attach to it.

"Ok seems everypony understood, lets get this started" everypony nodded.

"Ok, your three hours' Starts… now!" Everypony vanish in a blur.

'_Good, they hide their presence very well" _Naruto thought.

As Naruto stood middle of the field, ten pairs of eyes spying at him from a far in a huge bush.

"Hey! That's my tail" said the azure eyes, as she glares at the dark orange eyes.

"Opps sorry" the dark orange eyes chuckles nervously.

"Hey! Stop bumping at me" said the magenta eyes.

"Well, if you move a little more. So we can fit in here" said the green eyes.

"Shh, quiet before he notices us" whispers the violet eyes.

"Twilight is right, we need to be quiet" whispers the emerald eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto will just use his chakra to enhance his hearing" whispers the light purple eyes.

"We need a plan" whispers the pale green.

"Oh dear, I hope we win this" whispers cyan eyes with a timid voice.

"Oh Naruto said we can use weapons, I happen to have our weapons with me" whispers the sky blue eyes.

"What Pinkie!? When did you get our weapons?" whispers/shouted the violet eyes.

"Oh I have it in my storage seal that I wrote on my upper right shoulder, silly" whispers/giggles the sky blue eyes.

"What!? When did you learn sealing? I thought I'm the only one" whispers/shouted the violet eyes, as one of her eyes twitch.

"I didn't, it was easy to write all of those kanji I'm a pastry/baker chef after all."

"But you said you didn't study sealing, so how did you know sealing."

"Oh that's an easy answer silly, I spy on you. I didn't study sealing, I study you." whispers/giggles the sky blue eyes while showing her white teeth smiles in the darkness of the bush.

All of them in the bush gives her a weird look.

"You spy… on me… when?"

"Oh since, Boast Busters chapter" at that point, all of them gives her another weird looks.

"What? Never mind, just hoof us our weapons" Everypony retrieve all their weapons from Pinkie except Rainbow Dash cause she already have a weapon.

"Ok we know Naruto's greatest strength is his speed, if we can restrict him we may have a chance" whisper the violet eyes.

"That's a good plan, but about his strength you know he's pretty strong" whisper the cerulean eyes.

"We just need to slow him down a bit."

"How about his wits?"

"Naruto maybe a fighting genius, but he is no strategist."

"But he can make an up on the fly."

"I know, we have to trick him."

"Hey... Does anypony else feel like something is a bit strange here?" asked pale green eyes. All the eyes nodded.

"Like what?" said the cerulean eyes with a mad eating grin. All other eyes widen, then they look at center of them in the bush.

**If you were confuse who's, who in the bush. Here are the list whose eyes belongs to.**

**Twilight – Violet eyes**

**Applejack – Green eyes**

**Rainbow Dash – Magenta eyes**

**Fluttershy – Cyan eyes**

**Rarity – Azure eyes**

**Pinkie – Sky blue eyes**

**Spike – Emerald eyes**

**Applebloom – Dark Orange eyes**

**Sweetie Belle – Pale Green eyes**

**Scootaloo – Light Purple**

**Naruto – Cerulean Eyes**

**Ok now you can continue.**

"AHHHH, Attack!" Twilight shouted.

Naruto summoned 6 clones, each of the clones chose their opponent. All of them got separated.

"Ok let's see your taijutsu" said Naruto#1, his opponent is Applejack. (Note: for sake of this, Naruto's clones will have numbers on them, the original Naruto doesn't).

She smirked, she jab at the clone. But block it then another punch coming at the clone, Naruto#1 block it again. Applejack do a low sweep kick, but the Naruto#1 jump it. Then while the clone was in midair, Applejack quickly retreats to her stance then she gives the clones a roundhouse kick. Naruto#1 block it with two hooves near his head, but with the sheer force of the kick it send him flying for a good five seconds.

As you know the clone disappear in a poof of smoke, when a strong good hit, hit them. But Naruto improve them a little, making them last longer and take more hits.

The clone skip over the field a bit, but regain balance he quickly return his stance. Then they narrow their each other's eyes for a moment, then charge at each other.

At the other side of the field, Rarity glares at Naruto#2 cause' she got dirt on her coat.

"That wasn't gentlecolt like Naruto, making a lady dirty" Rarity scoff, as she uses her horn to conjure crystal shuriken then uses her magic to levitate the shuriken then throw at him with a numbers of shuriken.

"**Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu (Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance)"**

Naruto#2 dodge some, some were block using his kunai "Rarity, you know the enemy doesn't care if you get dirty!" shouted Naruto#2 while dodging and blocking a barrage of crystal shuriken.

Next location where a battle seem… well… Naruto#3 trying to hit Fluttershy, but she keep on dodging gracefully. It could be she can sense incoming attack, or maybe she predicted them, either way Fluttershy successfully dodge Naruto#3's every hit.

Fluttershy had a worried look, she's caring, not a fighter. She haven't hit Naruto#3 even once, it's either Naruto#3 keep blocking and dodging or she didn't want to hurt him. She knows Naruto#3 can take any hit, but she still refuse to hit him.

Naruto#3 gives Fluttershy a jab, but miss. Then Fluttershy took this opportunity to use her wings to launch her to the air backward, creating some distance.

"Fluttershy, you need been more aggressive. Your enemy will take advantage on your weakness" said Naruto#3.

"I can't… I can't do it. I won't do it, you're my friend Naruto. I can't hurt you" Fluttershy mumbles halfway and slowly looks down to the ground.

"If you can't" Naruto#3 tone turn serious to icy tone "I will."

He disappears, Fluttershy tries to sense him. Then she felt an icy presence behind her, her eyes widen the clone held a kunai on his chakra arm and strike her. Fluttershy quickly tap her hoof on a large stone near her, when the clone strike Fluttershy he felt the kunai hit something hard.

Fluttershy entire hooves, is covered by stone-like polish armor.

"**Iwa no Yoroi (Rock Armour)" **is a technique makes earth-chakra flow through the body, absorbing the properties of stone around the user to form a skin-deep armour that is transparent and is only visible when light reflects off it. Despite encasing the user's body, the armour has no apparent effect on the user's speed or agility. The armour is shown to be able to defend from all forms of blunt-force trauma. At the same time, it enhances the user's strength for more powerful physical strikes and break free or through restraints and walls. Because this technique works by constantly absorbed earth properties, it requires no extra chakra after initiating it, yet still needs a sufficient amount of stone to be performed. While powerful, it is highly absorbent and too much water will eventually affect the user's mobility and reduce its defensive might. Also, if in a muddy terrain, the user's excess weight can lead to sinking.

Naruto#3 was surprise, but not shock he quickly strike again. Fluttershy parry the attack with her stone like hooves, then the clone strike again and again and again. But Fluttershy keep on parrying.

"You need to stop, thinking that way. If you keep thinking about that, you will surely die" Fluttershy keep parrying the rapid barrage of strike from the clone.

"What if your friend need you, but you didn't act cause you were afraid to hurt your enemy. What if you saw you're friends get hurt? Cause you didn't strike. Do you know the reason I teach you girls?" Naruto#3 strike on Fluttershy's stone like hooves, they struggle on their position, Naruto#3 grind Flutteshy's stone hooves with his kunai, while narrow his eyes on Fluttershy's eyes.

Fluttershy's eyes look almost like they're about to cry, she held her tear back. Thinking Naruto#3's words to her and Naruto#3's angry look.

"Do you know? Do you? If you don't strike. You will see your friend die before your eyes!" Fluttershy's eyes widen, Naruto#3's take this advantage he conjure another chakra arms. He caught her hooves then toss her into the sky.

Fluttershy shut her eyes while she is midair, then rage flowing through her she snap her eyes open. She grit her teeth, and position herself in axe drop kick then she focus her chakra to her hoof then dive straight down to the ground.

Naruto#3 thought maybe he threw her too far, then he sense something coming in incredible speed. Then he look at the sky, he saw a dot, he looks little closer. When the dot got large, his eyes widen with a slight of fear.

What he saw is a very angry yellow Pegasus mare coming straight down with rage in her eyes, he quickly gets hell out of there. When Fluttershy hit the ground with a huge boom echoed the dome, and created a huge dust cloud covering the area.

When the dust cloud cleared, he saw what makes him fear mares even more. A large crater where Fluttershy landed, with **"Iwa no Yoroi (Rock Armour)"** enhance the strength of the user but with the chakra enhance strength technique. Fluttershy's strength almost stronger than Granny Tsunade, if she have **"Byakugō no In (Strength of a Hundred Seal)"** she could be two times stronger than Granny Tsunade.

Naruto's clone approach at the edge of the crater "If I strike, I hurt pony. If I don't strike, my friend will get hurt" Fluttershy's voice echoes through the crater "But I don't strike… I protect."

Flutteshy grins at him, Naruto grins back "you taught us, to protect not to strike. I protect my friends from any danger. I will not see my friends die before my eyes, cause' I will protect them!" Fluttershy shouted, she tap her hooves together then roots grow under her hooves. Then she launches them at the clones.

Naruto's clone grinning madly "Yes! That's it, let's do this!" the clone charge at the root coming towards him.

At the other side of the field near the waterfall, the original Naruto dodging a fire of magic bolts. His opponent is Twilight, who isn't a great fighter up close. But on midrange she is in her element, Twilight keep on firing.

Naruto keeps on dodging until one lucky hit burns him, but he vanish in his place is a log. Twilight is on the alert, she uses her chakra sense to sense Naruto. Twilight is one of the senor type on the team, she can pin point any enemy on 5 miles radius.

She felt a presence behind her, she reacted fast. But not fast enough, unlike Fluttershy she couldn't sense an incoming attack. Naruto sucker punch her, making her roll over.

"You punch a girl!" Twilight grits her teeth, while she wipes a bit of blood around her mouth.

"Your enemy won't care about that, they will hit you regardless."

"Well, If that's the case" Twilight's horn glowing in magenta color, the lake behind her started to form something. The water is taking a shape, it slowly turning into a dragon.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" **

The water dragon roar and launch itself to Naruto, he countered it he inhale deeply then he also release a dragon shape attack.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" **

Two dragon attack roar at each other, then hit one another. The clash created a large amount of steam, both blind in the steam.

Both ponies tried to sense each other, both are sensor ninja. Naruto felt something is wrong, he feels that his skin is burning.

_**Naruto! Get out of there now!**_ Isobu shouted in his mind, Naruto heard it he quickly retreats outside the steam.

'_She used the steam to disguise her boil release, Twilight you smart, smart mare'_ Naruto smirked.

Naruto waits for Twilight to get the steam, but when he step near the steam. A numbers of small red lights appear through the steam, Naruto's eyes widen quickly dodge one of the small red light. It was a small fire ball, Twilight cast numbers of small fire balls at him.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" **

Naruto dodge every fire balls coming at him, suddenly something rumble underneath him. He quickly avoids it, in the nick of time. A geyser erupt underneath the ground a boiling hot vapor, then when Naruto avoid the geyser. He didn't notice Twilight is right beside him, he look at her smirked smug at him. He didn't notice her cause the steam acid force him out of the steam, then the small fire balls distracted him and the last geyser position him for Twilight to get close to him.

Then she sucker punch him, Naruto force back a bit and rub his face.

"Ok, now we're even" said Twilight with smirked on her face, Naruto grins at her.

"So what was the boil jutsu call earlier?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that my **"Futton: Futtō misutogaizā (Boil Release: Boiling Mist Geyser)"** answered Twilight.

"Well, let's continue this shall we?" said Naruto, Twilight nodded. Then they charge each other.

Next location, we see a battle so intensely in progress. A high speed battle, Naruto#4 and Rainbow Dash battle in high speed.

The clone uses his chakra arms to hold two kunai, he attack, parry and dodge while running in high speed. Rainbow Dash using her wings to attack like swords, parrying and dodging all the clone's attack.

Using her chakra to cover her entire wings and turn it steel like blade, this was use before. Pegasi and Earth pony have a little magic unlike unicorn they have a ton of magic. Pegasi can touch cloud because of unique magic that pegasi have, only unicorn use magic directly others can't.

But one Pegasus develop a style, that Pegasi can use magic. Not directly using magic, just indirectly using it. The Pegasus using magic within and focus it on the wings, when the Pegasus achieve it the Pegasus invented a fighting style for Pegasi or any who has wings.

The style was call Art of the Gale King, this style using wings as blade. Pegasi wings are already strong enough that can lift a 1000 ton dumb bell or higher. With magic coating their wings, the wings turn like a blade. Unlike Pegasi before, Rainbow Dash coats her wings with chakra. Chakra is far more potent than magic, now her blade wings can cut almost anything.

Of course, the disadvantage of using this. That any who have wings, they can't fight in midflight. They need their wings to fly, the one who created this style is no other than "Commander Hurricane" himself.

Commander Hurricane as the master of this art fully, no one can match him in a sword fight.

Right now, Rainbow Dash could surpass her pervious predecessor. She slash at the clone, but he parry it with his kunai. Naruto#4 strike her, but also Rainbow parry his strike.

Both even in exchange, the two stop their high speed battle. They stare at each other, Naruto#4 grin as he sweat a bit but not tired yet. But rainbow is a different story, she is slightly panted. Naruto is a stamina monster, she has good stamina but not good enough.

Suddenly, Rainbow flew into the air, she tap her hooves together and unleash a jutsu.

"**Raiton: Kaminari hoīru (Lighting Release: Lightning Wheel)" **

Her wings is cover by lighting chakra and curl herself like a ball except her wings using her art of the gale king, the wings become blade. Then she started to spin (Like Sonic the Hedgehog when he turn into his spin ball) with that she become electric buzz saw.

She launch herself to the clone, quickly he dodge her attack. But unfortunately the buzz saw mare attack again, the clone duck but Rainbow dash change direction and attack him again.

Rainbow Dash can control herself to change direction, now she become a heat seeking buzz saw.

She chase him, until he had enough he summoned his chakra arms. And block Rainbow's lighting buzz saw, both hold their ground.

Rainbow's lighting wheel grinding Naruto#4's chakra arms, sparks flying everywhere. he grabs tighter, she grinds harder . Both grit their teeth who will get the upper hoof, they push themselves both scream.

Then an explosion, both send flying for a good six seconds. Both land on their side, then they groan as they stood up. They stare at each other, for ten seconds.

Then they give each other shit eating grin, Rainbow extend her wings, and show the sun shining on her wings like blade.

Naruto#4 conjure his chakra arms and holds a kunai which also shines from the sun. They stare at each other, then they charge.

Next location, where there's a lot of explosion. Naruto#5 dodge all Pinkie's attack but is having a hard time dodging them. He is sweating a bit, cause' all the attack are wide spread. He couldn't get close to her, he could throw his kunai to teleport to her but every time he throws it, It's always destroyed by Pinkie's explosion, Pinkie smiling like a maniac her weapon are two cannon each of her side mounted on her back. She doesn't use cannon ball, cause' she's using her slightly unlimited chakra she can fire chakra round from her cannon, and it can rapid fire.

"Pinkie! Where did you get the cannon!?" shouted the clone while trying to dodge Pinkie's attack.

"Oh, I converted my party cannon" said Pinkie with an innocent tone, making the clone sweat drop.

"So, you turn your party cannon into a real cannon!?" shouted the clone as he is trying to get closer to her, while avoiding all the attacks.

"Of course silly, you said any weapons. So… I chose my cannon" Pinkie smiles, as she's ready to fire another round. Naruto#5 was close enough he shunshin's behind her, but when the clone was about to hit her, he saw a small smirked from Pinkie, his eyes widen.

He saw Pinkie started to glow, it wasn't the real Pinkie pie it is an explosion clone. Naruto#5 quickly shunshin out of there, the explosion went off.

The clone landed on the ground from where his kunai landed, when he saw the smoke clear where the explosion was. He saw and destroyed the cannon, he sighed in relief he won't deal with that again.

Suddenly Pinkie appears above the clone, then she punch down where the clone is. Releasing her explosive chakra, lucky Naruto dodge it.

Pinkie giggle behind the smoke, "That was fun! Nar, ready for round two" the clone sweat drop.

Naruto#5 grins "Sure Pinkie, let's go" he changes to his stance.

Next battle is with CMC and Spike, working together to defeat Naruto#6. The clone dodge left and right from all three fillies and Spike.

Spike punches in front of the clone, but it was block. Then Scootaloo fly kick him, but Naruto#6 caught her then throw her to Spike. Making both collide each other, Sweetie Belle charge at him but stop in front of him.

Naruto#6 was confuse at first but then he saw Applebloom hop on Sweetie Belle's back giving him swift kick. But he block it, while blocking Applebloom's attack Scootaloo saw he is unguarded at the back. She attack, but the chakra arms appeared on his back then punch Scootaloo on her face.

"Oww, I forgot you can do that" Scootaloo groan, Naruto#6 smirked.

"You always look behind you" said Naruto#6, as he use his chakra arms to pick up Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Then toss them to Scootaloo, both scream as he toss them.

When Scootaloo about stood up, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both landed on Scootaloo. All three girls groan, Naruto approach the girls but he was stop by a wind jutsu. Pushing him little further from the girls.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**

It was Spike who blew the wind, quickly performs a hand-seal to cast another jutsu. When he finish, he inhales deeply then release a massive fire ball.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"**

Naruto#6 stood back up from Spike's wind jutsu, he saw a massive fire ball coming at him. Then he tap his hooves together and cast his jutsu.

"**Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)"**

He stomp the ground, a massive wall sprouted from the ground. The fire ball hit the stone wall, creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto#6 steps out from his crumbled wall. Trying to sense the three fillies and the dragon. But when he tried, the ground trembles. Applebloom erupt from the ground trying to hit Naruto, but he jump back before Applebloom emerge, then he meet Sweetie Belle's water ball.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot)" **

Naruto#6 dodge the water ball, but until he land on Applebloom trap the earth trap all four Naruto#6's hooves.

"**Doton: Chikyū no wana (Earth Release: Earth's Trap)"**

"NOW! Spike! Scootaloo!" shouted Applebloom.

Suddenly Naruto#6 heard grinding noisy from each side, when he look at his left he saw Scootaloo and her clone gathering chakra on her hoof. Then he look to his right, he saw also Spike gathering chakra on his claw with his clone. The clone is sweating a bit, trying to escape but it was too late.

After gathering the chakra that needed, both charge at the clone with a blue orb on their claw/hoof.

"**Rasengan!" **

Both slam the rasengan on the clone, the clone poof into a smoke.

They couldn't believe it, they beat Naruto#6 even it is a clone. But still a great accomplishment, all four cheered loudly.

"Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe. We beat Naruto, us!" shouted Scootaloo excitedly.

"I know right!" shouted Spike.

"This is awesome!" shouted Applebloom.

"Yeah!" agree Sweetie Belle.

Their celebration short live, a voice coming out behind.

"You know, you shouldn't celebrate until it is really over" the one behind was Naruto's clone smirked at them.

"But how?" asked Scootaloo.

"You shouldn't have too much clone" answered Naruto#7 while smirked "and what did I tell you Spike? Always watch your back."

"Huh?" question the drake until he felt something pointing on his lower back, Naruto#7 shouted.

"**Sennen Goroshi (Thousand years of death)"**

A scream could hear outside the dome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everypony fighting each of their Naruto, now each of the Narutos are guiding them to the center of the field, while fighting each of their opponent.

Everypony is fighting their very best, to defeat Naruto. They attack all the punch and kick they can, when they all reach at the center of the field. Now they're at the center, each of the Narutos smirked then disappear making everpony punch and kick each other.

Twilight straight hook Rainbow Dash on her face.

Rainbow Dash low kick Rarity on the stomach.

Rarity punch Applejack on the side.

Applejack high kick Pinkie on the rear.

Pinkie slap Scootaloo silly.

Scootaloo high jump kick Applebloom on her jaw.

Applebloom headbutt on Sweetie Belle's head.

Sweetie Belle kick Spike on his crotch.

Spike punch Twilight on the side, before he roll over in pain holding his crotch.

Only one who didn't got hit was Fluttershy, cause of her advance sensory skill.

Everypony groan except Fluttershy from all the hits they received, Rainbow Dash stood and yell at Twilight.

"Hey! Why did you hit me!?" shouted Rainbow as she narrows her eyes at the lavender mare.

"Me! Spike hit me and I thought your Naruto!" Twilight counter as she also glares at her.

"She hit you, she better cause you kick me!" shouted Rarity glare at Rainbow.

"What!? I didn't do that, I though you were Naruto" counter Rainbow Dash.

"You're not the only victim here, Rarity you hit me too" Applejack glares at the white mare.

"Me! Why I never!"

Everypony argue at each other while Spike still roll over while holding his crotch. Until Fluttershy yells at them.

"Quuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeettttttttttt!"

Everypony stop arguing and put their attention to the yellow mare, who narrow her eyes at them.

"We don't have time to argue, it's almost time for lunch and Naruto disappeared."

"She's right, everypony on your guard" said Twilight, everypony take their stance and put a circle formation.

It was quiet, too quiet. Everypony are on alert, sweat running down their faces. Suddenly Fluttershy shouted.

"Below us!"

Ten pair hooves erupt underneath them, then drag them down to the earth. Leaving them only their head on the surface. Then All ten Naruto came out from the ground and they look at them with smug on their face.

Then the original Naruto dispel all his clone.

"Well, I can say. I'm impress from all of your individual skills except the fillies and Spike" stated Naruto "They display teamwork, while you girls didn't do any of that. But they still didn't get the bells."

"You want teamwork Naruto" Twilight smirked, and then all of them smirked. They all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What! Shadow Clone!" shouted Naruto.

"That right and this is the end!" Naruto turn around and saw all ten of them standing in front of him.

Fluttershy slam her hooves to the ground and roots started to emerge and attack him.

"**Mokuton:****Rūtsuentangurumento (Wood Release: Roots Entanglement)"**

The roots chase Naruto, but the root aren't fast enough to catch him.

"He's too fast, I can't trap him" said Fluttershy.

"We're on it!" declare Rainbow Dash, she look at Applejack and she nodded.

Rainbow dash breathe wind-infused chakra into her hoof, then whirlwind-like ball appear on her hoof (it not Rasengan, it just similar to it).

Applejack lift her hoof and water started to spirals in her hoof, the Two combine their jutsu and release to Naruto.

"**Collaboration Ninjutsu: Gufū Suika (Typhoon Water Vortex)"**

Using Rainbow Dash's wind rotation to swallow up Applejack's water current to create a hurricane like attack. (Note: I know Typhoon water vortex is combination with wind release: Rasengan, but using Rainbow Dash's jutsu is alternated to it, also its spiral.)

Naruto jump to the side, to avoid that attack. But he meet Twilight, Rarity and Spike charging at him. They preform jutsu.

Twilight levitated a shuriken then she cast the justu, to multiple the shuriken.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" **

Then Rarity infuse it with her lightning chakra to give it more power, Then Spike clap his claw together and release a powerful gale at the shuriken to increase the power and speed.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)" **

The shuriken hit dead on, Naruto's eyes widen. Then he was replace into a log, he was safe but for the log. The shuriken pierce through the log, if Naruto got hit by that he will be Swiss cheese.

"Where did he go?" asked Applebloom, then she felt something behind her. She saw Naruto behind her, he was about to stomp her to the ground, but Spike yank her in the nick of time. But Naruto stomp created a shockwave knocking everypony around him.

Everypony cough from all the dusts in the air, they groan as they stood up. They look at Naruto who is the center, they surround him.

"Give up Naruto, we have you cornered" said Twilight as she put her guard up.

"Then Come and get it!" Naruto declare. Pinkie charge at him, she grab a bubble bottle from her mane. Then she blow bubbles on a circular hole that you can blow bubbles on to, but this bubbles is infuse with Pinkie's explosive chakra. This bubbles are fast, Naruto quickly dodge them. But when they touch the ground they explosion on contact. Each of the bubbles created a massive explosion that surround Naruto.

A massive smoke covered where Naruto was. Then suddenly he emerges from the smoke with great speed and slightly burned mark all over him, but thanks from the bijus they quickly heal.

When he came out from the smoke, he meet Scootaloo, Spike and Applejack. Three wind users, performs their jutsu at him.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**

The wind blows him to Rainbow and Sweetie Belle. Two water users, both perform their jutsu at him.

Sweetie inhales and gush out a large body of water from her mouth, and aims it at Naruto.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)"**

Naruto quickly duck underneath it, when he landed. He meets Rainbow where she had a halo of bright energy spreading around her hooves, then it shoots out several beams.

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu (Storm Release: Laser Circus)"**

Naruto evaded all the laser beams, But Twilight, Fluttershy Rarity and Applebloom are waiting for him, when Naruto's hooves landed on the ground. Applebloom cast her jutsu on him.

"**Doton: Chikyū no wana (Earth Release: Earth's Trap)"**

Earth users themselves trap the blonde shinobi's hooves. Then Rarity cast her jutsu, several crystals, spike sprout out from the ground and trap Naruto's whole body, except the head.

"**Shōton:****Kurisutarunīdoruzu (Crystal Release: Crystal Needles)"**

Then Fluttershy's turn, she cast her jutsu when she first tried to trap Naruto. Roots start sprouting out then warp Naruto.

"**Mokuton: Rūtsuentangurumento (Wood Release: Roots Entanglement)"**

Last and not least, Twilight rapidly write sealing jutsu on the paper. Then slams it on Naruto's forehead.

"**Fuinjutsu:****Mahi sa seru (Sealing art: Paralyze)"**

Naruto's body stop moving from the seal, but in the end he smiles.

"I believe this is our now" said Twilight as she grab the five bells from Naruto's waist.

"Well, Congrats guys! Seems like I don't need to fail you all" stated Naruto with a smile.

"What?" some pony were confuse, but some didn't.

"It seems, Twilight know" said Naruto, Everypony turn to Twilight.

"The test is about, Teamwork" Twilight answered.

"Teamwork?" Rainbow questioned with a confuse expression.

"Yes, Teamwork, we're the Elements of Harmony. Of course, we need Teamwork" Twilight smiles at her friends then turn to the CMC and Spike "as for the fillies and Spike, They need Teamwork cause if we're not around they could defend themselves without us."

"YEAH! We won against Naruto" Rainbow exclaimed.

"She's right, let's celebrate!" shouted Pinkie.

"Yeah!" Everypony cheers, as everypony leave the dome and forgotten to untrap Naruto.

"Ah guys? Can any pony free me?"

"Ah guys!? I like Party too!"

"Ah guys?"

"Guys?"

"Gggggggggggggguuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyssssssss!"

In the deepest cave underneath the valley of dragons, the small shadow drake that spied on the Elder and the shadow figure earlier. He has report to his masters, the valuable information to his masters.

When he reach the end of the cave, there is a large room. Where they are one large red dragon surround by large amount of treasure, this red dragon could be the largest red dragon ever. He had reddish-gold scales, but one missing scales around his chest. It seems it was damage from something.

"Masters I bring news" The red dragon glares at the little drake who's shaking in fear.

"So speak fool!" the red dragon declare.

"Now, now Smaug" The dragon who's spoken, was a teenage purple Dragon. The purple dragon had spikes from his back of head to his tail, two purple wings, and five horns on his head.

Smaug huff as he return to his pile of treasures, the purple dragon turn to the shadow drake with a smile.

"Now What news you bring?" asked the purple dragon.

"Lord Malefor, I discover that Adamas the red dragon has found the Keeper of the Emerald Flame" said the shadow drake, Malefor's eyes widen.

"Did he say the Keeper of the Emerald Flame Company with that have mark of the sun?"

"Yes, my lord he did say it was a pony stallion with a mark of the sun on his flank" answered the shadow drake.

"Did he also say, where he found him?"

"Yes, he said he found them near a small village known as ponyville."

"I see, you can go now" Malefor nodded and dismiss the shadow drake.

"Of course, Master" the little shadow drake exit from the throne room.

"It seems, I'm not the last of my kind" stated Malefor as he release a small green flame from his nostril.

"_**Yes, it seem the prophecy was true"**_ a demonic voice echoed through the room.

"I thought Malefor is the last one of his kind?" asked Smaug while lying on his treasure.

"It seems I'm not" answered Malefor.

"_**Yes, we all thought. That without Malefor siding the sun one, the prophecy won't come true**_" said the demonic "our plan is change."

"We need to destroy the chosen one" before the demonic voice. The other two nodded.

"_**No one stands in our way, we are the seven sins dragons"**_ a huge red demonic eye reveals itself behind a gaping hole in the throne room.

* * *

**And done! Phew, tired trying to come up with many fighting scenes hahaha. Now Naruto have to fight not only Nisshoku but now The Seven Sins Dragons. What's next Griffin declare war?… don't answer that. Troublesome, at least he have Spike helping him. Who do you think are the true villains? Try to guess who was that Demonic Voice, maybe half of you already know.**

**The shadow figure reveals itself again from Griffon the Brush off and friend with the Elder of the dragon.**

**Did you like Rainbow Dash's fighting style? Art of the Gale King. I was also thinking of Earth Pony fighting style, Root of the Mountain. But I don't know what to do yet, still thinking. As for Unicorn fighting style ahhh…. I don't know, maybe you guys have some ideas. **

**I should improve a little more on the fighting scene.**

**Now Dragons who's featured in this story.**

**Drago (Bakugan Series)**

**Mushu (Mulan)**

**Toothless (How train your dragon)**

**Now member Of The Seven Sins Dragon.**

**Wrath - ? (Demonic Voice)**

**Gluttony - ? (Maybe Alduin)**

**Lust – Malefor (Teenage vision)**

**Greed – Smaug (Of course)**

**Pride - ?**

**Slot - ?**

**Envy -?**

**Note: they don't like each other, some are afraid of the Demonic Voice. They only help each other for their own goals.**

**Current Member of Nisshoku**

**Leader – Madara Uchiha**

**Tirek **

**Mad Stich **

**So that's it for now .**

**This is Raykage52, signing out.**


End file.
